Raditz' Soul Blues, not a Fairytale
by Trynia Merin
Summary: AU Raditz deals with family issues. Many parts of his past are dealt with in the events that follow! And a brighter future waits amidst the unrest.
1. Lemon Lime

**Raditz' Bedtime Story**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Toriyama and Toei animation do. I do own Atomique, Fermi and Bohr though. I don't get paid for this. This is fan fiction!_

_Some Lemon content ahead! Rated R for language and implied sexual situations._

Note: This is an AU, where Raditz and Nappa have been wished back by Nappa's long lost daughter Bliss by another set of dragon balls, and have been taken in by Vegeta at Capsule. They serve as bodyguards. Raditz has taken an earth scientist named Stellari who is working for Bulma. She has the ability to generate plastics and manipulate the carbon atoms in her body in intriguing ways. Raditz has taught her how to channel ki in rudimentary ways. She has two sons by a deceased previous husband. This story takes place a few months after he's mated.

* * *

Sweat glistened like honey all over his tanned skin. Raditz emerged from the workout room, rubbing his face with only a white terrycloth towel. Muscles glided under the skin tightly stretched over them, clinging to him as tightly as the spandex AE suit did that he wore under his armor. It was a simple matter to step into the shower and adjust the primitive faucet to dispense hot water. 

A thick perfumed scent reached his nostrils causing him to change his plans. He quickly rinsed off the essentials, banishing sweat with suds that rolled down his sculpted chest and perfect thighs. Just what she was doing in proximity to the GR was beyond him but he had a sneaking suspicion. The whirring noise told him someone had activated it, and he cursed under his breath, grabbing a towel to hitch quickly around his hips as he dashed out.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing woman?" the elder son of Bardock exclaimed as he saw a familiar white smocked figure straining to stand up in 15 g's.

"Kami damn it, if that Yamcha can do this so can I!" she cursed. Purple energies flared around the scientist as she transmuted her skeletal structure to withstand the crushing pressures of her own body weight.

"Idiotic FOOL you'll be CRUSHED!" Raditz panicked; half-levitating across the chamber when he saw her crash to the floor as the Gs increased to twenty. Her glasses slipped off and tumbled out of her purple ki field, instantly crushed.

"I did it before... must transmute to diamond..." she gasped.

Cursing he debated going towards the failsafe, or protecting his charge. Angrily he reached her side, surging a shell of protective ki around her body as she lay with her front pressed to the mat. Dizzily she felt the pressure slowly abate, while the gravity hyperbolically climbed to thirty, then forty-five. When it reached fifty, Raditz had enough. While he had trained up to 200, he didn't relish trying to get her out of here and leave her to deactivate it. So he took the next best option: he aimed his finger towards the console. A thin beam of ki shot out, and he aimed it upward towards the ceiling so the degree of arc could land in the precise trajectory as it was dragged down by gravity.

"Cute trick," she mumbled as the pressure abated. Raditz had kept the pressure at 15 Gs in the small bubble, knowing full well it would hurt her body if he removed it all at once. The console exploded in a series of sparks, while the computer voice wound down like an old-fashioned vinyl record going too slow.

"Great Father Oorzu what the HELL were you doing in here? You trying to get yourself KILLED, woman?" Raditz snarled at her.

"That's right in my EAR damn it!" she snapped back.

"Are you intact? Anything broken?" he mumbled.

"Except for my pride and my glasses, I can't see, damn it!" she cursed. Raditz realized the severe limitations this creature had, for she was virtually blind without the glasses. He could only imagine what it was like to be cursed with such weak vision, even for a human.

"They're crushed I believe," he mumbled. Slowly he pushed himself up, dropping his ki bubble. He rolled her over onto her back, slowly checking her body for any injuries.

"Crap," she mumbled, forcing away angry tears. "I did this before. When I fought Jeannie I withstood 100 G's by converting my body to diamond..."

"Perhaps you're going about this wrong? Turning matter into energy is a waste! You as a scientist should know that!" Raditz snorted impatiently.

"Thank you, Carl Sagan," she grumbled, glancing up at the fluffy blob surrounded by a spiky bush that arched over her. Reaching up she touched the skin of his sweaty arm, smelling the musk from his body. Other senses were acutely aware, compensation as she made natural sense of light and shadow.

Raditz could see the faint imperfections on her skin. Yet for a human she had very smooth olive complexion. Without her glasses her eyes were dark brown, almost black. For a second they seemed Saiyan, except they reflected images of him. All she saw when she looked into his eyes was the gleam of light, no reflection. Due to the different nature of their bodily fluids, their eyes didn't refract light the same way as humans did, so they always seemed to have bottomless dark eyes.

"Another ludicrous pop culture reference. Fortunately I just watched that rather basic show," he snorted.

"You smell like old spice and gym socks," she said.

"Your sense of smell is rather decent for a human," he chuffed. He had to admit as limited, as her sense of smell was, it was far better than most humans he'd met were. It wasn't saying MUCH, but her tactile sense and intuition was also quite advanced. The major deficit was her lack of vision, which was 20/20 when aid with glasses and only blobs and shadows like a newborn baby without them.

"What were you doing, taking a shower?" she asked, reaching up to touch his muscular chest. Raditz had hunched over her, curious at the sight of her dark eyes staring up at him, as if wanting to see him but not able to. When he could see her far better than most beings on this world. Human senses seemed so limited in comparison, yet this scientist didn't seem hindered. She used instrumentation to go beyond the limits of her frail flesh, and her mind burned strong with ki.

"I WAS, till you interrupted me by putting yourself deliberately in jeopardy! I can't guard and protect you when you insist on being reckless!" he snorted. "You're only a human!"

"Only a human, or only human, Raditz?" she asked, scrunching her nose at him. He saw she was in a playful mood, and released his breath. Mumbling he pinned her thighs between his muscular knees before she could get up.

"Ningen, tailless primate. Homo sapiens," he said, bringing his face close so she could see his countenance more clearly. Dark hair spilled around her, engulfing her in a cloud of midnight coarseness. HE trailed his hair over his face, keeping her pinned in place.

"Let me up you big baboon," she grunted.

"Make me," Raditz said quietly, smirking in that traditional Saiyan way. "You've been a naughty female, and you should be punished for making my job harder!"

"Hmm, sounds, entertaining," she chuckled.

"I had hoped so. There I was about to take a shower in that primitive cleanser when I had to save your ass, albeit attractive, from your reckless GR experiment. Next time you want to crush yourself, ask me to do the honors. Or else at least have me present to show you how to properly focus your ki to defy gravity," he snarled into her ear. Sharp teeth nipped warningly while he reached down to squeeze a breast playfully.

"You do smell like gym shorts," she snorted. "For a so called advanced being, you smell like a human right now..."

"Really?" he asked quietly. He quite liked how her soft curves contrasted wit his hard muscles. A complete opposite, her gently rounded hips and thighs were generous with cellulite. Yet she was stocky and strong like a Saiyan female even if she lacked muscle tone. Against her thigh she felt a prominent bulge swelling to life, urgently tenting the towel hitched around his waist. The only thing holding it there was the damp tail twined around the top.

"Yes, you're soaking my uniform with that sweat of yours," she gasped.

"You're all sweaty too, woman," he chuffed, bending down to inhale her scent like a fine perfume. She smelled of the aromatic chemicals she had been working with: acetone, alcohol, the garlicky smell of DMSO, and something like ether. Underneath it all was her human musk, concealed by a waxy artificial smell called deodorant, and a hint of what smelled like tobacco smoke.

"Don't you dare tear up my uniform," she said with a warning glare as Raditz' fingers twisted on the front of the navy blue jacket after popping the buttons on the protective labcoat she sported.

"Too many damn fastenings," he grunted, working with his large fingers to try and loosen the buttons. Soon he had undone the jacket, and pulled her up so he could tug it off her, then work on the belt and zipper fastenings on the baggy loose pants. At one point he actually leaned down and worked the buttons loose between his lips and tongue. Dark spiky hair tickled her flesh as it was revealed and he stripped away her clothes to leave her in her white underblouse and loose pants. She had shucked the boots off when he pinned her down again between his thighs.

"Now we're on a more even footing, huh?" she said. "You still stink, Tarzan."

"Your fault for postponing my shower. But I'm sure I can think of a creative way to remedy the disparity," he purred deeply, finding her breasts with his large hands. He stopped when he heard footsteps accompanied by distinctly Saiyan scents. Specifically they belonged to Nappa and Vegeta.

"Someone coming?" she guessed from the tension and the muttered Saiyago curse.

"Drek," Raditz snarled grabbing her up and snaring as many of her clothes as he could. He wadded them into a bundle, shoving them into her arms while he carried her out under one arm.

"HEY!" she grumbled. "Wait, your towel... you lost something..."

"No time," he panted, reaching the locker room as the GR door opened. Glancing behind them she saw something white flutter to the floor and vanish into the dim mess of myopic shadows and light.

* * *

A very sweaty and very nude Saiyan clad only in his armlet and thigh bracelet debated what to do about their current state. Atomique had grabbed her jacket, urging him to put her down as she realized her boots were missing. 

He struggled into the spandex shorts he had been wearing, then grabbed her up again with one large muscled arm. He reached down and grabbed his armor, sending it into the appropriate bin so it would be repaired and cleaned before he shoved his feet into the massive boots.

"Is that for my benefit?" she asked, nodding towards his crotch area.

"You're a pain in my ass, woman. Just why I volunteered to guard you is beyond my comprehension, if you were so damned irresistible," he mumbled.

"Watch it, or else you'll get a lousy reference," she said, reaching down and swatting his spandex covered ass. To do this she had to lift his long hair aside.

"That merely tickles, female, but it's quite entertaining," he laughed, giving her own butt a harder swat. Atomique leaned down, spanking his tight ass gliding under the taught fabric like those of an 80's metal front man.

"What's the currency on Vejitasei?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was about to say that you have a million dollar or million zenni ass, but I don't know if that translates to..."

"Standard Aurites," he said. "We used gold naturally as a medium of exchange, much as you do on your planet. It's an otherwise useless metal, save for use in electronics..."

"No kidding, really?" she mumbled sarcastically. "Telling a chemist the properties of gold! Next you're going to tell me the damn molecular weight. Do you forget I had to memorize the blasted Periodic..."

"Apologies, female," he laughed, carrying his prize down the hall. She gave him another stinging smack to his muscular ass, her hardest yet. Then it was followed by a sustained squeeze that made him stop and purr deeply because she was massaging up and down his spine from her position thrown over one shoulder.

"I'm not touching the tail, promise," she said.

"You can, if you're careful," he purred, carrying her into his room. He tossed her down on the bed, then crawled predatorily towards her.

Still wearing her sleeveless top and pants with boots, Atomique laughed up at the purring monkeyman pinning her down with his thighs. He nipped her neck, reaching for her hands to position them lightly on the furry soft band around his waist.

"Rather like handling something ELSE with care, eh?" she asked, putting one hand over his furry tail.

"Don't squeeze, just pet," he whispered. "Carefully now... like I touch you here... with no more firmness than I do grasping these lovely objects..."

Of course his hands were molding to the three dimensional curves of her sizable breasts. She chuckled and hissed with delight at how nicely his huge hands fit them. Almost like they were fashioned especially to cup and squeeze her in just the way she liked. Under her fingers of her right hand, Raditz' furry tail. The furry tail dropped from around his waist, lashing against her thigh, twitching under her fingers. She let it go, observing him whip it around behind him to lash at the air to express his extreme hunger.

"I love how sweet you smell when you're in heat,' he rumbled.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked.

"No, that's perfect,' he moaned, twining his tail around her arm with a spasm. It latched there like a snake, then uncoiled to wrap around her thigh, and other parts of her anatomy. Slowly she was driving him insane, so he had to remedy the situation once more. Atomique temporarily let go of his tail, but he shock his head, placing her hand again on it. Instead he reached down to undress her instead.

Her chemical roughened fingers glided along the underside of his tail in each stroke. Not wishing to wait, he leaned down to spread her thighs apart. Small fingers yanked on his spiky abundance of hair. The pressure on his scalp served to spur him on eagerly.

"Patience," he chuckled. He let her ride out the second orgasm by holding her hips with his hands and tail. Bending over her so she could see his face, he bit her bottom lip with sharp teeth. She retaliated by biting down on his tongue that swept her flavor into her hungry mouth.

"Grrrmmm," she grunted, biting his hard skin with her teeth. He hissed in pleasure as they penetrated to actually break through his tough skin. Atomique's jaw set like a vise there causing his thick blood to seep around her lips and tongue. Iron taste flooded her lips far more quickly.

"Stellari more," he roared as they made love. Fingernails raked his bare chest trailing great red welts that stung painfully well. With Raditz she could bite, scratch and squeeze to her heart's content.

At the base of Raditz' spine he felt energies building, accompanied by the chakra firing spasmodically in his navel, groin, and other meridians. Ki crackled from his fingertips. He blinked up to see her hair standing slightly on end with purple lightening to his extreme delight. Tomique half screamed, half moaned while she shook atop him. Raditz quickly flipped her over to pin her down with massive hands on her shoulders. He impaled her one last time, snarling.

"Where's this power… coming from," she gasped.

"Let it go, let it out!" Raditz roared. "I'm doing it too!"

"Oh hell… incredible!" she hollered.

Purple radiance flooded up Raditz's veins in exchange for his Saiyan ki slamming into her body. It dawned on her reeling mind that this was exactly what she had seen in the fragmented images of Paul's mind. Never had he fully let go except before sex to exchange bodily energies. Squeezing shut her eyes she forced back tears of joy and awe.

"Stellari, drek… I didn't hurt you… damn it… answer me!" Raditz shook her.

"I'm fine, don't worry,' she panted up at him with an exhilarated smile.

Raditz murmured in her ear, collapsing wearily onto her. Her entire body hummed with high frequency ki that resembled Saiyan in every way. However she sensed he enjoyed the tingling of her alchemical chikara that was also ki.

Stellari suddenly sniffled, "She told me how they would do this, but I thought it was just like when you swap memories, but I never realized. Kuso!"

"You didn't do this much with your mate, did you?" Raditz asked, hiking a brow. He pushed himself off her, blinking with surprise.

"He and I shared a mind bond, but we didn't regularly exchange energies, no," she said.

"I was surprised not to sense anyone else's ki in your body. First I had assumed it was because humans did not do this. Then I realized it might be because you hadn't had sex for four years. Now I have my answer. You did it only once, ki exchange, and that was it like you told me the other day. Wait, you said he did this with Violet? Your dead husband?"

"Before he was with me. Before he ever met me. I remember other people like Violet herself told me today how she and he exchanged kis when they made love. She said it proved they were right for one another," Stellari trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut.

"So what? He's dead, you're with me. It's his loss," Raditz said darkly. Bottomless eyes hardened with that protective feral gleam.

"You're saying you've marked me with your ki?"

"Precisely. Does that displease you?"

"No, of course not, it's wonderful," she stammered, squeezing him tightly. "The best."

"Naturally," he said with a self-satisfied grin.

"Typical, you crow when you get someone laid," she laughed, trying to banish the awful realizations.

"Radz-chan, that's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me, no offense," she said at his frown.

"I'm not nice," he snorted. "Saiyans aren't nice!"

"I mean it's the most honorable thing any man, er male has said to me," she murmured, tracing his widow's peak with her fingertips. He turned his face inwards to nip her fingers. Possessively he thrust into her while twining his tail around her waist to hold her to him.

"I'm dead," she laughed, sprawled atop Raditz.

* * *


	2. Raditz' bedtime story for the twins

**Raditz' Bedtime Story**

By Trynia Merin

**Part 2 Bedtime story for the kids**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Toriyama and Toei animation do. I do own Atomique, Fermi and Bohr though. I don't get paid for this. This is fan fiction! _

**_Note: This story is an AU, where Raditz and Nappa have been wished back by Nappa's daughter Bliss, and he has taken them in to work for him and Bulma at Capsule as security guards. They train in his GR and he keeps them from getting out of hand. Raditz has taken a scientist working for Bulma named Stellari for his mate. She has two sons by a previous marriage, and her husband is dead. Atomique has the power to transmute the cells in her body to different types of carbon, and to generate plastics with her ki. She can also channel ki like the z fighters. _**

_No lemon in this part! _

* * *

Hours later, he snored loudly beneath her, his great chest rising and falling with her breasts pressed to it. Darkness fell like a shadow in the Capsule quarters, interrupted only by the sodium haze of multiple city streetlights. Overhead curved the domed ceiling of his chamber. Still she shifted, only to have him snare her hips with his tail again in his sleep. 

"Stupid ape, let me go will you," she grumbled. Nevertheless he emitted great heat so she did not really want him to release her from arms that held her like bands of steel. Even lying down he was imposing. An amusing yet horrifying thought crossed her mind. As difficult and challenging as it was to mate with Raditz, she hated to think what Napa would do.

In the moonlight he resembled any other buff male. Light gleamed off the ring on his upper arm and thigh trapped under hers. She ran her finger over the lustrous metal the hue of copper but as strong as titanium. Still she could never remove the rings he had bound on her upper arm and thigh in the corresponding places. Depending on the light the metal sometimes appeared gold, sometimes dark brass. It was warm and molded to her body heat, expanding and contracting with her body's variations.

"Out of all the males in this world, why did I have to fall for a monkey man?" she chuckled. She couldn't imagine Bulma with any Saiyan besides Vegeta for the heiress of Capsule was at least six sizes smaller than she. Bulma's bone structure was far more delicate.

Any guilt at not being with her sons was assuaged when she realized they were sleeping over in the care of their 'Aunt Bliss'. During the three days a week she would work at capsule, most of the nights she had the boys with her now. An unspoken agreement existed that she automatically shared quarters with Raditz. Neither mentioned it because they were so comfortable with the arrangement that they didn't' want to jinx it.

Choking, Atomique realized something to her horror and wonder. Despite all her efforts she had fallen in love, and hard once more with this Saiyan. Tears dripped down her cheeks while she kissed his lips tenderly. Light years and dimensions she had found love, or rather love had found her in the form of this arrogant bloodthirsty Neanderthal warrior. "Kuso, why did I fall in love again, and why with you?" she whispered.

"Stellari-chan do you really mean that?" he answered hoarsely.

"You're awake?" she gasped.

"Answer me. Are you serious?"

"Yes," she swallowed hard. "I never though it possible but I'm deeply and madly in love with you."

"I know," he murmured happily. "That's why I exchanged ki with you."

"Is that also why I've been having these horrendous nightmares?" she murmured.

"Apologies," he mumbled. "But yours are just as dark."

"That's why Violet's thoughts and memories can't bother me when I'm with you? Because your mind and mine are…"

"Bonding," Raditz said quietly. "Saiyans are telepathic. By constantly consuming my blood and I yours, we've formed a biochemical link. Now that ki is exchanged, we've merged as well. This exchange of mental energy sets up the bond."

"But with my previous husband I swapped thoughts and memories," she said. "That was a mind link."

"Did you have much control over it? A Saiyan mind bond is subconscious as well as conscious. To open the one with your ex husband you had to call out to him. But ours exists on its own, no matter what. All the other has to do is focus to let thoughts and emotions flow either way through it. As if there is one mind in two bodies. Fortunately for me, you're used to keeping your thoughts private."

"I could swear I was going bananas when I hear voices in my head in a language that wasn't mine. It's frightening, but I'm able to pick up what the hell you and Nappa are saying, and it's just like human male locker room talk!" she swatted his chest.

"Unusual. That would mean a Saiyan capacity for learning new languages is bleeding over into your mind. Strangely I find myself better able to understand chemistry and biology better than before. IN human terms. And you owe nobody any apologies for killing to survive, Tomique," Raditz said firmly.

"You know that too?"

"You told me, and the memory came to me. The first time you used disintegration to kill," he said.

"I saw you, holding your little brother before you put him into a pod," she said quietly. "Wishing him good fortune before he was sent here…"

"I was but a whelp," he said quietly.

"How old ARE you?" she asked.

"Hard to determine. Do you mean in Human years or Saiyan years?"

"You're forty five in human years, but only thirty in human," she said quietly. "How long do you guys live?"

"Perhaps four of your centuries at the most. No Saiyan's lived long enough to know. Most old warriors go on missions when they sense they are obsolete," Raditz said.

"Do you kill the aged and sick?"

"Those that survive do, and those that cannot regenerate are left to die in peace," he said quietly. "With genetic engineering even the deformed can become useful."

* * *

He sensed two bright kis shimmering just outside. Raditz blinked down at a puzzled Stellari. He mumbled, "I think your whelps require your presence…" 

"I'm sorry," she groaned.

"Don't be. They can come in. They must know the reality of our relationship," said Raditz. He untangled himself from her while she grabbed a robe. Instead she quickly slid the nightgown hanging over his chair over her body.

"Mommy, I can't sleep, and Bohr's annoying me!" Fermi grumbled. The door muffled his voice.

"I'm coming," she said.

"I am NOT bugging him! He's thinking too loud!" Bohr answered.. Raditz chuffed as he pulled on a pair of black boxes given to him by Tomique. He threw on a sleeveless shirt as well, watching her open the door.

Two small figures stood side by side, their shapes dwarfed by Stellari standing by them. Raditz slowly padded over, glancing down at them. "You young warriors cannot sleep eh?" he asked.

"Sorry to bug you Uncle Radz but he wouldn't' stop thinking so loud!" Fermi poked Bohr.

"I'm sorry, but I had a scary dream! And Trunks-kun snores louder then Funnyman san!" Bohr pouted.

"And you wish to sleep in here with your mother and I? I suppose that is permitted?" he glanced at her.

"Do you mind?" she asked, leaning down to pick up Fermi. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Bohr tugged on Raditz's muscular leg.

Mumbling he reached down and scooped the child up in his massive hands, settling him into his arm like he had seen Goku do. He depressed the door control to shut and lock it. Stellari's hips gave a gentle sway accompanied by her nightgown swirling around her. Raditz settled Bohr on his shoulders and marveled in the boy's strength exemplified by him pulling on his hair.

"Just try and get to sleep," she mumbled. She set Fermi down in the bed, then got in next to him. Raditz was about to set Bohr down when he said, "I'm not sleepy… I wanna story…"

"C'mon guys give me a break, I'm tired," she groaned.

"A story?" Raditz murmured, then sat down, plunking Bohr on his lap. He leaned back in the massive recliner specially reinforced for his bulk.

"I'm fresh out," she said helplessly.

"I believe I had a possible solution," Raditz said quietly. "What sort of tale would you prefer, young warrior?"

"An exciting one, with no kissing in it," Bohr made a face.

"Yeah, no kissing, but lots of action,' said Fermi, yawning.

"Nothing too gory, okay?" Atomique said, settling her son against her breast. She tucked the sheets around him. They glanced over at Raditz awkwardly toddling Bohr on his knee.

"Well, most of the tales I know are from the fires of my missions, but I suppose I can adapt one for this use," Raditz mused.

"No silly fairy tales, either," Fermi said.

"Humph, I'm not familiar with your planet's folklore," Raditz sniffed. "But I can tell you a story about two brothers."

"Like me and Fermi?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "And please limit your interruptions or I'll cease…"

"That's part of the fun," Atomique said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Very well," Raditz sighed, and picked up the boy. He slowly paced back and forth to try and get a plotline that resembled one of his father's Saiyan folk tales while simultaneously sanitizing it for the purpose of the boys.

"Well, you CAN make it PG," said Atomique.

"Mmm that does help," he sighed. "Well this story I'm about to tell you involves two brothers, one very much older than the other. They lived together on a world that was one vast rainforest..."

"Wait, the world HAS to have a name," Fermi insisted.

"Okay, what would you name it?" asked Atomique when Raditz glanced impatiently at it.

"Um I don't know, he's telling the story," Bohr shrugged. "Pick something, Uncle Radz!"

"Very well. On the planet Bejita... Rivers were abundant and wild, game was plentiful. The father was a man of science who probed the mysteries of other worlds. His mate was a great warrior who had consented to teach the arts of battle to the young nobles of the Royal court. Both brothers knew he existed, but they were a humble family…"

"Of peasants, right, sir?" Fermi supplied.

"Yes, peasants," said Atomique.

"It would have to be, for the story to make sense," said Bohr.

"Both brothers were trained in the arts of war by their mother to be brave strong warriors. Their tribe was fast growing and needed new lands to expand their family group. So the King would often send his best ones to conquer and build him new cities in the trees. But the scientist suspected there was another reason. For the evil Dragon on the mountain was forcing his hand."

"The dragon was evil?" Fermi shook his head. "I thought the Dragon granted wishes!"

"Yeah, tell it right!" Bohr said.

"My apologies," Raditz mumbled. "I meant to say the Lizard King Freeza of the great North Mountains..."

"Ohh, now that's much better," Bohr agreed.

"He had many fierce warlords fighting for him, and his two henchmen were the mighty Zarbon, and the evil Dudoria. Both of them shared his passion to conquer the whole world, and leave none but their own stronger tribe alive," said Raditz.

"Ugh," mumbled Bohr.

"It was said that King Vegeta knew this, and had figured a way to stop his tribe from that fate. One day, the man of science, named Bardock, went to speak with the others of his station..."

"I like it better if Mr. Funny man was in the story!" Bohr protested.

"Don't be silly, that name's cool!" Fermi grumbled.

"I want Son-kun san in the story," Bohr pouted.

"Very well. Bardok, who was also called Son Goku had brave warriors in his team. They were the Z soldiers, who did his bidding and trusted him with their life's blood. His best friend Krillen was his right hand man, and the fair Chichi was the fiercest of female warriors. The others also were not questioning him. But one day he realized he could see beyond the mists of time. He only told his elder son and his mate this disturbing thing."

"He could see the future then," Fermi nodded.

"How, did he have magical powers, or was he psychic?" asked Bohr. "Or maybe some wizard cast a spell on him!"

"Yes. Some wizard he encountered on one of their great journeys to find new jungles had stricken him with a curse. Son Goku could see what would happen or what could be, but none would believe him. Still he decided to go see King Vegeta."

"Hey, Vegeta sama's a Prince, not a king," Fermi pointed out.

"All Kings were named Vegeta in this land," said Raditz.

"So there!" Bohr stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Behave," Stellari chuckled.

"His younger son... Kakkarot... had just been whelped, and his care had been entrusted to the elder brother. But that will be a later thread to explore," said Raditz.

"Did King Vegeta know about King Freiza?" asked Fermi.

"The mighty king was unsure if the peasant was mad or just ambitious. He heard stories of Bardok's visions, and granted his request. So King Vegeta naturally recieved news of Goku's amazing powers, and he wanted to see for himself what was disrupting his warriors," said Raditz.

"What did he do?" asked Bohr.

Raditz shook his head, sighing, "King Vegeta didn't believe him. He called Goku insane, and had him thrown out."

"He also called him a third class loser idiot, right?" added Fermi.

"Fermi!" groaned Stellari. Raditz hiked a brow, while Fermi and Bohr laughed.

"Anyhow, of course Goku suspected King Vegeta was hiding something. While he was flying out the Royal palace he happened to see the Prince… Prince Trunks flying around with his bodyguard Nappa…"

"Ooh cool," said Fermi. "He's in the story?"

"Yes," nodded Raditz. "If Gohan is, then Trunks should be."

"Right," Bohr said with a nod. "It's only fair."

"Prince Trunks was the greatest warrior in a thousand years. King Vegeta was sure that he would become the Legendary," said Raditz.

"Legendary what?" asked Fermi.

"Legendary Super Saiyan," said Raditz.

"Oh that's cool," Fermi grinned.

"What happened next?" Bohr asked, tugging Raditz's hair.

"Bardok er Goku saw terrible visions when he beheld the Prince's face. He wanted to go tell him, but knew he was already banned from the palace. So he formulated an alternate plan. He went to his son Gohan, and asked him to sneak into the palace and tell Nappa, the bodyguard, and perhaps convince Prince Trunks to listen. Perhaps then Prince Trunks could tell King Vegeta and have him see reason."

"What was so bad about the Lizard king?" asked Fermi.

"The Lizard king Frieza had made a terrible deal. In exchange for sparing the tribe of Bejitasei, he would take Prince Trunks as ransom, away from his land and peoples. But he would betray the King and set fire to the entire lands the tribe had conquered. Goku had seen this, and he was desperate to tell the Prince."

"So did Gohan do this?" asked Bohr.

"Gohan believed his father, and went to find a way into the palace. On the way, he saw his younger brother, Kakkarot. He didn't want his brother to perish, so he quietly placed him in a rocket, and launched it."

"Where did the rocket go?" asked Fermi.

"I'm getting to that. He put all the knowledge he thought the brother would need as he sent him to a faraway valley named West Province 439, to live and survive," Raditz answered.

"I want to hear about the prince," said Bohr, glaring at his brother.

"Nyahh," Fermi snorted.

"Boys, behave," Atomique said, hiding her grin.

"Gohan then entered the palace," Raditz said, sitting Bohr on the bed next to Atomique.

"Did he get to Prince Trunks in time?" asked Fermi, yawning.

"He reached Nappa, who demanded to know what Gohan was doing there. Gohan related his tale, and implored his friend to safeguard the prince. But Nappa laughed. He did say he would guard the prince with his life, in return for Gohan's help. So both of them volunteered to go wherever the Prince would be sent."

"Ah, so if something happened to the prince they'd know," nodded Bohr. "Clever…"

"Gohan told his father, and his father was frustrated. He finally decided to tell as many of his friends as he could what he'd seen. He ran through the streets telling all the warriors. They thought him ill. By then Gohan and Nappa were called with the Prince Trunks to the palace for a special mission."

"Uh oh," Fermi mumbled.

"The King summoned Prince Trunks and said he was going on a very special mission to serve King Frieza and bring honor to his people. Nappa and Gohan were to go with him and aid him. Both reluctantly promised to live and die for Prince Trunks. Bravely he polished his best armor and marched into the ship that would take him to King Freiza's mountain," Raditz continued.

"What happened to Goku?" asked Bohr. Raditz lay on his side facing both Atomique and Bohr. He pulled the covers over the young boy who stared at him with rapt fascination.

"At every turn they mocked him, saying he was insane. Goku was sad and frustrated. Only his best friend Krillen believed him. But alas Krillen was killed on a mission before he could help Goku. In his honor Goku bore the stained band with his blood. He then vowed that if nobody would believe him, they deserved their fate. He alone would go challenge the Lizard king Frieza and stop him at any cost," said Raditz with a low growl.

"Wow," Fermi mumbled. "Bad news. That bit the big one!"

"The Lizard king had every intention of setting the jungle to fire. He tricked Prince Trunks, Nappa and Gohan by sending them on a mission far away tot he valley of Mantissa. Then he turned his craft towards the valley where the Royal palace was. The King was not expecting his master to come with his warriors. Soon they fell upon the Valley, setting it ablaze. Not even the best warriors could stop the battle…" Raditz said.

"Oh no," gasped Bohr.

"But all was not lost. Goku alone managed to escape. Yet when he tried to attack the Lizard king, he was thrown into the outer darkness. As he landed in unfamiliar territory he was comforted with the visions of his two sons achieving power. They would train in the lands far away, and destroy the Lizard king, and thus one day avenge their tribe once and for all," said Raditz.

"So his younger son arrived safely?" Fermi yawned.

"He was found by an old wise man, and raised like his own. In time, the son named Kakkarot became a warrior of light, and grew to strength with his friends. Prince Trunks also grew in power, and both vowed to destroy the Lizard King Freiza and bring retribution. But that is another story," said Raditz.

Against him he felt a small weight. Bohr had laid his head on Raditz's chest, curling up against him. Atomique looked affectionately at her mate who glanced anxiously at her. "Bless you, Radz-chan," she grinned.

"Then I was successful?" he asked.

"You sure were, Gohan," she winked teasingly.

"Gnite uncle Radz," Fermi yawned, laying against his mother.

Raditz sighed, placing Bohr next to his brother. He curled his arm around Atomique's shoulder, then wrapped his tail around Bohr's waist while she held Fermi with her free arm.

"Sleep well young warriors, and know that your uncle Raditz is watching over you and your mother while you sleep," he whispered. Leaning over, he kissed Stellari's lips before throwing a blanket around her. Soon Raditz was fast asleep, watching over the children that he saw as his own, and his human mate.

* * *


	3. Raditz the Babysitter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Amniplex does. Funimation distributes and holds rights to both shows. I own Atomique, Fermi, and Bohr. I don't get paid for this, and it's a work of fan fiction that means no harm._

**Babysitting the Twins Solo**

* * *

A small murmur awakened him. Raditz blinked down at the curly hair just beneath his chin, realizing it belonged to a small boy. More specifically a small boy curled up and balanced across his shirt covered chest. Small strong hands were buried in his hair, belonging to said boy. To his other side his arm was curled around a small identical head of curly hair belonging to an identical twin curled up against Raditz's hip. 

All three males lay nestled together in the king sized bed. Morning sunlight peeked through vertical blinds in Raditz's quarters that he shared with Atomique. For the past few weeks she had spent most of her time staying there. Raditz had expressed interest in getting to know her sons since he sealed their mating bond. As a result, Stellari's twins spent much time in the guestroom down the hall. Yet for the past three nights the boys had terrible nightmares regarding their past. Strangely they never had nightmares sleeping at the Son house. Fortunately if they slept with her they were fine, and since Raditz didn't mind the boys climbing into bed with them, they had slept with both their mother and their new Saiyan parent.

Uncomfortable with trying to outright replace their deceased father, Raditz had consented to letting the boys call him Uncle. They called Goku Son-kun-san as a term of endearment. He too was sensitive to not confusing the boys. Nevertheless both Goku and Raditz were careful to reassure the boys that they were full members of the Son family. Also, Raditz had adopted Son as his surname. To the compound he was known as Son Raditz, Son Goku's older brother. He bore the name with a sense of renewed pride for his younger brother who was the Legendary. Since Atomique was now his mate, she too bore the Son family name.

Bohr was the name of the five-year old boy lying atop Raditz's chest. Fermi denoted his identical twin brother who was two minutes older then Bohr curled up in the warm place his mother had left before getting up. Long tendrils of spiky hair were around and under Fermi, giving him a little warm nest to curl up in. For the first time Raditz was stunned to see such a use for his hair. It was his bane and his pride, the long locks that could be seized by an enemy or trail behind his head like a victory banner.

_Samson came to mind. Raditz heard the tale she told of the warrior with long hair who never had a razor touch his scalp. His incredible strength was derived from said hair, and he fought for a people called the Israelites against a conquering people. Not till he took a mate who beguiled him and cut off his hair did he loose his strength? Delilah, the man's treacherous mate worked for the enemy tribe, who blinded Samson. Only when the weakling prayed to His Lord Almighty did he get his strength back. In one blow he slew his enemies by cracking the pillars of the palace and crushing them under its collapse._

"I remember now. Stellari chan wanted me to 'baby sit'," Raditz mumbled, scratching his scalp. He blinked in the brightness of the morning sun, slowly dragging his fingers through his mane of spikes. She had jokingly called him Samson and Tarzan because of his hair and simian features.

Samson and other heroes were the raw material for bedtime stories she told her two sons. Sometimes she used other sources, but 'The Good Book' was the most poetic sounding. Saiyans had a similar series of texts, but the latest King Vegeta had banned them. His father Bardock had one of the few remaining scrolls sealed up in one of his flasks that he sometimes read to his mother years ago. Raditz remembered the Scroll of Life, which held forbidden words of a time and world of origin. It was said to contain things that were far too great and terrible for mortal comprehension. Stories of the Saiyan race's creation and destruction.

Likewise, his woman's Good Book consisted of many stories stretching back that chronicled the creation and destruction of Earth. Divided into sixty-six books ranging from wisdom to the life of the one human being denoted "Son of God" it had almost everything one needed for life on this world and her next dimension. Often he caught her reading it when she was upset or requiring inspiration. It was 'The Good Book' as far as his scouter translated.

Gently he reached over and grabbed the book from under his pillow. He opened to what seemed like a large break in the book, to something called Apocrypha, and leafed through the ribbon page he'd marked. A small whimper came from Fermi, and Raditz dropped the black leather bound volume next to Atomique's side of the bed. Brown eyes blinked up into Raditz's, with a questioning glance.

"Good morning young warrior," Raditz mumbled. "What ails you?"

"I thought I heard my Daddy, but when I woke up he was gone, Uncle Radz," mumbled Fermi. He curled more tightly into the warrior's arm. Another whimper came from a quivering Bohr, who buried his face in the expanse of Raditz's chest.

Raditz ran his finger over the leather cover of Stellari's sacred book. It reminded him of the Scroll of Destiny and the Scroll of Life, the sacred books of the Saiyan religion. Always Raditz wanted to know what the Scroll of Life had said. It spoke of the Legendary and of Great Father Oorzu, their chief deity. Worship of both was permitted, but none but the religious chief priests were allowed to read the Scroll of Life. Everyone read the scroll of Destiny, consisting of thirty stories recited by every warrior. But the Life Scroll held books not contained by Destiny, and Bardock often said it was banned because it detailed the Saiyans as having a far greater destiny then conquering planets and lands for their manifest destiny.

"Daddy don't hurt Mommy," Bohr sniffled. Fermi glanced up at a very perplexed Raditz, who sat up with his arms around both boys.

"Little one, what's wrong?" Raditz mumbled.

"He always cries like this after a nightmare," Fermi mumbled. "Wake up, we're okay!"

"Uncle Raddishman?" mumbled Bohr glancing up at Raditz, who couldn't resist a chuckle. He shook his head realizing this was the same child who called Kakkarot Mr. Funnyman on account of his hair and jokes.

"Yes boy?" asked Raditz. "Did you dream of your father?"

"Yeah, but he was gone, and he did things that hurt mommy," Fermi pouted, his lips curving into an expression that made him look like a fish. "He always disappears when we use our powers to stop him hurting Mommy. And then Bohr wakes up."

"Daddy's not there anymore. He's there, and not there," Bohr rubbed his eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know why," Fermi glanced at his twin brother. Raditz realized they were speaking in a strange language that his ears were struggling to pick up. Just why he understood it intrigued him. Was it because he had somehow learned it from reading Stellari's Good Book?

_Stellari explained that her Good Book was an 'uncut' version whereas the commonly 'accepted' version called the King James contained ones that were accepted by an offshoot of her native religion five hundred years past. Both were written in English a language very different from that, which was spoken in West City. He was no stranger to forbidden texts. Yet she had let him read her Good Book on his own terms, and he found himself wondering WHY a ningen text was so intriguing. Raditz became a book worm with this and other human texts often stealing into Capsule's library and taking other 'classic's like Moby Dick, Stranger in a Strange Land, War of the Worlds, Island of Dr. Moreaux, and others from the fantasy and SF collection._

"That isn't English is it?" he asked.

"It's our own language," Fermi glanced up at him. "Sorry. Mommy said we weren't supposed to use our special language around anyone else."

"We gotta talk normal speech. But I don't like Japanese," said Bohr annoyed.

"It sounds like that King James," mumbled Raditz. "And like the language your mother speaks in her dreams when she's upset. That Deutsche."

"Mommy thinks best in Deutsche," said Fermi. "Stop pouting and wake up. It's just a dream."

Bohr glared at him. "But our dad can't be HERE? He did some things that were not very good. I think it STINKS! Why can't he be here with us like you are? Why couldn't he be good?"

"I don't know," Raditz said honestly as the boy's eyes glistened with tears. He glanced over to see that Stellari had already gotten up, for her bedside was vacant. Groaning he saw a note pinned to her pillow that Fermi passed.

"Mommy left a note. She says she's sorry an' that you were gonna train us," said Fermi apologetically looking at a confused Raditz.

"The writing is strange," he muttered, glancing at the cursive script.

"Mommy writes like that when she's in a hurry," said Bohr.

"What does it say? I'm not familiar with Deutsche written out," Raditz cursed.

"Says 'I very sorry am. Please be caring for the little ones. I will call you during midday break eating. Will enjoy tonight with you being…." Fermi blinked. Raditz realized he was reading the literal meaning of the words into this 'English'.

"Not the funny talk, brother," said Bohr. "Mommy says we can't use that tongue except around her and each other."

"I prefer this English," Raditz rubbed his eyes. "It contains the remnants of many languages that I've heard. You may converse with me regularly in it."

"Oh thank you uncle Radish man!" Bohr giggled leaning up and kissing Raditz on his cheek. Groaning the Saiyan blushed at the open affection that sons often shared with fathers.

"You know he hates that! Saiyans don't show affection like that silly!" Fermi scolded him. "You're such a toddler."

"He may do that around me. Your mother gave him permission, and she won't mind me speaking in your English either," Raditz said.

It was the language her Good Book was written in. In a fit of rabid curiosity, Raditz had picked up her Good Book and started to leaf through it. He was stumped as to WHERE to begin, till she found him scratching his head with a small smile. She turned him towards several specific 'books' she recommended he should start with. Apparently there was a preferred order by which one unfamiliar with the tome read through them. Ignoring her he started at Genesis and ploughed ahead.

Genesis meant beginning. So he was at the beginning of a new day with two boys. Raditz gently nudged them saying, "Rise young warriors and go dress. I'll join you soon. We must eat and decide what to do today once I speak with the Prince."

"Okay Uncle Radz," said Fermi. "Last one dressed is a rotten egg!"

"Race ya!" Bohr laughed, distracted by their childish game. "Bet we beat you Uncle Radish man!"

"We shall see," Raditz laughed. He patted both boys on their backs, and then hauled himself out of bed. They darted to the dresser and started to dig out two training outfits neatly sewed for them by Chichi.

"I'm green, you're yellow!" Fermi argued.

"Not!" Bohr shot back.

Raditz watched and listened while grabbing his own spandex and armor. He thought about the Good Book again. When he reached Deuteronomy he was still perplexed but rather pleased that he'd found something that made some sense in a crazy world. The Israelites were a warrior people, something he could identify with, and their fight to survive struck a cord in him. When he reached the tales of King David and King Solomon he was floored. David was quite the warrior and poet, a man more like the Legendary in some ways. But prone to corruption. An odd eerie feeling settled over him when he kept plugging through all the books one by one. Psalms was particularly entertaining. He stumbled even across prophecies that reminded him of scraps of what his father had told him were contained in Destiny. But life contained things that were alluded to, but never answered.

"Done!" Bohr laughed.

"Only by two seconds!" Fermi answered. Raditz hauled his breastplate over his head, fastening the clips by the time both boys rushed up in their orange Son gi.

"Ready to go?" Raditz asked, stomping both boots to seat his feet properly in them.

"Do that again! You're shaking up the whole floor!" Bohr giggled.

"Why are you stomping all the time?" Fermi asked, scrunching his brow at Raditz. He extended a hand to either boy, while striding to the door.

"Because he's from a world with bigger gravity pull, dummy," Bohr stuck his tongue out at Fermi.

"I knew that, you toddler!" Fermi glared back.

"Quiet you two and let's go without these verbal pot shots. Your Mother said that it wasn't permitted till she said so," Raditz scolded them. His voice was a bit sharper then he liked, but both boys instantly listened.

"Sorry Uncle," said Fermi.

"That's better. Let's go down and eat now, young ones," Raditz said. "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm used to shouting orders."

"That's okay," Bohr said, leading him with a tug towards the door. He focused his eyes carefully, and Raditz saw the keys pushing in a sequence through focused TK.

"Hey, no TK in the house!" Fermi glared.

"Shh it's faster this way!" Bohr growled. Still the door slid open, and he tugged Raditz's gauntlet hand to drag him out into the hall. Amused, Raditz strode with long legged pace with either boy clasped to his hands. They only came to his mid thigh, but their grips on his huge hands were viselike. He knew that Goku had taught them to focus their powers, and they augmented their natural strength with TK.

"Faster!" Bohr laughed; jumping and skipping to keep pace with Raditz's long legged stride.

"Stop playing around you look silly!" Fermi glared at him, marching three steps to every one of Raditz's.

"Let's fly, it's faster," said Bohr.

"Later," Raditz grunted. Bohr pouted, but obeyed till they reached the stairs and he grabbed either boy up to effortlessly rest them on his broad shoulders. Instead of taking the steps he levitated and flew down in a zigzag pattern.

"YEAH!" Bohr cheered. Fermi whooped and they were downstairs and halfway across the Saiyan complex towards the cafeteria.


	4. Traing Twins in the GR

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Amniplex does. Funimation distributes and holds rights to both shows. I own Atomique, Fermi, and Bohr. I don't get paid for this, and it's a work of fan fiction that means no harm._

**_Training in the GR_**

* * *

Other workers bustled into the large domed building near the Mansion. They gave little attention to the armored Saiyan carrying two boys on his shoulders. Raditz swung both boys down, and they took his hands once more. He approached the gate where Bliss sat bored in her armored guise. 

"Don't tell me you have the whelps today?"

"Have you see Mommy, Auntie Bliss?" Bohr asked.

"Your mother's working today, whelp," said Bliss, Nappa's daughter, with a fierce friendly smile at Bohr.

"When will she be done?" asked Fermi.

"Don't know. But tell the third class 'uncle' of yours that he's got the day off to train you in the aux GR," said Cabernet.

"He knows?" Raditz asked.

"Sure. Just stay out of Father's way and you'll be fine. But stay on Capsule grounds, because his Highness might need you," said Cabernet.

"Ooh, if you have to go fight, can we play with Onisan Trunks?" asked Bohr.

"That's the plan," said Fermi. "We always do that."

"Have fun training," said Bliss. Raditz dropped to one knee and saluted with his hand over his heart. Both boys did the same. Bliss watched as the elder son of Bardock swept both boys up and carried them to the training complex.

Nappa and Future Trunks wandered towards the GR Prime with their workout bags in one hand, and bottles of Hercule Sport drink in the other. Seeing Raditz carrying the twins, Trunks waved to them. "Hey, you babysitting today?"

"Your Majesty, I didn't see you," Raditz dropped to his knee.

"Huh, your woman's working today huh?" Nappa joked. "You get to train these whelps eh?"

"We get to fight today with Uncle Radish man, Uncle Napa," said Bohr.

"Kick his tail for me," Napa chuffed to the younger twin.

"When are you and Auntie Cabernet gonna have your babies so we can play and spar with them?" Fermi glanced at him.

"Soon, pup, soon. Just mind your mentor and don't mess around, and we'll call it even," Napa chuckled. He ruffled both boys' mops of curls, and Raditz rose from his salute.

"Come by and show me what you've learned later, kay?" Future Trunks said to both boys. He high fived both in turn, then followed Nappa to his daily training. Raditz took the hand of either twin and headed to the GR on the right. It was smaller and only went to 100 G's max. It was the original Capsule 4 that Vegeta had first trained in during the Cell wars.

"Uncle Radz, should Mommy be working when she's carrying babies?" asked Fermi.

"What?" Raditz asked, letting go of his hand to punch the security code in.

"Mommy says it's okay because she's working with chemicals that aren't tera… teratogenic," Bohr said clearly.

"That means they won't harm the babies, Uncle Radz," said Fermi.

"He knows that," Bohr glared at him.

"Young ones, no arguing," Raditz grunted. They glanced apologetically at him, waiting for the main door to hiss open with a whoosh of decompressed air. Quietly they accompanied their foster parent inside for a low intensity sparring at five G's.

Ever since Goku taught them to augment their strength with TK, they were building their physical strength with five up to ten G's. So far their ki was enough to reinforce their physical bodies sufficiently. Prolonged exposure built their muscles to the level of the Z fighters, who were at least five to ten times stronger then normal humans. Although their father was human, alchemy and time to a place where they were considerably superhuman had modified his unusual genetics. Their mother's term carrying them had reinforced their body chemistry so they'd be unusually strong. She could withstand a force of up to five G's with focused power. But anything above that took major expenditures of ki.

Raditz turned the chamber to five, which was half normal Vegetasei gravity for him. He was used to weighing a ton easily or more in his native environment. Both boys were blistering with muscle and dense bones that allowed them ease of movement. They sparred with a volley of fists and punches to match Raditz's low impact kicks. Either boy blurred out to try and burst attack, but he was ready. Each punch and kick he easily met then waited to see what they'd do. Both stood side by side, their hands crackling with power.

"Atomic Force!" Fermi yelled, cupping his fists at his side and throwing a blast.

"Ka… me… ha… me HA!" yelled Bohr, generating a small grade blast. Raditz gasped as the twin beams actually shoved him backwards.

"Tuesday shove!" he gritted, generating a simple beam that was half the intensity of a double Sunday. Pressed into their beam lock he pitted his own strength against theirs.

Fermi and Bohr nodded, and then joined hands. Their hair flared with purple energies as they combined their strength. Raditz was amazed to see their eyes glow purple, and their costumes suddenly crackle into black and silver. Before him stood two miniature Stellar Alchemists, having gained in height and ki to nearly five times their original battle power.

"Interesting," Raditz murmured. They dissipated their power lock and faced off against him.

"Stellar fusion!" they chorused. Another blaze of energy generated a single warrior in their place, who appeared to be a solitary boy of age ten.

"Ta da!" the warrior laughed.

"That's strange! I've not seen you do that before! Where did you learn that?" asked Raditz, his hands raised.

"We've been playing around with our powers! Since Mr. Tien could split himself like fission, we decided we could fuse ourselves together! We're double the age and the trouble," two voices chorused into one seamless one. The new warrior was taller then Trunks, his eyes gleaming violet. His hair had lengthened to a long ebony mane of curly locks, while he was clad in midnight baggy pants and a silver and black vest with silver sash around his waist. The fusion had produced a warrior that he had not before seen. The last time they'd done this they'd faced off against Gotenks.

Although Raditz knew the whiteface star countenance denoted a power up similar to Super Saiyan he was still caught off guard. Only recently did Goku teach him to master this first level. He only resorted to it briefly during training. Raditz zipped into burst mode to test this new fusion's resolve. Quick punches tagged him unsuspectingly. If he concentrated he sensed the tendrils snaking out to anticipate his basic movements. Fortunately by constructing a barrier in his mind he could ward off the telepathic probes easily.

For all of Stellari's vaunted mind power, his abilities were next to useless on Saiyan brains. He learned this through talks with Goku. Only by pressing hard enough could a psychic attempt to punch through a Saiyan's formidable mental defenses. Mainly because Saiyans brains operated at a much different frequency, earth psychics could barely push through unless they were capable of modulating their brainwaves. Or if they possessed any degree of Saiyan blood. Granted Saiyan powers were mainly defensive, a Saiyan's brainpower could keep them from being overtaken by many psychic races. Unfortunately it wasn't foolproof against psychics of astral level. Give Stellari enough time and he could hammer at a Saiyan's mind enough to punch through. Such assault was considered cowardly by Saiyan standards.

"HYAHHH!" he grunted, slamming his fist into the gut of the newly fused warrior. He encountered a formidable barrier that deflected his powers. TK fields slammed into him with unprecedented force. Raditz cocked back his fist, shouting, "Saturday CRUSH!"

He lobbed a purple sphere towards the twins, wondering if they could counter his full blast. Raising his hand, the Stellar Alchemist deflected the sphere with ease. His dark star covered brow furrowed, then hurled Raditz's sphere back. Fortunately the Saiyan absorbed his own ki back into his body without too much difficulty.

Glowing balls of plasma sparked from the Stellar Alchemist's hands. He sent them whizzing around his body in much the same manner as his mother did, chanting, "Atomic flux!"

Ten spheres whizzed faster till they were little more then arcs of continuous light. To Raditz's surprise a thin spherical shell formed from the individual whizzing balls of ki. He couldn't tell where the individual packets of light were if he tried to sense their position and their velocity at once. From inside the sphere Fermibohr sent a massive TK push that slammed Raditz against the far wall. The Saiyan pushed hard, surging energies against his strength. With brute force alone he pushed back against the force of two young minds in tandem.

He swung punch after punch against their barriers, sweat pouring down his forehead. Each wave of TK force slammed him back, but he levitated forwards. Fermibohr frowned, wondering why their uncle was resorting to mere physical attacks instead of hurling energy towards them. Raditz smiled patiently, continuing to hammer or kick from all sides hoping his burst mode would be too hard for the warrior to grip.

His gamble paid off. Soon the first sphere flickered, then the next. Fermibohr grunted at the drop of his defensive shield, realizing he was divided against attacking and defending simultaneously. Their guardian, a low-level Third Class guard, was undoing what was their mother's best attack. Strangely the strategy had prevailed against Gotenks. So why was it collapsing in on them?"

"I can't keep it up," the fused warrior gasped. With an audible popping sound two figures split from the one.

"Oh no…" Fermi groaned.

"This is bad," said Bohr.

"GOT YOU!" Raditz grunted, his hands flashing out and pinning two gasping boys to the mat.

"Uncle Radz no fair!" Fermi gasped.

"He got us," Bohr groaned.

"Never underestimate an opponent's use of power," Raditz said quietly, as he leaned over the two boys. They saw his eyes gleaming with a mix of pride and playfulness.

"Oh?"

"Is that so?" Fermi winked back at his brother. Grabbing Raditz's wrists, the two boys flipped him up and over their heads simultaneously. He soared into the far wall, crashing inelegantly.

"Sorry!" Bohr apologized.

"We nailed him!" Fermi gloated. Against the wall Raditz's legs and arms were extended while his long hair pooled around his head on the GR floor. His sizable body nestled into a perfect Raditz sized and shaped dent in the GR chamber wall. To Bohr it looked as if he were doing a headstand with the splits.

"Are you okay Uncle Radish man?" Bohr panicked, leaping up and levitating over to where Raditz tumbled over from his undignified headstand.

"I'm fine," he grunted, somersaulting, and then rolling over to look at the concerned boy.

"I'm sorry I hit you so hard!"

"Don't be, you did well," Raditz chuckled, rubbing his sore neck. Rolling his shoulders and head he cracked the vertebrae with a snapping pop.

"Sounds like the cereal I eat for breakfast. Do it again!" Fermi laughed. He imitated Raditz, generating a similar but smaller scale joint popping of his own. Confidently the green shirted warrior strode forwards, standing on his brother's left.

"Eww, it's cool but gross," Bohr chuckled, doing much the same. Raditz felt both boys reach down and grab his hands to drag him to his feet. Surprised at the boy's strengths, he soon stood on his own with a satisfied manly grunt.

"Your mother's going to hear no end of it from me if you start doing that," he mumbled.

"Lunch?" asked Fermi.

"Lunch," Raditz nodded, sponging off his forehead with the back of his gauntlet hand.

"I got it covered," Bohr laughed, turning his head to the side and staring at the far wall. A small door opened to a capsule min-ifridge. Fermi also concentrated; levitating several bottles of that obnoxiously orange Hercule SP drink that Raditz swore was a color that didn't exist in nature.

He grabbed the sport drink sailing towards him, and a towel hitting his face. It surprised and flummoxed him to see them so readily mirroring his behavior. Perhaps it was part of that whole father figure thing Goku had talked about. Goten routinely duplicated Goku's mannerisms down to that silly grin and rubbing the back of his neck during awkward moments. Now he had two little boys striding around with unnecessary force of their china flat shoed feet into the ground. He lowered himself into a sitting position on the floor, and found Bohr scrambling up to sit on his knee and mop his face with a towel.

"You look like a wet shaggy dog, Uncle Radz," Fermi joked.

"I commend you on your strategy, but you have much to learn about wielding such power," Raditz critiqued them. Fermi plunked down opposite Raditz, absently letting his thigh touch the Saiyan's booted calf. Bohr required more extensive physical contact for comfort, but was perfectly satisfied simply to sit on Raditz's knee instead of hanging all over him in a clingy fashion.

"Well Son-kun-san said the same thing," Bohr piped in, between gulps of his own sport drink.

Like Raditz had done before, Fermi wiped his mouth off with the back of one hand, and swung his head from side to side. Both of their hairstyles were getting longer each day. Rather then cut their hair short like Trunks they preferred letting the curls hang around their faces like their 'Uncle Yamcha's'. Raditz suspected this was another imitation of his behavior that both boys commenced as soon as they moved into his quarters with their mother.

"Human hair doesn't stop growing does it?" asked Raditz quietly, fingering Fermi's curls. They touched the boy's shoulders.

"Nope, it needs to be cut, and it's a pain in the butt cause I hate sitting still," Fermi grumbled.

"I like it long like yours, Uncle Raddishman," said Bohr, pulling at the mass of spikes.

"Well, it's a liability if someone grabs hold of it, but it's always been like this," said Raditz. "It stops growing the way you see."

"Does it grow back if you cut it?" asked Fermi.

"Naturally. But Saiyan hair stays one length and style for the extent of a warrior's life. Doubtless you noticed Kakkarot… I mean Goku's hair always looks the same," said Raditz.

"I like that other name you call Mr. Funnyman," Bohr chuckled.

"It's his birth name," Raditz explained.

"Do you remember him being born?" asked Fermi.

"I wasn't there when he was whelped from Mother," said Raditz. "I visited him in the 'nursery' where he learned to control his powers. On Vegetasei young ones were raised apart from their parents."

"Why?" Bohr asked, settling into Raditz's arm that happened to rest on his knee.

"It was like daycare, huh?" Fermi nodded. "Because you guys fought all the time, and your daddy and mommy both worked."

"Yes," Raditz nodded, realizing they comprehended far more than he'd bargained for.

"Were you sad when your mommy died?" asked Bohr.

"Knock it off; you're NOT supposed to DO that!" Fermi yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but you were thinking about your mommy and daddy and it wasn't like I went into his secret place," Bohr apologized.

"I deliberately thought of them, to see how well you've developed your psi powers. I didn't let you go anywhere I didn't want you to go, young one," Raditz reassured him. Both twins saw his lips were not moving, but his voice echoed clearly in their minds.

"It's cool you can talk in our heads like Son-kun San does," Fermi telepathed.

"You can talk like Brother and me, secretly," Bohr nodded eagerly, resting his head on Raditz's armored chest. Fermi's arm rested on Raditz's thigh, and he pulled himself up to peer the warrior in the face intently.

"It's considered impolite not to speak aloud in the presence of those not related to you," Raditz shook his head. "But you may speak to me in this manner when we are alone, or with your mother."

"Will you go away like our Daddy did?" asked Bohr. Raditz almost showered both boys with sport drink.

"What?"

"C'mon, he's not gonna die like Daddy did, right?" Fermi scolded him.

"But sometimes people you care about a lot go away, and sometimes they change and become horrible because they are sick in the head," said Bohr quietly. "Like Mommy said our father got when he fought with the Destroyers. And he was corrupted by them."

"Young ones I will not abandon you," Raditz snorted in anger. "What gave you that ridiculous idea?"

"He always asks dumb questions like that because he's scared," Fermi said.

"I am NOT!" Bohr argued. "You're just as scared as I am so don't lie!"

* * *


	5. Bardock's Legacy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Amniplex does. Funimation distributes and holds rights to both shows. I own Atomique, Fermi, and Bohr. I don't get paid for this, and it's a work of fan fiction that means no harm._

**_Bardock's Legacy_**

* * *

"Enough you two," Raditz snapped. "Listen to me, and listen well. I have NO intention of leaving you by my own volition. Your mother left me in your care and it would be against my warrior's honor to be so foolish." 

"See, I told you he wouldn't leave us," Fermi snorted.

"I know but they always leave," said Bohr, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Stop talking such nonsense," Raditz scolded him, his voice gruff but kind. "Your mother and I are mates and as such you're family to me. It's Saiyan tradition for a male to adopt the children of a widowed female he mates. And I mated with your mother fully intending to care for you and train you to fight as warriors."

"I'm glad," Bohr said as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Raditz's neck in a fierce hug.

"Ugh that's mushy, you know he hates that," Fermi made a face.

"It's an earth tradition that I will honor," Raditz said quietly, ruffling Fermi's hair. "And it is accepted between my brother and me."

"Vegeta-sama said hugging and stuff like that was what women did," said Fermi quietly.

"He's a Prince, that's why he's so like that. He hasta be," Bohr interrupted.

"I thought Saiyans thought hugging was sissy," Fermi said quietly.

"He hugs his baby Trunks when people aren't looking," said Bohr.

"Oh," Fermi said. He glanced back and forth, and then scrambled into Raditz's lap to squeeze him in a chokehold that would strangle a human. Raditz tentatively wrapped an arm around the other boy, holding him close. It felt awkward, but nice to feel their body heat against them, and it suddenly reminded him of his mother grabbing him up in an embrace.

"Father did not do this," Raditz thought to himself. "Not after I was no longer a whelp. But Kakkarot holds his children. And Stellari-chan would want it to be so."

After a minute or two both boys released him, and slid down from his lap. Raditz coughed awkwardly then slowly climbed to his feet. "You may… do that when nobody is looking," he said quietly, resting a hand on either boy's head.

"Told ya so," Bohr glared at Fermi.

"Is it also cause you and your daddy didn't get along and it makes you sad to remember?" asked Bohr.

"You and your daddy argued a lot," Fermi said.

"You are right young ones, unfortunately," Raditz gave them a sheepish look. Their intuition was uncanny, because he had not been thinking that was the case, but they had filled the gaps in by his facial expressions and hesitations.

"I'm sure your daddy he's looking down from Heaven and he thinks its okay," said Bohr.

"Don't be silly," said Fermi. "But I think he knows you care. Cause you're looking after us."

"I like to think so," Raditz said, slowly accepting their innocent explanation. He collected their empty bottles and carried them over to the trash bin to dispose of them. Fermi and Bohr trotted alongside him on the way there and back.

"What are you and Mommy gonna name our little brother and sister?" asked Fermi.

"Or are you waiting for a surprise?" Bohr asked.

"Your mother and I are still not sure. I had wished to give them Saiyan names. But if she wishes names like yours…" he trailed off.

"Mommy has picked out names from the Bible," said Fermi.

"Or a first, second and third name to go with the last," said Bohr.

"Saiyan names and human names maybe?" Fermi nodded.

"We shall see," nodded Raditz.

"Like Bardock after your daddy, and Kinoha after your mommy?" asked Bohr.

"Perhaps," he gave the boy a small smile. He reached down and grasped the boy's hand, then extended his other for Fermi.

"Mommy likes the names Planck and Curie after two scientists she admires," Fermi added. He felt Raditz's hand swallow his small one, then let the warrior lead both of them towards the exit of the GR chamber.

Hand in hand with the twins, Raditz exited the GR chamber. They strode through the grounds of Capsule silently for a time, feeling the warmth of the noonday sun in a cloudless sky. Just the buzzing of their silent thoughts echoed for a time amongst the three. Raditz had to admit that 'babysitting' wasn't so bad after all. It was a good test run for when two tailed infants would come into the world nine months later.

"Son Raditz san!" yelled one of the employees rushing up.

"What?" Raditz asked, still not accustomed to the adopted surname.

"Your wife said that she wanted to meet you… for lunch," panted the scientist. He glanced up at Raditz apologetically.

"Hi Dr. Melmac!" Bohr waved.

"It's one of Mommy's co workers who helps her in the lab, right?" Fermi said.

"Oh hi there, boys," said Dr. Melmac, one of Bulma's principle scientists that worked for Capsule's Material Science group. "Your mom's pictures are outdated! You're a lot bigger then I thought!"

"They're both growing quite sufficiently," Raditz said with pride as he indicated either boy. He followed the white-coated scientist towards the cafeteria, still holding Fermi and Bohr's hands.

"You're one lucky guy," said Dr. Melmac. "We were all taking bets on when she'd find someone to take care of those two fine boys."

He leaned close to say this to Raditz, who gave him a slow grunt. Gleaming on the third finger of Raditz's left hand was a gold ring, in the same position as the one that Stellari wore. Despite the fact that he was Saiyan he had acquiesced to this human tradition of wearing matching wedding rings. In turn she wore the armlet and leg band Raditz had given her as a Saiyan custom, not to mention the round bite mark on her neck.

_Husband was a strange word when Mate sufficed._ Still he followed Prince Vegeta's orders to adopt some semblance of earth culture. While he and Napa wore their Saiyan armor during business hours, they adopted street clothes when off Capsule grounds. This was in order to reassure the citizens that they were just another two inhabitants of Earth. A plastic name card badge hung on a chain around Raditz's neck bearing his name in Japanese with his picture and the Capsule Corps logo denoting him as another employee. Both he and Nappa received generous paychecks for their services. Napa guarded and trained Trunks during the day, while Raditz guarded and assisted Stellari with her work. He took over primary care of the boys when Son Goku wasn't available, to everyone's surprise. It was Saiyan tradition and Vegeta insisted on it.

"Hey hey there!" Yamcha laughed, rushing up in a yellow suit and white shirt.

"Hi Uncle Yamcha," the boys chorused.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Yamcha? If you're looking for Dr. Briefs she's in a business meeting," said Dr. Melmac.

"Actually I'm just here to meet Trunks to take him to a ballgame…" Yamcha said. "Is he…"

"Onisan Trunks is with Napa," said Fermi.

"Sorry," Bohr answered.

"Oh bummer…" Yamcha pouted.

"I shall convey your message to her Majesty," said Raditz warily. "I had not been informed that you were responsible for the Prince's son during this time."

"Um uh… well… I…" Yamcha trailed off, blinking up at Raditz.

"Uncle Yamcha do you know Uncle Radish man?" asked Bohr.

"He's okay, you don't have to freak out," Fermi glanced up at Yamcha, whose knees were knocking together.

"Did you say… Napa?" stammered Yamcha.

"Is there a problem with that, Mr. Yamcha?" asked Raditz carefully.

"I um… I gotta go…" Yamcha stammered.

"Mr. Yamcha, why don't you come with me. I'm certain Dr. Briefs can explain everything," Dr. Melmac said, realizing what was going on. All Capsule employees had been trained for such damage control regarding the two Saiyan employees. Yamcha's eyes expanded to the size of golf balls at the sight of the two boys so casually walking hand in hand with a fierce Saiyan warrior.

"But… but…"

"This way sir," Dr. Melmac said. He snapped his fingers and motioned to two other security guards. Raditz grunted and shook his head. Tugging on the boy's hands he led them the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

"Why's he so scared?" asked Bohr. Yamcha had kept his mouth shut regarding Raditz, shortly after accidentally walking in on Raditz and Stellari making love high above the city.

"He doesn't like Napa-san," Fermi said. "Cause Napa killed him."

"It was the Saibaman things," Bohr said. "Wasn't it?"

Vegeta had hauled Yamcha off to Bulma, who sat at his side in the sickbay. Both Vegeta and Bulma explained the situation that Goku had forgotten to clarify. After much prompting and nasty glares from Vegeta the baseball player and former boyfriend to Bulma Briefs swore secrecy.

"Er, well…" Raditz trailed off, not sure of what to say.

Fortunately Yamcha, Tien and Chiautzu had not been present to see Raditz and Goku dead. Krillen had and he was sufficiently freaked to find out that Raditz was seen caring for two small boys. Despite Goku's reassurance the Z fighters were extremely suspicious. Something Vegeta had sought to avoid by minimizing contact.

"Father, what would you think of me now?" Raditz chuffed to himself, glancing skywards for a moment. He half expected to see his father Bardock glancing down in similar amusement. Memories of his parents flashed through his head. How his mother always hounded him to pick a nice female and produce whelps. Or how his father berated him for putting his career before family ties.

Earth was a tabular Rosa for the Saiyan, for he could mend the past mistakes by reaching out to his brother, mate and children. Would Bardock be proud of him for finding a mate and starting a family of his own, or ashamed? Raditz hoped the former was true.


	6. View by Full Moon

**View by Full Moonlight**

By StarbearerTM

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Raditz. Toriyama does. I do own Dr. Atomica Stellari, Fermi and Bohr, and other minor fan fiction characters that are not part of the DBZ universe. This is a work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I don't get rich off this.

* * *

_

At least three more months had passed since Dr. Stellari had taken up residence in Raditz' quarters. The twins had grown accustomed to their new foster parent. Yet there was one side of him they had yet to experience. A transformation that happened during the full moon.

Dr. Stellari happened to wake up in the middle of the night. She wrapped her bathrobe around her and tied the silky sash. Already her belly rounded with the growing life planted inside her by one of the last members of a nearly extinct race. Her body seemed to change to accommodate the new life. Feelings of primal aggression burned inside, and the silvery light shining in the window seemed to exacerbate her. Millions of tingling pinpricks made it near impossible to sleep.

Quickly she exited her room, and strode down the hallway towards the twin's room. Fermi and Bohr slumbered there in the bunkbeds, she could tell by the gentle breathing. Minds shimmered silently with dreams. She hoped they would continue to sleep. Quietly she crept in, then leaned down to kiss Bohr on the cheek.

"Mommy, you awake?" he muttered.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie," she whispered. Bohr accepted her kiss and pressed one to her lips as well.

"G'nite Mommy."

Fermi blinked from his bed and looked down. His voice murmured, "Mom, why are you awake? You worried about the moon?"

"What about the moon?"

"You're all crawly like. It's like you can't sleep?" he said.

"Go back to sleep hon."

"No Mommy are you scared?" Fermi persisted. The five-year-old moved to the front of his bed, and looked down.

"I… yes I am. But it's nothing for you to worry about," she said, leaning up to kiss his forehead. "Can you be a brave boy and stay here and look after the house while I go out?"

"I want to come with you," Fermi said defiantly. "You shouldn't go out alone, Mommy."

"Take us, Mommy," Bohr said sleepily. "Please!"

"All right you two, but its straight back to bed," she said. Inside she was grateful for the company of her boys, although they were only six years old. Seeing how Goten and Trunks grew incredibly strong, she figured their powers would defend her if she could not protect herself. To expect mere boys to fight, as a warrior should was unfair, but it was their choice.

Fermi slid down, and Bohr rubbed dust from his eyes. Fermi's pajamas were the flannel ones with dinosaurs on them, while Bohr had chosen red ones with various sports equipment dotting it. They quickly put on slippers at their mom's watchful insistence. She strode into her room and changed into a pair of loose fitting Capsule sweats and sandals. By the time she returned both boys were tying the belts of martial arts clothes.

"Boys, we aren't going to spar," she said.

"It seemed right," Bohr said.

"We don't know what's out there. How can we protect you Mommy if we're not in costume?" asked Fermi. He extended his hand to her, and she took it. Bohr moved on her other side, his arm around her waist. Both twins bracketed their mother while she strode towards the balcony. Fermi shoved the door open, his dark eyes peering out. Silvery threads of moonlight beamed down. Dr. Stellari felt the tingling in her spine moving all over her body.

"The moon is beautiful, but why are you scared?" asked Bohr, holding tightly to his shivering mother. Fermi narrowed his eyes, and automatically stretched out ki probes.

"There's a BIG ki over there," said Fermi, pointing with one finger towards the distant mountains.

"And a big full moon," said Bohr, pointing to the silvery orb drifting over the hills. Dr. Stellari was afraid to face it, wondering what would happen.

"Are you scared for Uncle Raditz?" asked Fermi quietly.

"He's not here, is he?" said Bohr. "Did he turn into a big monkey?"

"I… don't know where he is," she whispered. "And I'm scared to look at the moon. I'm… the babies…"

"We'll be with you Mommy," said Fermi. "Keep your eyes closed and we'll see for you."

"Here Mommy, make a blindfold," said Bohr. She leaned down and let either twin hand her a cloth. She tied it around her eyes. Silent winds whipped her hair, and she felt reassured that they could lead the way. Taking her hands, both twins, squeezed tightly.

"I feel that big ki. There's more than one," said Bohr.

"Let us help you see, so you won't see the moon," said Fermi. Ki crackled around her two sons, nestling under either armpit. Atomica allowed her ki to envelop her as well. Three figures rose into the night, one of them led by two youths. Through their eyes they saw the silvery moonlight, extending their perceptions to their mother. She had never seen the full moon in her pregnancy; concerned that it might trigger some horrendous change for the half Saiyan-children she carried. Why had she never asked Raditz about this?

A loud growl echoed. She felt them touch down for a landing. Wind whistled through trees, and she heard the rustling of leaves. Through her psychic rapport she saw the shape of the hills merging to a cave. It smelled of fresh blood and the ashes of a fire. "There," Fermi said.

"It's him, inside there," said Bohr. "You sure you want to see him? He seems kinda sad."

"Raditz!" she called out quietly. "Are you there?"

No answer came. Fermi let go of his mother's hand, dropping into a defensive stance. Bohr remained back with his mother. A look passed from one twin to another as they saw their mother tense in fear. "Hey! Are you in there or not?" called Fermi.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Bohr added. Small voices echoed against cliffs and rocks.

A sudden snarling caught her ears. Fermi and Bohr turned, their eyes broadcasting the images they saw into their mother's mind. On the hilltop above the cave she saw two figures standing and facing the moon. One of them had a long fall of hair, while the other's bald head gleamed in the silvery light. Neither one seemed aware or cared about the newcomers. Bohr helped levitate his mom up while Fermi moved on her other side.

"Stay close to me, boys," she said softly.

"I'm masking our chi," said Bohr.

"They look like they're hypno-tized," Fermi observed.

Blue lightening crackled down their backs. Tails unfurled from their waists, swishing about. Their eyes raised to the full orb, beaming and gleaming along their muscular bodies. Fully dressed in armor, the figures of Nappa and Raditz merged and blistered. Throwing back their heads they roared to the night. Fur erupted down their bare skin while their eyes glowed blood red. In a matter of seconds their bodies ballooned and erupted skywards. Growing height and mass their voices deepened to growling rumbling snarls.

"Watch out!" Fermi shouted as one of them turned around. Shaggy fur covered the bodies of the huge apes snarling moonwards. Glowing red eyes whirled to face the intruders. Jaws opened, lightening crackling in them.

"Shield!" Bohr shouted, throwing up his hand. Fermi did the same, forming a barrier of psychic power to ward off the blow. Atomica twisted her body, carrying her children with her.

"Boys, let's leave!" she called.

"RRAAAGGGH!" the larger of the two apes snarled, stamping towards them. Fermi and Bohr maintained their shield, pulling Dr. Stellari with them. All they worried about now was protecting their confused and scared mother.

Just then the other ape whirled around. He reached out with a massive paw to grab the shoulder of the first who must have been Nappa. Long jagged spikes spilled down his back, and his eyes glowed deeper read. A snarl escaped his mouth and he yanked the other around to face him. Loud snarls from Nappa were answered with growling and bared sharp fangs from Raditz. Nappa stopped his nostrils flaring.

"You'd better watch it, or we'll fight you!" Fermi shouted.

"Don't tempt me, small fry!" came a loud growling snarl.

"Don't touch them!" Atomica shouted. "Don't you recognize us?"

"Leave!" shouted the first. "Get outta here shrimps or you'll get hurt!"

"Go away," snarled the one named Raditz. "It's not safe…"

"Raditz?" Dr. Stellari shouted. "It's us!"

"We're not scared of you!" Fermi shouted. "You're just two big monkeys!"

"You won't scare us or Mommy, or the people in the city!" Bohr answered.

"Go Nappa, leave!" growled the shaggy haired great ape. "I'll handle this."

"Have fun, whelp," growled Nappa. He stomped off, his huge bulk moving through the trees of the wild. Huge footsteps vibrated till he vanished behind the nearby hills.

"Mommy?" Bohr asked. "You sure you wanna stay?"

"You don't scare us," Fermi answered. "With your changing and stuff! You worried Mommy!"

"You should not be here," the voice answered. "Take your mother and go home."

"I'm not frightened of you Raditz, I want to understand," said Dr. Stellari. "This too."

"She does, please listen to her, Uncle Radish-man," Bohr pleaded. "She's scared to look at you cause she's scared looking at the moon will hurt the babies!"

"WHAT was that?" the Great ape form of Raditz growled deeply. His huge head tipped from side to side, undulating impossibly long locks. Bohr wrapped his arms around her waist, covering her belly with his small body. He hugged her around the chest, his back facing Raditz, as if to shield his developing siblings from any danger. Fermi moved to shield both his brother and mother with hands held up. A glimmering shield of psionic power wreathed around the trio, generated by the twins. It solidified into chi as solid as that of a Saiyan's energy attack.

"Is it harmful for me, pregnant with Saiyan children, to look at a full moon?" Atomica Stellari asked.

"She asked you a question, if you please Uncle. Are you gonna answer or what?" Fermi asked.

For a six year old, he was quite articulate. Though they were identical twins, either boy had a distinct personality. Fermi was bold, adventurous and brash, while Bohr was more cautious and sensitive. Both were halves of a whole being, never separated from one another. Being psychic they each shared one another's pain and joy, linked in an intimate bond that few humans could comprehend. Such a bond extended to their mother Atomica, no matter how much distance separated them a piece of her mind was in theirs. Theirs was a bond that started the moment the boys became aware in their mother's womb, and their fledgling powers unfolded. A bond through close contact did not easily diminish.

"Bold are you, boy?" Raditz laughed with amusement. "I think they inherited THAT brashness from your side, do you agree Precious one?"

"Hurry up with the mushy stuff and answer so Mommy and us can go back to bed, okay?" Fermi asked.

"You gotta speak to him with respect," Bohr cautioned him. "He's married to Mommy, remember?"

"Our whelps are NOT at risk if you look at the moon, love," Raditz growled down at her, still sitting o his palm. "You are human not Saiyan. And the whelps are unable to look at the moon growing in your belly as they are!"

"But they can see with an inner eye," Fermi said quietly. "That was why she was scared."

"You said that Saiyans are telepathic. When I was carrying these two around, they could see through my experiences," said Atomica. Fermi moved back to her other side, thrusting his shoulder under her armpit to aid in her levitation while Bohr moved away from her front.

"That is not the case now, small ones," Raditz rumbled, extending a huge gauntleted hand. "Bring your mother here. She is tired and there is much we need to discuss."


	7. Moonlight Madness

**Moonlight Madness**

By StarbearerTM

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Raditz. Toriyama does. I do own Dr. Atomica Stellari, Fermi and Bohr, and other minor fan fiction characters that are not part of the DBZ universe. This is a work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I don't get rich off this.

* * *

_

Fermi and Bohr glared up at the gleaming red orbs trained on them. Atomica nodded to them, for they were bearing the brunt of her body weight now. For her to levitate for too long of a time in her pregnant state was a strain. Yet for them it was hardly a chore. She recalled a time when carrying her twins that their unborn minds had reached out and psychically stunned someone who had dared come close enough to threaten her.

_Their own biological father, Rutherford Stellari. She recalled how he had changed in those latter days. Prone to rages and rants, he would sometimes threaten her with physical harm. Dr. Stellari would stand before him and shout back, making it clear she would not allow such disrespect. Since she never backed down, her husband would back off. But there was one time he actually raised his hand to her, and struck her down. Stellari spat out blood and glared up at him, her hands raised in a defensive gesture. As his fist shot down, he felt a purple radiance shoot out and slam into his body. Pain shot along every nerve, and his fist flew back and hit himself in the head. Every muscle in his body fired at once, and he was paralyzed. Two young minds were filled with rage and anger towards him, centered in the belly of his wife._

_"Leave her alone!" he seemed to hear from their minds. _

_"You coward. Get out of here now," Dr. Stellari spat at him. Struggling to her feet she had kicked him sharply in the ribs and cursed at him. In fear her husband scuttled back and ran from her. That was the last time he was in the same room with her for any length of time. Any attempt he made to reconcile was met with icy rebuff. Eventually her husband realized he was cut off. His nature forever changed by whatever machinations of the red ribbon army had cost him the ultimate price._

_Shortly after that, Dr. Stellari had escaped and fled with a group to the outside world. Defecting from the Red Ribbon army to divulge its secrets to the world. In exchange for such information, they were granted amnesty and new lives. Along with the young female she had liberated she had forged a new life. Both boys were born knowing little more of their father then that he had died during battle. Another male presence had been in their lives from time to time, and he was 'father' for a while. It was Rutherford Stellari, having accepted 'treatment' for his condition. One last try at being the father they had known. For her sake he had quit Red Ribbon. Father was strict yet kind to the boys, never raising a hand to anyone. He relied on a stern glare to mete out discipline, and the hand of their mother to spank if needed._

_The dark monster and 'Father' were one and the same. Both twins knew, and yet comprehended that people changed. Unfortunately 'Father' was taken from them when both were only four. Defending them against a Red Ribbon attack to try and reclaim them._

"I see," Raditz muttered, glancing down at the woman on his palm, hugging her sons to her. "Only a coward attacks his own mate and whelps."

"You killed and exterminated whole civilizations," Atomica said quietly. "And slew your own brother."

"Women and children died. But never your own kind," Fermi said quietly.

"He wouldn't kill his own children or mate," Bohr nodded. "He never had a mate or children."

"Neither did Uncle Vegeta, till now," Fermi glanced at his mother, sensing the thoughts flickering there.

"Till now I had nothing of value to protect," Raditz said his voice deep and full of wonder. "Now I know why Kakkarot was 'soft'. It was not weakness but the drive of a male to defend mate and cub and den."

"Love is not a weakness. Only to those who don't understand it fully," Stellari looked up at him. "Only to those that have never had it in their lives in a healthy way. The bullies consider love a weakness because it is one thing they could never dominate and subjugate to their whim. And thus they loathe and fear it."

"A lot of talk. I'm getting tired," Fermi yawned.

"So'm I," Bohr murmured.

"There's a place to sleep, safe in the cave below," came the low growl of the great ape above. "I must speak with your mother alone. Do I have your trust young warriors?"

"Yeah I guess," Fermi said, moving away from Dr. Stellari. She reached up and pulled off her blindfold. When she beheld the hulking giant soaring over her with her own eyes she started momentarily. Bohr still clutched her waist protectively.

"Hes… big…" she managed to get out.

"Mommy?" Bohr whispered.

"Go with your brother. It will be all right, I promise," she said. "I'm only a thought away."

"This way?" Fermi nodded to the great ape. A nod of his shaggy head sent more ripples of movement down the massive spikes. Bohr reluctantly detached himself from Dr. Stellari before levitating down. Either twin levitated backwards towards the sloping hill of the cave they had first seen. Instinct told them the great beast would not harm their mother. Although he was fierce and savage, she had cast a spell on the Saiyan. Her sons retreated to the warmth of the cave where they found a bed of soft moss and leaves covered in cured pelts. It figured that Raditz would have made a small 'hunting' lodge out here without her knowledge.

"It was where Nappa and I were first brought. Where Chablis said your ancestors lived millennia ago. Like ours did, in Caves."

"Neanderthals did. Cro magnon lived on the planes of Africa," she corrected him.

"Not your ancestors, small one," Raditz laughed. "No, your bloodline is mixed with both the neantherthal and the cromag. As much as some wold deny it, it is true."

"Animal pelts, fur, and all. Really," she chuckled. "You are a caveman. You Saiyans get a hold of technology and put it to use…"

"As you humans do. The same capacity for violence as we have. It's refreshing to see that such weak creatures are such predators and dominators of their environment. A pity that many of you have abandoned your instincts," Raditz chuffed.

"So you run away and bark at the full moon?" she glanced up at him. He moved his other hand to cup around the first, securely cradling her so he could lift her up to behold his terrifying snout.

"Another culture reference… was there not a movie where you the female was in a position with a very large primate…" he growled.

"I'm going to have to stop letting you watch pay per view!" she groaned, realizing that often Raditz had spent many a late night sprawled before the TV with either boy watching old SF films. He had some fool notion that watching the media would give him insights into human culture.

"I always had fun watching the broadcasts of planets we were about to purge. How do you think we found some of them?" he laughed. "You humans have the strangest and most entertaining shows I've seen."

"Great, just great," Dr. Stellari groaned. "The fear of every SF and UFO buff is confirmed."

"If you saw half the drek that was broadcast from so called 'intelligent' races you'd think them worthy of extermination," he said.

Dr. Stellari rolled her eyes, knowing that he was resorting to humor to ease her terror at the sight of his transformation. While she had the detached air of a scientist it was challenged by her own human fears bursting forth. Thrill horror and incredible wonder at something that seemed so familiar. "I kissed that mouth and had that being touch me."

"You're terrified, aren't you?"

"I'd lie if I said no," she panted. "But do you think so little of my ability to accept your nature?"

"Not you, but your sons. They guard their mother with an instinct for preservation that my race saw as once a weakness. To send males off away from the cave was not always done at such a young age. But it was a distortion of our culture to turn a rite of passage into a way to make money," he laughed.

"HAH," she laughed. "You admit it! This bullshit about shooting babies into space wasn't initially Saiyan culture. But you bought their line of drek."

"Annoying female," he mumbled.

"Without females picking up fruits and nuts for your lazy male asses you'd go hungry. Especially when 20 percent of the time was all you brought kill home!" she laughed deeply.

"You humans WERE tree monkeys," he grumbled. "You chatter as much as they do."

"Aha," she laughed and held her sides. Something squirmed against her belly, and she gasped.

"Are you hurt?"

"Your… our… babies just did a backflip," she whispered. "Are you SURE that Saiyan babies don't' transform?"

"Saiyans need to LOOK at the full moon to trigger this change, idiot," he sighed. To see a Great Ape snort with disgust was a hilarious sight. Raditz cupped his other hand overtop her, and blackness enfolded her. She yelped at the feeling of dropping.

Then the hand was withdrawn. Her eyes adjusted to the night vision, beholding stars overhead. Raditz had simply sat down on his haunches, and was leaning against the hillside to peer down at her. Great fingers lightly rubbed her soft hair as he cradled her body on his left palm. She yelped at the feel of a large index finger touching her curved belly with great delicacy.

"Very strong. I chose my mate well. A shame you cannot join me," he murmured.

"Do pregnant females change as well, and their offspring with them?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "But the young do not change. They remain inside for the better part of a year."

"A whole year…" she trailed off.

"It takes a whole revolution of your planet around your sun to whelp a brat," he said quietly. "But since you carry a litter of two it will be shorter. But you've whelped two before. It's your propensity to do so."

"I was one of a twin," she said. "But she died shortly after I was born. Her heart was not strong enough…"

Dr. Stellari choked off the admission. She had dim memories of someone looking much like her. Another half that seemed to have departed. Why was her twin unable to live while she did? Something about a heart defect. Dr. Stellari touched the front of her chest, where a scar had been formed. Baby pictures were few and far between, and she knew that she had been fused to another. A Siamese or conjoined twin. A doctor had decided who would live and who would die, and her 'parasite' had died soon after separation.

A freak of nature. She was a 'freak'. One hardly knew how the cards of fate would drop. If her twin had remained alive she might still be joined at the breast and pelvis to her other half. But she would NEVER be alone.

"You thought yourself a freak, little one," said Raditz deeply.

"You listen too much," She said.

"I thought the scars on your body were war wounds. But you survived while the other died. Don't think yourself evil for being the one that was strong enough."

"The choice was not made by me, it was made for me. The doctor's scalpel," she said bitterly. "You know what it's like to know that you're incomplete? That a part of you was ripped away? She was my SISTER. We shared a body, a heart… we were one flesh. She didn't ask to be killed."

"I don't understand," Raditz said quietly. "How could such a being live?"

"In human society in a freakshow perhaps? I was a 'freak' because my sister and I shared a fused body. Why do you think the Red Ribbon army was interested in me? They did all sorts of research on twins. Especially conjoined ones. Removing the twin is a matter of course. But both of us could have lived had the operation been done a bit later or earlier," she mumbled.

"You and I are 'one flesh' as your holy book says. Is that not enough to sate that loss?" Raditz said.

Dr. Stellari covered her mouth with her hand, choking on her next words. Raditz was correct. On her finger gleamed the gold ring he had given her. She had not asked for a wedding band, but this creature had insisted that it was tradition. A father may not share the religion of the mother, but the children must. Just where he had gotten the money was beyond her, but she knew Vegeta paid them a salary like other employees.

"Sleep little one," he growled, curling up and laying down. He seized part of his great hair and rested a fold on his lap. Then he placed Dr. Stellari on it so she would be blanketed by it. She felt his breath fanning her to warm her.

* * *


	8. Primally Yours

**Primally Yours**

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama created Dragon Ball Z. Funimation and Toei Animation studios ltd. own the rights. I only created Dr. Atomica Stellari, Fermi and Bohr, the fan characters. I make no money writing this, and it's for entertainment only. It means no harm to the anime or the manga.

By StarbearerTM aka Trynia Merin

* * *

Instead of cold darkness she felt hot scratchy hardness around her. Mumbling, she felt herself reclining on something firm and solid. She opened her eyes to be blinded by the warm beams of sunlight flickering through gaps in the trees overhead. Two bands restrained her and bound her to the rumbling platform underneath. Although it emitted comfortable warmth, she felt cramped in her bent knees. Especially since one was trapped between two others, and a hard thigh moved between the junction of her legs. She lay slightly sideways with her back spooned into her mate's hard muscled body. Made even harder by his armor. 

"Wake up, Radz-chan!" she grumbled affectionately, wriggling in him. Raditz had shrunk to his former but still imposing size. Partly under her was part of his massive mane, bits of it tickling her nose. His arms were clasped well above her belly so the babies inside were not under any harm. Even so she could feel the flutter of them inside. Like she had swallowed a butterfly that lightly trembled.

"Why are you awake and I'm not?" she mumbled to her unborn. It always seemed the case. Only one before had she been pregnant but it was more then enough to know what she was in for.

Raditz had taken to making love to her in the 'doggy' style. For fear of hurting their children. Sex drives had not decreased. Lately Dr. Stellari felt more and more heavy then she recalled ever being with the twins. Raditz had said her body was 'changing' to adapt to carrying Saiyans. How could a human body be so pliable to accommodate an alien? Bulma's body had changed but Trunks had been no liability for the first few months. Chichi had spoken often about being pregnant 3with Gohan. Yet she was one of the strongest females on earth. The daughter of the Ox King she carried the genes of a strong sturdy female, far stronger then normal human women. In contrast Bulma was so delicate that it seemed a miracle she survived pregnancy. Giving birth to Trunks had almost killed her.

Raditz twisted over off his side onto his back, carrying her with him. Luckily Raditz knew what to do. She doubted he would allow her to come to harm. He mumbled and blinked, loosing his grip on her. She was not sure if the growling was from his stomach or from his throat but he moved under her with small grumbling of his native language. Dr. Stellari turned over so she was straddling him. Dark eyes opened and blinked up at hers with an annoyed look.

"I need to hunt," he mumbled.

"That's what you get for dragging me into the middle of the woods. And I'm sure the boys are going to be just as hungry," she mumbled.

"Wait here," he said, lightly grabbing her hips. He lifted her off his body, and set her down on the mossy earth of the forest. She watched him climb to his feet and tower over her. He brushed off his armor, and stretched. Bones and muscles popped from the manipulation of his limbs in the morning sun. Large boots left huge footprints on the soft earth as he walked away towards the clearing.

Dr. Stellari rose from the ground. She stiffly limped over towards the cave where she guessed Fermi and Bohr were still sleeping. A light mental brush was gently rebuffed by two slumbering minds. She followed the directions towards the clearing. Smoke lightly curled up from a ring of rocks circling smoldering ashes. Raditz hunched over, his hand still raised in a position indicating a ki blast had been fired. She stole up behind him as quietly as she could. Her hands reached out to grab a handful of the soft spikes concealing his back. The ends of his hair dragged in the dust, and she barely touched the nearest handful before he whirled around on her. It took a fraction of a second for him to whirl wildly about on his feet once more.

"Too slow!" he snarled playfully. To his shock he saw no sign of his woman. Tossing his head back and forth he suddenly felt something heavy yanking his hair almost out by the roots. He gritted his teeth in irritation. While it remained firmly rooted in his scalp, the object was bringing him close to toppling over.

Dr. Stellari however had a death grip on his hair. Raditz had made the mistake of standing up, taking the surprised scientist up two feet higher than she was used to. She bit off her cry of pain at her shoulder being almost wrenched from its socket, and wildly flailed her other hand to grab the nearest second handful. Desperately she yanked down and managed to latch one leg around his hip while the other dangled. Raditz reaction was to twist and shake the strange object off. A familiar scent told him it was she, but since when did she have reflexes enough to grab him?

Wrenching her body, Dr. Stellari jerked to one side then the other. Raditz snorted, and then found himself toppling over with contemptuous ease. Just why in HELL could a mere human fell him? He managed to twist his body so he would not land on top of her and harm her. He hit the ground with an annoyed grunt on one knee and his chin in the dust. "Got you, you big baboon… HAH!" Dr. Stellari crowed. However her body was tangled in his mane of hair, dust flying every where.

"How in HELL did you do that…" Raditz gasped.

"Asks mister I'm superior cause I'm from a higher gravity world?" Dr. Stellari chuckled. He felt the motion of her body heaving with mirth.

"Damn it," Raditz grumbled. Secretly he was proud of his woman for toppling him. It had been dumb luck at first glance, but on further thought an image of a white suited being floundering in grainy dust flashed into his head. The image was very poor, as if seen on a primitive CRT screen instead of an LCD or plasma one.

"Just cause you're denser doesn't mean that you don't have YOUR weaknesses. Astronauts on the moon can't get up if they lose their leverage so I figured…"

"Woman, rejoice now, because I'm quite cranky if I don't eat!" Raditz growled.

"You got it now, buddy?" she laughed, straddling his hips. She tried to steer clear of hurting his tail, so she sat on his butt and upper thighs.

"I need food, now!" Raditz half snarled.

"Sorry," she mumbled, climbing off him. "Damn you're ALWAYS cranky in the mornings."

"Foolish woman," he grumbled, dusting himself off. He got up again and returned to the fire pit. Dr. Stellari had beaten him to it, prodding the coals with a long stick.

"Hope you hung your food in the trees, because we have bears here," she said.

"Damn stupid…" Raditz grunted. Dr. Stellari saw him jerk his head up. He blurred out of sight, and then she heard a loud squalling bellow from the nearest tree. Something black and furry slammed into the ground, followed by Raditz. He twisted the neck of the unfortunate bear quickly breaking it.

"I'm not eating bear. You're on your own," she grumbled. "He wasn't hurting anyone!"

"I'm hungry damn it," Raditz mumbled, struggling to tear through the skin.

"Wait, that's too messy," she said, walking over as he lugged the bear towards them. "Just cut the dang flesh off!"

"Don't tell me how to gut and clean my kill woman!" he snarled back playfully, baring his fangs and raising a finger to generate a thin beam of ki.

"Let me you showoff," she said, holding something in her hand. Raditz suddenly saw her digging at the skin with a shard of rock.

"That will never work," he snorted.

"Says you. Obsidian is one of the sharpest things if you break it enough. There's a whole lot of it here. Along with the flint and chert, which you COULD have started the fire with instead of wasting energy to get your kill, and getting hungrier," she said, switching to professorial mode. Raditz saw the blood on her fingers as she struggled to cut through the thick flesh with a sheered off rock.

"I suppose I'm not the ONLY one who is returning to instincts," he teased her, realizing what she was doing.

"If you're going caveman, I'll show you how we supposedly did it on Earth," she laughed back at him, challenge in the brown eyes. Raditz strangely did not voice the protest, because it made logical sense to cut instead of chewing with his teeth or slicing with a ki beam. That's how he would normally proceed if not using a greenstone bladed cutting implement. He took the flake of glassy rock from her and easily settled about slicing the skin off. Dr. Stellari grumbled at the coagulating blood covering her body and hands.

"Shit, what the hell am I doing?" she groaned. "Now I'll attract a wildcat or something!"

"Watch an expert, woman," he snorted, batting her away. She returned to the fire, grumbling about her own empty stomach. Fortunately her sons were still slumbering away in the cave. Stellari wandered into the mouth of it, seeing the way he and Nappa had arranged it. With a grin on her face she started pressing her bloody handprints to the cavern wall. There had been initials carved in here and there, and whatever cave paintings might have existed was perhaps long since obliterated. She felt in a playful mood, and nothing pleased her more then setting up some crazy hoax to flummox normal people. Call it the overactive mind of a science buff that was herself immersed in it.

A slow mumbling came from the two boys curled up in the cured deer hide draped overtop. Stellari had realized it was far colder then she figured without her Saiyan to warm her with his ki. She glanced back to see Raditz tearing into raw meat because he was far too ravenous to cook it. Thankfully Saiyans possessed the necessary guts to digest meat like many carnivores on Earth. She hugged herself and shivered, hunching down to see her sons rubbing at their eyes.

"Mommy, is it morning already?" Fermi said.

"I don't wanna get up," Bohr complained.

"You can sleep in. I have no clue what breakfast will be, but I'm sure Raditz has thought of something," she said.

"Glad you're okay, Mommy," Fermi mumbled as she readjusted the fur around him and Bohr curled up to his brother. The activities of last night had tired them out, and she figured it was still quite early in the morning. She had checked her wristwatch, and it said seven in the gloom of the cave looming overhead.

Sure enough she heard a crackling noise and smelled smoke. Something roasting drifted into her nostrils and she turned slightly to see the fire had increased to a nice blaze. Raditz was turning an improvised spit with hunks of meat from his bear that he hadn't devoured. A pile of bones lay neatly stacked on one of the flat rocks, and she saw him cracking one open by smashing it with his fist. As if it were a piece of sugar cane he slurped at the marrow inside with his head tipped back. Stellari wandered forwards, hugging herself in the blood soaked capsule sweatshirt. She was quite annoyed she hadn't worn a bra. To one side on a low tree branch the hide and fur of the bear was hanging up to 'cure'.

"Sorry," she mumbled, thinking of the black bear that was just getting breakfast, and was now breakfast roasting merrily away. What remained of bits of dried fish and other things were piled near the bones he had picked clean. Thankfully Raditz must have eaten the guts of the thing because she only saw pieces of muscle roasting.

"Eat this," he said, grabbing a piece of flesh roasted on a stick and walking towards her. Stellari looked dubiously at the thing, realizing it looked suspiciously like a bit of entrails.

"Is that a HEART?" she shivered.

"I cooked the damn thing. Normally we eat it raw, but here," he said. Stellari saw the earnestness in his eyes and grasped the stick, groaning at what she was about to do. Squeezing her eye shut she tipped the stick and buried her mouth into something that was warm and tasty. Her first inclination was to vomit, but it DID taste quite good. She forced mouthfuls of roasted bear heart down her throat, hoping her mind wouldn't' register what it was.

"Better?" he asked, as she blinked up at him. To her shock she had eaten almost all of the roasted morsel, twice the size of her fist.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me… Did you want the rest?"

"Idiot," he laughed, wiping blood off her cheek with one finger, then dipping it into his own mouth to lick it off. He took the stick with the remainder and finished it off in three bites like eating a Popsicle.

"I don't know if the boys will eat bear, but they'll be wanting food soon. Are you going back home with me or do you still want to play back to nature here?" she asked.

"You're cold," Raditz said, rubbing her arms with his hands. "Wait here. Sit down and eat some more."

"What are you doing?" she sighed as he nudged her to sit on a rock near the fire.

"Eat, the whelps need it," he said, snatching up another stick and pushing it towards her. Stellari shrugged and tried to eat the piece of roasted meat without burning her tongue. Instead she licked the juices dribbling down as it cooled. For a few minutes she hungrily devoured each savory mouthful. Morning sunburned the mist off, and she was glad for the heat of the fire radiating into her thin sweats. She heard Raditz from behind, and then felt something wonderfully warm draped around her like a blanket. Fur tickled her cheek and she realized it was a slightly stiff but mostly clean bears pelt.

"How did you get it cured so fast?"

"Ki," he shrugged. She gathered it around her, feeling the warmth of the bearskin. He had sliced it into smaller pieces, because her robe was just long enough to cover her without dragging on the ground. To her surprise he had sliced a hole in the center and she was wearing it draped over her like a poncho. Raditz gently urged her up, and then she felt him ripping the blood soaked clothes away.

"Hey!" she snapped. Raditz said nothing, and merely pulled the improvised poncho around her, then tied something at the waist so it covered her.

"Your clothes are flimsy and unsuitable. This will do till you return. I'll not have you shivering to death out in the cold," he said.

"I was hoping for something in leopard or saber toothed tiger," she said, head spinning with the realization that she had gone from modern day to stone age in just minutes. Although her arms were bare, the tunic she now wore covered her body and kept it quite warm. He had shredded her pants and retained only a bit to tie around her waist to belt it closed. Thankfully he had left her panties and socks on with her sandals. Another bit was draped around her shoulders like a cape so she could tug it around her and revel in the warmth.

"Not so different then what Saiyan ancestors wore," he said quietly. "You think we wore this armor all the time?"

"I'm not surprised," she said quietly, as Raditz leaned over. He seemed to be holding the sides of the tunic together and using his ki to seal the bearskin into a makeshift seam. Essentially it was like a shirt of bear pelt hanging to her knees and covering her slightly rounding belly. Bare legs he wrapped the other pieces around and tied them in place with the shredded capsule sweats like leggings. Still her bare toes poked out because the bottoms came just to the tops of her feet.

"This some Saiyan ritual?" she asked quietly. Raditz gave her an exasperated look, and she clamped her mouth shut. He still wore his armor, but he seemed annoyed at something.

"Female…"

"Thank you, it feels very warm," Dr. Stellari blurted out, afraid she had offended him. Reaching out to him she grabbed his hand and rubbed it to her cheek. This seemed to placate Raditz because he turned around and tucked strands of her long brown hair behind one ear. Carefully he reached his hand out to caress her abdomen.

"Very strong they are," he nodded.

"How long?" she asked. "I know I have asked before, but…"

"It takes a whole revolution of your planet around your sun to whelp a brat," he said quietly. "But since you carry a litter of two it will be shorter. But you've whelped two before. It's your propensity to do so."

"I was one of a twin," she said.

"Then it runs in families as it does on Vegetasei," Raditz nodded.

"But she died shortly after I was born. Her heart was not strong enough…" Dr. Stellari choked off the admission. She had dim memories of someone looking much like her. Another half that seemed to have departed. Why was her twin unable to live while she did? Something about a heart defect.

"Precious one?" he asked, as she sank to the ring of rocks. "Are you ill?"

"I hadn't thought of it in a while," she said. Raditz followed her eyes tracking downwards to her chest. He lay his hand there above her heart, where he remembered seeing one of many scars on her body.

"That was not a war wound t hen?" he blinked as she rested his hand there.

"A war wound? Depends on what you mean," she laughed bitterly. Raditz suddenly narrowed his eyes as he felt the bone a bit, wondering why she was having him touch her chest between her breasts. He had always overlooked the fact that there was a scar low on one hip, figuring it might have been from another battle.

"It looks the same age as this one here," he said, tracing his finger down her fur-clad body to just above her pelvis. "All your life since whelping?"

"That was where she was once connected," Dr. Stellari looked up at him with wide frightened eyes.

Raditz blinked uncomprehending. "What… you mean there are variations in your species where…"

"In your culture wouldn't you slay freaks that aren't strong enough to support the tribe?" she asked, moving back.

"You… I…" Raditz scratched his head. Her extreme discomfort told him things that her words didn't. Especially when he felt her mind open and strange images drifted through. Why she had never had any baby pictures of herself except of a few years old. There was one faded that he had seen in an album where she was swaddled next to another. He had long suspected she was one of a litter of two having seen that picture. Yet he figured it was not his duty to ask. Not till she was ready to tell.

"You ever had experience with Siamese twins?" she glanced up at him.

"I don't get it?"

"Conjoined is the PC term," she snorted. "When one egg doesn't completely separate after it splits… and the children are joined at some part of the body…"

"That has happened on Vegetasei because of inbreeding," Raditz slowly understood. "But since every baby was considered valuable, naturally such things would be fixed soon after whelping. Especially since the upper class would place the gestating whelp into an invitro tank. Any deficiencies could be 'fixed'. But third class… such offspring would be watched to see which one survived. But it is very rare for there to be two beings who are alike… most litters of two do not look alike."

"You mean identical twins don't exist?" she blinked up at him.

"No. Such a thing is considered almost impossible. I mean families do have incidences of looking like a cousin or parent, but never two whelps from the same seed," he snorted. "That only happens in legend. Saiyan bodies heal quickly and reject any 'weaknesses'. If such a thing were to happen, the stronger would absorb the lesser inside before birth."

"No wonder seeing my boys freaked you at first. The idea of identical twins is almost unknown," she swallowed. Indeed she had remembered being fused to a sister, someone that always seemed a part of her. Yet growing up she always felt as if that sister should be there, and she could swear it was at times. A doctor had decided who would live and who would die, and her 'parasite' had died soon after separation.

A freak of nature. She was a 'freak'. One hardly knew how the cards of fate would drop. If her twin had remained alive she might still be joined at the breast and pelvis to her other half. But she would NEVER be alone.

"You thought yourself a freak, little one," said Raditz deeply.

"You listen too much," She said.

"I thought the scars on your body were war wounds. But you survived while the other died. Don't think yourself evil for being the one that was strong enough."

"The choice was not made by me, it was made for me. The doctor's scalpel," she said bitterly. "You know what it's like to know that you're incomplete? That a part of you was ripped away? She was my SISTER. We shared a body, a heart… we were one flesh. She didn't ask to be killed."

"I don't understand," Raditz said quietly. "How could such a being live?"

"In human society in a freakshow perhaps? I was a 'freak' because my sister and I shared a fused body. Why do you think the Red Ribbon army was interested in me? They did all sorts of research on twins. Especially conjoined ones. Removing the twin is a matter of course. But both of us could have lived had the operation been done a bit later or earlier," she mumbled.

"You and I are 'one flesh' as your holy book says. Is that not enough to sate that loss?" Raditz said.

Dr. Stellari covered her mouth with her hand, choking on her next words. Raditz was correct. On her finger gleamed the gold ring he had given her. She had not asked for a wedding band, but this creature had insisted that it was tradition. A father may not share the religion of the mother, but the children must. Just where he had gotten the money was beyond her, but she knew Vegeta paid them a salary like other employees.

"The brats need food. Stay here and rest," he said. He grabbed more roasted meat and marched into the cave where she heard the yawns and voices of Fermi and Bohr. Their complaints turned to muffled chewing sounds and laughter. Apparently the idea of roasted bear had gone over far better then she thought. Then again Raditz didn't need to tell two hungry boys just WHAT they were eating. All they cared about was that it probably tasted like hamburger with barbecue sauce. Never mind it was blood and the natural juices of the flesh.

Dr. Stellari glanced up and saw either twin hungrily devouring the rest of the meat Raditz had roasted. She rose to her feet and paced the camp area before the cave. Packages of supplies lay scattered that Raditz and Nappa had taken from Capsule for their 'hunting lodge'. Prince Vegeta had told Bulma his men often needed a place away from civilization to be fully Saiyan. So Launch and Dr. Stellari had made certain their Saiyan males had what they needed. After hearing of Tien's treatment of Stellari, Launch had decided that Nappa was far more her sort of man then the martial artist could be. At least Nappa wanted her, instead of rebuffing her affections for his craft like Tenshinhan did. Besides which, Tenshinhan's affections were fully taken with his training partner Chiautzu.

Although Chiautzu resembled a boy, he was in reality a Konshin vampire. Ageless and forced to remain in a body that was forever young. His own desires were sated with the affection for a doll, but the intense mental bond he shared with Tien had lasting and unforeseen consequences. Both males were bound in a bond that hat little room for any others to share. To her anger Launch had discovered this.

"All right you joker, enough already!" Launch shouted. Dr. Stellari turned her head to see the blonde dashing through the trees. In one hand she carried a machine gun, and in the other she held an animal pelt around her. Nappa burst through into the clearing, seizing her by her waist and hauling her up by her to hang her over his shoulder.

"Entertain me!" Nappa laughed, swatting her backside.

"Don't make me warn you punk!" Launch responded.

"I know you like it rough, small one! Let's play!" Nappa responded. Few females could put up with his swaggering arrogance or large appetites. Launch was the only female on Earth that reminded him of a Saiyan. She was every bit as ruthless in her own way as he. Not to mention he was enormously strong and hopelessly addicted to her.

With careful experimentation she'd discovered sex with Nappa was possible. She liked rough, and he delivered. An illegally acquired ki booster around her neck increased her toughness so she could mate like a true Saiyan female. Nappa's eyes fell on the figure glancing up at him. Raditz female blinked and shook her head with laughter.

"Hey Professor, what's shaking? I thought we were gonna have the place to ourselves!" Launch rasped in his ear.

"Keep the fire lit, woman. We've brought our own kill! Hey whelp! Where are you?"

"Here! You said I'd have the place to myself!" Raditz shouted, striding up with two boys trotting behind him.

"Hi Uncle Nappa, Miss Launch!" the boys chorused.

"What's with the funny clothes mommy?" Bohr chuckled, seeing her in the fur outfit that Radtiz had whipped together.

"I think it looks cool,' said Fermi. Raditz grumbled a curse in Saiyan, and watched Nappa set Launch down carefully. He dragged the carcasses of two deer towards the nearest tree. Then he slung them up by their hind legs so they dangled.

"I'll gut 'em for ya," Launch said. "Just take the load off an' behave yourself in front of the kids!"

"Huh, I'll be," Dr. Stellari chuckled, seeing Launch pull the knife out of her belt and walk over to the carcasses.

"I want to watch how it's done," Fermi said. Bohr moved close to his mother, his arm around her waist as she hugged him. To Dr. Stellari's surprise she saw Launch waddling slightly, her own belly curving with the suggestion of pregnancy.

Raditz sat near the fire, watching as Launch expertly gutted and skinned the game animals. Fermi offered a hand, and eventually Bohr wandered over. Grumbling Dr. Stellari moved over as well because both Saiyan males were glancing pointedly at her. "Stupid pain in the butt," Dr. Stellari grumbled, in passable Saiyan.

"You gotta put more emphasis on the third word, sweetheart," Nappa laughed. "Doesn't have the same bite!"

"Leave my mate be. Is your woman not enough for you?" Raditz glared at him.

"Heh, this one's more then enough. Good thing I persuaded her that I was more fun then that three eyed loser freak," Nappa said to Raditz. The elder son of Bardock grunted, and picked up a large thermos from the side of one of the stones where he and Nappa sat. An outer ring of broad flat stones served as chairs for the Saiyan males.

"You look good in bear, Professor," Launch commented.

"What now, Ms. Launch?" asked Fermi.

"Put these over here. I brought some real food too, for us, cause knowing these two loudmouths this won't be nearly enough," Launch winked conspiratorially at the former Red Ribbon scientist. She tossed a capsule towards the scientist, who caught it after fumbling. A quick bomb revealed a few crates of foodstuffs that Dr. Stellari quickly opened. Flour, sugar, coffee, and pancake mix were present along with breakfast cereal and powdered milk. Even drinking water was contained in bottles.

"My thanks," Dr. Stellari said with relief. She started sorting the supplies into piles, watching Launch return to her bloody task. Seizing the box of pancake mix she motioned to Bohr. A frying pan was also in the nearest crate with plastic plates and baskets of silverware.

"Bohr, help you mom make some pancakes will you? Fermi, you can keep helping Miss Launch with the rest of what she's doing. You carry the pan to the fire, and I'll set up on that stone there.

Fermi grabbed a box of salt and started throwing it over the flat sides of meat that Launch carved off the bones. She had drained the blood into a mixing bowl, then cut 'bracelets' and a y incision up the front. He helped gather the handfuls of tripe and entrails to drop into other containers she motioned for him to grab. Dr. Stellari put a pot on one heated stone near the fire to heat up water for the flow through coffee bags. Bohr stacked dishes on a second flat rock further out, along with mugs. He handed his mother a mixing bowl. She dumped pancake mix and combined it with water and milk in a plastic-mixing bowl. Before long she set down the skillet with three legs like a spider and started pouring the batter into circles.

All the while Raditz and Nappa exchanged battle strategies while swigging on the contents of the 'punch' in the large thermos. It was some strange Saiyan beverage made from blood and fermented fruits. Non alcoholic but bitter with a spicy kick. It was called Ylavoric. An alcoholic equivalent was Ylavorian. Neither of them consumed alcohol save after a fight or a strenuous battle, Dr. Stellari noted with relief. She did not feel like arguing with the fact she was stuck with food preparation because she knew it was the only way she'd properly get breakfast into her sons. Raditz had prepared her roast meat, and she felt it fair to return the favor.

Soon she and Launch sat next to their respective males, sipping on hot brewed coffee. Fermi and Bohr gobbled pancakes off camping plates. Each bite was laden with syrup and butter from Launch's supplies. All the dishes and mixing items were tossed into a wash basin to soak till someone cleaned them. Talk varied from one subject to another. "So, where did you pick this up?" Dr. Stellari asked.

"Oh, brought some stuff from Capsule after Nappa picked me up," Launch explained. "He'd told me you were up here with Prettyboy, so I figured you and your kids could use some people food. Not to mention soap and fixings for a shower later. Bright eyes told me there was a hot spring here."

"I'd hoped to take the boys back soon," said Dr. Stellari. "They'll miss their martial arts lesson, and then there's school…"

"I'm sure they can fly back okay. I mean hey, it's not THAT far to Metro West. It'd leave you time alone with your man. And by the looks of it you'll need it," Launch said, helping herself to more pancakes.

"How far along are you?" asked Dr. Stellari, pointing to Launch's belly.

"Found out soon after you did. Can't say it was a surprise. I always wanted kids though. Didn't figure that their daddy would be some space monkey," said Launch with a laugh.

"Does Tien know?"

"That's what called it quits," she said with a growl. "That bum had the balls to be jealous after rejecting me al this time. Can't see what I ever saw in that guy."

"Nappa's good to you, I take it? I hardly ever see you," said Dr. Stellari.

"I've got my business to run. I've gone legit. Better then having the dang law on my tail," Launch said quietly. "Besides, money's good in trucking."

"I can't see you ever settling in one place anyway," Dr. Stellari nodded. She knocked back another sip of hot coffee gratefully.

"You know if you're gonna have a boy or girl?" asked Launch.

"What about you?"

"A boy," said Launch. "Nappa's insisting on naming him something dumb like Romain. But I kinda like Sauvignon. Goes with the whole theme."

"Wonder what Bliss will think of having a brother," said Dr. Stellari.

"She's already been told. She's thrilled of course," said Launch. "It ain't too bad. At least the big guy's chasing after me for a change. Kinda nice."


	9. Goku's Chat about Bardok

**Goku's Visit and Visions of Bardok**

* * *

The day passed with several situations that left Dr. Stellari confused. Finding out Launch was expecting a child just like she was earth shattering enough. Yet the whole ritual of Raditz preparing animal skin clothes for her was another complete mystery. Fermi and Bohr were wholeheartedly embracing the whole 'back to nature' time. Launch was busy target shooting with a machine gun that afternoon.

Nappa had gone off to hunt something for lunch. Both twins were helping their mother straighten up the cooking area of bones and other debris when Raditz suggested the boys could try sparring with him. Fermi glanced at his mother, "Can we?"

"If you want to," said Dr. Stellari nervously.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your whelps," Raditz chuckled.

"She's scared we'll kick your butt," Fermi giggled.

"Hmm, is that so?" Raditz chuckled, leaning over to look at the defiant young warrior in orange gi. It was a good idea both boys had changed into real clothes unlike she. Bohr still stood close to his mother, looking at Raditz with wide eyes.

"I guess," Bohr muttered.

"Some REAL fun! I wanna spar with him, Mom, can I?" asked Fermi.

"Go ahead. Bohr?"

"I'll watch," the other twin said. Raditz extended a hand to the boy, trying to remember what he had seen other parents do on television. Nervously Bohr placed his small hand in that of the large warrior. Fermi nodded and strode alongside him.

"I'll not be far away. Will you wait for us here, love?" Raditz glanced at Tomic.

"Go on and play boys," she waved her hand. It gladdened her to see her boys starting to bond with her new husband. Just how it would play out made her nervous. Soon Raditz had taken either boy towards a nearby clearing leaving Atomique Stellari to sit by the glowing coals she tried to keep alight.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice out of nowhere. Atomique Stellari screamed whirling around with both hands raised.

"Who the HELL!" she shouted, sending a shard of plastic towards whoever had invaded the silence.

"OWW!" Son Goku yelped, pulling spikes out of his skin. "That's sharp! Hey, relax I'm not going to hurt ya!"

"Where the HELL did you come from! I didn't even SENSE you!" Tomic stammered.

"Sorry, Chichi did tell me I shouldn't IT in here," Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with that annoying grin. He pulled more plastic spikes out of his gi.

"Um, how did you… never mind, I'm sure you just homed in on our energies," she said nervously. It had been a few weeks since the fight and she was still gun shy.

"I just dropped in to check on you and see if you were OK," Goku said quietly.

"If it's about Nappa and Raditz transforming, I had no idea," Atomique looked up at him guiltily.

"I'm glad you're all right," Son Goku nodded, striding up to her. "Hey, nice clothes. I didn't know you ladies wore animal skins?"

"Um, I left my good clothes behind. Raditz made them for me," she admitted.

"Huh, I didn't know he could sew," Goku shrugged. "So you are okay? I sense the boys alive and well nearby. And did you see Miss Lunch?"

"Yes, and she's fine. Nappa hasn't hurt her, if that's what you were wondering about," said Dr. Stellari, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hey, relax I'm not here to fight or anything! Chichi just sent me to see if you and the kids were okay… I mean we ARE not too far away… and Bulma was kinda worried when you didn't show up for work…"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Dr. Stellari groaned. "I forgot about work!"

"Don't worry; I'll let her know you're fine. But dontcha think it's kinda dangerous for you to go out when they're in their Great Ape forms?"

"Fermi and Bohr protected me. Raditz didn't hurt me at all," she said quickly.

"Wait, you mean he didn't?" asked Goku, scratching his head.

"Raditz may be a Saiyan, but he CAN control his form," said Dr. Stellari firmly. Seeing the defensiveness in her, Goku chuckled.

"Hey, don't get angry! I believe you, calm down okay?" Goku waved his hands before him. He knew that angry gleam well enough in his wife Chichi's eyes. That sort of glare that told him he was poking his nose into forbidden territory. It was heartwarming to him to see the bond between his older brother and his mate was a loving one like his own marriage. So far the kis of her sons and Raditz were flickering healthily with the distant sounds of ki blasts and fights.

"Do you want some roasted bear? We have some left?" she said, reaching over to pick a spit up off the fire.

Goku forgot his concerns when offered food, because he eagerly snatched the offering and started chowing down on it. "Hey thanks! How did you know…?"

"You're Saiyan, you guys ALWAYS need food," she laughed. "So if you're worried that Raditz is hurting me or the kids you can forget it because we're fine! It's just some weird Saiyan hunting ritual."

"Well Vegeta DID explain to me that's what they were doing, from what he was willing to tell me," Goku said quietly. "I mean what Trunks told me."

"You don't trust Vegeta do you?" she asked.

"I trust that Bulma's okay and that Vegeta's not hurting anyone, and that he's keeping Nappa and Raditz from killing so far," Goku said, narrowing his eyes in a manner that resembled Raditz gaze. It shivered her and for a moment the seriousness conjured strange images from her dreams. She blinked and rubbed her head.

"You okay?"

"It's nothing," she said. "It's just you looked like my husband for a moment there. And like something out of a dream I had."

"A dream?"

"Raditz and I… it's the bond we share," she lowered her voice. "I know I wouldn't tell anyone, but since you are brothers…"

"Bond?" Goku blinked.

"A telepathic connection," said Dr. Stellari.

"Oh, you mean like reading minds?" Goku nodded.

"Sharing thoughts and emotions. Yamcha said you could read minds, but I didn't think… I mean some Red Ribbon operatives could, and Tien and Chauzu can, but you…"

"Relax I have to touch someone to read their minds. I can't do it any other way, I mean not easily," Goku shrugged.

"If you doubt Raditz is safe, you can read MY mind," she said, glaring up at him. "Maybe THAT will convince you I'm all right."

"Are you sure? I mean I had thought of doing that to Bulma, but I doubt Vegeta would let me get close enough," Goku blinked.

"You could have asked me before, Goku. Before your friends scared the hell out of me and my children," she said.

"I'm sorry that happened," Goku hung his head. He extended his hand with the palm facing downward towards Dr. Stellari's forehead. She moved forwards, nodding her assent. Goku's hand callused with many rough spots gently rested and she concentrated. To his surprise her thoughts were surprisingly clear and well ordered but the wall rising up shocked him.

"Wow, you know about how to defend yourself," Goku said. "Was that from being in the Red Ribbon army?"

"Not my conscious choice, Goku. But I trust you," she nodded.

"I won't hurt you, just relax and show me what you want me to see," Goku urged. Dr. Stellari closed her eyes, letting the silver tendrils of Goku's mind reach out towards hers. To his shock the mind link was easily formed, images drifting in a well-organized stream.

"Do you see now?" Dr. Stellari asked.

"Yes. I should have done this before. I believe you, and I believe Raditz," said Goku with a stern nod. "But I couldn't get a good sense of you if you were telling the truth for a moment…"

"Bulma said you could tell truth from lies, like most Saiyans," she said.

"You must have been blocking me. But I do sense another mind closely attached to yours. That must be Raditz, huh?" he nodded.

"Yes. I willingly entered into the rapport," she said.

"Huh, Chichi and I have something like that but I never knew why. I mean Vegeta told me SOME things about Saiyan culture, but it's not like I always ask," Goku admitted. He removed his hand from her forehead and glanced down at her. Fortunately he wasn't as difficult to look in the eyes since he was a full head shorter then his brother. Wearing those orange workout clothes and blue boots he seemed to oddly fit into the wild surroundings around them.

"But sometimes do you and Chichi exchange thoughts when you're asleep?" she asked. Goku accepted another skewer of meat from her and gobbled it down. She motioned him to sit next to her on one of the flat rocks.

"Kinda. But it isn't always something I could control. Not till I trained with King Kai," Goku nodded through a mouthful of meat. Bits of cartilage crunched as he swallowed whole chunks. He saw Dr. Stellari examining him with that strange look Bulma often had. The look of a scientist perhaps?

"You're staring at me kinda funny, something wrong?"

"No, just seeing the family resemblance," she chuckled.

"Oh yeah we're in laws now, at least that's what Chichi says cause you're mates with Raditz," said Goku.

"You still accept him after what happened?" she asked.

"I'm starting to," Goku nodded.

"I saw through his eyes what happened, and I can't blame you for not forgiving him," said Dr. Stellari. She shivered and hugged herself, absently covering her chest at the same height where the hole had smashed through them both.

"Oh man, are you serious?" Goku asked, grasping her shoulder. He felt the waves of tension and nausea passing through her tense muscles as images not her own soared in her brain. She nodded her skin a slight sickly green.

"So much pain and horror," she whispered.

"Hey, relax, I didn't mean to make you think of that," Goku apologized.

"I can't help it. But I've seen things just as horrible if not more from my time," she shivered. "I've done some bad things too, Son Goku. You must know from what Bulma told you about me and Bliss Simms."

"She did," said Goku. "I had a talk with her shortly after I knew you guys were with the Saiyans. You saved Bliss from some nasty experiment?"

'Yes. She's a Saiyan just like you. You know as well as I," she nodded.

"All these people, who survived the blast," Goku shook his head. "Makes you wonder…"

"What?"

"How many people did she bring back with her wish?" Goku asked quietly. "And if they're hurting people like they were before…"

"Not if they learned from their mistakes," she said.

"Are you talking about Bardock?" Goku asked. At the sound of the name Dr. Stellari flinched. Goku's eyes widened to their usual friendly round shape in his surprise.

"You know?" she asked.

"Mm hmm," Goku said softly. He slid his hand down from its grip on her shoulder towards her hand. Strong fingers a little smaller then Raditz closed around hers to give her hand a knowing squeeze. Something about this action caused a lump to form in the scientist's throat.

"How do you, Goku?" she asked, looking directly into his deep dark eyes. She saw the same bottomless look there as with Raditz, but filled with an infinite understanding. Such an infinite sadness she often saw in Goku's eyes when he was about to fight someone he did not wish to kill. Energy surged at skin's surface from his touch to hers suggesting incredible power brewing under a tight lid. She could feel his awesome powers locked tightly away, rather the potential then the actual.

"I saw him on Namek," Goku whispered, drawing close. Atomique swallowed her understanding, tears forming in her eyes. Such sincerity she couldn't doubt.

"But he's dead… Raditz told me he could see future events, to the point where people thought he was nuts…" she trailed off. "He must have been psychic. I mean Saiyans ARE to some limited extent but only with other Saiyans. But you can read minds and Prince Vegeta cant."

"I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because of the training with Kami and King Kai," Goku shrugged. "I'm not sure how long I've been able, but I can sense good and evil. Most of the time."

"Raditz told me that Saiyans can only telepathically communicate with other Saiyans or those with Saiyan blood. Although I'm an exception," she said.

"I can't always dot that with Chichi but I can with Gohan, and with my other friends," Goku nodded. "But that's just hard training."

"You grew up on Earth, and thought you were human," she nodded. "But…"

"You saw something that looked familiar a while ago, and it looked like you were seeing a ghost because you were staring at me funny sometimes," Goku said.

"I… share dreams with Raditz," she whispered so softly human ears couldn't hear. "Am I going nuts?"

"No. Because that's how I saw Bardock," said Goku, squeezing her hand again reassuringly. It was like having a brother long forgotten and she knew why Bulma shared a rapport with the fighter. Someone so honest you couldn't help BUT tell them what was going on. Not that he always understood, but he would listen.

"He…" she trailed off. Goku looked her in the eyes and at the same moment the image flashed in their consciousness.

"That's him. One thing king Kai taught me was how to communicate mind to mind. I can send my thoughts to other people like Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillen. But there was a few times where Vegeta sent me HIS thoughts from when he was dead in a dream. He told me everything about what Freiza did to the Saiyans… it was horrible. I understood why they did so many bad things. I wanted you to know that I DO understand now," Goku reassured her.

"But how did you see Bardock?"

"Sometimes King Kai says that thoughts can travel across space and time no matter how far apart people are. Sometimes I can still hear my grandpa. I mean having the dragonball helped, but he still DOES talk to me," he said.

"Ancestor worship," she said.

"Don't be so quick to blow it off," Goku warned her gently. "For a moment before I was going to fight Frieza he called me 'Bardock' and he looked at me like he was looking at a ghost. The same look you gave me and the same look Raditz gave me. He said I "looked like Father'."

"Put a scouter on your face and armor on you, and that would be the case," she nodded, pushing a piece of hair behind his ear. It had the same texture as Raditz, she realized, and the same black coloring. Whereas Bulma had said Vegeta's hair was dark brown in full sunlight. Blowing to pieces the theory the Prince had about Saiyans only having black hair.

"He died protecting the planet," Goku said. "Like a hero. It wasn't too late for him to change."

"So that's why… you saw him… when he… but…"

"I don't remember much before when I hit my head, but I remember bits and pieces in dreams. And I saw him as clear as day. Reaching out to me," said Goku soberly.

"Just like Cassandra," she nodded.

"Who?"

"A character in Greek myth that could tell the future but was cursed because nobody believed her," she said.

"Like Fortuneteller Baba I guess. But he looked like he was going crazy," Goku shuddered. He released her hand and returned to squeeze her shoulder knowingly. Their look of understanding was painfully clear, but she trusted his open gaze now. Not that she had reason to disbelieve, but lately her emotions were tempered with something inhuman.

"That's not all, Goku," she said quietly. "Not only thoughts, but something else. Raditz said that he and I were… 'One'. I am just realizing what he meant."

"One?" Goku blinked. "You mean like one person? But that's weird…"

"I mean that there is such a connection that I can see and know things I wouldn't normally. Raditz said that he taught me the Saiyan language or a bit of it while we were sleeping. There were one or two times I was speaking it, without knowing. And lately I lose my temper so easily," she said.

"Go on," Goku urged.

"I almost put a coworker through a wall, Goku. I'm strong, but nowhere near as strong as even the weakest Z warrior," she mumbled. "I mean Raditz said my power level was high for a weak human, but equivalent to a Saiyan newborn or child."

"I don't use one of those things to see ki, but there is a big difference. Maybe it's because of your kids?" he said, looking at her rounding belly. "Both of them. I could sense their ki when you were there with Raditz, and I knew also that he couldn't want you dead if you were making children together."

"I wish I could sense ki. I mean Yamcha DID teach me to some extent, but I'm not too good at it," she chuckled.

"I hid my ki thought so that's why I surprised you," Goku said guiltily. "And I guess I'm not the only other person surprised cause Raditz is headed back this way."

"Does Gohan and Piccolo know you're here?" she asked with alarm.

"Don't worry, they're off training together. I just don't think it's safe for you to be out here though because there's been some other strange stuff going on," Goku said.

"And what would THAT be, Kakarot?" asked the deep voice of her mate. "I should have guessed that power level was you. What brings you here?"

"Um hi, I hoped to talk to you. I was just um chatting to Atomique here. Don't worry I'm not here to fight or anything," Goku said as he stood up and gave a cheesy smile.

"Hi Son-kun san," both twins blinked at him. "You were hiding your power."

"I wish I could do that better," Bohr pouted from a perch atop Raditz shoulders. Goku saw Fermi walk over and step in front of Atomique. Raditz gaze was the typical pissed off Saiyan frown, and he wore the newer style armor Bulma had made for him. Yet seeing the child tugging at Raditz mane gave him a comical look.

"What brings you here, I repeat? Surely not just for a 'friendly visit'?" Raditz tried again, stepping between Atomique and Goku.

"It's okay, Radz-chan, he comes in peace, sheesh!" she glared up at him. Grabbing a handful of his hair she tugged on it to get his attention.

"Well it's a friendly visit for the most part," Goku chuckled. Raditz cocked a brow.

"Have you come to 'bond' in some manner?" Raditz snorted. "You could have given SOME notice instead of scaring the hell out of my mate!"

"He's okay Uncle Raditz, he's not gonna hurt her!" Fermi interrupted.

"Quiet young one. Both of you take your mother while I speak to him alone," said Raditz quietly.

"Now wait a minute," Atomique protested.

"No it's okay," said Goku. "Maybe you should do what he says for now. I really do have to talk to Raditz, alone."

"Go with the boys, woman. If you please. This is man's talk," Raditz grunted.

"If it was anyone ELSE saying that I'd hit them," Atomique grumbled. "But as you wish love. Just don't do any stupid macho trip because I don't want to clean body parts out of the landscape!"

"C'mon Mommy, let's go please?" Bohr asked.

"Later," Atomique said as she took both twins hands and walked back towards the cave.

"You might wanna head on to my place actually," Goku said. "I mean I can transport us all to my house. Chichi's got lunch ready and I bet these two guys and their mom could use some good food."

"As you wish. It would be better if my mate stayed with yours while we 'chat', is that the word, Kakarot?" Raditz said sarcastically.

"Come over and stand by me. It will only take a second," Goku said. Atomique felt Raditz wrap an arm around her waist and hold her close. Goku rested a hand on Fermi's shoulder and then reality fizzled out.


	10. Labrynth of the Soul

Friday, December 29, 2006

Labyrinth of the Soul 

By Trynia Merin

Genre: Spiritual/Romance/Drama

Pairing: Raditz/ OC

Rating: PG for language/some mature themes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Manga or the Anime Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. I make no money from writing this story, and my character Dr. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr mean no harm to the series.

* * *

In the recesses of the scientific fortress he strode, as he had once before. To know that she had constructed this simacrulum to represent her mind was intriguing. Raditz had heard legends about the depth of bonds from his father and mother, yet had no direct experience with such matters till now. Training had prepared him for many things, but not this. It was up to individual families to prepare their children for domestic matters. What superseded all else was the importance of obedience.

Most males outranked their mates. Third Class culture had its own norms that were pounded into Raditz head since going out on his first mission and returning in 'triumph'. Warriors telepathically communicated with one another seldom, but with their commanding officers often. Family members sometimes directed thoughts, but mates shared the deepest bonds.

From observing his brother Kakkarot Raditz had seen firsthand the fruits of random bond deepening. Kakkarot had bumbled upon his rapport with Chichi over ten years, whereas Raditz had deliberately forged his bond with Stellari. Ever since they first slept together Raditz had slipped tendrils into her subconscious mind to probe. He listened to her dreams and sent hints of his own culture through deep periods of sleep. In turn she had broadcasted those pieces of herself willing to surface. Bonding was instinctual and both their lower brains had swapped information that neither was aware of. At least Stellari wasn't, and Raditz sensed it was happening. While he wasn't exactly lying, he was withholding the true nature of the bond till she could comprehend its nature.

He knew she was telepathic rudamentally like many mothers were with children. Woefully underdeveloped in humans there were some that still had sparks of promise. Her sons were telepathic, and she was already accustomed to the links forged with them. As Raditz astral form drifted to the courtyard into the outer rooms he saw gleaming threads shooting up from walls here and there. Overhead curved a glittering void of resplendent stars. Equations and chemical symbols drifted randomly like snow in resting sate. While awake they were always churning and tumbling. In other areas he passed through Raditz saw the creative centers of her mind categorizing memories. Where he'd expected a random jumble he was pleased to see order and discipline. Red Ribbon training no doubt, and the result of her education.

"Raditz, you may stay," echoed her thoughts.

"Where are you, love?" he asked, stepping more deeply inside.

"Here, inside. As you've seen before. Will I enter your mind as you have mine?"

"That's why I've come here. You're used to your environment, and I must see how you think before I allow you into my own mind," Raditz answered. "It is not a pleasant place by any means."

"This can also be a prison," Stellari answered. She strode out of the inner walls, her astral embodiment clothed in a Red Ribbon uniform. There was a harsh aspect to her hairstyle and severe glasses that Raditz respected from his own militaristic upbringing. Then it morphed to the usual aspect of her in lab smock and work clothes.

"Are you ready? It's high time you entered my mind, woman," Raditz said, holding out his hand. "I know you will be shocked and thrilled with what you are about to witness. But don't stray from me or you might be lost."

"You've learned to see my mind, and I've glimpsed yours from afar. I've studied it," she whispered.

Raditz seemed to levitate in the air, pulling her astral form along with him. He saw the twin strands spiraling out that represented her bonds to Fermi and Bohr. Two smaller threads were being spun, which he realized must be the bonds developing with their whelps. Other paths seemed closed off, and he saw one wide artery that had rubble blocking it.

"A bond that was forced but never finished," she explained as Raditz glanced at it in question.

"From the husband who had betrayed you?" he murmured. She hung her head and glanced away for a moment, confirming his suspicion.

"You see there at the heart of your representation the bond that we share," he pointed up at the gleaming column of light shooting up from the heart of her maze. "I see that it's very deep."

"I've noticed that forming. Part of me couldn't stop it, and it seemed natural. But I've never seen you travel here on it."

"That is the core of your being. Where its' connected to my own. But I only travel a bit of the way before I remove myself and stop here. It is the path, but the final destination is far too deep and private to explore. But we will join with it from above to enter my mind," Raditz explained. The vast structure of her thoughts merged into what seemed like a circuitry board or labyrinth, and then they rushed forwards to the huge pillar of golden light. Raditz was forced to pass through the core of her being which blinded him seriously before they shot down the long path to another mind.

Lightening seemed to crackle and she felt darkness surging around her. Inside her mind was the sort of darkness like the light of a night illuminated by stars. But this was a miasma that pulled down and trapped her. Loud thunderous crashes slammed and assaulted her senses, and then dropped to a low rumble once she felt she had arrived.

Large spires of rock seemed to rise up around them. A wind whipped her hair and she saw what she thought were high trees, then vast rolling planes. All the scope of the land was covered by that thick dark fog undulating. For a moment she was alone, seeing the vast emptiness one moment, and the black smoke the next. What seemed like savage beasts and gleaming eyes watched her from behind the spires of rock and the distant forests to the left? It dawned on her that the landscape was forever changing definition, without one specific form.

"Raditz?" she asked.

"I am here, precious one," murmured the voice from around her. "But you must find me. Explore my mind as I've learned your own. Saiyans are hunters and you must pursue me…"

"Why now?"

"It is part of the sealing of the bond," he answered. "Stay for a time and experience it. Know it, feel it."

"What? Memories, sensations, what?"

"As I have yours," answered Raditz voice. She wrapped her arms and patted herself in the cold wind, then started to walk slowly to explore where she landed. Parts of the landscape seemed accusingly familiar like she instinctively knew the way. Using instinct she traveled where it simply felt right.

"Very good," Raditz answered as she slowly strode among the part of the scope that most resembled desert. Suddenly the fog rolled away, and two blinding sources of light blazed down from above. All around her for miles the clouds lifted till the sky above seemed clear and bright azure. Glancing down she saw her feet trod upon blood red sand and rugged hills and jagged cliffs. Each step grew far more difficult, and she had to shade her eyes with her hand.

"No more darkness," she whispered.

"Come closer, love," answered Raditz voice. It was like an instinctive growl, and she tensed as if expecting something to attack. The weight of the world pressed down from all sides, and Stellari realized where she must be.

"Planet Vegeta," she whispered. Spires from what appeared to be an ultramodern city became visible behind the mountain ranges the further she walked. Wispy cirrus clouds drifted across the burning twin suns that were twice the size of the Earth's single sun. Rust, orange, and amber bands striated and painted the desert. Large trees and scant vegetation were visible in some places, but it was arid. If she squinted she could see caves carved into the slopes of many of the mountains.

"Not towards the city," Raditz answered. "That is where the Elite live. Not for us."

"Of course, the suburbs," she nodded, striding towards the cliffs. Of course the Third Class would live in the deserts, in the most sparse of accommodations. Much like their ancestors before them, she guessed as she slowly made her way up the scraggly inclines. It reminded her of the Anasasi cave dwellers. She could discern the semi modern gleam of metal around some openings like doors or blinds, while others indicated force fields. How would the Saiyans reach the higher carved caves unless of course they flew?

She gathered her energy as Yamcha had taught her. Slowly she levitated up, gaining speed as she climbed in altitude. Closer to the face of one sheer wall she flew till she drifted only a foot from it. Then Stellari willed her body to fly steadily up till she reached one of the most likely rooms. Whatever felt right or familiar directed her movements. Raditz wanted her to come to him, and she guessed this was where he must have lived as a child.

Through a tangible force field she passed, feeling the crackling energies give way. Natural light gleamed from holes carved far up in the hollowed out rock. Bright paintings adorned the walls, depicting ancient scenes reminiscent of the tales Raditz related about the Legendary and Great Father Oozaru. Cave dwellers were what she saw the Saiyan to have been. The Third Class had retained most of the old ways, uncorrupted by the wealth and privilege of the cities. Forced to dwell or perhaps they chose to hold onto their Spartan lifestyle due to lack of income they still inhabited their ancestral lands.

"That is correct, love," said Raditz. Her heart pounded to see a dark shape crouched before a heap of warm stones at the hearth. A great chimney supported several spits where game was roasted. To the immediate left she saw the kitchen area complete with great flat surfaces for cutting and huge hooks to hang game from to let the body fluids drip into troughs along the counters. Other shelves carved into the cave rock not decorated with murals held metal and stone bowls lovingly painted with strange symbols. On the floor she felt the pelts of animals carpeting underfoot. Carved wooden chairs sat in what seemed a central gathering area around a flat stone table. Small stools sat next to huge generous chairs, and she wondered why.

"Not as elaborate as a Second or Elite home, but nice enough for our family," Raditz answered. He rose from fussing over the fire to tower over her. Red hues illuminated by natural light let in by carved shafts in the cavern cast a blood overtone to his features. Except the green scouter lens contrasted over his left eye. Dark brows arched along with the upward twist of his lips into a Saiyan smirk she knew so well.

"Your home," she said with wonder. "It's so beautiful."

"Our home, before Vegetasei was destroyed," Raditz said, resting his hand on her shoulder. He led her towards the vast table, and sat on one of the huge chairs. Strangely she had the impulse to sit on the small stool that was half the chair height, and it was rather awkward.

"Females sit here, or on the laps of their mates," said she, looking up at him. "Male dominated society."

"But the females are our strength and treasure. There were very few of them. Many died giving birth in the later years. Till it was easier to use gestational tanks and birthing centers. Still the Third class would whelp full term and the females would come to the medical centers in the cities. And there the young would be processed for being sent out on their missions after birth. Very few could remain at home till they had proven their worth."

"How sad," she whispered.

"To return in triumph was our way. Not always, but in the last days," Raditz said, glancing down at her. "Now you know much of why I am what I am."

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"All will be revealed in time, precious one," Raditz said, cupping her cheek with his hand. "This is the ideal that I would have desired. But the reality is not so pleasant to look at."

She heard the breaking of pottery and angry shouts. Backing away she saw the tall figure of Burdock standing angrily over a small figure with his head pressed to the wall. Lifting her eyes she saw the long hairs of the woman gently smoothing Raditz locks away, and the gleam of dark brown eyes.

"You don't DARE give me that kind of lip, boy!" snarled the voice that she heard in her dreams.

"Father no! It wasn't my fault!" yelled a little boy's cry.

"You weak tailed scum! I'll teach you to talk back to me!"

"If I was to talk back, what would I say, old man! You who failed to return on time!" yelled the teen voice. "Or are you weak like all the rest of your team?"

"You will respect my authority in this house or leave! I don't know where you DARE say such things, but while I'm around…"

"Bardock, stop it! He didn't know any better!" came a female voice. A loud cry echoed and she saw the sniveling youth with his tail in the grasp of a larger figure stooped over.

"Kinoha, you coddle him too much!" Bardock shouted.

"And you're never HERE!" Kinoha hissed, baring her fangs. "He has only just returned and you MISSED his ascension! Because you just HAD to get those last aurites!"

"I need the income! Do you want me to sell the dwelling?" Bardock snorted. Angrily he dropped into one of the chairs and glared at her. Around her she saw others moving in the cave, and saw the anger and pain in the eyes of the small boy with hair trailing down his back.

"Raditz, go to your room while I speak with Father," Kinoha urged. The youth rushed off, clutching his tail in his hands. Whether unseen or not, Stellari rushed after him, hearing the sniveling sob in his voice. She saw the spiky hair dragging the ground and the rough armored vest, which was black and joined with brown-segmented bands.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He wouldn't believe me. The damn old man wouldn't believe me. He thinks I did it… I was the one who said his team was weak and disobedient. But I didn't," growled the youth. He couldn't be more then twelve years old by the look. Angrily he smashed something against the wall, and Stellari moved to stand over by where he huddled on the bed of animal furs.

"Why, what did they say, why did he yell?" asked Stellari.

"They said I was a disgrace like him, and his low powered team. And then when I told him, he punished me for daring to confirm their lies," whispered Raditz.

"That can't be all can it?" asked Stellari, leaning over to touch his whimpering body.

"Do you think that is it, woman?" he snarled, pushing her hand away. "The plaything who likes to be pushed and beaten by the others because he looks more like a female? That he'd never have a mate to please him? That his tail is too weak to let him pass any assignment?"

"That is not so," she said quietly. "You're talking to the nerd who wore braces and glasses. Who didn't have a boyfriend because she was fat and ugly."

"The boy, who had long hair and a weak tail," the teenager glanced up at her. She smoothed away the dirt and mess from his face and gently extended her arms to him.

"I need no weak affection," he growled softly.

"Nonsense," Stellari snarled back, grabbing the boy and squeezing him tightly. She felt the heaves of his sobs and the tears he tried to force back. Like he was her own son she rocked him and softly soothed him with noises in his ear.

"My father who dared think things that were beyond the ken of a third class scout. He was allowed to work on secret projects but others got the glory. And I was considered inferior because of my power rating. I was content to serve, but I asked for harder training. But the low class son of a low class to have too much ambition is dangerous," he whispered.

"You disappointed him?" she asked.

"Yes, and no," Raditz whispered. "He and Mother argued much. She was too soft on me, he said. And Bardock wanted strength. But he didn't like that I desired aurites over loyalty. I wouldn't join his team, and he resented me for it."

"He expected you to purge at his side?" she asked.

"But when I refused, he was furious. I preferred to train on Vegetasei and hope for an opening in an Elite-purging unit. Where I would be noticed. I worked in the Whelping center, where many of the elite would come and see the promising young ones who had returned from missions or who would be sent out. And then there was Tomoku,"

"So he thought you were a wuss for working in a whelping center instead of planet busting with him. When you were really just trying to get noticed by an elite who would just happen to have mentioned a slot on their team in passing?"

"Mother said it wasn't what you knew, it was who you knew. Who you impressed," he whispered.

"It's like that with me," she said. Then she drew back and saw that they were no longer in his childhood home.

Peering around she saw jungles snaking around tall ruins. Birds and strange creatures chattered in a hot steamy atmosphere. A baby's cry echoed in her ears and she rose to trip over a dense forest floor. Her path took her through what seemed a jungle much like one of earth, except the colors were far from normal. Pushing aside vines she finally came to a natural clearing overlooking a vast valley.

Red leaves and purple ones stretched for miles and shielded a hot blue sun burning down from above. Stellari looked up into an alien trinary system with a huge hot blue star the size and diameter of a quarter in the sky with a smaller blue star and a yellow dwarf. They formed a scalene triangle in a sky of deep brassy amber. The baby's cry mingled with the natural cacophony of the planet, and she headed towards it. Soon she reached the huge bowl shaped crater steaming newly from the object that had punched it. Casting triple shadows the round gleaming metal pod's door hung open. She could see its padded interior and the twin pistons that operated the oval door with its red porthole.

Slowly the little infant pulled himself up on his hands to try and stand. Long strands of a fierce mane covered his head and shoulders, and Stellari realized it was he. Quickly she slid down the slope till she reached the infant trying to pull himself up on two legs by grabbing onto the side of the pod. He had stopped crying and was looking around while standing on shaky legs. Such a small youth shouldn't be able to walk, but the fuzzy brown tail swishing behind him gave him the necessary balance to take small steps.

"God, this is wrong. You shouldn't be here all alone," she whispered, dropping down to kneel before him. Glancing up the youth turned dark eyes up at her in confusion. Stellari despite herself followed maternal instinct and reached down to pick him up in her arms. He was twice as heavy as she would have expected, but she settled him on one hip, and smoothed his dark hair.

The baby squirmed, and she gently rocked it as he started to fuss and cry. With practiced ease she staggered out of the crater and carried the infant toddler to the forest floor. Hands seized her hand and tugged. Stellari took a better look at him, and then sat down on a rotting log to bounce him on her knee.

This seemed to please the boy, for he reached up with little hands to grab at her glasses.

"You were a cute thing," she laughed, pushing hair out of his eyes. "And they expected you to survive hear all alone?"

The only answer was a gurgle and a whoop from the infant Raditz. HE squirmed and she let him slide down to investigate something wriggling on the forest floor. Stellari watched him grabbing anything in sight, and then gasped to see him tense up. He toddled out of sight, his black eyes fixated, and she rushed after him. For a toddler he moved quickly, and by the time she caught up with him he'd grabbed hold of a long undulating serpent lizard. Small hands crushed the neck and he held it up to her with a look of glee.

"Good grief," she panted, as he held it out to her. Just like Fermi or Bohr sharing a crayon he wanted her to have it. To see such innocence mixed with killer instinct tore at her, and she dropped down to one knee to wrap her arms around him.

"Someone should have looked after you," she whispered, hugging him though he squirmed and complained.

"All Saiyan youths were capable of surviving. We had the necessary information programmed into us," answered the voice of the man she had seen before. Glancing up she saw the figure in gleaming black and green armor glaring at her with irritation as she held the infant Raditz in her arms.

"You again," she glared at him. "Bardock, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You're a persistent girl, aren't you?" he glared back, shaking his head. The scar along one cheek added to the rugged handsomeness of his sleek muscular figure encased in long skintight pants, and the flexible vest of a lower class Saiyan guard. He stood roughly Goku's height, the top of her head coming to his chin, and the dark eyes sparkled with anger and irritation. Still she couldn't help but find him very attractive.

"Yes. Let me guess you represent something here like everything else does. The side of Raditz that's obsessed with being the perfect Saiyan warrior?" she glared up at him.

"It's what he makes me, girl," he snorted, arms folded across his chest. A wry smile twitched up his grin, and his furry tail spasmed around his waist as if wanting to unfurl but not quite making it.

He strode past her, and slid down the side of the crater to stand before the space pod's open door. "There it is. The perfect craft for the job. Telepathic relays, automatic food storage. Though its pretty much crap compared to fresh kill. This kid can do the job as he grows up."

"So what?" Stellari said, unimpressed as she rocked the now silent Raditz on her hip. He had grabbed hold of her hair and was glancing at his sire with bored black eyes.

"Saiyan men aren't pushovers. We don't need to be coddled and smothered with all sorts of things that would hold us back," Bardock shook his head. "We're not like you humans. Although you do have some qualities that would make good purgers I'd trust."

"Is this how Raditz sees you? The paragon of authority or is this how you are?"

"You see what you see, woman," Bardock chuffed, glancing down at her. "We didn't talk much. It's his mind you're entering. His thoughts you're seeing. Whatever he's sharing is what he wants to show you. Didn't the bum explain what this is all about?"

"Yes and no," she shrugged.

"Idiot," Bardock groaned, clapping his hand over his head. "I suppose I'll have to explain since he's hell bent on taking you back this far."

"You crushed his tail when he was a teenager. I assume that's like a spanking?"

"The kid had a smart mouth. He never knew when to shut up and respect authority. I was reasonable. But he had to push my buttons. Just to see if he could piss me off. Always had to think of the right thing to get me going," Bardock snorted.

"Kids do that," Stellari said, unimpressed. "You're not the one who lived with him day in and out. You're not the mother. It's easy for a father to pass judgement."

"Maybe so. But our societies are different, woman. Don't deny that your husband and father left to earn the bread while you women cared for the kids. But Saiyan youths care for themselves," said Bardock proudly.

"More's the pity," she said, shaking her head. "Maybe it worked for you, but it's sad to see a society that regards its children as little more then resources."

"Didn't yours? Doesn't your society see children as something to exploit? Where if the child doesn't perform to your standards he's considered a disappointment? Are your expectations so unreasonable that a kid can't meet them if they'd only LISTEN?" Bardock snorted.

"I've heard that before," Stellari huffed.

"My point exactly," Bardock said, and then the scene faded. Instead of holding Raditz, she now stood in a dark space where the voices of many echoed.

"Where now?" she asked. Then she stared up at the buildings overhead. A silvery orb of light rose form the horizon and Stellari fixated on the frightened shouts of people scattering.

"Run for your life!" cried the alien beings whose forms she couldn't quite make out because they were running past her. Stellari ducked into the shelter of a tall overhang like a ledge then heard a loud bellow. Masonry cracked and the earth quaked under her feet. Huge thumps pulsed the ground like a heartbeat, and she saw red flashes and heard the thunderous whoosh of explosions.

Gritting her teeth she held her hands over her ears. The roaring was dastardly familiar, and she felt the vibration of crumbling buildings. Around her the structure creaked, and she screamed as she rushed out of the way of it falling on her. A huge hairy paw swept down and smashed the nearest piece of building to dust. Running quickly she moved in the direction the people had gone. Glancing up and back she saw the massive shape of a Giant Ape towering overhead. Ruby eyes gleamed. Its muzzle opened, and a huge blast of red energy torched across the spires of the city. In its wake the buildings disintegrated to dust. There was more then just one of these, for she saw a second large shape, and a third battering down buildings to the left and right.

"Oh no," she whispered. Images of her own experience raced back, and she saw her squad. Throwing huge blasts of energy as they ripped into the nearest town of their rival factions.

One large paw came down and seized her. Kicking and screaming Stellari was grasped up and held before the face of the enormous apelike muzzle. Hot breath pulsed against her, its stench horrible with the eating of meat or anything else.

"Monster, is that what you see?" echoed Raditz voice.

"This is part of you too, isn't it?" she asked. The city faded, and she was still standing up in the palm of the Oozaru Raditz glancing down at her.

With a loud roar the creature set her down, and then backed away. The moon overhead changed its phase, and she was staring at the undulating fog of the miasma in which she had just passed through when first arriving in this dreamscape or nightmare. Trembling she forced herself to look up at the rampaging beast that was smashing through the buildings.

"Raditz, this is what you are. Are you trying to scare me away from something I shouldn't see? Why are you showing me all these things? What am I supposed to know?"

She shirked this as loud as she could to drown out the roars. Then the moon vanished. Gleaming red eyes were lost in the swirling darkness. Then just ahead she saw a flicker of light moving. The black clouds rolled back to reveal a city rising around her under a star-studded sky. Overhead bowed the vast arm of a spiral galaxy, casting its silver illumination. Only a lonely wind whistled, and she shivered once more. Yet she sensed she was not alone for something was walking towards her with a measured pace.

A hand clamped down and she whirled around with raised hands to stare up into the face of Raditz as an adult. His brow wrinkled and both hands grasped her shoulders tightly. Stellari swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to stare into his dark eyes. They held an unfathomable sadness and a strange emptiness. "What did you want me to see? These are all aspects of you I know, but you didn't explain. You only said to find you…"

"You have found me in these memories I've shown you, precious one," Raditz said softly. The wind didn't seem so cold as he stood before her. It dawned on her that this environment was relatively peaceful. At least there were no smashing buildings and howling warriors. No clouds or fog obscured anything. Just a quiet nighttime like her own \mental world.

"You could have explained, but I suppose that's not a Saiyan thing, is it?"

"It is only the beginning," Raditz said quietly. "I warned you it wasn't a pretty place. But it is who I am, and what you must learn to share with me."

"I see," Stellari nodded up, raising her hand to caress his cheek. "Just a few pieces to get me going. To see how difficult things could be. But Raditz, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I accepted this along with the rest."

"I am not an animal to be tamed, woman," Raditz warned her.

"I never assumed you were. You're a man who has a dark past, and needs someone to guide him to the light," Stellari said softly, leaning to embrace him. Raditz swallowed hard as she hugged his astral form, burying her face into his chest.

"You reached out to hold a sullen teenager who failed to please his father, and a baby who would have savagely killed you. And stood in the path of a raging Great Ape," Raditz whispered. "And yet you are still here."

"You need me Raditz. I don't know why I said yes, but now I know. There's a reason we were brought together. I don't take things lightly. God brought us together. Fate did. And I knew when I saw you that I was the one to help you," she said.

"Your redemption?"

"You don't reject me," she laughed, leaning up to look at him. "Human beings are guilty of as much as you. And there are many that have chosen another path for their life. You are no different."

"Woman, I wanted you to see who I am," he said softly. "What you're getting into. Now that you and I are together."

"And I can learn to love it, Raditz. These are the things of your past. But they don't need to determine who you are now. You can choose to keep them here in the past and leave them behind. And be a better man," she glanced up. "You can leave it all behind if you want to."

"By your religion?" he muttered.

"You're strong and brave, and you want so badly to have someone understand and accept you as you are. Don't you see I'm more then ready for the task, Raditz? That I want to know you and lead you into a better way?" she asked.

"To redeem me?" he smirked.

"Yes," she nodded. "There's a way to put this behind if you want to know more."

"Tell me, woman," Raditz said softly, as he leaned down on one knee and looked at her. "Tell me this payment."

"It happened a long time ago. And it's a long story," she said.

"We have time, Woman," he murmured. "What must I do?"

"Listen, and accept. Accept that someone paid for the price of these things a long time ago, and that they're willing to give you peace and love that you so desperately need," she said.

"I've blood on my hands woman," he said.

"His blood will wash it away. Your sins, everything. Even a murderer can enter Paradise if he believes and opens himself to love and change," she whispered.

"I don't think I'm ready," Raditz murmured. "I've done too much. And I am Saiyan, not human."

"But you're in the image of humans, who were created in His image. And He did live as a human in the person of his Son. The 'legendary' that I wear," she said.

"He was human, not Saiyan," Raditz murmured.

"You wished to know and I'm telling you," she said softly as Raditz put his head against her breast. "So just watch and learn from what I do and what I show you. That's all you need to do love. Let me love you, and let me understand you."

"See how you walk through life and learn what you shall show?" he asked.

"Yes love, yes," she whispered.

"I will learn to love you, and you will show me," he whispered.

Stellari slid down to kneel before him. Raditz wrapped his strong arms around her, feeling the brightness inside the pillar of light that bound their souls together. It seemed to warm his frigid mind. Wrapped together in their astral forms, it seemed as if their souls had embraced and locked together. Raditz lowered his lips to claim hers in a kiss. For the first time he felt the movement of her thoughts and his freely together, telling him of what was to come. And it was good.


	11. Bardock's Message to Raditz and Goku

**Father Son Bonding**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Manga or the Anime Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. I make no money from writing this story and my character Dr. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr mean no harm to the series._ _

* * *

_Just how long she had remained in his mind neither knew. Yet the darkness was slowly lightening to a more tolerable grey overhead. Eventually the clouds drew back, bathing both Raditz and Stellari in blinding twin radiance. Around them rose the spires and sand dunes of fiery red. Overhead in the brassy sky the twin suns of Planet Vegeta burned casting four shadows; two for Raditz and two for Stellari. 

It was obvious to her that his mind was accepting her offer. Just by the pleasantness of the mental landscape she could judge his mood had lifted. Still some uncertainty wavered. If he could just keep Vegetasei as his mental courtyard it would be far healthier then that angry foggy morass on a dark stormy plane. From mental bonding she knew that everyone had different dream language. Whenever a telepath would enter another's thoughts they would arrive at a sort of 'reception point' where the recipient would create to receive foreign thoughts and astral visitors not their own. Raditz had closed his mind off for so long that he was unaccustomed to showing anything but a fierce brash landscape that exemplified a hard cold Saiyan warrior.

"I do love you, Raditz," Stellari whispered, drawing back from the kiss. "Let me show you how…"

"I've done far too much Woman," he said quietly. His hands trembled in her grasp.

"So what? Vegetasei is no more. Let those parts of you go and embrace what this world has to offer. Kakkarot… Goku did. This is a blank slate," she said.

"How can I, woman?"

"The disciples of Jesus were not the cream of humanity's crop. St. Paul who wrote the epistles of the New Testament was a persecutor and murderer of early Christians. But he became the greatest instrument of God's word. St. Peter denied Christ and yet he helped spread the message as much as anyone else did. St. Matthew was a tax collector…" she went on to explain.

"Still…"

"Moses was raised as a Prince of Egypt, a land that enslaved many Jews… the people in the Old Testament," she continued. "He murdered a man and ran away. He was the last person to be expected to lead his people from slavery. But God chose him with all his faults."

"These humans are hardly like me," said Raditz.

"Cain, the first son of Adam and Eve was a murderer who killed his OWN Brother," said Stellari, seizing the sides of Raditz's face. "He fled from God. But God didn't kill him. He put a mark on him and gave him a land and place of his own to live. Even for him there was a part in the plan."

"Cain was the older brother," Raditz shivered.

"Yes. He was jealous because he felt God had rejected his offering. He slew Abel. His YOUNGER brother. God didn't kill him. He protected him. There are so many instances where those who have murdered have repented," she urged.

"I exterminated civilizations, woman," Raditz whispered softly.

"The Jews and Christians killed many in the name of God," she answered reluctantly. "My ancestors the Romans were much like you Saiyans like you said so often. But even my people learned and became Christian. Constantine was a conqueror who legalized Christianity. I could give many examples. But the choice is yours."

"Woman," Raditz whispered, tears forming in his eyes. She leaned up to kiss them away.

"Your prince found love," said Stellari. "And your own brother forgave you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"I don't know," said Raditz.

"Shh," she whispered. Raditz crushed her to him, seeking her lips with his own. She rocked him in her arms, not breaking their embrace.

"I'm waking up," Raditz said softly. "And you are too. I think we should both open our eyes."

_

* * *

_

Slowly she blinked open her eyes to find light and space not formed from thoughts and memories. Every item and shadow was composed of matter. As wide awake and vivid the experiences had felt to her in Raditz mind bond they were ten times more intense.

Her breath heaved in and out with fast pulses while her heard pounded. Underneath she felt a hard male pelvis and incredibly taut thighs. Her soft belly pressed against washboard abs that would put a Mr. Universe to shame. Both small hands pushed up from the flat surface of his pectorals to see Raditz dark eyes blinking open to hers. His graceful black brows furrowed in a frown common to most Saiyans. Yet she knew it was not irritation when the eyes widened to show that their shape was in fact much more closely a match to Son Goku's.

"Stellari," Raditz coughed, glancing up at her. His large muscular arms wrapped around her binding her like bands of steel to his body.

"Good Grief, where… what… how long," she panted. Underneath Raditz were the bowed cushions of a futon. Peering over her shoulder she saw a blanket drawn up to her hips. Down her bare alabaster back spilled shoulder length brown hair highlighted with red in the morning sun. Round patterns cast on the wall were segmented by a Chinese square design, and the closeness of the small cabin they inhabited stunned her.

"Stellari," he purred, leaning up to kiss her. Not protesting the kiss she let Raditz bend her lips down to touch his.

"Mmm, was I really in your mind, it seems so real and yet so surreal," she mumbled, panting from the deep kiss she now surfaced from. It dawned on her why she was balanced atop Raditz muscular body, because there was little clearance on either side of the futon thanks to the wide Saiyan shoulders and chest that dominated it. Peering past the silk curtains of the futon alcove she saw the vases and other items of the cabin blurry.

"Kakkarot… I mean Goku's childhood den," Raditz muttered in response to her squinting. "He recommended you and I should remain alone here."

"Where's Goku and Chichi?" she asked.

"The green man took Gohan and the twins training," Raditz said. "For a whole week. Do you not remember agreeing to this arrangement?"

A loud squalling cry broke the tranquility, and Raditz groaned as Stellari blinked hard. She climbed off the hips she straddled and stumbled with the lone blanket hitched around her body to leave Raditz in only the plaid pajama bottoms he had borrowed from his little brother. Cussing in Saiyan, Raditz swung his long legs, which were cramped, from the small futon to plant on the cold stone floor.

"Woman, wait, I'll assist you," he muttered, rising to stretch as she answered twin cries. In the borrowed crib he saw her lean over to grab one bundle. He soon marched over and lifted the other out to hold up and try and quiet.

"I've got extra milk over there," she muttered, placing Radzia at her breast while Raditz fumbled around towards the fridge placed in the 'kitchen' area of the cabin. Just whose idea to stay here seemed idiotic at first, but he had to admit it was nice not to have everyone else underfoot while trying to care for two Saiyan brats twenty four seven.

"Hush young warrior, stop crying," Raditz mumbled as he held Planck up and then swung him much as he had seen Goku do. Finally he settled the young Saiyan boy into his arm, and grabbed the bottle out of the fridge of Stellari's breast milk. Chichi's insistence on the breast pump had been wise because they could both feed at any time. Not to mention the pureed raw hamburger that had been sitting in the top for the last hour.

Planck's dark brown eyes gazed up at his, and Raditz blinked down. The youth grabbed a lock of his hair, and his fluffy brown tail twined around Raditz muscular forearm. For a moment he wondered if his father Bardock had ever held him thus. Stellari sat down in a large Chinese chair and held Radzia, trying to position the long raven locks out of her face. It stunned her to see two babies with such an abundance of hair.

"They look so… so…"

"Saiyan?" Raditz said with a hint of male pride. He sat down on the futon, and enticed Planck to suckle at the bottle.

"The hair looks like yours and Goku's. I thought they'd be more like Gohan," she said.

"It seems that the Saiyan genes are dominant. Not all Saiyans are born with tails or such hair," Raditz said quietly. "If their mothers are not Saiyan."

"I didn't think there were many," she said.

"Nappa has had several children by pleasure slaves. Most of them lived on Idsarsei. Remember that's where Chablis…"

"How can I forget," she groaned. "At least I don't have to walk halfway across a hall for these two angels."

"Angels?"

"Well, they're so… perfect," she whispered quietly.

"Hmm," Raditz murmured, watching the slow draining of the bottle while Stellari nursed the girl. They took turns, sometimes Planck nursing from the breast, or Radzia. The shape of Planck's face seemed halfway between Goku's and Raditz, and his hair was not quite the shape of Goku's but was shorter and spikier with that inevitable lock curling down over his face. In some ways he had the swarthy skin of Bardock, whereas Radzia favored Raditz in most ways save that she was female.

Much like his mother Kinoha she looked. Both had few traces of any Human blood. His father Bardock would be most proud if he were here, Raditz thought.

"Really?" Stellari asked.

Raditz nodded, his thoughts clearly broadcasting. Stellari felt the strangeness of such bond openness frightening. Only her sons and she shared such a close connection.

"The wall between our minds no longer exists save that which we erect ourselves," Raditz reminded her. "You and I choose how much to share."

"Or you're letting me fully in," she reminded him.

"I should have gotten more food," she lamented, feeling weary.

Just then Raditz blinked and snarled. Someone knocked at the door, and Raditz rolled his eyes, shaking his head when Stellari looked at him with confusion. She really needed to learn ki sensing. Yet the beeping of the scouter adhered to her robe's hip told her it was a powerful energy just outside.

"Remain here," Raditz said, lifting his son and crossing the cabin in a few strides. He opened the door and saw the cheerfully smiling face of Goku standing there next to an equally cheerful looking Chichi.

"Surprise, hope we aren't interrupting anything," Goku said.

"At least you remembered to knock," Chichi said. "We aren't interrupting are we?"

"Come in," Raditz said, feeling relief to see that both were carrying what appeared to be bundles of food.

"You guys settled in pretty good, I see," Goku said.

"Goku, what WERE you thinking! That futon's not nearly big enough for two people!" Chichi groused when she saw the telltale ruffled bedclothes strewn. Wandering in she saw Stellari sitting in the chair.

"Need me to take over?" Goku asked Raditz. He reached out his hands and gratefully Raditz passed his son over to his younger brother.

"You can just in time," Raditz muttered, rubbing his eyes. "We ran out of food."

"Don't worry dear; we've got breakfast for you both. Goku just remembered he had forgotten to stock the place with enough goods, and I insisted that you two might need a babysitter so you can get some rest. Piccolo's just dropped the twins off at Pop's house so he can go android hunting with Krillen. They should be safe there," Chichi said as she strode up to a weary Stellari.

"Thank you, I haven't been able to think past feeding these two," she laughed with relief.

"Well, our pleasure. You sure you both don't want to come back to the house with us?" Chichi asked.

"I didn't wish to impose. After all you and your mate have not been alone for most of the time," said Raditz.

"WE DID get some quality time together," said Goku. "Uh is that right Chichi?"

"The house isn't the same without kids. And you were both so sweet to let us be alone for the weekend, it's the least we can do to return the favor," said Chichi. She referred to the big argument she and Goku had that sent Raditz and Stellari conspiring with Gohan to figure out how to get the two to makeup.

Gohan remembered it was his parents wedding anniversary, and Goku had forgotten. Raditz decided to prevail on Piccolo's desire to train Gohan privately. Fortunately the Namek also agreed to take on training the twins. Raditz and Stellari needed to get used to having the babies around them constantly, and although the twins were much help, it was easier to have the twins gone part of the time that first week. Not to mention they had chosen to stay in Goku's cabin to get out of Chichi and Goku's hair so the couple could sort their differences out. Ox King's home was a good place for Gohan and the twins to spend most of the time when they weren't training with Piccolo. Capsule was still not considered a safe place to keep Stellari because of the Android's desire to capture her or her sons.

Remaining around Goku was the best option Vegeta had decided. As Goku recovered from the heart virus, he and Trunks had tried to chase down the androids. 15 and 14 had been destroyed easily with a combined assault between Trunks, Vegeta, Nappa, Bliss and Bulma. Neither had a chance in hell it seemed. Then things had gone disturbingly quiet. The twin terrors of 18 and 17 had still been hard to pin down. Krillen, Tien and Yamcha were checking out that lead. But Yamcha and Tien were still nowhere to be found. And 18 and 17 had mysteriously vanished.

Word had it when they examined Dr. Gero's data banks that they had been deactivated. But Trunks was certain there was something else they were overlooking. None of them were supposed to have come to life so early. There was still one year to pass before their first sighting. What had gone wrong?

"Don't worry, they'll be safe with Pop," said Chichi.

"That's not what gets me. 17 and 18 and 16 are still out there, and Krillen said he'd seen them. But now no word," said Stellari. "I can't help but wonder if they'd been deactivated and put on ice."

"Bulma says she's checked out all the places you and Chablis remember," said Goku.

"Indeed. And the Prince says that 14 and 15 have been utterly destroyed. Nappa and he have been searching. As well as the Green man, I mean Piccolo," said Raditz. The two couples sat opposite each other in Goku's childhood home in mutual worry. Silence was welcome, but none of them liked not knowing the enemy could strike at any moment.

"Why don't we all go out for a picnic," Chichi said. They all snapped their heads to look at her cheerful face framed by black locks.

"A picnic? But it's been ages since we did one," Goku said.

"Exactly," said Chichi with a grin. "And we can take the whole family!"

"All right," Stellari nodded, brightening up.

"We need to enjoy ourselves a little," Goku agreed with a grin on his young face. "Why not?"

"But the Androids," said Raditz, holding his child close.

"We can't let them ruin this," Chichi said firmly. "I won't have my family living in terror!"

"I guess we could handle anything. Provided that you promise to leave at the first sign of danger," said Goku. He pulled Chichi close and gave her a kiss on her temple. She slid her arm around him, and leaned up to take his lips with hers.

Raditz moved over and pulled Stellari towards him. She hugged him tightly and they shared a quiet moment of peace.

* * *

They ate a small picnic under the midday sun. Stellari sighed as she leaned into Raditz chest. Despite his insistence wearing the armor, she felt very comfortable around her husband. Below in the valley she saw the flashes of light as Gohan and the twins sparred. She reached down and curled her arm around Radzia who was curled up in her lap. Planck was exploring the silver light through the blades of grass. 

Chichi and Goku were nearby picking apples from one of the large trees. Goku was punching one tree after another just gently enough so Chichi could catch each falling fruit. Both loved the simple game to test their reflexes. Ever since Goku recovered from the heart virus he was spending as much time with her as he could from his training. Piccolo levitated nearby, watching the progress of Gohan's sparring with the twins.

"Back here, small one," Raditz urged, tugging on the boy's collar. The small Saiyan whelp wore a black armored vest top over his onsies, for Raditz had insisted both Saiyan children be brought up with the proper training.

"Everyone is wearing armor but me," Stellari murmured. Radzia curled up on her father's lap, snoozing. Her small vest was also black in color, held to her small chest with a single strap that passed over one arm and under the back. A light pink onsie completed the outfit with gloves and small white boots. One of her small ears was pierced and jewelry from a coppery red metal hung from it. As for Planck, he climbed into her lap and hugged her neck.

"Umma, umma," he mumbled, nibbling on her ear.

"That's enough, sweetie," she said. Raditz grunted and pointed to one of the containers of meat. She tried tentatively to chew it up. Raditz watched with pride as she kissed his lips and transferred the chewed mouthful to her son's. Planck hungrily swallowed each masticated portion moistened with Stellari's saliva.

"You're a pro at this," Raditz observed. "And while we're on the subject of it, I have something for you…"

"What?" she asked. Raditz reached under one of the armored panels of his outfit, and pulled out a capsule. He passed it to the scientist, who held it in one hand. Planck tried to grab the shiny object from her.

"Not for you brat, come here," Raditz pointed to a place by his knee.

"Fafa," he gurgled, and released his grip to toddle over to his father. Raditz nodded, and the boy plunked down next to where Raditz knelt with Radzia on his lap. She yawned and settled into her father's arm, then sucked her thumb.

"Like this, keep your tail in," Raditz chided the boy. Lightly he tried to guide the boy's tail around his tiny waist, and Stellari shook her head.

"How old do they do that?"

"About this age. Now go open your present woman. I'm anxious to see if it fits," he said.

"Demanding aren't you?" she glared at him.

"Amma, present, present!" Planck gurgled.

"Good grief, he said what I thought he did?"

"Saiyans can talk at a much younger age. Now go on… there are some bushes over there," Raditz said, lightly swatting her rear as she got up. Stellari grumbled but Raditz blinked up with that smirk that drove her wild. He lay on one side, grabbing more meat to chew up and feed to the sleepy Radzia and Planck who were both squirming on his armored lap.

Goku glanced down with his mouth full of apple at Raditz. "Man he's a natural Chi."

"I never figured he'd be so good with children, but he's a surprise. There's more of you in him every day," Chichi nodded, gathering apples in her skirt. Goku leaned over and dropped another into the improvised basket.

"Mmm, you think you can make a pie with these? Like Stellari does?" Goku asked.

"I could try, but you're eating half of them already, Goku-sa!" Chichi swatted his arm.

"Mommy!" called Gohan. "Look at what I can do!"

"Gohan, you need to stop training and eat lunch!" Chichi called. "I almost forgot."

"Humans," mumbled Piccolo.

"Lunchtime!" Bohr and Fermi laughed, stopping their sparring.

"Over here, young warriors," Raditz waved. Three youths flew towards the huge picnic blanket, followed by Goku and Chichi walking hand in hand. Chichi disgorged the huge load of apples into one empty blanket, and started pulling out the food capsules from the basket by Raditz hip.

"Here I'll take her," Goku offered. He took Radzia from his brother, and toddled her while Fermi and Bohr wiped their hands with some of the sani clean that Stellari had in her picnic basket.

"Where's Mommy?" asked Fermi.

"Over in the bushes hiding," Bohr said. He reached down and pulled Planck to sit in his lap and took a bottle of breast milk out of the basket to start feeding him.

"Gohan, go wash some of these apples in the river for dessert. Goku, I'll start with the salad," Chichi nodded. "And you get your wife back here! I won't have her missing lunch! She may not be eating for three anymore, but she needs her strength."

"I'll get her," Raditz said as he stood up.

"Fafa!" Radzia gurgled.

"Stay with your uncle, girl. I'll be back," he said. "Start without me."

"Daddy, what's up?" Fermi asked, standing up.

"I suppose you can come with me," said Raditz as the boy tagged along trying to match his step.

"I'll help Auntie Chichi," said Bohr, waving to them. "Go find Mommy and tell her she's it!"

"It's not THAT kind of game," groaned Bohr. "It's a grown up game, right daddy?"

"Yes, that's right, young one," Raditz nodded. Impressively Fermi matched his stride with three steps to every one of his.

"Mom! Are you in there? There's food!" called Fermi.

"Well, aren't you going to come out and show me?" Raditz asked.

"Are you SURE this is right?" came Stellari's voice.

"Come out. I need to know if the material works," Raditz called.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Fermi.

"I have a little surprise for your mother, young warrior. Something for her training," said Raditz, tapping his foot impatiently. "Do get a move on, woman!"'

"Why do you call her that when you know her name, Dad? C'mon!" Fermi glared up at him.

"Saiyan tradition," Raditz grunted.

"More of that Saiyan stuff again, I get it. I know you're not being a meanie, but it still sounds weird," said Fermi suspiciously. His red orange gi resembled his 'uncle' Goku's complete with a training shirt underneath and a Son karate patch on the front and on the back. Except instead of blue, his training shirt was green and long sleeved. Bohr's was yellow so they could tell the two apart from a glance.

"Are you sure this design is right?" Stellari asked. Out of the bushes an armored figure strode, her muscles gliding under a black armored suit. Her sizeable bosom was encased in a black armored vest with green shoulder straps. They matched the color of the paneling down the back that spread from the spine, and the hip guards and venting on the abdominal. Instead of a square neck, the vest had a modified V showing her cleavage partially. Reluctantly she pulled at the wrist guards that were a cherry red matching those covering her boot tops.

"Mom you look cool. Where'd you get the armor?"

"A present for our anniversary. Mind you, boy it's Saiyan custom for a male to give his woman a suit of armor when he destroys hers. To show her his ability to provide. I fashioned that myself out of the same material mine is made from," said Raditz.

"Where did you get it? I didn't know you could MAKE armor," she glanced at him, shy about her bare shoulders showing. "And why THIS design?"

"Green signifies technical grade Third class Saiyan guard. You serve the Princess and Prince in your technical capacity with weaponry. The red guards on your wrists and ankles denote you're a team leader for you are in charge of a scientific unit," he grunted. "Shoulder pads are optional, but this offers better ease of movement."

"I'm going to punish you for this. I think I look… strange," Stellari shivered.

"You look fit to be the mate of a Saiyan warrior, love," Raditz said as he reached for her hand.

"Mommy, you are radical! What's the big deal!" Fermi glanced up.

"Nothing," she said.

"C'mon, Mom, give," said Fermi, tugging on one of the long green hip guards.

"Oh, I'm just going to give your Father a little talking to about his fashion sense."

"It's not like those silly superheroes on TV," said Fermi.

"HEY, Raditz, c'mon and eat will ya?" Goku called as they turned.

"Go on, join them. I'll talk to your father alone," said Stellari. She leaned down and kissed Fermi, who dashed over to join the others. Grabbing up her coat she slid it on over the armor.

"Are you displeased?" Raditz asked.

"It's… sweet… but I don't feel COMFORTABLE in armor… must I…"

"I don't want you dead, love. It's better to have protection," snorted Raditz. "And the Prince would be displeased if you wore the wrong…"

Suddenly Raditz tensed. His eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her after him. Both of them raced to where Goku was standing in battle mode near Gohan. "Shimatta…"

"Goku?"

"Uncle?" asked Bohr.

"Something's not right," said Fermi. "Mommy!"

"You sense it too?" asked Goku as Raditz rushed up.

"What ARE you wearing?" Chichi panted.

"No time for that! Chichi, we've got to get the kids out of here!" Goku hissed.

"Mommy?" Bohr asked.

"Fermi, Bohr, take your brother and sister and go with your Aunt," Raditz ordered.

"Gohan, go with your mother. Let Piccolo and me handle this," said Goku.

"Goku… what's going on?"

"You've got to get your family out of here now!" Piccolo snorted.

"Kinto un!" Goku shouted. The gold cloud sizzled down, and he grabbed up Chichi. Stellari grabbed up Radzia from Bohr.

"Good grief," she gasped.

"Go love, now!" Raditz shouted.

"Mommy?" Bohr asked.

"C'mon let's GO!" Stellari urged.

"Gimmie the other," Chichi barked. She grabbed up a squirming Planck, while levitating Nimbus up.

"Get on the cloud with her now!" Stellari urged to Fermi and Bohr. "It's faster."

"Goku sa!" Chichi called.

"Chichi, go now!" Goku shouted. "Go home! Don't look back!"

"Daddy," Gohan said.

"Go with them, Gohan. That's an order from me," Piccolo grunted. "I need you to protect the women."

"Now just a moment…" started Chichi.

"Don't argue, let's go," Stellari said. "You stay SAFE!"

"I'll be right behind you," Goku promised, blowing Chichi a kiss.

"Go, woman," Raditz urged. He nipped her ear as they levitated into the air. Soon Flying nimbus was a glowing trail in the sky. Gohan and Stellari rocketed up after them. To Stellari's delight the armor seemed to cut down on wind resistance as she struggled to keep up.

"Fafa!" Radzia whimpered.

"Hold on love, your Father has work to do," Stellari said.

"Mammamam!" Radzia sniffled, hugging her neck tightly around the green collar. Stellari pushed herself after Gohan, her purple ki trail increasing in energy.

"That's Saiyan armor isn't it?" Gohan observed.

'Yes, but that's not important. What did you sense?"

"Some energies coming this way. I don't know what they are, but I'm going back to help once Mom and everyone else is squared away," Gohan said.

"You will do NO such thing!" Chichi shouted. Soon they reached the safety of the Son residence, and she brought Kinto un to land. Quickly she hastened the children inside, waving to Gohan and Stellari.

"But mom, they might NEED me!" he said.

"Gohan!" Chichi called. He blasted off, soon a small white comet in the sky as Chichi screamed after him.

"I'll go with him," said Stellari firmly. "Can you manage?"

"OH please bring him back!" Chichi lamented.

"Mommy?" Fermi and Bohr asked.

"Take CARE of your brother and sister, boys that's an order!" she said. "And do exactly as Aunt Chichi says!"

"Mommy be careful!" Bohr cried as he felt her quick hug. He took Radzia and dashed in.

Stellari nodded and ran out the door. Grumbling she grabbed a bandanna and tied her hair back then reached for the scouter on the table. Raditz insisted she wear one, as she could not sense ki very well. Grumbling she put the thing on which acted like a double pair of lenses. Green tipped boots pounded against the dirt path, and she reached the tall rock. Judging the distance she dashed forwards then pushed down with her hands and back leg to thrust herself up for extra measure. Her mind took over, pushing her body as she panted.

"Gohan!" she shouted. "Get back here!"

Purple ki flared. She was thankful for Raditz training to focus her energies better. Ever since her pregnancy it seemed her ki had doubled even at resting state. Somehow the armor she wore also seemed to focus her ki and aid in the even flow. Just what properties the armor had she wasn't sure, but she knew that she would give Gohan an earful. Soon she caught up with his figure. He wore the evil tribe uniform of a Mazuko in honor of Piccolo's contribution. His own hair fluttered in the breeze, held back by a ponytail holder. Already he was growing like a weed, every day seeming to gain an inch or so.

"Aunt Stellari, you should go back!" Gohan called.

"Nothing doing! You just HAD to run off!" Stellari shouted. "Your mom's not someone to brush off!"

"I have to fight! I have an awful feeling that something terrible's gonna happen to Dad, Uncle Raditz and Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan protested.

"No wonder,' Stellari mumbled, focusing her scouter. "Those traces aren't human. I'm reading infinite power batteries. The sort that Androids are made from!"

"But how could we sense energies when…" Gohan spluttered.

"It was a trap. Damn it!" Stellari gritted.

"Then I was right! We gotta hurry!" Gohan gasped. "Can you keep up with me?"

"Just watch me, Gohan," she said.

"Grab on!" Gohan urged, gripping her hand tightly. He poured more of his ki into his aunt, tugging her along with him as he poured on more speed. The Saiyan third class armor increased her streamlined shape, making it less of a chore to pull her in his ki envelope.

"More energy readings from that way!" Stellari pointed with her red gauntleted hand.

"It's Vegeta and Trunks!" said Gohan.

"Damn," Stellari mumbled.

"What the HELL is Kakkarot doing!" Vegeta ranted as he banked his course to meet Gohan.

"I don't know!" Gohan shouted.

"Your majesty it's a trap! I'm reading Android plastics!" said Stellari.

"Humph, what are you doing here, woman?" Vegeta glared at her suspiciously.

"Professor Stellari, you mean you can trace Android plastics with a scouter?" Trunks asked, his purple hair tied back. It had grown considerably, and gave him a rugged look.

"Yes Mr. Trunks!" She said.

"I told Kakkarot to stay out of this!" Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta, he's my dad, and I'm going to help him!" Gohan snapped.

"You dare address me like that, boy? Don't you know who you're talking to?"

"Father please, we need them. Who knows what we're running into!"

"Woman, how many traces does that toy tell you? Why did you not tell me sooner you could detect those tin cans, eh?" Vegeta glared at her.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I hadn't time to tell your wife… I mean you're…" Stellari stammered, not sure of what to use.

"That will be enough. Tell me where if you wish to be of any use!" Vegeta barked orders to her like she was one of them. Perhaps it was the armor she wore?

"Southwest, by the Tenkachi Budokai, island chain," said Stellari.

"Trunks, come with me," said Vegeta. "You may come along if you can keep up! But don't get in my way!"

"I won't, Vegeta," said Gohan, grabbing Stellari's waist and pulling her with him.

All four of them rocketed over the ocean for what seemed miles. They approached a small chain of islands. Vegeta and Trunks white booted feet landed first. Shortly afterwards landed Stellari's green boots capped in red legwarmers, and Gohan's small pointy Namekian boots.

"Stay close to me, Aunt Stellari," Gohan urged, reaching up and taking her hand. Like a true gentleman, he held tightly and guided her with him. Ki sizzled along his skin, and she felt it crackling through their joined hands.

"This is a red ribbon base, Father," said Trunks, inhaling deeply. "But where are Goku and Piccolo?"

"Something doesn't seem right," Vegeta mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "I'm getting multiple senses."

"Your majesty, Goku and Piccolo aren't here! The readings aren't their latent power levels!" said Stellari.

"You telling me I don't know Kakkarot's trace, woman?"

"The scouter's been adapted," said Trunks quickly. "Isn't that right? Is that one of the new models Mother made?"

"Raditz fashioned it. He said he'd recalibrate to account for levels up to beyond Super Saiyan," said Stellari as Vegeta glared at her.

"Is that so? Explain, woman!"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," said a slow feminine laugh.

"No, it can't be you… you were supposed to be in Ginger town," gasped Trunks. Two figures landed, standing opposite Vegeta and Trunks.

"Oh shit," Stellari gasped.

"I'm bored, Brother. Are THESE the Saiyans?" asked the slender blue eyed female with an icy stare. Blond hair fluttered over her beautiful face. Next to her stood a handsome man of the same height and slender build. Both of them seemed far too pretty almost doll like.

"You… you monsters, where's Goku and Piccolo!" Trunks shouted.

"Shut up boy. You are more of those tin cans from Gero?" Vegeta smirked.

"Huh he's a real bright guy huh?" the boy said.

"Seventeen and Eighteen!" Stellari shivered.

"Well well, I guess you've heard of us. How exciting," said 18 sarcastically, tapping her foot. "And 16 said he could handle the others? I think one of us should have given him a hand because these four don't seem like a challenge at all!"

"Give me a break, sis. I like warming up," said 17, crackling his knuckles. "After all, these two blew 14 and 15 away…"

"What do you want!" Gohan shouted. "Where's my DAD?"

"How the hell should I know, brat?" asked Seventeen. "Unless your father's named Son Goku. If that's the case, he's in a whole world of hurt!"

"How dare you!" Vegeta snarled. "Kakkarot is MINE! Nobody goes after him but me! The Saiyan Prince…"

"Yeah yeah we know all about you, your HIGHNESS," 18 taunted, flipping her hair in disdain. "You think you can take us on, little man?"

"You'll be eating those words, you flying toaster," Vegeta snarled. "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean I won't recycle you into something more useful, like a washing machine!"

"Father," Trunks said.

"Oh really?" 18 snickered. "Let me handle this hothead. You can have the others."

"Father…" Trunks said.

"Keep back Trunks. Get OUT of my way. I've been WAITING for this," Vegeta laughed evilly. Vegeta and 18 suddenly phased out, and then reappeared thousands of feet in the air. Soon the sounds of their smashing fists and flying kicks were heard.

* * *

It had been a terrible battle. Vegeta had been defeated, as had Trunks. Fortunately Nappa had whisked the Prince away giving Goku the chance to attack. Krillen's momentary distraction had somehow convinced 18 to break off and leave. Goku had seen the soft kiss she had given Krillen, and wondered what had brought that on. It served as a reminder that these Androids had no clear objective as they had all formerly thought. What beings simply play with them like toys except those who are mere children flexing their muscles. 17 and 18 were little more then delinquents who were unsure of what to do now that they had achieved such abilities. Freiza was a tyrant in comparison, but universal domination seemed far more comprehendible to Goku then mere amusement. 

He had seen the joy that 17 and 18 shared in wanton destruction. Violence without caring to see what the consequences were. Those were the key traits the Androids shared with Freiza and his ilk. The base desires of power for power's sake was one universal motivation Goku gleaned from the battle he had so far fought. It became painfully apparent to him that Dr. Gero had no control over 17 and 18. However 16 seemed to have a clear objection, merely to eliminate Goku. He would do so at the exclusion of all others. To harm and fight anyone else was an anathema. Goku saw a shaft of hope in dealing with an android that had only one clear purpose. 16 might be reasoned with and convinced to change. However 17 and 18 would prove far more difficult. Sadly Goku sensed they would only comprehend the language of violence. They would fight and destroy till someone showed them a better way.

Unfortunately Vegeta's objective was similar, Goku realized. The Prince may have taken Bulma, his best childhood friend, as his mate but he still desired power. Ever since Vegeta had come back to life he had devoted himself to the sole purpose of proving he could attain Super Saiyian. Goku presumed it was to settle the old dispute between the Prince and himself started so long ago on Earth. That he could comprehend. Still the introduction of Nappa and Raditz to the scenario disturbed him. Goku could also tell Piccolo was troubled. The Namekian had been tight lipped about the extent of his 'conversion' even though he had joined the Z warriors against the Androids and the Saiyans. Goku hoped Piccolo's experience with Gohan had softened the Namekian.

Shortly after Raditz and Stellari's babies were born, Goku and Piccolo had a conversation that shed more light on the namekian's future plans. Also Kami had hinted to Goku that his time apart was drawing to an end. Piccolo announced that he was ready to do whatever it took to rid the world of the android menace. Goku wondered if it meant absorbing that lost part of himself to become one again. So far he did not sense Kami's life force having vanished. IT still remained separate. But he sensed in his gut that it was a matter of time before Piccolo took that step.

Goku's mind wandered back to the present moment. He had Trunks to deliver to Bulma, and then his next task would involve what to do next. Instant Transmission was a good thing. Now he had to figure out who would go with him in search of what he sensed was the next danger.

Just minutes ago Goku had reappeared without Trunks. In his pocket he carried several small pistols that Bulma had given him. Then he had asked Stellari to train her scouter ahead. Raditz had put one of his own on, and Goku had narrowed his perceptions to lock onto the one named Bliss.

They all hovered above the island where they had found 17 and 18. Goku drifted only a foot from his brother and his sister in law. He swallowed hard, then blinked at them, anticipating the question Stellari gave voice to. "Where's Trunks?" asked Stellari.

"Bulma's getting ready to go with him, as soon as she's ready. She asked me to bring these," Goku said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Those are the neutrino disrupters she spoke of," said Stellari.

"I've already given a few to Piccolo, Krillen, and Gohan. Chichi also has a few. In case the androids attack. But Trunks was still out cold when I left him at Bulma's," Goku admitted.

"What of the Prince?" asked Raditz.

"He's spending time in a regeneration tank. Nappa's guarding him. Nappa doesn't know yet that Bliss was taken. And Bulma thinks it's better that way. The last thing we need is for Nappa to go nuts trying to find her. Once Trunks wakes up, then he and Nappa will go after her. But I think we should beat him to it," Goku said.

"What of Tien and Yamcha?"

"Piccolo and Krillen have gone after them," said Goku firmly. "Chiautzu is helping to see if he can track Tien's mind through their special bond. It's not going to be pretty…"

"The Prince will not be happy when he comes out," Raditz said.

"He was badly beaten up by that android," Goku nodded.

"Now what?" asked Raditz.

"Well we can't just hover here with Bliss in their clutches!" Stellari protested. She turned her back and both Raditz and Goku gaped at the bleeding wound crossing her bare shoulders. With the armor it was apparent she was covered in scratches.

"Not with that bruise. Why didn't you TELL me you were hurt?" Raditz asked.

"I think we should go someplace less dangerous to think," Goku said. "Follow me. We need to nurse our wounds and recover."

Stellari and Raditz flew along after Goku. The back of his gi flapped in the wind under the ki envelope rippling over his body. Black spikes waved just a bit from the mass of hair on his head that Stellari watched. She still tingled with the excess energy Gohan had fed into her from his own Super Saiyan transformation. It enabled her to fly as fast as Raditz and Goku were.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're tracking down where they took Bliss. But to do that we need to recover and we need a plan. Maybe if we can rescue her, we can find out what they did to Tien and Yamcha. So Bulma can undo it," Goku said quietly. "But I need to know more about these androids. And I think we need to get some things clear first. And I need food!"

He banked sharply, flipping head over weighted boots to land in a clearing in the vast forest. Stellari recognized the landscape as that surrounding his childhood home. Raditz and Stellari soared towards Mt. Pauzo, landing moments after Goku. The small pagoda cabin stood much as she and Raditz had left it the day before when they used it as a getaway so chichi and Goku could spend some time together as a couple. Gohan and Fermi and Bohr had stayed with the Ox King, and Raditz and Stellari had remained here.

"Always thinking with your stomach, just like a Saiyan," Raditz chuffed.

"I think we have some capsulated food," Stellari said.

"Chichi left something. I can smell it," Goku said, motioning them to enter the small cabin. It was much as she and Raditz had left it. They sat down around the round table while Goku prepared the rest of the food chichi had left. Dishes clattered and Goku soon warmed the leftovers over a hot fire.

Raditz reached under his armor and pulled out a small flat box. Setting it on the table he opened it, and motioned Stellari to move closer. "Come here woman. I need to tend that wound."

"I could gather some ingredients…" Goku offered.

"No more of that dead fish and stuff. I have a medical kit," Raditz waved him off. Goku shrugged and returned to what he was doing. Still he watched Raditz gently undo one of the straps on the green armored vest. Opening one container that was flat like Chichi's container of blush, Raditz dipped his fingers in it. Goku's nose wrinkled at the medicinal tang. Whatever it was, Goku figured it was close in composition to a healing salve. Raditz smeared some on Stellari's cut, and she hissed in pain.

"Stay still. Now, relax," Raditz urged. He covered the bruises and lateral cuts with a fine film of blue paste. Then his ki flared up around his fingers rubbing it into the wound. Goku watched with amazement to see the cuts slowly knitting together before his eyes. Somehow that salve was turning Raditz ki into a healing poultice.

"But that's gonna leave scars!" Goku protested, plunking down a huge dish of rice in the center of the table. He tossed three pairs of chopsticks to them and Raditz glared at him.

"So what? Scars are a sign of prowess!"

"Maybe to you!" Goku glared.

"Guys ENOUGH!" Stellari snapped. "Let's just eat, thank you very much!"

"Good idea!" Goku nodded. He shoved a bowl of rice and steamed vegetables mixed with chicken and beef before Raditz. Stellari groaned when she saw the huge portion he set before her.

"I can't eat all of this!"

"Whoops I forgot," Goku grinned, eyes shut and scratching the back of his neck.

"Not to worry," Raditz said. "You start and I'll finish."

Then they ate rapidly waiting for Goku to bring up whatever subject he wanted. It was prudent to eat and nurse the wounds that they had sustained. Raditz and Goku's chopsticks moved in a continuous blur accompanied by the clink of crockery and the slurps and gulps. Raditz gave up and used his fingers to shove food into his mouth, causing Stellari to grimace. Goku didn't seem to mind, and she ate enough to sate her own ache.

"Gohan? Where is he? Did he go home?" asked Raditz, reaching for another dish of rice that Goku popped out of another capsule from Chichi's picnic basket. Long ago she'd discovered the ease of using empty capsules to contain the vast meals Gohan and Goku would need for their training missions with Piccolo.

"I'd hoped he'd gone home with Chichi. But he's gone with Piccolo and Tien. Chichi was furious. But since she's got the disrupter," Goku said, stacking his dishes and putting them into the huge washtub to soak.

"I should be there helping her," said Stellari. Raditz grabbed her shoulder and held her down.

"Chichi said that you shouldn't worry. She's got things covered with the twins and Fermi and Bohr helping her. So don't worry. She's angrier that I let Gohan run off. But she has to realize that his power could be the difference between victory and defeat," said Goku firmly.

"Saiyan warriors fought at his age," said Raditz.

"And since you're the only scientist except for Bulma here who knows about these androids, we need you to help figure out what we find when we get there," Goku said. "Bulma's going to join Trunks…"

"I don't get it? Where are we going?" Raditz asked.

"The place we ended up was an old Red Ribbon base all right. But there are other places…"

"Yes… the Red Ribbon army had many bunkers. I can presume that Piccolo and Krillen went back to Gingertown?"

"Yes," said Goku. "And we're going towards Muscle Tower. Trunks and Bulma are going to investigate where we just were... and Nappa is going to get Vegeta to chase after 17 and 18," Goku said.

"Brother you're fibbing," Raditz snickered.

"Well, better he go on a wild goose chase then get all nuts about being the strongest. He's not going to let 18 go after beating him up," Goku chuckled darkly. "Guess he doesn't know when to quit. The question is Raditz, will you listen to him or yourself?"

"Brother I'm going with you," said Raditz firmly.

"So am I," said Stellari. "And Muscle Tower was one of the first places I trained with my unit. It's no accident Bulma assumed that you should go there with me. I know its codes well."

"I know the layout too, since I almost blew it up," Goku admitted. "Course I was a kid then…"

"They've remodeled it since then," said Stellari. "One of Gero's first labs was there. The place we just were was his latest one. That explains why 17 and 18 were there. I don't know what they were looking for unless they expected to find something else to help them get rid of the bombs in their bodies."

"Bombs?" Goku asked. "You mean like Ha-chan had?"

"Ha-chan?"

"Android 8," Goku added. "It's a mouthful."

"Yes, each Android has a bomb in them as a failsafe. It makes sense they'd try to find Gero's notes to get rid of the bombs. But what worries me is that there was one last project Gero was working on, with my ex husband's team. A new type of Artificial human that wasn't cybernetic. There was a genetic engineering program to take cybernetics and genetics to a new level. And it was in another location…"

"Where?" Goku asked. He let his chopsticks drop into his emptied bowl with a definitive clink.

"Near the direction that Piccolo and Krillen went," she shivered.

"But…" Goku tapered off, his eyes wide.

"It was called Android 21. Gero took blood samples of all the best martial artists in the world. Chablis was part of that project. They took Saiyan DNA and tried to combine it with human to create the perfect fighter. Gero didn't like genetic engineering. He said straight robotics was the key. But another scientist disagreed. Dr. Minos, his brother was working on the project that created the other telepaths and me. We were all the result of genetic engineering to bring out the most powerful soldiers," said Stellari.

"Wow…" whispered Goku. "You mean like Blue?"

"Yes. Blue and I knew each other all too well. Violet and Scarlett. I was called Opal. But I decided NOT to do what they asked and I freed Bliss from Minos' labs. Gero found out, and I was to be liquidated. Luckily you happened Goku, and because you decimated the Red Ribbon army, the threat was contained. But we were wrong," said Stellari.

"And then you came to work for capsule," Goku nodded. "Bulma told me a bit. But why didn't you guys do something about the bases?"

"We assumed they'd been abandoned. The King of the World sent agents to liquidate any assets. As far as we knew, the labs had been blown up. But it seems that Gero manipulated computer records to fool the entire world. And if 18 and 19 exist, that means that 21 exists."

"21?" asked Raditz.

"It's called the Cell project. We didn't think any progress had been made," said Stellari. "All I know is that a lot of my plastics went into it. And my ex husband's genetic research also was used. He worked alongside Minos. That's why the Androids want me. They want revenge for me joining Capsule and stealing Chablis from them. They were trying to make her into an Android as well as use her DNA to make android 21."

"Android 21…a re we SURE he wasn't ever made?" Goku gasped.

"It wasn't just Bliss whose DNA was used. The blood samples of many fighters, including you and Piccolo, and who knows whom else was collected. But all the experiments were colossal failures. That's why Gero resorted to purely artificial humans made from cybernetic parts instead of being cloned. But if Minos succeeded, then we've got worse problems then 17 and 18!" she stammered.

"How's that?" Goku shuddered.

"21's schematics included the ability to absorb genetic material and combine it with its own. You know 13, 14 and 15? If they had survived, any one of those three could have taken the parts of its brothers and mad itself stronger. 21 could do the same thing with 20, 19, 18 and 17!"

"Damn, are you kidding?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku. If 18 was destroyed, or 16, 17 could simply absorb their body parts and grow stronger. Make a super android. But if 21 did the same… then we'd all be doomed," Stellari whispered.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen. Does Bulma know this?"

"She figured it out the same time I did," said Stellari. "I had hoped it was just a theory, but now that I've seen 17 and 18…"

"You acted like you knew them," said Raditz.

"I knew 17 and 18 when they were human. They were just two orphaned twins that were sucked into Red Ribbon's program and brainwashed into thinking Gero was their father. In all intents and purposes he is. He's taken the worst parts of humanity and enhanced them to make a 'better' life form, Goku. And I helped in some small way to make him do it," Stellari said.

"That's why you say you're no better then the Saiyans?" asked Raditz quietly.

"Yes. In my own way, I'm just like you, Nappa and Vegeta. I contributed to making a weapon, which could wipe out an entire planet. And already those weapons have killed many," said she.

"Hold on a minute!" Goku said angrily. "That doesn't matter! You've made a choice that's a better one!"

"Maybe so, Son Goku. But I won't rest till those androids are toast," she said angrily.

Goku glared at Raditz with a weird look. Raditz glanced back. A link formed between the two brothers, and Stellari could feel they must be having a telepathic conversation. Silence overwhelmed the small cabin. She could only hear the deep exhalation from either brother when they locked their dark gazes.

**"That's a weird sense of humor you have, Raditz, giving her Bardock's armor!"** Goku glared at Raditz. His rounded eyes narrowed to their angled state, indicating Goku was getting angry.

**"Why? It's not HIS armor. It looks like it, but it's the design of someone of her rank and station…"** Raditz answered. His expression in turn drew up thin lips in a smirk reminiscent of Vegeta's.

**"What's Vegeta trying to do? This is Earth, not Planet Vegeta! We don't need to bring back something that's been blown up!" **

**"The Prince has the right to continue the Saiyan race. We cannot be snuffed out!"**

**"Have you ever considered if it's WORTH trying to save?" **Goku angrily frowned. **"All the hatred and killing? That's not something that I'd want to bring back! And what would Vegeta do if he COULD bring back the Saiyan race? What Freiza tried to?"**

**"Brother, I don't know!"** Raditz fiercely flung his thoughts back.

"You see what's happening with the Androids, don't you? Some other nutcase is trying to do what Vegeta might do! And people are going to be killed and suffer. Is that what you want? For your wife and kids?" asked Goku aloud.

"What?" Stellari asked.

"I don't want that!" Raditz burst out. "I just want to live!"

"Then stop hanging onto something that should stay dead! Bardock learned that at the last moment! He had the chance to change!"

"What do you know about what FATHER did?" Raditz exploded.

"Guys, now's not the time!" Stellari shouted.

"I spent seven years in HELL brother, after you killed me. You don't THINK I didn't encounter Father in that time?" asked Raditz angrily.

"And what did he have to say?" asked Goku.

"I… cannot remember all of it," whispered Raditz. "Only that I should expect no forgiveness from you unless I accepted the reality of what the Saiyan race had become. That you had made him proud where he had failed. And I resented him for that for the longest time."

"Then he DID change. I had assumed that was the case when Freiza mistook me for Bardock," said Goku.

"How WOULD you know about Bardock except that time you said you contacted him on Namek?" asked Stellari.

"How?"

"Bardock's mind touched mine, shortly before I faced Freiza," Goku sighed. "He… it was like space and time folded, and I could almost SEE and touch him. It all seems so weird now, but I found myself thinking to him that he could have changed then and there… and then Bardock was gone…"

"He said that he saw you… defeat Freiza before he died himself," Raditz admitted, trying to dredge up the shadowy memories of Hell.

"So you do remember?"

"Only pieces, brother," Raditz said. "Much of it I tried to block out. But much of it still torments me every moment of every day."

"He did change?" Goku asked.

"Open your mind and see for yourself, Brother," said Raditz. Goku reached over across the table scooting around to sit by Raditz. Stellari nervously saw Raditz drag his chair over, and press his hand to Goku's temple. Simultaneously Goku pressed his hand to Raditz head, and the two of them stared into one another's eyes.

"You sure?" Goku asked. "I've done this many times before… just let me read what you want me to see…"

"Then let's do this quickly," said Raditz tersely. "Contact."

"Yes," Goku nodded. Stellari felt the conflict through her bond with Raditz. She glanced from one brother to the other. Both their muscles tensed and rippled under their flesh while locked in the mental link. She closed her eyes and tentatively probed, wondering if she dared intrude but she also was curious to see what they were sharing. Whatever Raditz shared with Goku he surely should show to her as well.

Stellari focused her mind. Slowly she slid her astral self down the core of light that connected her soul with Raditz. Images blurred, and then she was immediately in that nightmarish scape covered in clouds that she had inhabited once before.

_**"Goku, Raditz, let me see too,"**_ Stellari thought quietly.

_**"It seems fair, doesn't it?"**_ Goku's thoughts came.

_**"Very well, but it won't be pretty,"**_ Raditz sighed in resignation.

Goku's orange gi'd form emerged from the clouds. He glanced around, then saw Stellari standing there. "Where's Raditz?" asked Goku.

"I don't know. He's here around us, Goku. He'll show you what he wants to, in whatever way he wishes," said Stellari. "The fact I'm here probably means that I'm supposed to see what you are."

"You've done this before," Goku nodded. "You know his mind?"

"I assumed you do this with Chichi?"

"Yes and no," Goku said softly. "I still don't totally get the Saiyan bond thing. But King Kai taught me how to do these things, as did Kami."

"Take my hand, Goku. Maybe together we can convince Raditz to show us," said Stellari.

"But why doesn't he just SHOW us?" Goku asked.

"That's not how Saiyans do things, Goku. He still doesn't totally trust you'll like what you see. He's feeling guilty for how he tormented you and Gohan all those years ago. When I first entered he didn't just go, Oh here's my life in a neat series of images," said Stellari.

"Because that's a human way to think? Is that why?" Goku asked.

"Yes. You're thinking like a human. We like things to be directly shown. Saiyans don't. They're hunters. They share thoughts through sensations and a completely different manner. They don't wear their hearts on their sleeves. Raditz is simply waiting to see if we're ready to face the truth or not," said Stellari.

"I see," Goku said quietly.

**"Do you?"** asked a loud voice that rumbled the landscape. **"Stellari, you're here too?"**

"Do you want me to go?" she asked the fog. Goku narrowed his eyes.

**"No, you will stay and show Brother. But he cannot expect me to simply make things in terms he'd comprehend. You'll have to help me find the words. For the Saiyan language is beyond Kakkarot's comprehension,"** said Raditz.

"I can understand. Vegeta showed me," said Goku.

"He only showed you what he figured you'd understand, Brother," said Raditz's disembodied voice. **"Let Stellari guide you."**

"Um… we won't find the answer here, Raditz. You have to let him in a bit like you did me," said Stellari.

"I know this is hard for you Raditz. I won't go where you don't want me. If you want, let Stellari show me because she knows what you might not want me to see," said Goku.

**"Very well. You wish to recall what Father said to me in Hell. You shall see it now,"** said Raditz.

"Lay it on me," Goku answered. Suddenly the landscape blurred and they were in a fiery inferno of many layers. Goku grasped Stellari's hand, and they fell through the layers of Raditz memories. Many of them were horrendous, and Goku realized now why Raditz outer mind had kept them on that featureless smoky plane. They were delving deep into places that were sickening and horrifying. Goku's stomach turned when he saw the violent purging drift by.

**"This is a Saiyan's life, Kakkarot,"** Raditz growled.

"He doesn't need to see this," said Stellari angrily.

**"He does, if he is to comprehend why I am who I was when first we met!"** Raditz answered.

"I know all this stuff!" Goku shouted. "Let's just get to Hell first!"

_They landed in a dark place full of many voices whispering hatred. Stellari shuddered, and her skin crawled. Goku gently grasped her hand and squeezed it to reassure her that he was there with her. Raditz was pulling no punches for Goku had been along Snake way and knew what he was seeing._

_"I've been to Princess Snake's place. This isn't new to me," Goku shouted._

_**"Isn't it?"** asked a voice. Before them materialized two figures. Raditz merged from the mist, across from the armored form of Bardock himself. Goku and Stellari stood like spectators to a conversation, or rather a full-blown word war. Argument didn't begin to describe the acidity of each syllable._

_"I don't know this language," Goku shivered._

_"It's Saiyanese," said Stellari. "Let me try."_

_She reached to the part of the bond where Raditz had taught her the Saiyan language. Goku concentrated, and between them the words began to make sense to him in the language he had long remembered Grandpa Gohan teaching him. The standard language of the World dictated by the King. Words and phrases so hard it hurt. Father and son were pushing and shoving one another. Each accusation escalated to the point where suddenly Bardock's fist flashed out and punched Raditz. Angrily Raditz kicked, and then they exploded into full scale fighting._

_It was brutal and feral like the fight Goku remembered with Vegeta. Fists flying, and skulls cracking together. Blood flying out of the lips and eye sockets of either one to heal spontaneously in the eternal agony of this layer of Hell. Goku winced to see Raditz knocked low. Bardock's foot slowly crushed Raditz ribcage, and Goku realized why his father was doing this. He was receiving the same treatment he'd given Goku._

_"How does it feel, Son, to be tortured? To know that you can't do anything to escape destiny. To not CARE that you could change it!"_

_"Father… please…" Raditz begged._

_"There is no mercy for Saiyans. Is that right? You disappoint me, you wretch. We all have a choice. Kakkarot himself showed me. If I had the strength to fight Frieza…"_

_"But you didn't!" Goku suddenly shouted. "None of you knew… what happened?"_

_"You should know," said Bardock's voice, looking over at Goku. Like many dreamscapes the ones fashioned form such memories could interact with him and Stellari's presence. Memories were interactive not static._

_"Then show me," Goku said. Images flickered past his mind, flooding second hand through Raditz recollections of hell. Goku's mind flared with the last moments of Bardock's solitary battle. Then it disappeared in blinding white rage and sorrow._

_"Damn," Goku whispered. Then his eyes widened. For a moment Stellari was whipped out of Raditz mind, and popped elsewhere. Around her soft yellow clouds like Nimbus drifted, and she stood on a firm soft surface like grass. The whole curve of the surface was like a small asteroid, and she saw a monkey ambling around with a cricket. A tiny house along a solitary road near an antique vintage car perched on the horizon._

_"Goku!" she shouted._

_"King Kai's planet. I brought you here because it was getting ugly. This is my mind," Goku said softly. "Raditz was dragging us both down. He's in pain…"_

_"Damn," she whispered. "What did you do?"_

_"Just relax," Goku urged. "He agreed it was best that you watch from my mind because it's safer and more grounded. He doesn't want you hurt by what you're seeing."_

_"But my mind…"_

_"It's easier for you to see here," Goku urged, gently pressing her down to sit in the grass. Goku sat next to her, and then focused. Images again played of Bardock's torment like a movie through the golden clouds of King Kai's world. Goku had used that familiar training ground as the place for familiar thoughts and minds to enter. Like she had formed her scientific fortress. Raditz had done the same with the dark cloudy desert with no sunlight. It was the place she always entered first when going to his mind._

_"There's another reason you're both here," said Raditz. He stood before them both, in Goku's mind courtyard, wearing his battered armor. It appeared much the way it had when he had been slain by Goku and Piccolo._

_"You see me now as you last remembered me those years ago, Brother," Raditz said, kneeling down before them Chinese style. "Now you know what Father showed me in hell. And you little own as well."_

_"But you're saying I've got something here that I should see? Why my mind?" Goku asked. "Other then the fact that you were worried about the bond hurting her?"_

_"Raditz, I'm your wife I can see…"_

_"It was hard for me to control the anger and pain, I didn't want you hurt there. Our bond was still too new for you to see that!" said Raditz softly, grasping her hand._

_"Wait," Goku whispered. Another memory drifted by, unlocked by what he had just seen, and the three of them saw the clouds again open and another scene unfold. Memories of a small baby through a glassy foggy sheen._

_"Yes, this is a memory that's locked far away. You can't remember it well till my mind just touched yours because you hit your head. The part of you that forgot everything till you saw Father's last moments," Raditz said._

_"Yeah, those clouds pretty much hide that other part of me that I never see except in glimpses. I guess that's the Saiyan part of me that I forgot," said Goku._

_"Those memories are still there, Kakkarot, I mean Goku," said Raditz. "But your mind veils them as a separate realm. But now you're starting to see that part associated with Bardock."_

_**"Carry out my mission,"** said a voice through the clouds, breaking the tranquil silence.** "Defeat Frieza, and avenge us!"**_

_"Wait…" Goku whispered._

_**"I'm sorry I couldn't have held you kid,"** said Bardock's voice. It was a bit clearer this time. Both sons and Stellari glanced up to the clouds in Goku's mind to see an image forming. Clouds rolled back to reveal the form blurry like being underwater. It became sharper and more distinct, forming into the likeness of Bardock in battered broken armor, his face and body singed from many attacks. Blood dripped down his forehead and all over, bearing witness to his last desperate assault on Freiza._

_"Father," whispered Raditz, trembling._

_"You're remembering, aren't you, Kakkarot?" Bardock said as he glanced down at them, hovering above King Kai's planet._

_"Yeah. I finally saw what you did. How you faced Frieza. That was amazing," Goku said reverently. He stood up and glanced at the memory facsimile that drifted a distance from them. The memory had just emerged but still was far from him because Goku was struggling to comprehend it._

_"You remember what I said to you before you landed on Earth," said Bardock. "It's all locked away. And now the Kakkarot part's trying to talk to the Goku part. Maybe it's better if you did forget most of it."_

_"I'm Son Goku," said Goku proudly. "That's what matters. And I'm from Earth. Even if I am a Saiyan, I'm still an Earthling."_

_"I see," Bardock said quietly. "I don't blame you. I wasn't too happy myself when that fat bastard Dudoria told me what Freiza had planned. He slaughtered my team. Fasha, Borgos, Sugesh… my best friend Torah…"_

_"I know," said Goku quietly. "Raditz showed me your last thoughts."_

_"It's second hand," said Bardock. "I'm here in your mind, Goku. Locked away. I gave you a piece of my soul and memories through the special powers that Kanassan gave me."_

_"So you're HERE?" asked Stellari quietly._

_"In the part of my mind that's Kakkarot?" Goku blinked._

_"I'm living here, partly, girl," Bardock said._

_"But that isn't fair! You're in ME? But that makes no sense!" Goku spluttered._

_"It's like the mating bond, Kakkarot," said Bardock. "Where two Saiyans exchange pieces of their souls. That bonds them as much as the blood exchange. The same can happen with family members. When Kakkarot and I were on Vegetasei, our minds touched. That bond STILL existed long after I'd died. My soul and Goku's are connected. But because Goku forgot…"_

_"He didn't know it existed," said Stellari._

_"That's why I could see you in the future," Goku said with excitement. His face brightened in that innocent way. "I get it now!"_

_"You're letting me in. I'm still here, Kakkarot. The bond still exists between our souls. Even though I'm still in Hell, watching you. I can't do much, but I am proud of what I see," said Bardock._

_"So this is you now, not just memories?" Raditz whispered._

_"You're here too, huh?" asked Bardock, glancing down at Raditz. "You've surprised me too, kid."_

_"Bardock, was that you I saw in Raditz mind when I bonded with him?" she asked._

_"Maybe a little bit," Bardock said, looking at Stellari. She pushed off from the planet and hovered above it to drift by him._

_"I wanted to understand you," she said._

_"As do I. I see through Kakkarot…"_

_"My name's Goku!" Goku said annoyed from below._

_"He's sure stubborn like me," Bardock smirked. "All right, Goku. I see through him. And I saw you and Raditz. The bum did okay by you."_

_"Why don't you share this link with Raditz?"_

_"He didn't' want it," Bardock said, cupping her cheek. "There's so much you don't get about Saiyan culture, but you're learning everyday. You're good for that son of mine. Maybe he will, but only if he's willing to let me in. It's his own anger and resentment that keeps the link shut."_

_"So you're saying it's MY fault?" Raditz snarled._

_"Raditz, cool it!" Goku said._

_"That's why my mind brought you here," Goku nodded. "Why you let me take Stellari here. So you could see Bardock and know that I shared a link. And I guess I knew but never quiet got it till now."_

_"You always were a little slow after that accident, son," said Bardock with a laugh. "It's me here. What you're willing to let in, Son Goku. And I'm glad of it."_

_"Father," Raditz said._

_"Only when you're ready to accept, boy," said Bardock curtly to Raditz. "You're pretty jealous that I'm not talking to you. Get over it."_

_"Raditz," Stellari sighed._

_"He's stubborn too, like his mother," said Bardock with a wry grin. "But since you're willing to let me in, I guess in some way the bond you share with him's letting him see. And I'll be there. But only if he gets over his own roadblocks."_

_"So you're saying SHE will feel you and I won't?"_

_"Idiot, you don't' get Saiyan bonding! You and she ARE one," said Bardock with a grunt. "One mind and soul. Bound together. Through understanding you are seeing me. Now let her into your mind and stop this nonsense!"_

_"Very well, Father," said Raditz sullenly. Then there was a popping sensation and they were all thrust into the real world._


	12. Domesticated Saiyan

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Manga or the Anime Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. I make no money from writing this story and my character Dr. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr mean no harm to the series._

Jan 21 2007

**Domesticating a Saiyan**

_Note that I'm using this place to post what appears as separate stories on mediaminer, but is like one continuous story here on because it's easier to keep track of. Thanks to ButterflyV for your imput!_

* * *

Stellari glanced at Raditz and Goku sitting there after their mind meld. Bardock had made his presence known through a mental bond he shared with Goku since before Goku's accident. Raditz dark features glowered with jealousy. Slowly Goku tried to catch his breath from the revelations they had seen. To actually see his father Bardock through a mental rapport had stunned him and Raditz both. Now both brothers were trying to make sense of this entire situation. 

"He's there in your mind," Stellari murmured. Goku rubbed his brow and shook his head in disbelief.

"Bonded to the Kakkarot part of you," Raditz mumbled. Stellari got up and walked over to Raditz. She sat on his lap, curling her arm around his neck.

"Raditz, why are you so angry?" Goku asked. "You can't resent your father for making the choices he did. I didn't ASK for this bond."

"I don't know WHY!" Raditz growled.

"If you designed her armor after his, then you can't totally resent him," Goku said.

"He is still Father, no matter what I think. It's not that I HATE him," Raditz growled. "It's that I resent that you have a connection I never did and you don't comprehend Saiyan culture!"

"I understand because I'm trying to," Goku said quietly. He shifted his chair closer and rested a hand on Raditz shoulder. Raditz let out a low growl, but Stellari rubbed his temple. She deposited a kiss on his widow's peak, softly preening his impossibly long hair.

"Dammit, I hate it when you're right, Brother," Raditz complained. His brow furrowed much in the manner of Vegeta's.

"Well, since you and Stellari are one mind… or bonded, then you and she have a connection. And you've been in my mind, so you have the chance to have a bond with Bardock," said Goku.

"He left the choice to you, love," said Stellari.

"I… I miss him," Raditz sighed.

"Open yourself up, Raditz," Goku said softly, caressing his brother's shoulder.

"It's too much too soon. I can't change the habits of a lifetime overnight," Raditz complained. Dark eyes gleamed with anger and frustration.

"I know, but you're trying," Goku answered, slugging his back. Leaning over Goku got up, and stood to his full height. He held out his hand to Raditz, with a smile on his face. "C'mon, get up and let's spar a bit while we wait."

"We're supposed to rest," Stellari glared at him.

"You can watch," said Goku.

"She will participate," said Raditz firmly. He nudged her off his lap, and then took Goku's offered hand. His brother tugged him to his feet with a grunt.

"But…"

"She's my wife, and a warrior," said Raditz. "I cannot deny her the honor of fighting alongside me."

"But she's not as strong… I don't want to hurt her," Goku said.

"A true warrior can control his strength, Brother," Raditz growled. Goku suddenly scraped his toe in the dirt looking ashamed.

"That's not fair!" Goku protested.

"You are ham fisted with your own mate!" Raditz accused.

"But… but…"

"He has a point, Goku. You're supremely powerful, but you DO lack a certain amount of fine control," said Stellari.

"Aw gimmie a break!" Goku protested.

"You can learn from your big brother after all, can you not?" Raditz laughed.

"Aww… you got me there," Goku laughed, his eyes squeezed shut while he rubbed his neck and grinned foolishly. "Okay, you win. But we have to keep careful."

"I'm wondering about my power level. I mean the scouter only judged apparent power levels… and I see Goku you're at two hundred thousand at resting…"

"Really? How'd Bulma build those things not to blow up?" asked Goku.

"Simple Brother, she recalibrated the settings. I did these myself. Father's skills were not totally wasted," said Raditz. "I see that his battle prowess was passed to you, but his intelligence passed to Gohan."

"Hey!" Goku complained. "I might not be smart like you guys but I'm not stupid!"

"He's right. He's brilliant when it comes to fighting," said Stellari. "And there are some things he understands better then any of us."

Walking over she kissed Goku's cheek and gave him a friendly hug. Raditz grumbled, his back turned as he glanced off into the distance. His arms folded across his chest, and he looked jealous. Stellari walked over and slid her arms around him from behind, giving him an affectionate squeeze as well. Goku moved over and threw his arms around his brother. "Don't be like that! Sheesh, you act like you'd die if I gave you a hug!"

"Stupid sentimental earth custom! Must you?" Raditz growled.

"Yeah, because nobody bothered to do it when you were growing up," Goku said. Stellari withdrew, watching Raditz squirm as Goku enfolded the larger warrior in a rather warm and crushing embrace.

"If you do this in front of the prince I will kill you," Raditz grumbled. Reluctantly he let his arms drop, and then loosely wound them around his brother's shoulders. It felt strangely good, and he realized there was no tension. Just an overall acceptance that stunned him.

"I want you to do that to your sons, and daughter, whenever you can," Goku said as he drew back. "That's the difference between you and me. Love never killed anyone. And maybe if someone DID that you wouldn't be so…"

"I get your point," Raditz growled, hiding his face in his hand. "It's just that Saiyan don't… hug… I mean males don't."

"So what?" Goku snorted. "You're on Earth. It's not Vegetasei whatever. So some of that nonsense can stop now!"

"I… oh the hell with it," Raditz grumbled.

"Fermi and Bohr hug you," said Goku.

"But they're whelps… that's expected!" Raditz snapped.

"I'd keep hugging Gohan no matter how big he gets," Goku persisted. "And hey, I even hug my friends. What's wrong with that?"

"Give him a chance, Goku," Stellari chuckled. "He's almost ready to die of embarrassment."

"You'd kill someone with kindness, Brother," Raditz mumbled.

"Is that so bad?" Goku shrugged. "Anyway, we're wasting time. We gotta plan what happens next!"

* * *

Nappa in the meantime had not been idle. There was one stop he had to make before reporting to train with Trunks at Kami's lookout. He had flown from his training area to see someone special. Lighting on the balcony of the capsule house he knocked on the sliding door. Someone slid it open, and looked up at him. 

"There you are, you bum! Leaving me out of the fun!" said Launch. Both of them shared a luxurious town house apartment near Capsule in Metro West. Parked by the front door was a large tractor trailer that bore the words, "Ranchi's delivery service." Behind it sat a sport utility vehicle, and a rig with two matching motorcycles.

"Woman, this is no time for jokes! I haven't much time!" Nappa said sharply. Launch stepped back out of his way with a frown on her face.

"Jerk," Launch grumbled, letting him in. "What's eating you?"

"Bliss is gone," Nappa said angrily. Although his voice was low, she could feel the hostility radiating off him in waves. She followed him as he strode into the sitting area of the upper floor. Huge boots pounded on the stairs indicating Nappa was walking down to the living room where a huge wide screen television sat opposite massive mission style furniture.

"Oh shit," Launch cursed. "You're kidding me!"

"Those tin cans took her. I swear when I get my hand on them they'll be space dust," Nappa snarled. Lightening crackled around his massive form.

"Cool it! No ki in the house!" Launch snapped.

"I'm sorry… but I'm so pissed I can't see straight!" Nappa growled. Launch grabbed his hand and dragged him to sit down in the huge easy chair closest to the television.

"Here, calm down and I'll get you a beer and some food," said Launch. Nappa plopped into the chair, and lifted his legs so Launch could slide the matching hassock under his boots. Grabbing the remote control she turned on the television to the sports channel where a hockey game blared with shouts and grunts of testosterone laden athletes slugging it out. Nappa's favorite events tended to be varsity hockey, football, and boxing.

Her mate pressed a hand over his bald head to wipe away the sweat. Crossing around behind the chair Launch reached the bar separating the kitchen from the living room. She snapped to the cook laboring away at the large island. He nodded quickly at her hastily barked orders to fix Nappa a quick steak on the hibachi grill.

She waddled over to the fridge and pulled out a whole six pack. Nappa tapped his fingers on the box of imported cigars she pushed over across the end table. He peeled off a beer and knocked some back. Then he inserted a cigar in his lips waiting for her to light it. Impatiently he used his ki, and then struggled to relax a bit.

"You are tense," Launch said, rubbing his shoulders through his armor. Nappa let smoke curl out in the direction opposite her. She set the cigar in an ashtray, plucking it from his fingers. Then she moved around and sat on the great warrior's lap.

"Your steak is done, Mistress," the cook called.

"Bring it over here!" she ordered. The cook staggered under the weight of the heavily laden tray he carried. Grunting he set it down on the coffee table near Nappa's chair. Freshly grilled salmon, beef, and other prime cuts of meat sizzled still in its own juice.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Start on some dinner. And get Alphonse to change the sheets on the bed and get the hot tub cleaned out!" Launch ordered.

"Right away Ma'am!" he inclined his head.

"While you're at it, more of these cigars," Nappa grunted.

"Yes sir, right away Mr. Nappa," he nodded.

"You get good slaves woman," Nappa said appreciatively to a very smug Launch. She wiped sweat from his brow with one of the linen napkins she grabbed off the tray. Reaching over she picked up a china plate and set it on Nappa's knee. She carefully cut pieces of steak and held it up to his mouth so he could eat each morsel.

Nappa ran fingers through her hair, wrapping his huge arm around her waist. He was careful not to hurt the baby curving out her belly. Throwing arms around his neck, Launch kissed his face. Nappa hugged her to him, his anger surging through his body. She could feel the ki crackling and her own anger boiled.

"I hope you trash the bastards," she whispered.

Nappa grabbed part of his steak and held it up to Launch so she could eat. As she had quickly learned, the master of the household had first crack at any food then distributed it to the other members when he was satisfied.

"I will, no doubt," Nappa said.

"I'd go with ya…" Launch started. Nappa pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"No, you stay here woman. Our brat needs protecting," said Nappa.

"Don't you worry, big guy. I'll fill the bums full of lead if they get too close," she said, nodding to the machine guns and other weaponry neatly locked into the gun cabinet upstairs. Nappa chuckled and nipped her ear, then her neck. His hand rubbed over her pregnant belly to feel the ki of his son growing inside.

"You're a Saiyan woman, even if you have no tail," Nappa whispered. "I'll bring you one of their heads as a trophy."

"You do that. Disintegrate their asses," Launch said with an evil leer.

"That's right. So you eating enough raw meat for the whelp?" Nappa asked.

"Steak tartar. Only the best for our kid," Launch nodded. She leaned forward to accept another mouthful of food Nappa held up. Together they shared the feast she'd had prepared. Launch couldn't help but remember someone else she had gone to great lengths to prepare a feast for. Yet he hardly appreciated the best food that cooks could provide. Fortunately Nappa enjoyed the spoils of her ill gotten gain, and her honest money. Together with his capsule Salary they were living quite comfortably.

"That's a girl. Say, you'd better get one of those neutrino disruptor things…" Nappa said.

"Already got one," Launch patted her thigh. Nappa peered up her skirt to see a holster sticking out from under her miniskirt. Indeed she had a piece concealed there with the Capsule logo emblazoned on its pearl handle.

"Custom made too. I like a woman with good taste," Nappa brightened up. He slid his hand up her thigh and she laughed harshly.

She suddenly sneezed, and clutched in his arms was the fragile frail blue haired Launch.

"Oh my… what brings you home?" she asked, shivering at the look on his face.

"My daughter's been captured," he snarled. Nappa exhaled deeply, realizing this wasn't her fault. He had learned to cope with the sudden changes in his woman's moods. Instead of losing his temper he told her in detail what had happened.

"I'm so sorry," Launch said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. She covered his face with soft kisses, and Nappa let her. The soft side of Launch gave him qualities the tough did not. He knew that she trusted him, and she curled up in his lap, warming him with the soft caresses of her fingers on his big muscles.

"That's not all, doll," Nappa said quietly. "I have to go train for a while. I can't stay much longer."

"Where?" Launch asked.

"A special joint. Some old Namekian's floating island. I'm going to train with the Prince's son. Maybe I'll even reach Super Saiyan," Nappa said.

"Be careful," Launch urged, stroking his cheek and straightening his moustache. "How long?"

"A whole year, doll," he said.

"You mean you have to go train for a whole YEAR?" she asked with frightened large eyes.

"It'll only seem like a day for you, honeybunch," Nappa reassured her. His hands slid over her belly, then playfully over her shoulders. Leaning up he kissed her protests away then nipped her lower lip.

"I will miss you, Nappa. If anything were to happen to you!" Launch whimpered.

"Don't cry honeybunch. Be strong for ol' Nappa. I won't be gone long. Be a good girl and keep things in order," Nappa purred. His tail slipped around her waist. Launch petted the soft fur and sighed with delight as Nappa's strong hands massaged her body. Warm ki crackled through her shivering frame as Nappa warmed her and their unborn child.

"Sauvignon's doing fine. I felt him kick the other day," Launch whispered.

"I've gotta go, dollface," said Nappa somberly. Carefully he lifted his woman off his lap and set her down.

"I… I don't' want you to go!" Launch blurted out, tears in her blue eyes.

"Be strong. You're the mate of an Elite," Nappa shushed her. She threw her arms around his massive neck. He caught her up in his arms the diameter of tree trunks. Her desperate kiss pressed to his lips and he returned it. Wrapped in his muscular embrace she felt safe and secure.

"Your moustache tickles," she giggled when she withdrew for air.

"Later, doll face," Nappa grinned, setting her down. "I'll be wating for you. As a Super Saiyan."

"Love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her fingers then pressing them to his lips. Nappa strode away, heading up the stairs. Launch felt tears in her eyes as his energy momentarily flared, and he was gone.

"Come back," she pleaded.


	13. How could you?

**_How could you do it?_**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd owns it. I'm only borrowing the characters for this fan fiction. I own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr though. I make no money from this. It means no harm to the series or manga. Italics indicate flashbacks. This chapter takes place shortly after the last one, but certain parts of it flash back to the fight in Royal Namekian Blues between Nappa and Tien.

* * *

_

While Nappa rushed off to the Hyperbolic time chamber, Launch remembered the short time ago how the Z fighters had dealt with the ramifications of her new relationship. Tien was furious, and she forced that recollection aside as her eyes fell on a photo of the Z warriors with their significant others. That fateful barbecue at Master Roshi's had happened a year ago. The place where Yamcha first met the woman Stellari and had fallen in love with her two kids Fermi and Bohr. Yamcha to pass time had considered opening a dojo and teaching his own style of Turtle Hermit karate. With t he proceeds he'd train for the inevitable time the Androids would come completely out of hiding. Tien had volunteered to help at the dojo in North City, along with Chaiutzu. Along with the students there were a few who had prominent psychic power. Those Tien and Chiautzu would take aside and offer special training. Their goal was to take any capable children with powers like theirs and turn them into students who respected martial arts for their true purpose, not as a means to an end. Tien had wanted to avoid any more Crane Hermits. The best way to avoid this was to attract such children with potential abilities to be trained by him to use their powers for good. Two such students that came his way were the sons of Dr. Stellari, named Fermi and Bohr. Yamcha soon learned from the application form that she was an employee of Capsule, and it was Bulma that had recommended Yamcha and Tien's training school to Stellari.

To officially meet the boys, a barbecue had been thrown on Master Roshi's island. Launch had cooked up her best food. Bulma had shown up with Stellari and her sons, and Yamcha met the two boys for the first time. It was instant like. They knew him from baseball, one of their childhood fascinations. By this time Yamcha had been wished back and Bulma had Vegeta living with her. Shortly after the death of Shasta, aka Android 23, Yamcha turned his affections elsewhere.

Yamcha had taken a liking to the mother of two, attracted by her dark eyes and pretty hair, and the fact she wasn't an empty headed bombshell. He had tried pretty, now he gravitated towards being there for two boys whose father was absent. Launch had thought nothing at the time when Tien reported Yamcha had a new love interest. AS time progressed and Yamcha brought Stellari around to the apartment she shared with Tien, it was obvious that Stellari wasn't attracted to Yamcha romantically. Rather she enjoyed the stable friendship he gave her through platonic male companionship. She spent time with Yamcha because of her two sons looking up to him as a 'big brother' and role model. Obviously they thought the world of him, and flourished under his training and Tien's. Stellari even took private karate lessons to learn the Kame Sennen School of fighting from Yamcha. What was affection he mistook for attraction, and only headed for possible heartbreak?

To Launch's knowledge Stellari and Yamcha had never gone past holding hands and kissing. Otherwise she would have heard whispers and blushing from Tien as he and Yamcha hung out for drinks and dinner. As time passed, the two Saiyan Nappa and Raditz had arrived and turned their world upside down.

"You stupid bum," Launch mumbled as she stroked her pregnant belly. "I loved ya, but you were always married to that martial arts."

_Tien had not taken kindly to the news that she was with Nappa. She remembered that day when he arrived, and she calmly told him how far she'd gone. "__Did he hurt you? Are you all right?" Tien had asked, storming into the door._

_"Sheesh, can't you knock?" Launch snorted. "That's what a door's for!"_

_"But you were with that Saiyan! Did he hurt you?" Tien snapped._

_"What do you care?" Launch asked, folding arms across her chest. "What's done is done!"_

_"How can you SAY such a thing! What's he done to you? Why haven't you told me?" Tien asked, slamming the door behind him. "If he's laid a hand on you…"_

_"I'm fine you idiot! He didn't hurt me!" Launch snapped, darting around him before he could break down the door in his fury._

_"What? But how?"_

_"No way! I'm a big girl I can handle myself!" Launch snorted. "In fact… In fact, the professor and me offered ourselves freely to keep the two space monkeys under control. I couldn't let that guy hurt anyone."_

_"You mean you and he… you…" Realization dawned across Tien's face. Three eyes widened in disgust in horror._

_"That BASTARD! I'll kill him for this! He raped you didn't he! I swear he'll pay!" Tien growled, his grasp tightening on her arms._

_"Hey, lay off! He didn't rape me you idiot!" she huffed, arms folded across her chest. He stepped backwards from Launch as if she had the plague, releasing his grip as her green eyes sparkled with fire that indicated anything but a woman who was abused. In fact she seemed quite proud of herself._

_All Tien could do was stammer; "Launch… you mean you willingly… gave yourself to him… but WHY?"_

_"Are you jealous?" Launch asked._

_"How… how honestly can you stand there and ask me that when you… he's… I…" Tien swallowed hard. He blinked repeatedly, his mouth opening and closing without any more sounds issuing out. Launch continued to stand straight and tall, her green eyes glaring at him with something like anger and annoyance instead of the fear of a woman wronged._

_"He didn't hurt me, Tien," said Launch. "You should be glad of that! And he's paid me more attention then you ever did!"_

_"I can't believe you're standing there asking me THAT of all things… don't you CARE what that bastard did?"_

_"He didn't rape me. You think I'd let that happen, huh? I did what I had to, you bum. What anyone would have done to survive!" Launch said. She took a step toward him, but Tien backed away, both hands held up to block her._

_"You… I can't believe this…" Tien blinked. "I just… it's too horrible to understand!"_

_"Oh I get it… you think I'm damaged goods? Is THAT why you're acting like I've got some horrible disease?" Launch asked, stopping at his outstretched hands with the palms facing her. Seeing him flinch at her approach was the last thing she wanted._

_"He used you! He killed Chaiutzu and you SLEPT with him? Don't you CARE don't you have any pride?" Tien spluttered._

_Launch's green eyes darkened with anger. Any affection she felt for him suddenly twisted around to irritation, then full blown fury. How dare he stand there and act like she was some traitor for doing what she thought was necessary to survive? "Oh, so you think you're all high and mighty is that it? You think I'm some kind of whore now? Is THAT it? Because I'm not, you jerk!"_

_"I didn't SAY that Launch, but I just don't understand after all we've been through… after what that monster did how you could let yourself… even CONSIDER…"_

_"Hey, WATCH it!" Launch shouted, bringing up her machine gun to bear. "Don't you DARE judge me! Didn't you do what you had to so you could survive that Crane hermit creep? You of all people should know that there's times you gotta cut the crap and…"_

_"I can't believe it… he's twisted you against me… he must have done something to… Launch; tell me you didn't do it because you wanted… that you didn't enjoy… I can't…" Tien demanded._

_"So I did. So sue me! He did more then you ever did, and you have the GALL to be jealous and self-righteous? Come on, Tien give me a break! You're looking at me like I'm trash or something? Thanks a LOT you jerk!"_

_"He'll pay for this, I swear it," Tien said, retreating. Before she could say anything else, he rocketed away, leaving her with tears in her eyes._

After that, he never came near her again. By admitting she had willingly given herself to Nappa it was the death knell of their relationship. She soon realized that he would have been able to accept Nappa forcing himself on her far more then her consenting to a night of passion with the Saiyan warrior. All because Nappa was the one who had killed Chautzu. He acted as if she had betrayed him and his loyalty. Love and admiration turned to anger and resentment. Resentment that had driven Launch into the arms of Nappa a day or so later.

That same day, Yamcha had gone to Capsule to find Dr. Stellari and see if she was all right. When he had seen her making love with the Saiyan warrior Raditz he had flown away in fright. The next day he had invited her to lunch, only to find she was completely happy and safe. Both men had chosen vastly different ways to check on the two women, and Launch couldn't understand why. If Tien had been so possessive of her before she would have hesitated. But now…

Back in the present she rubbed her belly and looked at the picture she picked up from the dresser table. She turned it face down, cursing under her breath. "This baby could've been ours you moron. But now it's too late."

Sorrow overcame her, and she sank into the sofa. Yamcha had faced similar heartbreak the day when he calmly confronted Stellari about why she'd given herself to Raditz. That meeting had happened a week before Tien and Yamcha had tried to abduct Dr. Stellari and her kids. Stellari and Yamcha had lunch the week before Nappa and Tien had almost killed one another, and Goku had met up with Raditz face to face as a Super Saiyan.

* * *

A week before Tien attacked Nappa at Capsule, Yamcha had tried the diplomatic approach to find out what was going on at Capsule. Rumors had surfaced about the two Saiyans living there along with Vegeta, and he thought it best to see if Stellari really was safe, as Bulma claimed. So he had left a note with the secretary asking Dr. Stellari to meet him at Capsule's dining room to discuss things. Because Yamcha was still friends with Bulma, he had access to Capsule's grounds. The two Saiyans as far as he knew were far away from the public. At least according to what Bulma had said. Stellari was unharmed, free of bruises and apparently happy. As far as he knew she was living with her boys, but he had seen her together with the Saiyan Raditz far above the earth. He knew he had to approach the scientist calmly. Unlike in anger as Tien had approached Launch. 

Within Capsule's executive dining suite, two friends shared lunch and an uncomfortable discussion. It had been Yamcha's idea to ask Stellari out for lunch innocently enough. Yet she knew after the first few minutes where the discussion was leading. Chewing violently on a piece of steak Yamcha swallowed it hard.

"How could you do it?" Yamcha asked. Sunlight gleamed through the massive glassed in area casting bright beams from above. Shadows of palm trees overhead in the arboretum danced across Yamcha's yellow suit and opennecked shirt. Opposite him, Stellari still wore her crisply starched Capsule Corps labcoat. Her plastic namecard badge dangled on a chain around her neck bearing the name Dr. Stellari Son.

"Do what?" Stellari asked, poking a forkful of chicken salad into her mouth. She rested her chin on her left hand still keeping the fork in her right to the side as she chewed. Nervously Yamcha waited for her to swallow.

"Marry a murderer?"

"Yamcha, are you comparing me to Bulma?" she asked, slamming down her fork. Now she was angry.

"If the shoe fits," Yamcha snorted. "What is it about bad boys that attracts you women? I've done nothing but help you care for your sons. I…"

"I won't deny you've been wonderful with them, Yamcha. But I can't answer your question so simply," Stellari said. Seeing the plaintive helpless look in his eyes she dropped her guard momentarily.

"It's simple to me! Bulma and you are so much alike!" Yamcha insisted. At these words Stellari's walls rose again. How dare he simplify something he couldn't comprehend?

"No we aren't," said Stellari angrily. "Alike on the surface, but not when you get down to it."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Yamcha asked.

Stellari remembered how he had helped her with Fermi and Bohr many a time either babysitting or taking them to a baseball game. Few men would willingly focus on her sons without immediately using them as pawns to get to her. Yet Yamcha had expressed interest in acting as a 'big brother' under Bulma's insistence that he was a 'nice guy'. Unfortunately Stellari guessed that Bulma's motives might have been a bit more suspicious. Although Stellari valued her friendship with her boss, she didn't like being the recipient of an unwanted blind date.

She allowed Yamcha's affections as long as it benefited the boys, but was also amused at his attempts at innocent courtship. It was flattering to be pursued with pink roses and champagne, or impromptu lunch dates. Nevertheless she sensed his ulterior motive was to move close to her through a friendship and then slyly mention her lack of a steady father figure. While platonic, the emotional stability their close friendship provided teetered on the edge of physical consummation. Stellari didn't doubt she was attractive in some regards, but she questioned his constant pursuit of her. Something told her whenever he looked at her he was looking at someone else. Namely Bulma. Attracted to a woman with brains seemed a safe bet, but she knew his game. It was sweet and innocent on the surface, but she feared that it would only lead to a load of bother.

Now he was playing the concerned friend. She was inwardly flattered, but irritated because only now did he show a possessiveness that showed he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Yamcha, you'd make any woman a fine husband. I don't think I can give you a simple answer why I'd choose someone like Raditz over you. Maybe it's because what I feel for you isn't love, but affection," she said.

"Doesn't companionship and friendship mean anything?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm not a second rate Bulma knockoff. First of all, you pursued me on the rebound from Bulma, then your girlfriend Shasta. A heart needs time to heal. You just dive right in. What was far more important to me was the relationship you had with my sons. They idolize you like a father figure. Their needs come before mine always," said Stellari. "That part will not change. I came along with the package."

"I could give you stability," he said.

"You've had ample time to express your desire to be more then just a suitor. Even if I was interested I know you could. And you still can by being there for my sons. Being their Uncle Yamcha. But I'm not Bulma. You've every right to be angry at her for choosing Vegeta over you, but sometimes the men choose you, not the other way around," she said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" he snorted.

"You're in love with marriage. That's something that's admirable. But what could I offer you? A shattered past, two boys who love you, and a heart that is glued together. You need a woman whom you can care for. Who has no torture and can have you as the hero of her life. Someone with your innocence, naivete and delight for the fun in life. I'm too old. I can't give you that," she said.

"Age doesn't matter," Yamcha said softly, pressing her hands.

"I know. But dammit Yamcha I'm TRYING to think of a rational answer, but I can't. As a friend I can only offer what I'm telling you now. But you and I just don't work. You're still thinking of Bulma when you look at me. You need to resolve your issues with her instead of projecting them onto me. The only thing that I can give you ever is friendship," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Yamcha quietly.

"So am I. I wish I could fall in love with you, but I can't," she said soberly.

"But you could with that alien monster?" asked Yamcha.

"He and I share much in common. Yes your own past was tortured, but his… I don't know… it was… as if he were calling to me. I can't expect you to understand," she said.

"That's right I don't," Yamcha said bitterly. "It's not fair to you or the kids!"

"He needs me more then you do," said Stellari simply. "I can't put it any planar then that."

"That's bullshit! Love isn't sacrifice!"

"It is," said Stellari. "He needs so much and I can give so much. It's easy to love someone like you. But it's not easy for someone to love me, or for me to love someone. It's like Velcro…"

"Love doesn't have to hurt," Yamcha said sternly.

"He's never hurt me. Not yet. Don't lecture to me about love not having to hurt," she said angrily. "You're right about so many things. But when I felt his touch, and his mind reach out, it seemed as if I'd found something that sought me out like a drowning man. I thought I'd lose myself in him, but I found something."

"I can't understand, no matter how hard I try," Yamcha sighed deeply. He slowly pushed away from the table, shaking his head. Tears glinted in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't explain it in any other way," Stellari said.

"Yeah, I guess that's how it has to be," Yamcha said with a sad laugh.

"There never WAS an us," said Stellari. "Sure what woman wouldn't find you attractive. And friendship CAN turn into love. But I'm not a substitute for her. Deal with HER, not me."

"I hear you," Yamcha said, turning away. His heart ached, and he knew she was right. Bulma was the true issue he needed to deal with, not Stellari. To project his desires onto Stellari was being unfair. Despite the similarity of the situation, it couldn't be more different. Bulma had fought battles, but not in the same way as Stellari. Fighting a monster of a husband and raising two innocent twins, while Bulma had chosen to try loving a man who offered her life with him, or death by an uncertain hand. Stellari had voluntarily chosen to take Raditz on. But had she thought of her children?

"I did. I knew that if Raditz ill-used me, then I could handle it. I'd kill him before I'd let him harm my sons. Raditz swore he meant them no harm," Stellari said loudly. "And I hold him to that."

"You really believe him?"

"I do," said Stellari. "We are one, Yamcha."

"What?" he wheeled on her. She pushed her tray aside, and stood up.

"Only that we're one flesh," she said firmly. "Married. Forever."

"Married?" Yamcha asked, looking at the ring she brandished. "Where did you get THAT?"

"Only a short time after we were first together in the Saiyan way," said Stellari. "He married me in the sight of God and witnesses. Blessing our union."

"What priest would agree to that?"

"One that knows me and the well being of my children. One that knows even a murderer deserves a second chance," said Stellari.

"Have a nice life then," Yamcha said.

"Yamcha… wait," she said. "It's not your place to presume such things!"

"I guess it isn't," Yamcha mumbled. Unable to take much more, Yamcha excused himself and walked quickly away. Stellari stood up, wanting to go after him but realizing it was no good. Down on the table he had tossed a fifty-zenni bill to cover it all.

"He shouldn't have taken this on. Poor foolish man. Setting himself up for heartbreak," she whispered, watching his shoulders hunched. She sank down behind the table again, playing with the end of the cloth. Stellari pulled her glasses off and tossed them down on the table. Pressing her hands to her face she rubbed her eyes free of the hot tears that threatened to form.

_She remembered a few abortive attempts that lead nowhere. Soft kisses from his lips, hard muscles against her that eased the lonely ache. Yamcha had never forced himself on her, but had surprised her with the tenderness of his touch. The intense kisses that he lay on her lips those times were those of a man desperately wanting to give the love and protection to someone willing to take it. If she had been younger she might have melted and let him in._

_Yet she remembered the strange expression in his eyes as he drew back and looked at her. She had responded with the practiced ease of giving a young man what he wanted. Stellari knew how to give a kiss and return it so a man was satisfied, though her experiences were only to be counted on one hand. It filled a base desire, but there was only need behind it. A need to be accepted, and now she hadn't the heart to agree to something she couldn't give. Something held her back; telling her it would be a mistake._

_"What's wrong?" Yamcha had asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You don't seem into it," he said softly._

_"Isn't it what you wanted," she asked, but mentally kicked herself._

_"Not like this. I don't' want to force you to do anything you don't want," he whispered sadly, stroking her hair. Stellari shook her head._

_"I could like this, but it isn't fair to you. I'm not capable of giving you what you want," she said softly. "I could have good sex with you, but it wouldn't be enough for both of us."_

_"I know," Yamcha nodded, feeling his throat choke. "You're the kind of woman a man wants to marry, but…"_

_"Yes. I can't give you what I don't have to give," she murmured. "I could give you the nice guy speech, but it doesn't feel right. Or fair."_

_"Maybe I should take you home," Yamcha had said as the sun set over Kame house. He had carried her back and placed her on her balcony. Hovering there he looked back only once and sped away. A few weeks later she heard of Shandi, his young girlfriend and chuckled with relief and jealousy. Another now received what could have been hers._

"I'm too old to be swept off my feet," she whispered. Then Raditz had happened.

Raditz was an experience worlds away from Yamcha. A taste of forbidden past and a great hunger and sadness. Equaling her own. The depths in those eyes that had seen much had pulled her in. That dangerous chemistry had sparked her own desires, and she was wanted in ways that went beyond the desire to please her and be the perfect man. It was raw, elemental, and right.

Like the way Yamcha and Bulma once needed each other. He tried to duplicate in her the mere echo of passions long dead. It was a comfortable white lie that would grow dark over time. Yes they'd be happy, but then they'd question it, and drift apart, both hating themselves for the farce. Raditz needed her and she him, but they completed each other in ways that were hard to fathom. Like Goku and Chichi they were halves of a whole, stronger with each other then separate. But both willing to accept the other for who they were and not try to shape them just to fit some ideal.

"I'm not what you truly need," she whispered to Yamcha's now absent form. "I've seen too much, experienced too much. And you've known only rejection. Raditz has seen much, and wants far more."

A presence registered in her thoughts. Stellari blinked up and felt him before he appeared. In the capsule restaurant she saw the muscular figure gesturing towards her and saying something to one of the servers. Anxiously she bit her nails to see his tall shape gliding between the rows of tables. Patrons blinked up at him, but seeing his dark stare looked quickly away. Black hair swishing around his knees like a banner, the Saiyan warrior Raditz stopped before her table.

"What the hell…" she blinked up. "You… you knew where I was?"

"There's no place you can go where I cannot follow or sense you, precious one," he rumbled. He slid out the chair that Yamcha had occupied and then lowered his muscular form to sit. In comparison to his massive muscular body the chair seemed to be made of paperclips instead of wrought iron twisted into decorative legs and a curved back. Indeed it bowed slightly under his weight. Even in one tenth of Planet Vegeta's gravitational pull, he weighed 300 pounds easily. Stellari winced at the thought he'd weigh 3000 pounds naturally.

"I… it's not what it looks like…" she stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked, his nostrils flaring as he took in her scent. Light flashed off his blue armored breastplate. Around his neck dangled a similar namecard badge bearing an unflattering mug shot near the name 'Raditz B. Son'. Only recently had he adopted the family name of his younger brother Son Goku. It was far easier to explain his kinship to Goku that way. Stellari herself had no last name, like several people who had exited the Red Ribbon army years ago. She simply was known as NLN Stellari.

"Excuse me, I didn't realize someone else was joining you," the waiter said.

"Just get him some red wine please, and several garden salads," Stellari interrupted.

"Do as she says, if you please," Raditz glared up at the waiter. Quickly he backed up and rushed off to fetch some drinks. Intense dark eyes glared at Stellari, full of questions that demanded answers.

"What's not what it looks like?" Raditz asked. "I felt your discomfort and thought you needed aid. What's upset you? Who's been eating with you to make you so upset?"

"Don't kill anyone yet, Raditz," she said sharply. "I was simply eating lunch with a friend."

"Does a friend cause you to cry?" Raditz asked, reaching across the table to wipe away her tears with an index finger.

"I needed to tie off a loose end," said Stellari.

"With the scar faced human?" asked Raditz. "Was he trying to challenge my claim."

Before she could protest, Stellari bit her next remark. It was hard to accept the possessiveness of a Saiyan male, but she knew he was in the right to demand why she was eating with another male. Especially one who had designs on her whether she acknowledged it or not. "What did he want? I have a right to know."

"He wanted to know why," Stellari said lamely, feeling helpless under the light of Raditz angry gaze. It was only broken when the waiter meekly placed a glass of wine with two goblets down, and several huge bowls of salad before him.

"Raw steak, and quick," Raditz grunted, glancing up at him. Stellari didn't bother to correct him, burying her face in her hands. For a time Raditz ate, looking intently at his mate as she tried to collect her thoughts. Inner turmoil surged through their bond, and Stellari let it go full force. Perhaps if he could see her conflicts he wouldn't accuse her.

"You think I'm going to hurt you? Are you still afraid of me, precious one?" Raditz asked, swallowing a gulp of wine. Stellari nodded her eyes wide as she shook.

"You should know better then that. I'm angry at that human, not at you Stellari," Raditz grunted, reaching across to cup her cheek. Huge fingers caressed her throat, lightly fingering the scars he'd made with his own teeth.

"Can you blame me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not your former misbegotten mate, Stellari. I gave you my word that I wouldn't harm you. You doubt me because of how I tricked Kakkarot?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding.

"I see," Raditz mumbled, seeing the images fleetingly pass through her mind. "But I would not open my mind bond so intimately to anyone but my chosen mate."

"I feel the sincerity," she whispered. Indeed Raditz sent her waves of iron clad resolve that he was in the right. An unwavering desire to claim what was his and do anything necessary to hold onto it. Stellari's last fears melted and she trembled with relief. Grunting, Raditz abandoned his chair and sat down in the one immediately next to hers. It was a four-seated rectangular table next to a window view of Capsule from forty floors up. His arm slid around her shoulders while his muscular hip pressed to hers.

"You owe him no explanation," said Raditz sternly. "It is not his affair."

"His friendship with my children," she said feebly.

"He will not threaten what we have," Raditz continued.

"I… well… people NEED friends… a community," she said.

"True, but not at the expense of you feeling safe. I'm your husband as well as your mate. To love, honor, protect, and cherish… am I not? In Saiyan society I protect what is mine," he said.

"I sometimes ask myself why us," she said.

"True. I never thought I'd mate with someone that wasn't Saiyan. I mean I've coupled, but never mated," he said. The two words were different. To couple and have sex was different from mating which involved the intent to create children. Having sex and making love were terms she used that were the closest in meanings.

"I've only been with my ex husband before you," she mumbled embarrassed. "If you don't count Brown. And then it was only…"

"Say no more I know what you mean," said Raditz. "I think this Yamcha has intentions that he thinks are honorable. But he needs to stay away from you and our family. He wants something that he cannot have. And that is what makes him dangerous. Isn't it against your commandments for a man to covet his neighbor's possessions?"

"How are you so sure it's that?"

"He looks at you like a predator who wants prey, that's how," he snorted. "A Saiyan male when he is mated does not covet his neighbor's mate. It is ludicrous for him to want any other female when he's found the one that is his. Hence the bond. You humans have no such blood bonding that makes one indispensable without the other."

"Marriage is seen as the same, but you're claiming it's far deeper, almost like an animal instinct. But humans aren't animals," she said.

"Because you believe in this Creation I see," Raditz tapped his lip. "Man above base instinct as the lord and master of his planet. I see that instinct isn't something you value highly. But to us, it is part of who we are. We master the dark desires and they give us power."

"I have misunderstood," she apologized. Putting Yamcha aside she allowed the embrace of darkness lit by her own love. Knowing that she had made the right choice.


	14. Yamcha's Blues

**_Yamcha's Blues over Bulma_**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd owns it. I'm only borrowing the characters for this fan fiction. I own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr though. I make no money from this. It means no harm to the series or manga. Thanks for your continued support, Butterfly v!

* * *

_

Yamcha's sadness continued. His talk with Stellari only compounded the sorrow, but did prompt him to consider confronting Bulma on her choice of husband. He had never bothered to sit down and talk to her at great length, deciding to play the concerned but distant friend instead. Waiting for her to come to her senses and come to him.

She never did. The inexplicable bond with Vegeta kept her busy in addition to her presidential duties at Capsule. Armed with a few baby gifts, Yamcha decided on the direct approach finally. A day after his conversation with Stellari, he left a message for Bulma that he was coming to visit and chat about old times.

He entered the house as he often did before. Sitting in the vast living room he remembered how it had changed since he had first spent time there. Bulma's personal touch had slowly asserted itself among Mrs. Brief's own expensive tastes. The security guard had allowed him in, saying that Bulma had been expecting him.

"Oh, there you are! She's just out on the veranda with Trunksy!" Mrs. Briefs said as she wandered in with a tray of coffee.

"How is she doing?"

"Just fine, handsome, just fine! It's a surprise to see you coming around here after so long. It's been close to a year almost!"

"I wanted to visit the kiddo. I've got a few things he might like," said Yamcha. "And well, I haven't exactly taken this too well… I want to reconnect."

"Right this way," Mrs. Briefs waved him on. He wandered after the shapely blonde socialite, to the spacious veranda in back of the huge domed mansion.

Out in the sun Bulma typed on her laptop, while Trunks sat in a large playpen punching keys on what looked like a toy computer. Intense blue eyes gazed at his 'project' while Bulma dictated something to her secretary sitting nearby.

"Bulma dearie! Your visitor's here!"

"Hey Babe, looking good," Yamcha waved, and Bulma stood up with a warm smile.

"Well well, long time no see. What's kept you away?" she asked. "I was just about to eat lunch."

"Glad you wanted to see me at all. You've been so busy, and I never had the chance to see this handsome little guy! He's got your hair, and your daddy's good looks," Yamcha commented, leaning down to make faces at Baby Trunks. Bulma leaned down to pick him up out of the playpen and settle him on her hip.

"Miss, I'll see you in the office tomorrow," Bulma said to her secretary.

"Right Mrs. Briefs," the attractive young man nodded. He walked past Yamcha and cast him a nod.

"What on earth did you do to your hair?" Bulma chuckled.

"Decided it was getting in the way," Yamcha chuckled back, running a hand through the teased spiky mass.

"It looks… very trendy. And I see your taste in clothes is as unique as ever. You look good in yellow," said Bulma wolf whistling at his suit.

"And you look great! I can't believe you lost the baby weight. One of my teammate wives said it took her forever. Bulma, you look very pretty… but you cut YOUR hair too!"

"It's easier to deal with like this. I hated the poodle look. It was a good transition haircut, but I prefer it long and straight," Bulma said, fluffing it out. She had the sides pulled up in a simple silver barrette with pieces of turquoise, letting the back hang freely around her shoulders.

"Hey there sport! Your Uncle Yamcha's got something special for you! I know it's pretty early, but I figure he can use his own slugger and catcher's mit…" said Yamcha as he set the box down. He held up a small baby sized Taitans T shirt and Bulma chuckled.

"Oh that's cute! It'll make a nice sleepshirt for him! I swear he's growing right under my nose," said Bulma.

"Man, I'm sorry I have 't been around, but I just… had to see if you were doing okay. With being a mom and all," said Yamcha.

"Well I AM surprised you wanted to have lunch out of the blue. I mean it's been a while since you've even talked on the phone. You look like you've bulked up a bit. Training's going all right?" Bulma asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth Bulma, I was a bit worried that things were okay with you and… Vegeta," said Yamcha, swallowing hard and deciding to cut to the chase. "I mean I am your friend, and I want to make sure…"

"I figured you'd ask that," she sighed.

"I mean I accept that you're married and all, but I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Is he…"

"He's good to me, yes," said Bulma, answering his question.

"I probably don't have the right to ask, considering I just popped up out of nowhere and assumed we were still together, but I always wondered… why…" he said.

"Why I chose to marry a mass murderer? Is that what you're going to ask?" Bulma said calmly.

"Well yes, I mean c'mon Bulma, I might not be dating you anymore but we've known each other since we were teenagers and I think I deserve some explanation, for old time's sake," said Yamcha, looking her right in the eye. Bulma was surprised pleasantly by the new display of backbone. Instead of worrying about her reaction, he had cut to the chase.

"Yamcha, after all this time you ask me now?" she finally said.

"Yes. As a concerned friend. I'm not coming here trying to steal you back or make you 'come to your senses'. Considering that he and that other dude almost killed you guys…"

"There's a good reason for it Yamcha," said Bulma. "He and I… we're alike."

"That goes without saying," said Yamcha. "But I never figured you'd get married. I mean for a long time you and I dated on and off, and the more time I got to know you the more I realized that you weren't the sort of gal who would just be happy 'settling down' being a wife and kids."

"That's the first time you admitted that openly," she said softly.

"I'm not done," Yamcha said firmly. "What I was trying to say was, why him? Is it the prince thing, or the bad boy thing?"

"If you want to know the truth, it wasn't out of love," Bulma said. "Not at first."

"Then he was just someone you turned to because you were lonely? Because I was dead?" asked Yamcha, thrusting hands into his pockets. "I guess I can understand that, but he's not the sort that strikes me as the family type! What if he's just using you?"

"Yamcha, Yamcha," she sighed. "We're married!"

"You just wanted somebody you could have a kid with, is that it?" Yamcha asked. "I guess I shouldn't have expected that you'd choose me. But it really hurts, you know. I could have given you that! I could have bought the fact that you wanted a kid, but then you go and Marry Vegeta? Why?"

"Because… it's best for everyone," said Bulma.

"I should know better then to ask if he forced you, because I can't imagine Bulma Briefs letting any man twist her arm. But still he's... Vegeta!"

"He helped Krillen and Gohan on Namek. Sure he did it for selfish reasons, but he and I…"

"Was it because he needed you more then me? That you wanted to somehow save his tortured soul? Was THAT it?" asked Yamcha.

Uncomfortably Bulma glared at him, holding Trunks to him. She blinked at her friend in shock, realizing he had cut to the quick. He wasn't stupid at all; in fact he had more insight then she often gave him credit for. Instead she said, "It's not really your business… is it?"

"It is. For old time's sake Bulma, I want to know. Please?" said Yamcha. "As one of your oldest friends… next to Goku and Oolong… was it because he forced you? I hope not."

"It wasn't love at first. It was to survive," Bulma said quickly.

"So, I was right. He's just using you," said Yamcha. His scarred cheek twisted up in a triumphant smirk. From his height of six feet he topped her by a head at least. Bulma stepped backwards a bit from the air of confidence he radiated. Gone was the waffling playboy, replaced with a self-assured warrior ready to do battle with any menace.

"So what if he is? I've grown to love him," Bulma answered.

"You're really something Bulma. Here you could have had any man on this planet you wanted, and you picked a mass murderer Prince of a dead race. I guess you did find what you'd wished for all along," Yamcha shook his head. Pity shone in his dark eyes, instead of anger or resentment.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Bulma asked, her eyes narrowed to blue slits.

"You wanted the perfect boyfriend. The perfect man. Ideals so out there that nobody could possibly live up to it. For years I tried to be that perfect man, and I ALWAYS fell short. I guess I realize now how foolish that was for my to try and fit myself to your mold," said Yamcha.

"I'm sorry but this is the way it is. There's no point in hashing it out. It's in the past…"

"Yeah, but I want to clear the record. Get it all off my chest, Bulma. I still care about you, as a friend who's known you for half your life. And I'm worried that you're going to regret this. That he'll leave you when he's gotten what he's wanted," said Yamcha.

"Yamcha, it's what I want," said Bulma. "I don't have to justify my choices to anyone."

"Maybe not, but I guess I just wondered how you could do that. Accept a man who's incapable of love, of giving you any sort of affection. But I guess that's not what you wanted," said Yamcha.

"Yamcha, why DID you come here, to insult me?" Bulma glared at him.

"No. To get things clear. To know why. I guess I could have figured it out in time," Yamcha murmured sadly. "You wanted someone that I could never be. I know that now. I'm only sorry that I wasn't the man you chose, but seeing you now…"

"And what do you see, Yamcha?" she asked, in a low quiet voice.

"Someone I care for greatly who might end up alone," said he.

"I'm his mate. I took his offer to survive. And you know what, I'll be the first to admit I was wrong and I WAS looking for a man that didn't exist. But I can't explain why I fell in love…"

"You wanted the bad boy. What is it with you women and 'bad boys'? Is it because you like a challenge something you can tame? Is it because you're basing a relationship on how much you're needed cause you're afraid that there's no chance he'll stick around? Because if that's love, Bulma, then I want no part of it and I'm GLAD I'm not with you now. I feel sorry for you… if that's what you've wanted all these years, Bulma."

"You have no right to judge me. You know NOTHING about Vegeta. You don't know what you're talking about! I love him, and he loves me, in his own way."

"In his own way? What kind of a father will he be for Trunks?"

"That will be his say and mine. Now if you insist on insulting me, I'll have to ask you to leave," Bulma said angrily.

"I guess I'd better. You and Vegeta ARE perfect for each other, the more I think about it. Because in your own way you're just as cold and inaccessible as he is," said Yamcha.

"EXCUSE me? You'd better watch your mouth!"

"What ever happened to the girl which wanted to be loved? I could have loved you. I DID love you for nearly fifteen years, Bulma. And then you had some complex about ME changing? You've changed as well. Perfectly content to see the world in the way YOU want it. You're selfish and spoiled Bulma. If you don't get your way everything's wrong with the world. Now you have what you wanted. Your handsome prince. And you're welcome to him. If I didn't still care for you I wouldn't be here… trying to get you to see what you've become…"

"You'd better leave now, Yamcha," said Bulma angrily. "Before I have you thrown out!"

"Have a nice life, Bulma. I only hope that I'm still here willing to listen when he breaks your heart," said Yamcha quietly.

"Get out, now," Bulma snapped.

"I'm going. I know the way," said Yamcha bitterly. He took two steps forward, then blasted off from the back veranda. Soon he was only a shimmering star in the distant sky. Bulma let the hot tears drip down her cheeks that she had held back.

"Stupid bastard," she mumbled.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, Raditz had finished eating. He had demanded to know what Yamcha had said to Stellari the other day, and now he was furious. Stellari shook her head, hiding her face in her hands. 

"He said WHAT?" Raditz asked, slamming his fist down on the tabletop. She flinched, to his sorrow.

"Don't blow a fuse, Raditz, you asked, I'm telling," said Stellari, rolling her eyes.

"He had no right to show such possession. And you didn't have to explain anything to him, Stellari," Raditz answered. "Our relationship is NONE of his business."

"You're right, but the kids…"

"Come with me. We need to discuss this elsewhere," said Raditz. He rose from the chair, pushing away from the table. Bending over he swept Stellari up and walked out of the restaurant to the stares and chuckles of everyone.

"Hey now wait a minute," she spluttered.

"We will discuss this elsewhere," said Raditz.

Once they were outside he set her down under a tree. Stellari puffed out her cheeks and glared at him impatiently. Raditz paced a half circle and then stopped. "He has no business around them now. I will not have him mooning around like a lost puppy. There's no telling what he could do in his jealousy! My instincts scream that he's a threat!"

"Raditz, calm down!" she said.

"You owe him nothing. And if I see him around you or your family I won't hesitate to kill him," said Raditz.

"You can't do that," said Stellari.

"It is my right as a Saiyan warrior. My pride will not tolerate you putting yourself in foolish situations," said Raditz. "Now you'll listen to me… you are MINE, and as such you will…"

"I AM listening to you. And you ARE right, I AM yours, but I am NOT property. I'm your wife, but not your slave," said Stellari firmly. "Let's get THAT clear!"

"You misunderstand," Raditz answered. "Saiyan males are very possessive of their mates. It's difficult to change the habits of a lifetime. And I think we need to leave now."

* * *


	15. Saiyan Pride or Sanity?

**Saiyan Pride or Sanity?**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd owns it. I'm only borrowing the characters for this fan fiction. I own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr though. I make no money from this. It means no harm to the series or manga. My thanks to rosechick and butterfly V for your reviews! _

* * *

"Leave?" she asked. Raditz nodded, leaning over to pick up her knees then boost her up into his arms. Despite her protests that she could fly he ignored her. Soon they left the ground far behind them. Stellari's arms wrapped around his neck, beneath his fall of hair. Still feeling the rush of air on her cheek was interesting. 

"Where are we going?"

"To speak to the Prince of this," said Raditz. "I think he should know any threat to his safety."

"How could… oh no…"

"You told him to speak to Bulma. I think he'd endanger her welfare," said Raditz.

"Oh crap," she groaned.

Both of them landed quickly outside of Capsule. Raditz set her down next to him, and then grasped her hand tightly almost dragging her behind him. Stellari struggled to keep up with his long legged stride. Past the two security panels they went, then entered Capsule's showroom. Inside the mansion they were greeted by one of the guards.

"I need to see the Vice President," said Stellari.

"She's in with her family," said the security guard.

"Where is the Prince?" asked Raditz.

"Training in the gravity room, Mr. Son," said the other guard.

"I'll see the Prince, you see to the President," said Raditz. He kissed her cheek and then rushed out to where the GR training center stood.

Stellari made her way into the compound, where Bulma's private house quarters were. She lived there with her parent still, but she could hear the crying of baby Trunks and the fussing of Mrs. Briefs as she wandered through the house in search of her friend. The secretary passed her on the way in, shaking his head, "Dr. Stellari, what are you doing here?"

"Is Miss Briefs here?"

"She sent me out because Mr. Yamcha visited, but…"

"Where's he now?"

"He left. I'm on my way to see her now… she wanted me to come back in an hour, but it sounds like all hell's broken loose," the secretary said. Stellari rushed with him to the veranda where Bulma was pacing back and forth with Trunks howling in her arms.

"Stupid pain in the ass," Bulma grumbled.

"Dear, let me take him!" said Mrs. Briefs.

"Bulma, what's going on?" Stellari asked. "Raditz said I should see you… was Yamcha really here?"

"Stellari? What are you…?"

"Yamcha was here? It's my fault," Stellari said, rushing over to where Bulma flopped down into a chair. Baby Trunks howled as Mrs. Briefs tried to calm him. Finally she strode out with him in her arms towards the nursery to check for a dirty diaper.

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss Briefs?"

"Take off for the day, tell my Dad I'm not in the mood," Bulma told him. The secretary nodded, leaving them alone. Stellari sat near her friend, who had her head in her hands.

"What did he say? Damn I shouldn't have put him up to this," grumbled Stellari.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bulma glared at her, wiping away tears.

"I put him up to this the other day. I didn't think he'd go this far…" said Stellari. "It's my fault."

"No it isn't, don't be stupid," Bulma sighed, blowing her nose from a tissue the scientist handed her. "I suppose this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Raditz was worried that the Prince should know about this," said Stellari.

"That's the LAST thing I need!" Bulma swallowed.

"No, the Prince needs to know this. He can't get away with making you cry like this. What did he say?"

Shakily Bulma told her friend. Stellari's eyes darkened and she leaned over to slide her arm around Bulma's shoulder. Bulma let her friend give her a reassuring hug. Pulling away she said, "Thanks I needed that. But I don't need Vegeta going to attack him!"

"I didn't say THAT was going to happen," said Stellari.

"You know he's going to insist on it!" said Bulma, standing up from her chair. Stellari rose too, worried at the dark look in Bulma's eyes. She rushed out the back veranda towards the GR complex, followed by Stellari.

"Wait a minute!" Stellari said, rushing after her. They were only halfway there before they heard someone cursing loudly in Saiyan.

"Vegeta, wait a minute!" Bulma shouted, breaking into a run. She reached the open door to the GR where Raditz stood opposite a furious Vegeta. Nappa had just arrived, along with Mirai Trunks.

"Father, calm down, tell us what happened!" Trunks said.

"Damn that weakling. How DARE he come here and show such gall!" said Vegeta angrily, glaring up at Raditz.

"I'm sorry sire, I just thought you should know," said Raditz.

"Vegeta, don't you dare go off half cocked!" Bulma shouted, finally reaching his side.

"What are you doing here woman? Why did you let that lowlife in here?"

"I thought he was just coming for an innocent lunch. He may have said some nasty things but that's no reason to…" Bulma panted.

"It's EVERY reason to, Bulma. He cannot insult the honor of a Saiyan warrior's mate. Even that of a Third Class and live," said Vegeta furiously. "I will deal with this."

"No you can't! It won't serve any purpose!" said Bulma adamantly. "Kami knows he deserves it but it won't help! Goku might flip out!"

"Sire, it's for us to handle this," Nappa interrupted. "Your priority must be on training for the Androids."

"Did I ASK for your input!" Vegeta snarled at him.

"Sire, begging your pardon, why sully your hands on an underling when I can address this?" Nappa asked.

"Don't do it, Vegeta, please!" Bulma said.

"Stay out of this. Trunks, take your mother back to the residence. This is not for her to concern herself with!"

"Father, I'm just as pissed as you are, but this doesn't mean killing Yamcha's the answer. That will only make everyone ELSE angry. Do you want them destroying your chance to fight the androids?" asked Trunks.

"This insult cannot go unpunished," said Vegeta angrily.

"Sire, let me go," said Nappa.

"That won't be a good idea. I'll go myself," Said Trunks. "It's already tense between us. Please Father."

"Very well, you will go on my behalf, Trunks," said Vegeta with an angry snort. "Raditz, you will go with him to answer for what slander he lay upon your mate."

"Yes Sire," nodded Raditz. "Woman, you had best return home. Perhaps you should call Kakkarot to take you back with his teleportation."

"I don't like this, but I'll do what you say," Stellari said, knowing he had to keep face before his Prince. Raditz leaned down to nip her ear and Vegeta motioned for Bulma to leave him alone.

"Nappa, make sure Raditz Mate gets home safe. I'll remain here, but keep your scouter frequency open, Raditz," said Vegeta. He moved over and grasped Bulma's arm in a firm grip. He marched her back towards the house before she could voice another protest.

"I'll get Bliss to take you home, Ma'am," Nappa said, reaching down and grasping Stellari's wrist. She glanced to Raditz, who nodded under protest. Slowly she followed the elite warrior back towards the house. Soon Stellari was being flown back in the arms of her friend Bliss.

"This is insane," she muttered.

"It is his right to address the slander," said Bliss as she rocketed away towards Goku's home.

"I don't like this at all. Sure he's asking for it, but this will only add gasoline to the fire," said Stellari angrily. Before long Bliss touched down with her in Goku's back yard. Stellari watched her friend take off, still wearing her Saiyan armor.

"Hi mom!" called Fermi as he rocketed overhead.

"You okay? You look upset," Bohr said, zipping into view near her. Stellari leaned down and hugged her son, and Fermi landed nearby to hug her waist.

"Just a hard day at work. Dad won't be home for a while yet," said Stellari.

"C'mon Aunt Chichi's making dinner, and the twins are waking up," Fermi said. She walked into the Son home, escorted by her two sons. Halfway through the living room she heard the sounds of Chichi's pots and pans rattling on the stove.

She immediately headed to the improvised nursery, which was the spare room where she slept with Raditz in a reasonably new bed. Ever since things had gotten tenser, Vegeta insisted she live at the Son residence where her children would be most protected. Bohr helped her while Fermi rushed off to assist Chichi in whatever duty she required. Lowering herself into the rocking chair she took either baby on her lap trying to quiet them.

Bohr and she took turns, he with a bottle, she with breastfeeding. Sharp nips accompanied her feeding as she felt hungry. Fermi trotted in with a plate of sandwiches for her to eat as she nursed. To give enough energy for making milk for two Saiyans she was eating like a horse herself. It seemed her ki had also skyrocketed as well.

"Aunt Chichi sent some extra formula too," said Fermi, taking Radzia and sitting on the floor with a bottle of formula while Bohr handed Planck up to his mother.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Bohr.

"He's gone to pay someone a visit. Someone said some nasty things to Miss Bulma, and he's going with Trunks to challenge him," said Stellari.

"Ooh is he gonna beat someone up?" asked Fermi.

"No, I hope not. But he's going to make sure that person leaves Bulma alone," said Stellari evasively. Although she could hide the situation her son's psychic powers would clue them in somehow. Better she explain it then leave them to misinterpret their impressions.

Stellari rocked slowly back and forth, her twin sons helping her care for the two newest half-saiyan youngsters. Her eyes fell on the wedding photo by her bedside, taken months ago when she and Raditz had a religious ceremony in a church to marry under Earth customs:

_Raditz had cursed as Goku helped him on with the white tuxedo. In the meantime Goku's own tuxedo was spotless and crisply ironed. Gohan was deftly knotting a bow tie with the dexterity of a precocious eight or nine year old. Fermi and Bohr were tugging at their shirt collars that were suddenly too tight._

_"Now don't mess up your outfits guys, or else Mom's gonna get mad," said Gohan, glancing at them._

_"This whole thing is stupid," Piccolo grunted, leaning against the far wall. _

_"Just because YOU can generate any clothes, green man," Raditz glared at him. _

_"Hey, some of us have it, others don't. So just shut up and let's get this over with," Piccolo glared at him from under his turban. The long white cape hung over a black tuxedo complete with green silk tie and cummerbund. Piccolo's concession to Chichi's wedding plans had yielded such a compromise. He could still wear his cape and turban, but he had to wear a tuxedo. Raditz and Goku wore ones that were spotless white, and Chichi had labored to help stitch one together despite Raditz protests that he could have one made._

_"There you go!" Goku said, brushing off his brother's lapels. "Perfect."_

_"How is it you can knot a tie but you can't pass a driver's test, Brother?" asked Raditz, shaking his head._

_"I've wondered that myself, Saiyan," Piccolo grunted, rolling his eyes. Gohan chuckled and helped the twins with their black suits that resembled his. _

_"Why you got this grease in your hair?" Fermi snorted, pointing to Gohan's slicked hairstyle._

_"Moms," Gohan shrugged, and the three laughed. _

_In another part of the building, Stellari struggled to remain still as Chichi fussed with a mouthful of pins and a needle and thread. The wedding gown hung to her feet, and the long skirt belled out just under the bosom and trailed the floor. Nearby Lunch grabbed a sandwich and popped it into Stellari's mouth._

_"Guys I'm fine…" Stellari grumbled._

_"Nonsense! You've got a loose end. Honestly you should have let me make this dress!" Chichi tisked._

_"Here, you can't go without food in your stomach," the demure Launch cooed, fluffing her blue hair out. She flitted about, helping weave a few last flowers into Stellari's dark hair. It was knotted in an elaborate bun under the tiara that Chichi slipped on Stellari's head._

_"Stay still. This looks adorable, doesn't it Launch?" said Chichi. _

_A knock came at the door, and Launch answered it. Bulma poked her head in, and smiled as she clicked a few photos. "How's the bride's nerves?"_

_"Not too great, thanks to you. Honestly…" grumbled Stellari as Chichi pushed her into a chair so she could finish the work of adjusting the veil._

_"Oh you look fine!" Bulma giggled, entering the room that served as the dressing area. They were all at Chichi's home, gathered around a mirror with their own gowns in various colors. Bulma's sundress came to her ankles, while Launch's bridesmaid dress was a lovely green, and her hair was tied back by that ever-present bow. Chichi's own Chinese dress was a shade of crimson, while her hair was elaborately coifed. _

_"Don't get nervous," Bliss said, entering after Bulma. "You look great!"_

_"I hope so. I'm afraid I'll have to pee if I drink any more water," Stellari panted, feeling giddy. _

_"Do we have something borrowed?"_

_"My wedding veil from my dress," Chichi laughed, pulling back. _

_"And here's the garter," said Launch as she demurely handed it to Chichi._

_"Such stupid customs," Chichi shook her head. _

_"Something old and something new, and something blue," Bulma said, tapping her chin._

_"These flowers are pretty new," Lunch said, arraigning the bouquet that sat nearby._

_"And this is rather old," said Stellari, pointing to the pin she had fastened on just beneath her chin. Although the dress was low cut, a lace panel covered what would be bare skin before merging with the high lace collar with ruffles. She slipped her feet into the white satin shoes, holding each foot out._

_"And the blue?" Bulma asked. "Oh wait, I've got the perfect thing… my mother's sapphire bracelet."_

_"It's enough as it is," Stellari murmured. _

_"It can be borrowed and blue," Bulma teased, sliding it on Stellari's wrist. "Now let's get a picture."_

_"You're picture happy," Chichi snorted. "There will be plenty of time for photos later after the reception!"_

_"Just remember who's getting married," Stellari grumbled. She had let Chichi help plan the wedding, while Bliss had contacted possible guests. Just a few people she considered close family and friends. Bulma and Vegeta were there with Trunks because it was a Saiyan affair. As were Launch and Nappa. _

_Finally came the time they bustled Stellari out of the front door towards the limousine that would take them to the chapel in West City. Bulma's limo was another 'borrowed' thing. Launch motioned to Bliss, who climbed in next to her friend with Bulma. Chichi grabbed her handbag of many things and entered last, still fussing over everyone's bouquets. _

_Everyone arrived at the large Romanesque style church, hurrying into the vast space where white flowers were strewn here and there. The handful of attendees filed in and soon waited for the ceremony to start. _


	16. Gravity of the past

**Equal Gravity**

Revised Saturday, March 03, 2007

_Disclaimer: Toriyama created DBZ, and Toei Animation Co and Funimation own it. I only own Fermi, Bohr and Stellari, my fan characters. This is for entertainment only and I make no money writing this._

Summary: Here is another one of my attempts to explain why Stellari had a prayer against the androids in later chapters. The idea that Raditz trains her as well as the twins to fight so she can handle having Saiyan brats around.

* * *

A portion of time Raditz spent training Stellari in Saiyan combat. This was their time together three times a week where Raditz showed his fighting prowess and Stellari showed him what she had learned. Granted she felt like her skills were nothing compared to him moving quickly but she had Yamcha to thank for updating her Red Ribbon training. 

Within a few days Stellari had improved greatly. So much so that she enjoyed showing off her new training when she was in front of her sons. Both of them liked the sparring with their mother, sharing their own little secrets imparted by their sensei.

Raditz alternated training with Nappa and Vegeta, and battle bots. Stellari found herself hard pressed to keep up with them, but practiced the katas in lieu of exercise. When not able to train with Raditz she held sessions with Bliss. Nappa's daughter easily had the power level of the human Yamcha, and worked her way up to Krillen's level. Every day they were increasing. For the sake of her and the boys she drilled harder and harder when not at work. Weekends were rife with training sessions. Even before meeting Raditz she had striven hard, but taking on Raditz as a mate meant certain sacrifices.

Working in a chemistry lab with contacts was a deadly prospect. Hence Stellari often wore the thick glasses that doubled as protective eyewear with their detachable side shields. Raditz tossed something to her, and she glanced down to see it was a scouter she clutched in her small hands. She struggled to fit it to her ear, and Raditz had to move up and show her the small switch that activated the suction hold.

"You were once a soldier," said Raditz, carrying a pile of towels in with him. He wore simple black training shorts and a tank top in lieu of his armor, along with white gloves and boots. It gave him a strange appearance. Stellari wore Raditz spare suit of armor, the blue and brown set overtop an old Capsule T-shirt along with a headband and wristbands to capture sweat. She had put on disposable contact lenses that she wore whenever she worked out in fear of damaging her glasses. Raditz gauntlets she tugged up to cover her wrists and secured the bindings. Fortunately Bulma's construction of the armor was perfect since Stellari's research had duplicated the exact molecular structure that comprised Saiyan material. One size fits all carried though.

"You need to be able to withstand full attacks," Raditz said.

"You mean train to fight. But I'm pregnant," Stellari said. "Wouldn't it hurt the babies?"

"Not necessarily if we condition you to gravity gradually," said Raditz. "Although you humans are weak, there are the Z fighters among you capable of withstanding one hundred times. Didn't the scarred human Yamcha accidentally expose himself to 100 earth g?"

"Yes… but he was in the hospital," she said.

"We will start at twice earth gravity," Raditz said. "And gradually build up over time."

"If you can't use these powers you need to know how to defend yourself hand to hand. We will train, with no powers to see what you can learn," Raditz clarified. "Eventually you'll be able to channel ki. If what you've done before is indicative…"

"Why?" she asked.

"Saiyan tradition. Mates must be well matched. At least Third Class ones. And you are easily able to reach my power level when yours is fully activated. At least my power level when I first arrived on this planet," said Raditz. She reached up to pick strands of her polymer out of his dark hair.

"I can't do it, Raditz. My bones will crack under their own weight, it's physiologically impossible," said she.

"Your astronauts withstand heavier G forces when they launch into space with their toy rockets," said Raditz.

"Not prolonged exposure," she mumbled.

"You control molecules, right? Tell your body's molecules to change into something stronger," said Raditz.

"I don't usually change my OWN molecules," she said.

"Surely you must know something STRONGER then your bones limited capacity," he said.

"I do…" Stellari muttered. Slowly she let the energy fill her being, the same way in which she manipulated the molecules around her. But this time she directed it inward. From the very core of her being the energies vibrated. Carbon atoms fused together into long filaments that had less mass, but wound around the calcium phosphate. Carbon nanotubes they called them. As strong as anything and less massive.

Raditz pulled off her armor. "What are you doing?" she grunted.

"The weight of your garments won't help," he said, slowly tearing them off. She was left only in a bra and panties. Strangely cold she felt her bones had changed, and the muscles around them slowly altered in structure. Every molecule in her body vibrated with the extra energy Raditz fed her.

"Your mind and mine… let the energy flow between us. Your body and mine in synch," he whispered.

Stellari felt a crushing pressure like being at a great depth. The 'gravity conditioning' that Raditz insisted upon was slow exposure to greater G forces over time. Her sons could visit her but the ship was like a hyperbaric pressure chamber that adjusted her body slowly till her muscles bulged and gave her stronger abilities.

"You're now at what is normal gravity to me," Raditz said.

"I've done it," she laughed, and realized the energy surrounding her was her own.

"Drop your energy, and feel it," Raditz said. Stellari took a breath, and allowed the field to drop. Strangely she could stand with a bit of force holding her in a low crouch. She shuffled like an ape trying to walk upright.

"Two G's… this is me?"

"Try and jump," he said. Stellari gasped, and suddenly was able to leap only six inches before she crashed into the floor with a big dent.

"Shit," she mumbled, clawing her way up with Raditz help. Around her the floor was dented at least three feet.

"Perhaps that wasn't a good idea," Raditz said.

"I feel so weak… and shaky," she panted.

"Let's sit down and you'll just get used to it," said Raditz. He motioned to the massive table and chairs that were built to withstand the pressure. The mere act of lifting goblets and other items was like lifting hundred pound weights.

"By my calculations, I must weight a quarter ton," Stellari murmured, her lungs rasping against the greater gravity. Just living for a week like this would make or break her.

"But how was it that you were here under our noses?" asked Stellari, sitting down opposite her mate.

"An isolated place you both once knew well," said Raditz.

"The abandoned arctic training area? But still…"

"Purchased by an unknown millionaire?" Raditz cocked his eyebrow.

"Bliss often took weekends off away from us, but I didn't think… she was with YOU?"

"It was close to six of your earth months she worked to simply boost our power levels. Through mental conditioning and training. Countless times we were near death, boosting our levels through combat. You don't know how many times Nappa almost killed me before I reached the level of an Elite," said Raditz.

"Lord," she whispered. "How many times?"

"At least ten," he whispered.

"Do you… the other Saiyans… do they know you're here?" whispered Stellari.

"They do," Raditz said quietly. Stellari shivered, hugging herself.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand," Raditz said quietly. "The ones that were loyal to Prince Vegeta. Those that heard my father and thought him crazy but questioned Freiza. And those that knew the Prince had been sold as a hostage to Freiza. Those who even now have found a world to live on…"

"Where?"

"The planet called Idsarsei. An old ally of Vegetasei, one of our training bases and pleasure stops. Bliss wished us back to life months ago, when she learned of the existence of the Dragon Balls here. And since that time the one named Turles has helped collect those wished back and ferry them to our New World, named Alvegasei. A planet much like the homeworld where I was born," Raditz explained.

"Was anyone killed for that world?" Stellari asked in a low quiet voice. Behind her scouter she widened her dark brown eyes.

"It was a planet once annexed by Freiza yes. But the men of Freiza who were there were more then happy to leave when we found out that Freiza and his father Emperor Cold were dead. The one-named Trunks did many worlds a favor by killing him. But many generals of Freiza fought for control once their master was dead. The Saiyans that were wished back managed to take this world for our own use. It's in the same solar system as Idsarsei Prime. But we cannot always interbreed with the Idsarjin. Only one in five crossbreeds have made viable offspring," said Raditz.

"What will that mean for the babies… our children?" she asked.

"A good question. If Kakkarot's brat is any indication…"

"You mean Gohan," she corrected him. "I respect the Saiyan part, but that name means nothing to him."

"I mean Son Gohan naturally. He's infinitely more powerful then any could have imagined," Raditz said.

"True," Stellari said.

"Just sit there," Raditz said as she tried to stand, but slammed back down in the chair. It smashed under her to smithereens.

"Damn it," she grumbled. Slowly she focussed her energy, forming something from the shattered plastic pieces. Her unique power formed a thick pasty polymer that allowed her to make a stump to sit on. As time went on, she saw Raditz easily walking as if he were she on earth. But each step she tried made her almost drop to her knees.

Stellari groaned, and then rolled onto her back. Raditz strode over and looked at her with compassion. "Are you all right?"

"Just let me lay here," she groaned. He reached down and carefully helped her to stand. Leaning on him she tottered with the effort to simply walk.

"Don't walk like you would on Earth. Push harder," Raditz said. Stellari's feet hit the floor, almost leaving small dents if not for the shock absorbent material that compensated for higher gravity.

"You're shorter," he said quietly, looking at her. Indeed she had compressed an inch while he remained the same. Still her stocky body bulged with muscle, and she continued to stand bravely.

"Shut up. Are we going to train or not?" she panted. Raditz grinned, letting her go. He moved into a stance, and she moved opposite of him.

* * *

It had been Bulma's idea to accustom Stellari to gravity slowly. Like a diver in a pressure chamber she theorized slowly exposing a human to higher gravity would let them get stronger. Yamcha and Tien wore weighted clothes, and Raditz insisted Stellari needed the ability to defend herself, in order to be strong enough to care for Saiyan children. 

So the GR was adapted for them to live in for a whole two weeks. Her two sons would be able to visit her by mental links and seeing her through a sheer glass window a few hours a day. Gradually the Gs would climb till she could withstand ten earth G's or standard Vegetasei gravity. Bulma had built exoframes that she could use, but Stellari insisted she would use them as a last resort.

"Now, let's focus on how to move quickly first," Raditz said, amused at his mate's attempts to preen him.

Stellari stood into the room with Raditz hand grabbing hers. If not for changing her bones, the thin shell of ki was all that separated her from her falling down helpless.

"Try and get me… moving your fastest," he urged. "It's like vibrating at a different frequency then the world around you. Gathering all your life force in one powerful burst… use your energy to move your body much in the way you'd fly. Or the way in which our children use TK power to augment their skills. It comes naturally to them."

Stellari felt the humming pulse of energy building in her gut. Raditz started to vibrate as well. In her mind she remembered how electrons spinning around an atomic nucleus had a wavelength of specific energy. Surely if she could shape molecules she could will her OWN molecules to vibrate at a faster frequency.

"That's it. Excellent. Use that scientific knowledge to bolster your understanding. Be a particle of light that moves faster then anything you can imagine," Raditz said. To his mind flickered images that seemed far different then he realized. The way humans understood atomic structure was different then the Saiyan grasp of everything being made of energy.

"No it isn't. Many scientists believe the cosmos is made of strings that vibrate at specific frequencies, far smaller then any atomic particle," Stellari said.

"It IS," Raditz said. "Matter is just energy moving slowly. You comprehend something intellectually that Saiyans know instinctively."

"I CAN do it," Stellari gritted her teeth. Soon both of them zipped out. Around her the room moved more slowly, and she had entered a dimension of hyperspeed. Only with the augmented power of thought could she push her molecules to move so fast. The Z warriors had achieved it, but she had barely managed without Raditz' help.

"Excellent," Raditz said, chasing her around. Stellari panted, her mind pushing the particles of her body into a more energetic state. She was moving far faster in a different frame of reference.

As soon as they moved, Raditz caught her against his chest. The room stopped its slow motion and Stellari stood next to him trembling. Raditz threw back his head, laughing at her. She glared at him and shouted, "Hey stop it!"

"It's amusing to see you so thrilled by something so basic to a Saiyan," said Raditz.

"I'm a scientist. I take NOTHING for granted," said Stellari.

"Power level is 100,000," Stellari said as she glanced at Raditz through the scouter. "Good grief you were only ten thousand when you awakened…"

"High gravity training will do that to you," he chuckled. "Speaking of… time for training, Stellari!"

"Right," she nodded. Glancing over his shoulder she saw the graviton was cranked up to 3 G's. No wonder she was sweating so much. The field around her crackled with her own energy. As they had been talking the pressure had increased.

Raditz zipped out. Stellari's eyes strained to see him. Pushing her senses to the limits she felt the movement of the air and then stepped to the side. Raditz zipped past her, then spun around. Stellari leaned back, matching the vibration of her body's ki to his exactly so she could stay one step ahead of him.

"Yes, good!" he laughed.

"I could barely keep up," she admitted quietly. "The Red ribbon army DID teach me to use my power offensively. I was considered one of the better ones. Not for speed, but for effectiveness."

She blinked at him, shooting backwards. Raditz raised his hand above his head, and then generated a glittering ball of purple energy. He lobbed it towards her. She raised her hand flattening towards him, and gave a loud hiss. The ball shot back towards him, pushed away with a brief flash from her palm.

"The damage done to my body was extensive," Raditz panted. "HYAAH!"

"Ghhrg!" she gritted, throwing another blast towards him. The baseball-sized packet of ki suddenly formed into a hard ball of energy. It diverted the energy blow, knocking it up to harmlessly explode to the side.

"Even being brought back to life I still carry the wounds. Bliss and Nappa trained for a time before we were allowed to come into contact with you. To elevate our power levels enough that we could face anything the prince could throw at us…" said Raditz. "Speaking of… try and stop me! Hit me hard!"

Stellari raised her hands, drawing in her breath as he built up his power. "Double sundae!" she shouted. Twin balls generated on her wrists and she hurled them in her own version of his signature move. The blast slammed against him, small in comparison but still enough to push him slightly backwards off balance.

He laughed, "Not bad. Have you been practicing without me?"

"The twins and I sometimes play games," she said. "They've come up with a few moves of their own. And taught them to me."

Stellari pitched forward into his arms, and he held her close. Gently he lowered her to the floor, and her energy petered out. He slowly surrounded her with his own ki to protect her from the gravity.

* * *

That next week the GR slowly ramped up to ten G's. Both of them moved some distance apart in the GR. Slowly Raditz raised his arms above his head, fists clenched. Stellari moved into a traditional stance, legs spread out and one hand back and the other forward. This gave her the ability to arch up against a taller opponent. Raditz topped her by at least one and a half feet, maybe two with his large spiky mane. Despite this, their mass wasn't too far off. He was easily 150 kilos, and she was 125. 

"I meant to ask you, how is it you were able to fight Yamcha… with such a low power level. As I recall you said your battle power was 1200 when you first fought Goku. But it seems ten times more then that now!"

"Now I'll come at you. Show me what you know," Raditz said.

"Oh terrific," Stellari mumbled.

Suddenly Raditz blurred out. Stellari guessed he would have done this. Instead of trying to move, she swung out her hands, generating something in a blur of light. Raditz zipped in behind her intent on kicking her in the back. Yet he felt a fist slam into his midsection.

"You went easy on me, didn't you?" she panted.

"So sue me. If I were to fight you with my full abilities… I could hurt you," he said.

"Try me," Stellari said. "I'll show you I wasn't so helpless as you thought me to be."

Raditz seemed to move far faster then any eye could follow. Stellari's eyes were weaker then most humans, but the scouter pinged with his location. She remained still, wondering where he would strike. At the last moment she barely caught the motion of his fist slamming towards her chest. Instead of hitting full force, Raditz had pulled his punch and Stellari was tossed. She rolled over, bringing up her hands crossed before her face to block the energy blast thrown. Raditz was almost on top of her, throwing punch after punch and Stellari had thrown up something hard that yielded barely under his touch. She staggered to her feet, hiding behind a plastic shield of shock absorbing material. Raditz could throw his punches, but they seemed to sink into it.

As soon as it was generated, it vanished, and Stellari swung her hand up, almost punching his face. "HAH, missed!" Raditz laughed. A second later, his breath was gone as something solidified over his mouth and nose. Stellari then grabbed his wrist, levered, and pulled him down on the floor with her. Her fist slammed into his solar plexus hard, knocking the remaining breath from burning lungs.

He writhed and kicked, tearing at the plastic on his face that he evaporated with a simple energy blast. Stellari had vanished in her own attempt to escape. A series of kicks and punches collided with his blocking fists, and then he grabbed her and pinned her down on the mat. Throwing one muscular leg over her he straddled her hips with a triumphant laugh.

"Got you!"

"Jerk," she panted, embarrassed.

"You held out longer then I thought you could. I would have killed you by now though. There is much work we must do. But I have to admit your power is… unusual. But I've seen it in action now," said Raditz.

Suddenly a sharp spike poked him hard in the ribs, and he recoiled enough to roll off her. An acrid substance squirted in his face, smelling like vinegar and old socks, blinding him. He cursed. By that time Stellari twisted her legs and she was astride him now, her wrists feebly trying to pin his. Raditz laughed, and then he found his arms were shackled in a glue-like substance to the mat. Stellari's power flashed, generating plastic that then slid down his whole body, sticky and resinous, but curing hard. Panting, she then moved off, and he was well and truly snared in tiny threads of gelatinous stuff.

"What the hell?" he gasped.

"See if you can get out of this, laughing boy," she said. "While you were talking, you let your guard down."

"I underestimated you, woman," Raditz laughed. "That last stunt was worthy of a Saiyan."

"Mmm," she laughed, and then lowered herself to straddle him again.

"Now that you have me what do you plan on doing?"

"I have some ideas," she said, rocking her hips slowly over him causing him to grit his teeth. Stretching her body out atop his bound one, she grabbed a handhold of his hair and yanked his face up to give him a deep kiss. Her hands clenched all over his unarmored body, one of them squeezing tightly over his groin. He had to admit that he was extremely aroused by her.

"I've always wanted to do this to someone, but they'd think I was nuts," Stellari panted. "My powers aren't like yours, but they DO have their… benefits."

"I could melt my way out of this," said Raditz. "You humans rely far too much on this thing you call plastic."

"It's not plastic. It's a polymer, but I won't tell you which one," said Stellari. "Suffice to say it DOES occur in nature and on THIS scale, it's stronger then titanium."

"Is it like that comic book hero… the Spider man?" he said slowly.

"Mmm, don't tell me that you've been into my comic book collection again," she pouted.

"Hah! You had a crush on that Peter Parker character, and it inspired you to create this trap. His weapon only lasted a short time and if that inspires this, it will evaporate soon. All I have to do is wait," said Raditz. Stellari swallowed hard at the feral gleam in his eyes. Just then she felt the energy buzzing under and around her. With a touch she struggled to change the plastic into something else. Unfortunately the strands snapped one by one, flinging her off of him. Stellari rolled over and landed on her side, stunned. Raditz stood up, shaking off the threads from his wrists.

"Rats," she grumbled.

"Are you hurt?" Raditz asked, leaning over her with concern.

"Only my pride," she grumbled. He accepted her hand and pulled her up.

"Congratulations," came Bulma's voice. "Your two weeks are up!"

"Two more weeks in ten G's," said Stellari.

"The doctors say you're still quite healthy. How does it feel to be the first human woman to live at ten times Earth gravity?" Bulma laughed, looking at Stellari's face on the plasma viewscreen.

"Well, what will the effect be on my body if I leave here? I miss my kids," she said.

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of something," Bulma said. "Theoretically since you're body's adapted, you shouldn't be adversely harmed. It'd be like one of us going to the moon."

"Swell," Stellari said. "I want to get out of here."

"Agreed," Raditz nodded, coming up and sliding his arm around her. Bulma nodded, and turned to face someone unseen on the screen.

"Raditz, I can't… I can't change my bones back," Stellari murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I could. Not without great strain," she said softly. Raditz eyes widened to look down at her sturdy strong body, now fully laden with muscle beneath fat. What would happen when she set foot outside in weak gravity? Could she hold off her strength or would she do what Kakkarot did, and send her friends flying with a pat on the back, or crush bones with a handshake. Red Ribbon training fused with Saiyan might, reconciling past with present, but what further costs were paid?


	17. A Reason Why

_Disclaimer: Toriyama created DBZ, and Toei Animation Co and Funimation own it. I only own Fermi, Bohr and Stellari, my fan characters. This is for entertainment only and I make no money writing this. I mean no offense to those traditions that people chose for various wedding ceremonies. The ones I represent in this story are what I see the characters as choosing for this fanfiction._

**A Reason Why**

* * *

Those first steps outside caused Stellari to trip over her own feet. She landed on her side, bracing herself with one hand. Raditz instantly hovered over her so he could check and see if she was all right. More stunned then anything else she blinked up at her mate reaching down with both huge hands to pull her upward against his leg. 

"Crap, you think I'd know better," said Stellari.

"Are you okay, oh my Kami!" Bulma yelped, clutching her cellphone in her hand.

"I'm… fine. Just my pride that's all," Stellari grunted. Raditz let Stellari lean against him and she realized that she had been walking as if still in Vegetasei normal.

"What the hell did you do to the floor?" Bulma swallowed, seeing the small indents.

"That was me," Stellari admitted. "I don't think training me in 10 gees was such a good idea after all Raditz."

"Nonsense, of course it was a good idea! You have to be able to face any menace to defend our pups after all! If something should happen… a Saiyan's woman always knows how to fight to protect her offspring…" Raditz interrupted.

"Um, guys, excuse me, it looks like you've got a bigger problem," said Bulma, pointing to the floor.

"I'll pay for it," Stellari said.

"I don't mean that. I can afford it. But Stellari you're going to end up like Goku if you don't watch it!"

"Now I know why," she mumbled, blushing. She and Raditz both wore suits of armor; he towered over them in the menacing brown and black of his original design while Stellari sported his blue and brown spare suit, except her tights stretched all the way over her legs and halfway down her arms.

"That's why I had you wear the armor before we emerged, love," Raditz explained. "I took a cue from Kakkarot. He always wears those training clothes to suppress his power level, I figured why not."

Leaning over Raditz grabbed something out of his boot and them wrapped two weighted bands around the base of her ankles of her blue boots. On her they came right to the knee, and the wristguards to her elbows. One-size fits all didn't always mean it would fit a female QUITE like it would a male.

"This way Mr. Raditz, Dr. Stellari," one of the hovering bots indicated.

"Better go with them. I'll see you two soon. I've got to check in on Trunks, and your boys are still at school before going to karate school at Yamcha's dojo," said Bulma.

"I'm going to have to withdraw them," Raditz said menacingly. Stellari saw the killer gleam in his eyes. Angrily he tugged Stellari by her gauntlet covered wrist towards the door. Ever since he pledged to her it was a done deal. Again she tumbled down memory's slope to think of the time of her wedding once more.

_Once the limousine had arrived at Our Lady of West City, the females slowly emerged. The door opened to allow each bridesmaid to exit, then slowly make their way into the parish hall. While it seemed weird for the preparations to be made elsewhere, Chichi had advised it was easier because of the unusual nature of their guests. __Someplace close to the parking lot the transport with the male contingent exited from the Capsule hovercar Bulma had loaned them for the event. Goku stepped out first, then followed by his son Gohan. Piccolo reluctantly exited next, then stood back for Raditz to climb out and reach his arms out for both Fermi and Bohr to swing them down to the curb so they wouldn't ruin their outfits. By now Gohan's hair wasn't its nerdish slicked down do, it had become a more relaxed bowl cut that Chichi had given him in lieu of a long loose ponytail. _

_Another limousine landed in the lot, and Gohan swallowed hard to see Nappa himself emerging first in a fine black tuxedo. Next came Vegeta, glancing back and forth, wearing a tuxedo of his own cut in black satin with white Chinese style collar instead of a shirt requiring a tie. Somehow it gave him a more regal look then the bow ties the other males had to sport. Nappa's tail was wrapped just above his cummerbund. _

_"Did they have to come?" Gohan said resentfully._

_"I'm sorry but they were invited because Vegeta is the Prince, Gohan," said Raditz quietly. "They'll only be in the audience."_

_Trunks was next to exit, carrying his younger alternate self and a diaper bag over his arm. Fermi and Bohr poked each other and chuckled at the miniature suit that the baby had to wear and realized they had it easy. At least their mother didn't insist on any grease smeared here and there. Other employees of Capsule who attended were exiting their vehicles and walking towards the church themselves. Raditz recognized Technician Infra, Dr. Melmac, and other members of Stellari's research team filing into the church shortly after Vegeta gave them a death glare that Royalty preceded them. _

_"I'm surprised he didn't wear armor," Goku said softly._

_"He wouldn't lower himself to do so for the wedding ceremony of a third Class. Since this is an Earth tradition t here's even less need for him to do so," Raditz explained, looking a bit morose._

_"This is Earth, that shouldn't matter. Besides, Chichi's a Princess. That makes HER royalty," Goku rolled his eyes. "I mean she's the Ox Princess."_

_"That's one thing that his Majesty has become aware of," said Raditz quietly. _

_"Let's stop talking and get on with this, we've got training we're missing," Piccolo grunted. He led the way, followed by Gohan. Photographers raised their cameras, but Raditz held up his hand to say no pictures of the Namek. He grunted his thanks to Raditz gratefully._

_Goku scanned the crowd for his friends, but felt a lump in his throat that not even Krillen or Master Roshi had shown up. Perhaps it was the fact they resented him for welcoming Raditz into his family with welcome arms. In a sense they were his only family since Grandpa Gohan died. __Just then Chichi waved to Goku, and he felt a measure of relief. Even though she could be a shrew and a pain in the butt, he would be lost without her. Fortunately she was in cheerful behavior today, her usually severe hairstyle softened by flowers woven into it, and her makeup done perfectly. Fermi and Bohr stood close to Goku, knowing their role would come soon enough._

_A white sheet was held around someone else getting out of the limo, and Raditz craned his neck. Chichi swatted his arm and whispered, "No peeking! It's bad luck to see a bride before the wedding ceremony in her gown!"_

_"Odd custom but I'll abide by it," Raditz grumbled. Goku had helped him to secure his hair back, and the sizable mane was at least partially bound in a series of three or four leather cords worked with bits of red metal the same as his armband and legband. It coordinated well with the rest of his ensemble. He had said in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't subject his Saiyan hair to anything that would force it to be human, so this was the compromise._

_"It's time you guys," Chichi whispered, taking Goku's arm and leading the way. Fermi and Bohr trotted beside Raditz till they entered partway, then Chichi motioned to the boys to come with her. They high fived a nervous stepfather, and then took her hands to take their position in the ceremony._

_"Just like the rehearsal, okay?" Goku reassured his brother. As Best man, he led his brother down the aisle to stand at the brass railing separating the altar from the nave of the church. Raditz knew the statue they walked beside with open arms and a graphic representation of a human heart crowned with thorns. Small candles could be placed in racks to be lit for 'prayers' to the Heart. On the side aisles of the pews were small icons showing the Christian Legendary carrying what Stellari had said was 'the Cross' down a path of suffering. That Raditz could relate to in his own initiation as a warrior. Through stained glass other male and female images looked down with light beaming through them. Stellari called them "Saints" which he understood to be deceased humans chosen to act as guides and examples to those living for spiritual aid and help. Separate from 'Angels' that Stellari said were never human but were above Humans in the order of what she called 'Creation'. Although there was the winged form of the Avenger St. Michael, who held a sharp sword and was a warrior of great power. Raditz liked the images surrounding his window to the upper left. Another window showed a man with a set of keys and other finery standing before a massive gate. The Legendary's designated 'Rock' or Peter by name, one of which who'd taken up the movement of Christianity. Two called James and John were in other windows he saw, near a woman carrying an alabaster jar. Another woman named Mary, a close friend of the Legendary he was told._

_There were so many others that he didn't know the lives of. But the four strange animals that represented four people who had written the Legendary's testament to the world, and the man who had written many letters named Paul who came after them were also held in high regard. Some called Christians would think that the Christianity called Catholicism was not legitimate because of all the imagery. But it was something he could relate to from his own culture where symbols and stories were paramount._

_Lost in the stained glass, Raditz finally reached the place designated by the priest in his fine robes. He cast Raditz a small understanding smile and a nod. Raditz had met the man shortly after claiming Stellari and there was a long uncomfortable talk that changed into something that spelled out the terms of what she expected from him taking on his role as 'mate'. But he could come to his own understanding in his own time when he felt ready; there was no force or pressure except self revelation and guidance from his love. He wondered if he'd ever be expected to lean over the small fountain in an alcove of the church and have the priest dump water on his brow to symbolically wash away the stains of his past that were already paid for in the one she called Christ's blood. All these things pulled at him and he fidgeted before folding his hands and looking at his brother who sensed his quandary._

_"I'm not sure of what all it means myself. I'm here for you guys," Goku whispered to him. There were a limited number of people gathered, but to Raditz it seemed a hoard. So accustomed to being the last of his kind he felt lost among the humans that outnumbered him by the billions. Piccolo and Gohan took their seats on the side where Raditz stood. On the other side sat the members of Capsule that Stellari considered like family, including Vegeta and Nappa oddly enough. Although they were Saiyan, they were the source of power and the ones that gave the approval for Raditz choice in mate eventually. The more reasonable explanation was that Vegeta refused to sit on the same side of the church as Kakkarot's family and friends. _

_Down the aisle first strode Bliss in her pale green gown. Next came Launch, who was in her docile blue haired form to everyone's relief. Instead of standing to the side, she moved to sit next to Nappa, after Bulma stood on the side where the Bride would be. __A simple guitar and string quartet sang a song, and everyone stood. Even Vegeta reluctantly stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He was aware of the importance of even a Third Class union. It would show any Z warriors who would show up that he would behave. Nappa stood next to him, his arms folded. Trunks had Bliss standing next to him as she came around to walk through the other side of the pew, leaving Bulma to stand opposite where Raditz and Goku were before the altar and the priest patiently waiting. Goku's ear suddenly pricked up, and his eyes widened. Raditz felt the pulse in ki too, and they peered back to see someone hastily moving in and sitting in a back row._

_"Krillen. And Master Roshi. They came!" whispered Goku excitedly. Trying to be as unobtrusive as possible his old teacher and best friend moved up when the usher indicated they should sit on the side where Piccolo and Gohan were. Goku's side. The side of Raditz adopted Earth family. Relief filled him. While Yamcha and Tien were nowhere around, at least they were there. They accepted this part of his life and he felt reassured. _

_Raditz eyes wandered to the back of the building when the bride stepped through the back doors. White ribbons and roses were tied to the doors, with white silk ribbons were tied into bows. The same motif was placed on the top of each pew, ribbon ends hanging down. On either side of her walked Fermi and Bohr. Bulma raised a brow to see Stellari being 'given away' by her two sons. Somehow it seemed appropriate. Raditz eyes were riveted to the veiled figure, and the way the light cast through stained glass danced over her making her solitary progress forwards. Only the Saiyan could hear the soft rustle of silk through the loud celebratory music of her entrance. His nostrils filled with the scent of her essence and the chemicals used to position her hair and perfume her body for the ritual. He didn't need to see her face to know it was the one he'd chosen. Through the bond he felt the fear and the joy increasing with each step till she was at his side. _

_"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest. Somehow Raditz had blocked out the "Dearly Beloved" part of the speech. Snapping to attention he saw Fermi and Bohr as they chorused, "We do!"_

_Then the next few minutes he almost forgot to listen because he was lost at the sight of her face when he reached forward and pulled the borrowed veil from Chichi up and tossed it over her head. She wore no glasses to his shock, and he had a very clear view of her eyes that he himself would only see when they were alone together and she had removed them. He swallowed hard at the glimmer of sunlight shinning in her dark brown irises dilating and the happiness it bore witness to. The curve of her nose scrunching slightly with a knowing smile as she took his arm and they angled themselves to the priest. Rooted to the spot all he could do was nod and grunt in the places where he was supposed to say, "I do," and "Yes." His tongue managed to mumble through the words about "protect, cherish, love in sickness and death they do part."_

_"After then as well," he added, to the priest's surprise and he stopped cold._

_"Indeed," the priest nodded. Goku had to nudge his brother's elbow to hand him the ring he'd fumbled from his vest pocket. Fingers only trembling a bit Raditz saw it placed next to the one Bulma had handed Stellari a minute before on a tray. Holy water spritzed overtop with a blessing of the symbolism before they were returned to their respective givers. He was afraid he would accidentally break her finger with the excitement he felt with taking her gloved hand in his. His massive fingers delicately clutching the gold band seemed almost comical, but they did not falter when he smoothly recited the pledge and slipped it on her finger. Still the look of joy in her eyes almost melted him after that second of possession, and he knew through their mind bond that she really felt truly his._

_"Mine," Raditz thought. There were very few things or people he could claim to posses. It was the Saiyan way to conquer. Women on Earth had long been viewed as property and they were under Saiyan law with one provision. The female was a warrior in her own right and she held much more say then the law openly said. On recent Earth culture there was no 'ownership' like a thing. A woman gave ownership of her heart and love instead. The consent to be loved and protected as the oaths they recited said. He felt the cold metal of the band she slipped on his finger contrasted by the warmth of her opposite hand gripping his fingers. For a moment he peered at the obvious gleam of gold on her hand and his, joining the ranks of those who openly showed their partnership, their mating pledge sealed. Where the bands and the bites would show, the rings thus represented. _

_Words meant little to him because he knew she was already his. This was something he did for her happiness, and ultimately his own. To undergo a marriage under her religion and a quest for what she believed to wash away past stains he hoped he would be with her in the next world as well as this one. Light dancing over the curve of his ring seemed as brilliant as the soft light shining through her soft veil and the twinkle of the tears growing in her happy eyes. Yet it was a pale fraction of the light he felt pouring through troubled darkness he considered the landscape of his mind and heart. Warmth grew between them and he eagerly turned her to him when the speeches were over and the priest's ceremony was done. Once he spun her to him he slid his hands down her satin gowned body and boosted her up by her hips so she was level with his face. Surprised, she hooked her arms behind his face while still clinging frantically to the bouquet Chichi had made lest she drop it. Then their lips met and everything became real and solid from the trancelike state he had inhabited for the span of time he walked in those doors. He had lost himself in the sensations of the seriousness around them to hear the actual words, but he knew their meaning and their import. In their ears reverberated the cheers and claps from the small gathering, and the loud celebratory music filling the acoustic space. Still he couldn't bring himself to break the kiss that he was enjoying increasingly with each passing second. _

_When they broke off to breathe some people looked impatient and others annoyed. It seemed like they were all waiting for something to happen. Raditz felt his heart sinking because he was certain he'd done everything in the ceremony as was instructed. __"They're just waiting for us to go to the reception, love," Stellari whispered against his lips._

_"I'm starving," Raditz murmured back, setting her down and squeezing her hand tightly. "In more ways then one."_

_"Uh not to interrupt you, but we'd like some pictures of…"_

_"I'm hungry," Goku couldn't resist mumbling._

_"Food now, pictures later," Raditz said firmly to the wedding photographers as he took his wife's hand. Sweeping her up in his arms he bodily carried her down the aisle amidst the cheers of everyone who'd waited patiently as he completed a long and satisfying kiss. _

_"I guess THAT works," Bulma blinked. Chichi put her head in her face, mumbling something about weddings and such before Goku joined her in the cheering assemblage._

_"Chichi, lighten up it's THEIR wedding," Goku said with a note of irritation in his voice. Taking her arm he half dragged her after the couple. _

_"Humph at least that idiot has SOME sense," Vegeta grunted, taking Bulma's arm and following Raditz and his bride to the parish hall which was loaded with food for all the guests. _

_Capsule had paid the bill for the feast before them. Lunch had done herself proud helping to coordinate the massive piles of sandwiches, fruit, and other amenities arranged in a buffet that had Goku drooling. Only Chichi's pressure on his arm kept him from rushing forward and diving in. It was taking all his self-control to keep from doing so._

_"I'm starting to lose my temper," Raditz mumbled as another photographer flashed a camera in his face. __The string band that had been hired for the occasion had given way to a hired band and a blasted wedding singer that Raditz wished would go to HFIL because he seemed to be shouting instructions that people were rolling their eyes at. He wondered who in blazes had made this man in an ill fitting garish suit the one who dictated things. At first he'd simply nodded and grunted when he heard the wedding 'traditions' of the reception explained without really caring because he was anxious for all to be over. Now he realized he should have put his foot down._

_"Ladies and gentlemen before we eat can the happy couple sit down and toast?" Raditz grumbled under his breath as his wife gently urged him to one of the tables. Fortunately she walked him past the fruit and he was allowed to grab whatever he wanted for a snack before the next part._

_"Chichi I'm starving," Goku said with a growl under his breath. _

_"But we have to wait," Chichi started. Stellari saw the pained look in several Saiyans faces and made a decision. _

_"Forget it. Raditz, Goku, Gohan, your Majesty, go get something to eat," said Stellari. _

_"But…' Chichi stammered._

_"Now you're talking," Raditz said._

_"Oh boy!" Goku laughed._

_"Just bring the food BACK to the tables before you start chowing down, please?" Stellari asked politely as Goku rushed over and hugged her gratefully. __A number of tables were set up for people to take their food and sit wherever they wanted despite Chichi and Bulma's advice that it would be more 'classy' to have a menu and formal dining. However there was a table specifically set up front for the 'wedding party'. Happily everyone had started to help themselves to the food that Launch brought out AFTER the Saiyans among them had taken everything in sight to devour._

_"Now a toast for the happy couple!" the wedding singer urged in a well-oiled voice only a seasoned professional could muster._

_"Not again," Raditz groaned._

_"Keep it short, Goku," Chichi advised him._

_"You bet. I'm still STARVING," Goku winked at her as he stood up. _

_"Oh terrific," Vegeta muttered from one of the other tables where he sat with Bulma. Only Goku, Chichi and Raditz and Stellari sat at the 'main table' with Gohan and the twins. That was the compromise because Vegeta insisted he refused to sit at the same place as the 'silly clown'. _

_"Vegeta it was bad enough you wouldn't let me sit there. It's customary because I'm the maid of honor!" Bulma hissed._

_"Stupid earth customs. This is a Third Class. I'm here for ceremonial purposes only! If this was Vegetasei…"_

_"That's the point it isn't," Bulma whispered._

_"I'm HERE at this event aren't I? I didn't HAVE to come!" Vegeta mumbled. _

_"And this guy who I've come to know… through all sorts of stuff…" Goku continued, scratching his head as everyone waited for him to complete what he was going to say. Chichi nodded as patiently as she could, and he glanced around wildly._

_"Oh well, what really matters is that we're all here, and we're all alive, and together. What more can I say? And these people here are part of my friends and family," Goku suddenly said, glancing back at his wife with a serious look that told her he was fine on his own._

_"Sounds good to me," Krillen nodded from where he sat with Master Roshi. "I'll drink to that!" __Goku's glass clinked against Raditz, and both of them downed their glasses in one sip. Then they sat once more and the eating continued despite anyone else's expectation. Stellari simply looped her arm through the one that her husband wasn't using to stuff his face and leaned on his shoulder happily._

_"What's the big deal anyway?" Fermi asked Gohan._

_"Mom just gets upset when things aren't done 'the right way'," Gohan whispered to the other boy._

_"Grownups worry about stupid things sometimes," Fermi said._

_"We were quiet and behaved the whole service, so why can't we eat when Mommy says its okay, sheesh," Bohr agreed, taking bites of his dinner._

_Raditz had to endure sitting down and listening to Goku fumbling with some sappy speech to the married couple before they could take their first sip of the 'champagne'. Then there was the annoying habit that some people had of clinking on their glasses, which gave him a headache. He got the hint when Stellari leaned over and kissed him that it was a signal for another strange if not pleasant behavior. It became clear to Stellari that he was growing bored with all the silliness of an earth wedding reception. Only the promise of food and being with her in all eyes of the law was what he was interested in. Not to mention the honeymoon._

_"Now that we've had a bit of refreshment folks, now's the time to cut the cake! Will the bride and groom please come forward," the wedding singer drawled on._

_"Oh, I hope Bulma's caterers didn't forget the knife that you picked out," said Chichi._

_"I am NOT performing some stupid song while I cut a cake," Raditz complained when he heard someone saying something about what song was to be played. _

_"But it's tradition on Earth…" Chichi started._

_"Chichi, what's wrong? You didn't worry about that so much when you and I got married! We just had a nice feast!" Goku said as he leaned over._

_"But it was what we planned and…"_

_"There seems to be some confusion in the bridal party. I wonder if they have something special cooked up…" the announcer said._

_"That's it, I've had enough," Raditz grumbled. "This is getting to be frustrating."_

_"Where did you hire this guy anyhow?" Stellari glared at Chichi._

_"It wasn't me, it was Bulma!" Chichi glared towards the table. Music stopped and the tables of people began to murmur amongst each other. Goku groaned, putting his head in his hand as Raditz fumed. He placed a hand on his brother's arm after Stellari moved around her husband to where Chichi sat and they were almost nose to nose._

_"This is just stupid," Stellari snapped, slamming her glass down on the table. "I won't have this nonsense getting in the way of people having fun. I wouldn't have agreed to it if it would make people bitch and whine!"_

_"Now what?" Vegeta grunted to Bulma._

_"Excuse me a minute," she said, pushing away from her chair and marching over to where Chichi was arguing with Stellari._

_"What's going on! They're waiting!" Bulma said, leaning between them. _

_"After all I did to help put this together the least you can do is be GRATEFUL," Chichi spluttered._

_"Now wait a minute, what's the problem here!" Bulma asked, shoving them apart._

_"I'm only going along with this because I wanted to be nice to you!" Stellari glared at her. _

_"If you didn't WANT this, why didn't you SAY so?" Chichi snapped at Stellari. "You've got some nerve to act ungrateful after all the hard work I put into this wedding. You were the one who asked ME to help you!"_

_"The reception's for everyone I know to have FUN, not run through a bunch of stupid rituals that you guys happen to THINK are traditional for this sort of wedding! _

_"But everyone expects the bride and groom to cut the cake in a western style wedding don't they?" Chichi turned to Bulma. "Isn't that RIGHT Bulma?"_

_"Now don't drag ME into this! I'm only going with what both of YOU said you wanted!" Bulma snapped at Chichi._

_"Excuse me, most of these stupid rituals have NOTHING to do with the real intent of a man and woman gathering under the sight of God and…" Stellari snapped._

_"Chichi, Stellari stop it!" Goku shouted. "That's enough!"_

_Both of them turned their heads to see Goku shaking his. "Chichi, you're acting out of line. Stellari, you listen to me! This is your wedding day! IF you two want to we can all just let you go outside if you want to spar!"_

_"Goku, you stay out of this!" Chichi snapped._

_"No I'm putting my foot down, Chi. This is not FAIR. You shouldn't be doing this… like this! It's not NICE," Goku said with a raised voice back to her. His dark eyes filled with anger._

_"Goku… what… what's gotten into you…"_

_"Chichi, it's THEIR wedding. Who CARES who does what when? Does it MATTER?"_

_"Does it matter, does it matter?" Chichi spluttered._

_"It DOES matter buddy because you remember it the rest of your life, so don't get cocky, Son kun! You men don't get that a woman's wedding is…" Bulma yelled at Goku._

_"Enough!" Raditz shouted, loud enough for everyone to stare at him. _

_"I'm not going to tolerate this," Stellari cut in angrily. "You guys can sit here and argue. I'm going to leave."_

_"But… but this is your wedding… you can't just… after all the WORK I did!" Chichi stammered._

_"Don't you WANT this to be the best day in…" Bulma asked._

_"I will NOT have this happening now! I will not have my mate… my wife upset by your stupid human customs! I only care about what this God thinks, not what you humans consider important," Raditz interrupted, glaring at everyone. _

_"Amen to that," Goku mumbled. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"_

_"Hey are you idiots through arguing or can I go home now?" Vegeta shouted from his table. "If this is what happens at a typical earth wedding, I'm glad that Bulma and I had ours in private!"_

_"Vegeta don't GO there!" Bulma glared at him._

_"Not when it comes down to this," Stellari said. "I want a nice party where everyone's happy. And that wedding singer's the first to go. As far as I'm concerned, Goku can be the one standing up there behind the microphone. The only thing I want to remember from this mess is a nice dance with my husband."_

_"Sounds good to me," Goku nodded. "Hey Krillen! Can you give me a hand?"_

_"Goku?" Krillen blinked. Raditz let go of Stellari's hand and followed his brother despite Bulma and Chichi's stares and Stellari and everyone's amusement, and grabbed the wedding singer by the back of his collar and carried him towards the door._

_"Your services are done. Get out," Raditz snapped._

_"But… but…" _

_Several pairs of eyes and a few resigned sighs from Chichi and Bulma indicated he would probably be best not to argue. Especially when Bulma marched over and placed several hundred zenni in his pocket and that of the hired band. Relief filled the small space and everyone settled down to eat once more in peace. Thanks to some quick thinking by Krillen who had brought Master Roshi's boom-box, and a few CD's from everyone's cars or transports soon he and Master Roshi had taken over the sound system and were picking the songs people wanted to hear. __Chichi fumed a bit but Goku's firm hand on hers reassured her that it wasn't something to worry about. Seeing Stellari and Raditz happily eating, then dancing later soon put an end to any other protest. After all it was what Raditz and Stellari wanted to make of it that mattered and having friends and family there was the whole reason for the reception anyhow. They would create what memories they wanted, not those expected by others.

* * *

_


	18. Raditz as a father

_Disclaimer: Toriyama created DBZ, and Toei Animation Co and Funimation own it. I only own Fermi, Bohr and Stellari, my fancharacters. This is for entertainment only and I make no money writing this. _

**Reminiscence**

**By Trynia Merin**

**This takes place before the 'hunting lodge' scene around the time Raditz first starts training the twins.** **Italics indicate flashbacks and telepathic conversation.

* * *

**

During the disturbing times she had with Yamcha, Stellari sat and contemplated how it had started shortly after she and Raditz had 'mated'. Stellari recalled the conversation she had with Fermi and Bohr regarding their new "father". They had both been sitting in their school, wearing their gi when she had come to meet them for lunch. Both of them liked that she brought them their favorite meal.

_"Peanut butter_ _sandwiches_ _cool!" Bohr laughed. _

_"Mommy, what are you trying to tell us? You always bring us our favorite food when you're gonna have a 'grown up' type talk with us," Fermi raised a suspicious brow. He reached for a tuna fish sandwich with the crusts cut off from the brown bag. _

_Unlike many identical twins, Fermi and Bohr had their own unique personalities. While they had the same voices one was left handed, and the other right. They were 'mirror image' twins. One wore yellow, and the other green. Or their clothes would be the same style, but their own colors. Either one also knew that their mom was a twin, but something had made their mom's sister disappear at a young age. Both were separated and she never set eyes on Stallani again. _

_"You always wanted to know when I was going to get married_ _again." Stellari said quietly, nibbling on the egg salad sandwich she had made for herself. _

_"You have a boyfriend?" asked Fermi. _

_"When will we meet him?" Bohr asked. _

_"He's anxious to meet you too. He knows that I have both of you. And we will be… married soon," Stellari said quietly. _

_"He doesn't hurt you," said Fermi quietly. "We wouldn't let him." _

_"Not like that other bad man, who hurt you bad," whispered Bohr, his eyes gleaming with cold anger. _

_"He's named Radditz, and he's from a planet called Vegeta," said Stellari. "The same place that Bulma's husband Prince Vegeta comes from." _

_"The world that blew up years ago," Bohr nodded. _

_"Is he the one who bit you?" asked Fermi, pointing to her shoulder. _

_"Yes. He did it to show that he wanted me as his mate," said Stellari. "I know this is different, and it wasn't what you or I expected. But he wanted me to be his one and only. And he also accepted you as part of being with me. I know this isn't easy, and if you don't want to meet him right away…" _

_"He's a Saiyan," muttered Fermi, nibbling on his sandwich. "Is he a good man?" _

_"He's had a rough life," said Stellari. _

_"Is he going to be our new Daddy?" asked Bohr. _

_"I… I can't expect you to call him anything you don't want to. You have a birth father," she said quietly. _

_"Father was a bad man," said Fermi. "He hurt you badly Mommy. We remember." _

_"Don't be sad, we know, you didn't have to tell us," Bohr whispered. _

_"Nobody's gonna hurt you again Mommy. Not when we'll kick their butts," Fermi said quietly, his eyes glowing purple. _

_"He doesn't hit women," said Stellari. "He's done some not so good things. But he never laid a hand on me." _

_"And he won't ever, right?" Fermi growled. _

_"Never, ever," Bohr nodded. "Nobody hits Mommy." _

_"What do we call him?" asked Fermi. _

_"You can call him Sir, or Mister Raditz at first. Till you get used to him. Then you can call him Raditz," Stellari said. "He's a parent, but he's not going to take the place of someone else. It's up to you what you want to call him. But he did promise that he'd treat you like you were his own family." _

_"Uncle maybe?" asked Bohr. _

_"Let's wait till you meet him, boys. Then we'll see how it goes," Stellari inhaled, surprised her boys seemed open to this change in events. _

_"Will you marry him?" asked Fermi. _

_"Yes. In his culture we're already married. But we'll marry according to our traditions," said Stellari. _

_Her mind rushed back to the present. Hearing them call Raditz 'daddy' was a shock. She had anticipated them saying 'sir', or Uncle. Not Father or Daddy. Just who had done this was Bohr, the more 'sensitive' one. Of the two, Bohr wore his heart on his sleeve. Fermi guarded his emotions more closely, using action instead of words to show his feelings. _

Back in the present, Stellari decided to enter the gravity room herself and join the workout. She opened the locker containing her workout clothes, and pulled them on. Both her sons were surprised to see their mother joining them, but after a frenzy of greetings they all settled down. What started as a family workout soon turned into a one on one combat drill with Raditz.

"All right then, try again," Raditz said authoritatively. He wore his usual black and brown armor, neatly repaired so none of the cracks appeared in it. Stellari tied her hair back with the bandanna she routinely used, her short hair still a bit fluffed out with static electricity. It was wavy with some curl, indicating to Raditz where her son's curly hair came from. Curly hair was almost unknown to a Saiyan.

"Damn it, this is a pain," Stellari grumbled. Her two sons were quickly sparring with one another. They shot back and forth with lightening fast moves that barely let her track their motion.

"You can shoot ki, woman," Raditz clicked his tongue. "I've seen you make that plastic… surely it takes more energy to make matter then a ki ball."

"Well genius, YOU try it!" she growled.

"Mmm, a challenge. Music to a Saiyan warrior's ears, precious one," Raditz laughed. Fermi and Bohr both zipped in and out, one of them watching their parents standing opposite one another.

"You mean you'll teach me this ki throwing technique if I teach you some of MINE?" she asked.

"You've got that right. Now…" he said.

"Me first," Stellari said, grabbing her mate's wrist.

"I don't wish to hurt you with my ki," Raditz grunted.

"All right I'll wear the blasted thing," she grumbled.

"Fetch my other armored vest if you will, boys," he grunted. Fermi moved off to the lockers nearby while Bohr grabbed bottles of water and other health drinks from the cooler. She felt the touch of a hand on her thigh and leaned down to kiss Bohr on the forehead and take the proffered water from his hand.

"This thing's heavy," Fermi grunted, dragging a blue and brown armored vest along with some other accoutrements.

"Now boys you'll see how Saiyan armor mark II is put on," Raditz said to them.

"We still like our gi better. I mean the armor IS cool but it weights us down," Fermi said.

"We got weighted training vests anyhow from Uncle Goku and Aunt Chichi," said Bohr, tugging on the long sleeved version of the vest that Goku had gotten from Kami's lookout. Overtop her T-shirt Raditz slipped the armored vest that fit his broad chest. She was glad for the size differential, even though Saiyan armor fit all; it still was a good size on her. It felt strange to wear a suit of his armor, even if it was just the chest plate and bracelets, not to mention the shinguards. The last touch was a modified scouter she had adhered to her ear. Luckily she wore contacts when working out.

"Not too bad Mommy, you look cool," Fermi gave her the thumbs up.

"You two keep doing the katas I've shown you while I work with your mother," said Raditz. Both nodded and moved to the other side of the large round GR Capsule 3. Vegeta had moved activities to Capsule 4, a larger Gravity Room, and had allowed his third class soldier the use of his old one that was prone to being trashed.

"So you will teach me this plastic technique then?" Raditz said with some amusement.

"It's the only thing affective against the androids, yes," she nodded. "Since 17, 13, and 18 are still out there… cell or no cell."

"All right then," Raditz said, taking up a stance.

"There's no 'kata' to this. Just the solidifying of energy into plastic of choice. You'll have to think like a scientist. Not something you're used to," she teased.

"Just get on with it," he mumbled.

"Let's try a simple formation of plastic. You're used to spheres, right?"

"There's so many blasted ways to make this 'plastic' you speak of," Raditz complained. "Granted Freiza's technology used something similar…but…"

"You think of its molecular structure," Stellari said quietly. "Remember how hard bulletproof glass is? Imagine something that you're used to…"

"Mmm," he mumbled, summoning to mind the pictures she had generated. She positioned his hands together cupped, and he focussed his ki.

"Now, instead of an energy attack, pull the air around you into the ki. There's carbon and oxygen in the atmosphere. Draw it to you and change the structure of matter. You can use energy, but pull it. Change it…" Stellari whispered.

"I… I'm trying," Raditz gritted. Gold ki flickered and gelled. In the middle of his hands he suddenly formed a strange wad of goo, and then lost his concentration.

"You're used to a huge energy attack. It takes a finer control," Stellari whispered as Raditz dropped the plastic. Suddenly it bounced up off the floor and went flying.

"Way cool!" Bohr laughed; catching the elastic polymer Raditz had unwittingly created.

"Daddy, you do it like this," Fermi snorted. "Watch me! What kinda stuff you making?"

"Anything at this point. It has to be hard or soft depending on what you make with it," Stellari sighed.

"Watch Daddy," Fermi said. He drew in his breath, staring at his hands. To Raditz shock he saw a milky white liquid form in Fermi's hands glowing purple. Inhaling deeply Fermi pushed harder, and then the milky liquid solidified into a long shard of clear plastic. He hurled it forwards, and it imbedded in the far wall.

"Showoff!" Bohr pouted. He clenched his fists and then grunted. In either hand a thin film of plastic formed, and he pulled it and stretched it.

"Good job. You've made that cellophane stuff," Fermi joked. "That you wrap Mommy's sandwiches in!"

"Aww nuts," Bohr grunted.

"Your BOYS can make this?" Raditz jaw dropped.

"Of course!" Stellari shook her head. "You think they only learned to manipulate KI? They also inherited MY powers."

"I can only make the hard plastic stuff," Fermi shrugged.

"And I make baggies and soft stuff you wrap things in," Bohr admitted sheepishly. "But when we get bigger and Mommy teaches us more Chem'stry, we'll know more!"

"Why plastic?" Raditz asked. "Why not OTHER things?"

"Because I'm a polymer chemist," she glanced at Raditz. "Carbon, oxygen, and hydrogen are the few molecule bonds I understand. I can't do what the others could. The others on my team could do other things. I mean there was Natrion who formed fast reacting fiery metals. Then there was Aura, who could form anything into precious metals, and Ferron, who could transmute things to iron or other transition metals. Each of us had our own abilities. But we can't make something from nothing. I can't make my plastics without any molecules."

"Like the air around you," Raditz mumbled.

"You made a synthetic rubber," Stellari said, picking up the super ball Raditz had made. The twins started to toss it around and play their own version of hacky sack to his embarrassment.

"Not bad Dad, you made something cool," Fermi laughed.

"Rats," Raditz grumbled tempted to use a more fitting epithet but he knew it was improper around children. "Although I suppose I could suffocate someone with it."

"True," she nodded. "It takes a lot of practice."

"Now it's my turn, precious one," Raditz said with a pure Saiyan smirk. Fermi and Bohr moved aside to watch. Raditz then held his hand forward, standing opposite Stellari.

"Watch and observe," he said. "Naturally I'm teaching you my attacks at first. Saiyans learn to generate their own, but often start with those of their mate's. But we'll start with a simple ki blast. See if you can catch my ki and manipulate it."

Raditz inhaled deeply, his eyes gleaming as something swelled to life on his palm. Gold energies gleamed and crackled, and then the ball shot forwards. Stellari yelped, crossing her arms to deflect the ball.

"Catch it!" he called. Stellari twisted her wrist, and nearly was knocked back.

"Mommy!" Fermi shouted.

"Use your mind!" Bohr cried. He zipped before his mother, raising his hands and catching Raditz ki ball.

"Boys, why don't you go take a break and take a shower before we go home," Stellari whispered as Bohr held the flickering ki ball. "This is a private lesson."

"All right they gotta do grow up stuff," Fermi waved to his brother. Bohr nodded, and both of them leaned up to kiss their mom. Raditz grunted as both of them waved and left the GR. She quickly caught the ball Bohr threw at her, holding it in her hands.

"Try and control it…" Raditz instructed. She nodded, and then tried to focus her mind.

"Not so hard. Use your instincts, as limited as they are…" Raditz said. "You humans have lost touch with your base instincts and call that progress? Don't think so much!"

"HA!" Stellari barked, flinging the ki ball towards him. Raditz deflected it easily, and then it exploded harmlessly into the wall.

"Try to make your own," he urged. Stellari watched as he moved close then stood with both hands resting on his hips.

"Any pose?"

"Extend your hand forward, and feel the energy flowing in your body. Concentrate it, like you would for your plastics. Instead of forming matter, keep it as it is…" he whispered. Tendrils of thoughts flowed through the bond, trying to reach her. Stellari allowed the entrance of his thoughts then realized how simple it seemed.

**_Just like Yamcha did for his spirit ball_**, she thought.

Raditz flair of frustration snapped her momentarily but she reassured him it was only for training's sake. Just how jealous he could be thrilled her and scared her simultaneously.

"I never went that far with him," Stellari returned.

"You are my mate! And he was around your children!"

"I never 'knew him' in the Biblical sense!" she said aloud.

"Ah," Raditz said. Faint pink tinted his angular cheeks at his mistake.

"You males are all alike, no matter what the race," she grumbled. Into existence on her palm crackled a softball sized ball of purple ki. It intensified.

"Human females are fickle indeed," he egged her on. Stellari snorted with indignation, holding her hand aloft and pivoting on her left foot.

"Take THIS, you baboon!" she shrilled. "Saturday Crush!"

Into Raditz gut the sphere impacted. The force tossed him backwards, exploding in his face with amethyst light. Although it was far too small to cause harm, it did sting his dense skin with the smell of thick ozone. Panting, Stellari held her stomach while leaning over. Sweat dribbled down her face and pooled on the floor. He staggered backwards, barely catching himself on his outstretched hand.

"Well done!" Raditz laughed, throwing his head back. Partly he lay on the floor propped on one arm to look up at her with pride.

"You jerk, you did that deliberately to make me angry!" she realized.

"Anger, fear, hatred are very powerful emotions."

"I see the need for them, but they're not very…"

"Not very Christian like emotions? Allow me to correct you? Weren't there many instances in your so called Old Testament where the Hebrew people you admire used their anger to 'get even'?" he asked.

"If you've read as much as you knew, you'd know we're supposed to 'love our enemies'," she panted.

"But war is warranted, love," Raditz responded. "Even in the end of your Good Book there is a huge battle between good and evil… as all fight against your so called Beast… Armageddon?"

"Revelation is the least understood of the books. There are still those that believe it as a literal plan for the End Times, and others that say it was written by Saint John to give hope to the Christians under Nero, and is merely allegory," she glared at him. "But I see your point."

"I have read much, love. For as much piece and love exists, this Book speaks of war and bloodshed just as much," Raditz said quietly, extending his hand to help her up. "But there is much I don't comprehend."

"Hence the need for others to help you," she responded, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Your ki is very strong. It's grown greatly since we've been together. You have the ability to be devastating in your attacks, why don't you release it?" he answered. Slowly she reached up to rest her hand against his armored chest. Raditz wiped sweat from her cheeks with one hand.

"I guess because I'm tired of blowing things up and destroying them. I got to admit part of me enjoys fighting, but the rest is just putting it behind me," she answered.

"Let me see what you've done. Let me into your mind a bit more to share," Raditz quietly urged.

"When you feel comfortable to share with me perhaps," she answered. To this statement, Raditz furrowed his dark eyebrows. Through their developing bond she felt the resentment along with a slight tinge of understanding a second later.

"Point taken," Raditz answered.

"Maybe we should go home and call it a day," she suggested. Raditz nodded. Both boys quietly entered carrying fresh towels and bottles of water. Sensing their parents' quiet mood, Fermi and Bohr glanced nervously from one to the other.

"Thank you," Stellari smiled. Raditz grunted, softening the frown on his face while bending over to extend one arm to the twins.

"Most appreciated, young warriors," Raditz gruffly said. Bohr raised the small bottle of sport drink to him along with a towel. Fermi handed Stellari the same two items.

"We're going home now boys. I think that's enough for one day," Stellari answered. Sweat was absorbed by fluffy towels at the same time body fluid was replenished by huge draughts of water. The twins could feel the silent tension, yet felt the reassurance that it was just an ordinary type existing between two people growing into a new relationship. Through her bond with her sons, Stellari sent much reassurance. Raditz body language was disciplined like all Saiyan warriors to show little emotion beyond indifference. Still Raditz hand that Bohr clenched remained steady and strong indicating no malice but acceptance.

* * *


	19. Why Raditz hates swimming

**Raditz' Bedtime Story**

By Trynia Merin

**Some things Humans do Better: Raditz hates swimming!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Toriyama and Toei animation do. I do own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr though. I don't get paid for this. This is fan fiction!_

* * *

Thirty minutes later the weary family returned home with gym bags slung over their shoulders. Fermi and Bohr hung their backpacks up neatly along with jackets next to the Addidas bags that Raditz and Stellari tossed down. Still she wore the blue breastplate over her t shirt. Instead of properly slipping her arms through the sleeves of her raincoat she draped it around her shoulders like a cape. 

"Good grief, who piled all these books here!" she gasped. Her eyes darted around the vertical stacks of books by the sofa.

"Er… I was reading about your history," Raditz quickly answered.

"He was studying," Fermi said, nudging a pile of books with his toe.

"You usually put the books BACK when you're done!" Stellari groaned.

"My apologies," Raditz said sheepishly. "I'll do so now."

"Boys, put your used clothes in the bin with mine, and I'll think about dinner," she said. "After I shower and change of course."

"You shower, I will procure food," Raditz answered.

"But you don't cook…" she trailed off. "And takeout every night isn't good."

"I've watched you use the cooking machines. It cannot be too difficult," Raditz waved his arm. "Besides, I'm sure the instruction manual…"

"I'm too tired to think straight," she groaned.

"I can help a bit," Bohr insisted.

"Huh you would," Fermi mumbled. "Trying to get out of your chores?"

"I took out the trash last week so you could trade for laundry!" Bohr argued.

"Boys, enough, Mommy needs a shower!" Stellari grunted.

"I'll put away the books, you do your chores, and then see me when you're done," Raditz interrupted. "Your mother needs our assistance, we shall be glad to give it, right young ones?"

"Okay," Bohr said.

"Right Mom, sorry, just as long as he doesn't…" Fermi started.

"Enough. Mind Raditz, that's a good boy," Stellari pleaded. She removed the loaned armor from Raditz and set it on the floor, then leaned over to kiss either son on the forehead before moving back to the shower. Fermi and Bohr opened the bags and removed the sweaty clothes to take to the laundry chute. Raditz busied himself putting the books away that he'd pored over.

"You can't wear armor all the time can you, sir?" Fermi interrupted him. Raditz spun around to see Fermi carrying a neatly folded pair of shorts and a capsule T shirt.

"Mom's idea. She said your armor smelled funky, sir," Fermi shrugged.

"Why do I get the idea that was your word?" Raditz laughed. Still it had the hard edge of a Saiyan, but the boy giggled along with it. He accepted the items so he could go back to their bedroom and change out of his armor.

"I'm gonna figure out a way to surprise Mommy about dinner," Fermi whispered. "Sometimes we make some kind of huge salad. We'll fix it up, you take a shower."

"You say I smell, boy?" Raditz asked.

"Well kinda. Not that it's bad, but if mom complains…" he trailed off. "You smell like a guy who's worked out really hard. Like me an' Bohr."

"Like old gym socks?" Bohr added. He wandered up to where they were standing.

"Or just sweaty T shirts?" Raditz added.

"Sweaty tee shirt kinda smell. Not the weird corn chip smell like a locker room," Fermi joked.

"I don't care, but Mom does, and you know…" trailed off Bohr. "Taking a bath everyday's way too much!"

"We'll make up that huge salad for Mommy and open one of the capsule meals that she has ready when she'll all tired," Fermi nodded. "You shower the funk off, sir."

"Mmm, I shall take care of that detail," Raditz answered. He carried his clothes back to his room, and then sensed that there was no shower going. Instead the large spa-like tub was filled and he saw candles flickering. The ritual of a bath was something that Stellari said women often did to relax. He was relieved that the boys seemed to have a good deal of self sufficiency then he had originally thought earth males did at this age. However instinct told him that the lack of a father figure had pushed them towards independence far faster then necessary.

* * *

Setting the T shirt and shorts on the bed, Raditz slowly opened the door and stopped. "Precious one, I'm here. May I enter?" he said gruffly. Instinct also told him that human senses were woefully incapable of telling them when someone was there. Judging from the memories he'd gleaned of her past, she hated being surprised. 

"Yes. Are the boys ok?"

"They said they'd see to Dinner. I understand one of them said I smelled funky?" Raditz grunted, shucking off his armor till he was only in his spandex.

"Well, I confess I'm behind that. I figured you could have a nice quick shower. And the boys know how to cook a few meals. I know that's not exactly Saiyan culture…"

"Not all food preparation is left to females after a long hunt. Children sometimes take on that role. Since you have no daughters…"

"Hmm, I'm not going to call you a chauvinist, I mean I was raised with certain traditional' roles," she said, sitting up in the bath a bit. Raditz strode past her, and then tugged off his spandex and bracers so his scarred body was visible. Long hair covered everything strategically on his back, to her annoyance.

"I… will get used to your worlds strange customs," Raditz mumbled, his tail dropping from his waist to swish indecisively back and forth. He glanced from the bathtub to the shower, wondering if she would let him join her, or if she wanted space'. She had only filled it partway, so her knees had stuck up from the surface where rose petals and bath salts floated. Did this show she expected someone else to climb in since the level was far shallower?

"You can join me if you want," she said quietly, seeing him bite his lip. Raditz carefully stepped up onto the side of the tub, and then slid down in so he wouldn't cause a tidal wave when his massive body displaced the water.

Fortunately it was large enough for two people to sit in. As he sat down opposite her, his long legs tangled a bit against hers, and she laughed. His long hair he let drape down on the floor, then she pushed the tray of bath things forward. Strategically it covered her mid body when he had walked in, but now he sniffed the strange soaps and chemicals with surprise. It all smelled floral, overloading his sensitive smell to where he sneezed.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"I can't smell anything anymore," he complained.

"Uh oh," she said. "I guess then you're just like a puny human then?"

"Another point for you," he grumbled, grabbing the strangely shaped sponge and dumping the nearest bottle of pink stuff onto it. Soap was soap to him, and since they didn't use that on Vegetasei, the whole way humans bathed was foreign. Most of them used oil or sand, because Vegetasei was a desert and who'd waste water for bathing when a sweat lodge or oil was used with special surfactants. Sand was also an effective method for getting off grime. Oddly enough, many Saiyans didn't even CARE for water to immerse themselves because apart from using ki to move, swimming was considered undesirable. Rushing back to his mind came the first experience he had shared only a few days after coming to this planet and accompanying his new mate to the beach for some unwinding time.

* * *

_Walking along the beach was something Raditz hated. He detested salt water and wet sand. Dry sand was fine, for running in the Vegetasei deserts was something he liked. However swimming was something very unfathomable to a being from a world where water was underground or in small lakes. Two thirds of Earth was covered in briny salt and he detested the taste._

_Stellari whooped and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. "C'mon, give it a try."_

_"I can't smell a DAMN thing…" he cursed, sneezing the salty air._

_"It's a human past time," she laughed, pulling him towards the surf. Raditz gritted at the feeling of the sand in his toes. Briny sea lapped at his toes, and he felt the cold pull of the water. Tides and seas he had seen on other worlds, but Earth's huge oceans just made him balk in fear._

_"I… cannot," Raditz said quietly, standing still._

_"What do you mean?" Stellari asked, standing near him._

_"I… don't swim," Raditz huffed. "It's a foolish human waste of time!"_

_"Are you insane? It's the BEST exercise!!!"_

_"Saiyans DON'T swim… unless… necessary. We can hunt from the sky easily without having to immerse ourselves in brine!"_

_"Oh… so swimming's not GOOD enough for you?" she laughed. "Are you afraid of the ocean?"_

_"Salt water is awful," he sneezed._

_"It won't hurt you. Your body is mostly salt water!" she glared at him._

_"I don't swim!" Raditz grunted._

_"Haven't you tried? In all the worlds you purged, you can't tell me you didn't' learn to swim once?"_

_"I never had the need," Raditz confessed. "I… sink."_

_"You can float in the ocean," she said. "It's not fresh water."_

_"The last time I swam was… not very pleasant," Raditz grunted._

_"Here… we'll just wade. C'mon, if_ _I a_ _puny human can, you can too!" she snorted, grabbing his hand. "It's like flying!"_

_Stellari tugged at him. Raditz grunted as she held his hand and slowly walked him towards a tide pool. He liked the natural park, but when it came to setting toes in the ocean, he hated it. Yet Stellari loved it. Salt air erased his senses, stinting his throat and nose. Yet her damp hair and creamy white skin glistened with the drops of water, making her suit stick to her curvy body in a most erotic way. First they let the tide wash over them, and then he grew used to the dragging pull of the ocean._

_"Planet Vegeta_ _had two moons, and two suns. But no seas," Raditz said. "Only large freshwater lakes. Only one or two seas we avoided at all costs."_

_"Why don't you like swimming?" she asked._

_"We… lived in trees then caves. We had no need to swim," he grunted._

_"Humans fish," she said._

_"We can fish with our ki," he said. "I know Kakkarot swims, but many of us don't."_

_Stellari glanced at the waves lapping up. To Raditz shock he swore the wet line of sand was further inland since they arrived an hour ago. "Is… the water… rising?"_

_"It's closer to high tide," she said._

_"High what?"_

_"Tide. The moon pulls on the earth… and creates the tide. What you don't have TIDE on your worlds?"_

_"Well yes but I never thought about it!" he grunted._

_"Well over here you can go out a bit more," she said, tugging his hand. Raditz submitted, letting her guide him to where the current and the waves were deeper. As they waded out, the pull became greater. Suddenly a large swell slammed into them, and Raditz felt his hand ripped from Stellari's._

_"Glaargh!" he gasped, his feet tugged from under him. Gasping he struggled to find a foothold, but the sand made for a poor one. Before he knew it the tide slammed him into the water, and drew him out with each pulse. He scrambled to stand, only to fall and be pulled further from shore._

_"Raditz!" Stellari cried. She saw him feebly struggling to splash, but his soaked hair weighted him down, and he forgot to use his ki. Panic set in. He couldn't concentrate his energy to even levitate as the water closed in over him, and his neck dragged back. A mouthful of salt swirled in, and he halfway forgot to hold his breath. Survival told him to kick and flail and fight, but he could only barely keep his head above the surface. Something seemed to be dragging him inexorably out._

_"Raditz!" someone screamed. Frantically Stellari swam out after him, forgetting all the rules of swimming. Her body floated easily as she let herself drift after her mate. Eyes closed and she struggled to think to him._

_"Lay on your back fool. Don't fight!" came her thoughts._

_"I can't… breathe!"_

_"Stop fighting!_ _Lie_ _on your back and arch it! You'll float! Trust me!" came her thoughts. Raditz forced himself to stop fighting and struggled to follow her directions. To his shock once he arched his back his chin and jaw automatically rolled upwards. He spat out a huge mouthful and gasped while he floated just under the surface. Visible to him was the expanse of blue sky filled with wispy clouds. Sea birds squawked and skated on the briny breezes overhead while the lone sun hung halfway on the horizon. Since his ears were immersed every sound was magnified. The huge soaked mass of his hair acted like a deadweight, water logging him from drifting out much further._

_Splashes and thumps sounded, and then he felt her thoughts very close. A hand reached out and grabbed his calf tightly. From the size he judged it was Stellari's. Her face poked up, nearsighted eyes staring at him through goggles as she spat out water. Never so glad was he to sense her presence thrusting water from around her as now. Then she hooked her arm under his neck and slowly kicked with her other legs, turning him around. "Relax," she spluttered. "Don't fight."_

_"I… I can't believe I was so weak! I'm a Saiyan warrior and I couldn't concentrate!" he stammered._

_"Hush, relax…" she urged._

_"I'm too weak to move… can't generate any ki!" he spluttered._

_"Raditz, let me," she urged. "I can pull us both."_

_"How can you?"_

_"Don't worry, I've been swimming for years," she reassured him. "Just lay still and float. I shouldn't have pushed you."_

_"I'm freezing," Raditz shivered. His dense body barely floated in the saline ocean, but if it were fresh he'd be in great trouble even on a low gravity world. Not to mention the drag of his massive waterfall of hair saturated with brine. There was very little body fat on him unlike most humans. Only ten percent if that because his body metabolism was ten times hers. It dawned on him just how sorely he'd underestimated the human race. Bardock had insisted he should learn to swim, but in his arrogance he'd scoffed at the notion. Stellari with all her generosity of body fat had a distinct advantage staying well afloat. Her one arm swam for both while her legs kicked, dragging them inexorably back to shore._

_"I don't have the energy to fly us both, but I can swim us back…" she urged._

_"Even with the current?"_

_"I'll try my best," she huffed._

_"But you're carrying our brats too… I can't allow you to…" he spluttered._

_Something brushed past his skin, stinging him. "What is that?"_

_"Jellyfish," she groaned._

_"Something to eat?" Raditz brightened up. Before she could stop him he reached out with one hand and scooped up the poisonous thing. IN a few bites he stuffed his mouth full of jellyfish and gratefully swallowed it. Stellari refrained from commenting at his flailing hand grabbing another._

_"Er… you can also eat the seaweed," she said, grabbing something that tangled around his legs. Raditz sniffed at the salty plant, and then devoured it. Their course took them along the coast, pulled by the current. She had not made much headway, and she was rapidly loosing strength._

_"Why do you not use your powers?" he asked._

_"I'd burn out my energy faster then just swimming," she answered._

_"I… will try and fly us," Raditz panted. "I've regained enough control to martial energy."_

_Wrapping his arms around her, he summoned the ki. Energy crackled, and he surrounded them both in his envelope. Slowly they rose just over the water, Raditz using enough energy to keep them aloft. It was a drastically weak portion but enough to levitate himself and her towards the coastline. Cursing himself Raditz rocketed back to shore then landed with a thump on the beach. His long legs stood in the gritty sand as he held Stellari in his arms._

_"Thank you," she gasped._

_"It is I who should thank you, woman," Raditz said, hefting her carefully. Saiyan pride dictated he should carry her the rest of the way back to their vehicle so he could find food. It also urged him to flare his ki to dry the brine off them. To his annoyance he still felt the crusty salt left behind caking on his skin and hair. She pulled up the goggles then snuggled into his bare chest so Raditz could walk along the lonely stretch of beach towards where they had left their blanket. A time later, he sat on the blanket devouring capsulated sandwiches. Along with bits of kelp he soon filled his gurgling stomach. Stellari wrapped her robe around her and ate along with him. That day had reduced him to deep thought.

* * *

_


	20. Stellari's Red Ribbon Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Toriyama and Toei animation do. I do own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr though. I don't get paid for this. This is fan fiction!_

**_Stellari's Red Ribbon Career_**

By Trynia Merin

**This takes place before the 'hunting lodge' scene around the time Raditz first starts training the twins. Italics indicate flashbacks and telepathic conversation.**

* * *

Back in the present Raditz blinked open his eyes to look at his mate. Short sighed brown eyes regarded him with surprise at the shared memory between them. So recent it had been and yet they had mutually pulled it up from their separate lives to peruse at the same time. Slowly Raditz smirked at the implications. If a simple cue such as water displacement in the bath could touch off the same recollection, their bond was well on the road to completion. 

"I won't underestimate humans quite in the same way again after that," Raditz snickered. Across his broad scarred chest he dragged the soap-laden loofa in small semicircles.

"Is your hair going to join us in the bath too?" she joked. Between them she reached to grab the bath notions tray in order to remove the barrier.

"Maybe I should take that shower," he grunted. Somehow the idea of immersing himself in used water didn't strike him as an efficient means of cleaning oneself.

"True," she nodded. Raditz reached down with strong hands pushing against the tub edge. Grunting he heaved himself out then strode towards the spa sized shower. From multiple places the water pelted his body and inundated his thick hair. He wasn't surprised to hear the dragging rasp caused by Stellari sliding the door open to join him. With one hand she snagged a handful of his hair dragging it into the full spray of the main showerhead. Stellari squeezed a bottle of shampoo, squeezed a dollop onto his hair, and tossed it aside. Purring, Raditz sat down on the ledge in the rear. She knew Raditz loved having his hair washed. In the interest of time they kept their ardor in check. It wouldn't do to keep the twins waiting for the sake of a small tryst they could save for later.

Self control was something Raditz had little of till lately. Yet he admitted that postponing pleasure to a later time increased its sweetness thereafter. Having something over and over again just cheapened the experience when one or two solid sacred times of coupling achieved the same result as an endless mating fest.

A half-hour later Raditz exited the bedroom wearing shorts and the T-shirt brought to him earlier. Stellari flared her ki to dry her shoulder length hair. She soon followed wearing comfortable jeans and a sweatshirt bearing her college football team. The scene that greeted them was preceded with laughter and shouts. Fermi and Bohr were tossing bits of lettuce, tomato and other assorted items into huge bowls. Rather some invisible force did the tossing while the twins rushed around the kitchen opening cabinets and the fridge.

"Training?" Raditz blinked at her.

"Rein it in boys!" Stellari shouted. "Mind powers are good but remember you've got hands too!"

"Sorry!" they chorused. "But it's more FUN this way!"

"Yes, but what good's a body that's not exercised either?" she called back.

_"Training is good for their powers,"_ Raditz suddenly spoke in her mind. _"Would you not welcome the opportunity for them to exercise their control?"_

"It defeats the purpose of chores…" she answered.

"Mind AND body take energy. Does it matter the form?" Raditz said aloud. Stellari glared at him, reminding him that there was much to discuss in the rearing of children that should happen behind the scenes. Accepting Saiyan customs did not negate five years of solitary parenting, which had been effective in the absence of a male figure.

"Does not your religion require the male to be head of the house?" he murmured.

"Provided you embrace similar beliefs yes, and love and provide for me, and give your life for me as He gave himself for his…" she answered.

"Hmm," he nodded. "More of this later."

Salad and multiple sandwiches later Raditz felt somewhat sated. Yet he knew that in a few hours he'd need to eat again. Later in the evening found him playing along in the pantomime of the two boys using 'action figures' of the world martial arts champions. In particular were the strange figure of 'Hercule the Great' and several others. Hercule warred with alien mutants from Bohr's collection, and several powered rocket ships. Raditz remembered Saiyan youths had little time for 'play' when returning from their purging operations. When he had returned from his first mission so many years ago he was greeted with his mother's open arms and his father's stern nod of approval. Then Father had left for another mission with his team leaving him with his mother's care and appraisal.

Not every child was sent away so young, but because of his higher power rating he'd been an exception. The trend to send mere babies to small remote worlds was a very recent thing. Only one generation had done so. Or one generation and a half. Raditz had pretended like most of the others that it was for the good of their society to do so. Now he realized the distortion of such things was not his true culture, but an aberration. Ghostly feelings dredged up at the feeling of Bohr climbing into his lap, precipitating the images of youths flashing through his mind. Did he have the strength to deal with such specters of his past by trying to do right by her children?

"Is this redemption?" he wondered. Having love and acceptance by a woman and children when his past was filled with hatred and destruction? Or was it an echo of the cancer Freiza's ilk had wrought on his people by making them his executioners and conquerors. Twisting a culture of warfare and hunting into an instrument of destruction?

He buried such thoughts in the immediate moment of the boy in his lap. Heavy arms held Bohr in place and Raditz swallowed the emptiness filling it with smells and sounds of the piece of heaven around him. Sensing the inner turmoil, Bohr leaned his cheek against Raditz chest. What right did this cherub have to embrace such darkness, Raditz wondered? His inclination was to recoil from it, but Raditz knew that was the mark of cowardice. He'd survived the tests of hatred and power, now could he survive the test of being loved? Would he wither and shrink away, or grow and move on?

Fermi climbed up and sat on Raditz' other side. Stellari got up from the chair she sat on, sandwiching her son between her and Raditz. Fermi rested an ankle on Raditz knee, and then leaned against his mother's breast while she flipped channels. Raditz fingers started to work through the curls of Bohr's hair, idly grooming to eliminate the howls of the past. Something tapped against his wrist and he realized it was Fermi handing him the remote. He blinked in shock as if he'd received a great treasure. In human society giving the remote to a male in the house seemed the ultimate acceptance. Swallowing hard he took the magic box and started to hit the up and down arrows. While he wasn't sure of what to watch, just being able to change the channel seemed amazing. Could he change the channels so easily in his life?

"Uh oh, he's discovered the 24 hour sports channel," Stellari said, ruffling Fermi's head.

"No way, stop here, this is my favorite team!" Fermi protested.

"I like the Dolphins, not the Bears," grumbled Bohr.

"Hmm, this seems adequate," Raditz said.

He settled on a game she called 'football', and rested his feet on the hassock to afford the child in his lap a better surface to recline upon. Bohr settled into a more comfortable position with his head resting on Raditz chest and his bottom immediately next to his brothers so only his side was draped across Raditz lap now. For a time he lost himself in the collisions of players and the deciphering of the jargon the two sportscasters were spinning. He followed the scribbled marker lines on top of the video stills of particular plays' that were noteworthy, likening them to strategies long ago swapped among fellow warriors during mess at the canteen. Fermi and Bohr began to rattle off answers to Raditz questions about the sport, sharing the all time tradition of father/son communication. Stellari felt relief seeing something so natural' developing.

Here was something familiar and testosterone laden he could relate to. Snatching onto the straw of football Raditz found an ideal distraction. So THIS was the replacement for latent male hostility, the sports world. Chock full of statistics, blow by blows and other things it seemed almost a Godsend. Granted Saiyans had sports, but theirs were far more brutal. But this Football was full contact charging, tripping, and dog piling like an all out brawl. Yet each teammate had his own position that made him indispensable.

"Zone defense… long bomb?" he chuckled. Fermi's answer was a small snore. He felt Bohr snuggling up to his warmth a bit more, then realized by the even breathing that the boy was asleep. Overtop the curly heads of the boys he regarded Stellari's face illuminated by the flickering lights of the game recap cast by the television.

"Let them wait a bit to see if they stay asleep before we take them back," she cautioned him. What suddenly dawned on Raditz was the soothing quality to the television, almost like a hunting fire. No wonder Humans loved sitting together like this before that device.

"So what do you think of the game?" she asked.

"Mmm, I'd like to know more," Raditz mumbled.

"I'd ask what you were thinking, but on this world that's not something a woman usually asks a man without him recoiling in fear," Stellari said.

"Humph, it's the same for my people," Raditz grunted.

"What sorts of sports are played on your world?" she tried again. "Anything like football?"

"Mmm," Raditz grunted with relief, glad she found a topic he could answer. "Hunting games mostly. Target shooting, things of that nature. Like your species does with so called guns shooting at those clay pigeons'. But using trackers and ki beams instead. There's Search, where two teams of opposing Saiyans hunt for a prize kill in a large desert environment. First one to get the kill wins. Then there's Scrimmage, a game much like your football here that involves tackling as many opponents to gain headway while getting all the spheres from your opponents team and carrying them to the end of a rather large X shaped playing space. If they get all of yours, you loose. If all five are placed at the opposite ends then it's considered exemplary. If all are captured and held… it's another way to win. Three population centers had their own best teams. It was played at the Saiyan war academy."

"Any racing?"

"Of course woman. Flying and fighting tournaments were held once every two years amongst squads. And there is also the free for all… much like your old ancient Gladiatorial combats. Captives fought to the death, or young elites proved their worth to the royal family by who they could subjugate. One could get a scouter cast feed easily when in hibernation to see your favorite warrior," Raditz chuckled.

Despite the banter, Stellari sensed something dark hovering behind the immediate words. Brooding was a Saiyan tradition as much as hunting and killing, she thought. Through the fledgling rapport she sent a small query. It was instantly answered.

"You live with a murderer and criminal woman," he thought quietly.

"Tell me something I don't know," she murmured, losing herself in his eyes again.

"And your religion says that a husband and wife should not be unequally yoked."

"The potential for change is there. Even now you are not what you once were," was her silent answer.

"Is it considered a habit to tame a wild beast, as I have said before?"

"Not tame, train. To a new lifestyle and realm of possibilities," she said, reaching her fingers out to touch his, around the twin boys snuggled between them. Under her thoughts she slowly released a chunk of her own past. Something dark and equally hidden from behind the light in her soul.

Raditz eyes widened. "You… also…"

"Yes," she nodded. He struggled to delve deeper, letting her send what she had dredged up.

"Do you trust me, woman?" Raditz asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Stellari asked.

"Let me in more then you have," Raditz whispered. "Show me on your terms and in your own way. We need a deeper session by meditation to properly see."

"Very well," she said. "How is the best to do this?"

Raditz shifted in the chair, and carefully replaced himself with a pillow for Bohr. He motioned to the floor. Fermi whimpered a bit at the loss of his mother's warmth, but Raditz was insistent she should join him where he sat Indian style. He tossed a comforter over the twins, and she slid down to sit opposite him.

"As we did that first night I first told you about that bond," Raditz grunted. He seized her small hand in his, and then held it up to his temple. "Sit in front of me, so our legs are touching."

"I wish I could sit IN your lap," she grumbled.

"Later perhaps. Listen to me woman," Raditz ordered. She felt him press his hand to her head in the same place a scouter would attach, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Look at me. Loose yourself in me. You always said a Saiyan had deep eyes with no reflection. Think only of what you wish to show me, and we will experience it together," Raditz urged. "I will be there as one of the others and feel see and sense in your mind."

"All right. Sharing memories… that's hard," she whispered.

"I trust you'll do it well," Raditz urged. "First… as we've done before."

* * *

Stellari nodded, her eyes closing tightly. Raditz nodded too, his eyes closing while his tail unlatched and twitched behind him a bit. It finally rested on Stellari's lap, laying across there while Raditz sent tendrils of thought to her mind. Instantly he touched down in a large courtyard. Grand marble buildings rose up all around him just like the history books. 

"Ancient Rome," he asked.

"Something you have come to understand. I'm in here… in the library. This is how I have done this with the boys," she said.

"Fine," Raditz said. "I shall come to you. Picture me in your own terms and in your own way. So I may know your mind's language. Find something common we both know."

"No, let me show you," said Stellari.

He blinked down to see himself not in Saiyan armor, but in another type. The segmented kilt had many more leather straps. Instead of hard plastic his breastplate was composed of rings of iron bolted together and armbands overtop. A green bodysuit underneath separated him from the armor and he wore sandals instead of boots. Strapped to his waist was a small sword Stellari called a gladius, and he carried what looked like a rectangular shield in one hand, and a pilum in the other. Instead of a scouter he wore a helmet, the earpieces tied together under his chin. Long hair was cropped short as Goku's, and he missed the feel of it. To his delight she had let him keep his tail in the illusion.

Stellari's uniform was severe, like the Red Ribbon army. Dark blue with a red ribbon logo on the back, and on her left breast. The coat was long and hung around her ankles while her hair was cut short like a boy's. Almost like Future Trunks hairstyle. Her glasses were futuristic wrap around. Heavy boots encased her feet. "Wait a minute, this won't do at all," she said with distaste.

Glancing down, she suddenly changed it for a long palla draped as a toga, her hair piled up in typical plebeian roman woman style. Like him she wore sandals and gold bracelets on one arm. Raditz came up from the company patrol where he was standing, and saw the people walking around him in various clothes. Slaves held up important senators and higher-class roman citizens on litters, and he smelled the horses.

"I chose this because this is the closest to you describing your society," she said. He reached for her hand and leaned the pilum and shield against the wall where she indicated. They strode into a vast space where steam misted up, and naked people slid into water that was scalding hot.

"The bathhouse?"

"Well, that's where the public meets. Each of those people represents a memory. I could just as easily put it into terms that are less archaic," she said. "But you read so much about Rome I figured this would be easier for you to see."

"All right, then," he said, pulling off the legionary's helmet and letting her lead him past the baths into a complex of hallways. Many roman baths had libraries and other things as well on site for pleasure. Present were small fertility things that would make most people blush, but were common to ancient Rome, and reminded him of planet Vegeta.

Even the armor was similar to his. He smirked and let the woman walk him past huge doors bolted that swung open with a lift of her hand. Her skin was a bit darker as if tanned from living in a Mediterranean climate, and most of the Romans were fair haired or dark depending on what part they were from. Still other Romans were as varied as any other city on earth. Sunlight beamed in through shafts and high set windows. Raditz ran his finger over marble and concrete of all things. His respect for the humans had gone up much for there was nature and a stark militaristic no nonsense feel about the clothes and the architecture.

He entered a large space where small cubbyholes ringed the room, and there were small scrolls tucked into each one with tags on them. A lab bench was set with all manner of modern looking beakers in the very archaic roman library. Then he saw the room shape and shift to something else. Suddenly he looked down and was wearing a Red Ribbon army uniform. Several other soldiers were shoving each other and tugging on his arm.

_"Come on Sergeant Brown! We have to move! Commander Red's ordering us to attack!" shouted one of the other soldiers. _

_"What the hell?" Raditz asked. _

_"Come on!" said Stellari, appearing much younger as she grabbed his hand and he followed her. He saw that his tail was missing, and felt a sense of loss and panic when he stumbled after the younger Stellari and the others. Alarms blared, and the complex whirred to life around them. Huge clanking robots were being trundled here and there. _

_"Scarlet, get over here!" yelled a commander. "Brown, there you are… thanks for bringing her. You know the penalties for lateness." _

_"Sorry Blue," she gasped, panting as she stopped in front of a young man who bored his eyes into them. _

_"That won't happen again, will it, love?" said a dark yet handsome man with a thin face and curly hair held back in a red ribbon hat. Something about him made Raditz want to punch him because he seemed very possessive when he grabbed Stellari's arm and tightened his grip. _

_"No, sir," she said. He saw a matching gold ring on her hand and on the man's, and realized this was her husband, Captain Scarlet. _

_"You know you and I have work to do. Blue wants the Esper corps unit to go in first," said Captain Scarlet. _

_"Not again," Stellari said. _

_"Don't make a scene, dear," said Scarlet, squeezing her wrist. Raditz snapped, and barked, "Is that necessary sir!" _

_"Mind your tongue, Lt. Brown! You're out of order!" Blue shouted. "Yellow, Tan, Cerise, fall in!" _

_"Yes General Blue!" they chorused. Another woman and two more men joined them, their small enameled brain pins with the letters PSY on them. Raditz glanced down to see he had one too. _

_"Get onto the transport now! We're going to attack another insurgent force that threatens us!" Blue said. Raditz struggled onto the transport hover tank with the others, trying to keep on Stellari's other side. Part of him knew this was her past, but the possessive nature of her then husband bothered him. Soon the red Ribbon base vanished into the folds of the mountains and the convoy whizzed down the roads at top speed through the country. Raditz heard barked orders and excited murmurs from the psy brigade. _

_"Going to shower them with magnesium flares, Yellow?" asked Scarlet. _

_"You bet, sir," said Yellow. _

_"Have your gas changing skills ready," said Scarlet to Cerise. "And you, Tan, throw your rocks at them and crush their chests with TK. Blue and I will bend their tiny minds and make them think they're already defeated." _

_"I thought Blue paralyzed them," Tan said. _

_"Indeed that's one of his facets. Brown, get ready to throw as many incendiary blasts your pyrokinetic mind can generate," he said. _

_"Brown?" Tan elbowed Raditz. "HEY you!" _

_"I hear you damn it," Raditz grunted, trying to fall into his 'role' in Stellari's memory. Blue's orders echoed in their ears as each psy corps member picked up a small headset that fit around their temples. It reminded Raditz much of a scouter, and he buckled on the body armor that fit under the Red Ribbon jackets. _

_"Fan out! We'll distract them," Blue said. "Brown, Opal, and Tan you're with me. Scarlet take Cerise and Yellow with you. Brown; get ready to nail them on fire when and if I tell you. I'm going to let them know we're in town." _

_"This looks like an ordinary village," Stellari mumbled, standing near Tan and Brown. _

_"I know, but Blue's got his orders from Commander Red. They refuse to give us the parts we need, so we'll need to persuade them. If they listen, then nobody gets hurt," Tan said. _

_"Must we?" asked Stellari. _

_"I'm afraid we must follow orders," Raditz said, in his 'brown' persona. Women and children were wandering the streets. At the sight of the strangely suited people, they backed away. Just seeing the Red Ribbon logo struck terror into their eyes. Raditz felt an all too familiar feeling well up. Half of him loved being feared and the rest was outside looking in. _

_"What's the meaning of this?" asked an elderly male voice as Tan raised his hand, and the doors flew open. Blue entered the small town meeting place where a table sat piled high with papers, and men and women were simply meeting for a council session. _

_"Your wakeup call. I understand you've not been forthcoming with the supplies Red Requested. I'm here to remind you of the consequences of such flagrant disobedience," said Blue. _

_"Please General, we've sent you enough raw iron from our mines! If we give any more we won't make enough money for the town's welfare!" _

_"Tut tut, that's not my problem Mayor. The people look up to you. It would be a shame if they were to… lose respect seeing you trembling there," Blue said with a leering grin. _

_"You… this is monstrous!" shouted the Vice-Mayor. _

_"Without us you'd be under attack by those bandits, don't forget," said Blue. "We protect you. The least you can do is give us what we ask for." _

_"Things could get dangerous otherwise," said Tan, glaring at the piles of papers. Suddenly a wind swept in, and fluttered them over the entire place. _

_"You animals, you have no decency!" said the other. _

_"Opal, shut him up!" said Blue. Stellari shook her head no. _

_"Do as I say woman, NOW!" Blue barked. He glared at Stellari who instantly raised her hand to send a hail of spikes toward the offender. Like a butterfly he and others were pinned helplessly to the wall by long spiky shards. _

_"No… you barbarians!" shouted the Mayor. "Stop!" _

_"You can't force us! Others will see and the King will crush you when he finds out…" _

_"Shut him up, Opal!" shouted Blue. She hurled her hand forwards, spraying a solid plastic seal over the Vice-Mayor's mouth and nose. Gasping, the councilmember tried to move but was pinned by her plastic spikes. Choking he started to go red in the face. The plastic blocking his airway with frantic choked screams muffled his voice. _

_"Yes, Brown, do show them how hot under the collar we can get if we're not… properly compensated for," Blue said. Raditz felt himself suddenly glaring at the scattered papers. They burst into flames, causing people to scream and jump under their chairs with fear. _

_"No… don't do this!" cried the Mayor. "Let him go!" _

_"Stop! Please!" cried the others. _

_"Will you behave? Or shall I make an example of you?" asked Blue as he stared at one of the secretaries creeping up behind Blue with a raised flowerpot. She screamed in fear only to have Blue fix his gaze on her. Every muscle stiffened, and she was rooted motionless to the spot. _

_"Let them go!" the mayor said. _

_"Sir, he's had enough," Opal said. _

_"You'll be next if you don't shut up, woman," Blue hissed. _

_"Just release my aid, please!" the mayor pleaded. "He can't breathe!" _

_"Opal, let him go," said Blue. She waved her hand, dissipating the plastic gag till it only covered his mouth. He breathed in air, then collapsed, still alive. _

_"Now… we'll do as you say… just give us time to make the necessary diversions," the mayor sighed. _

_"Oh I will. Once we've shown the price for your disobedience," Blue said. "Tan, Brown, burn this place down. Opal; start making examples of the others. _

_"But you said…" Stellari protested. _

_"An example must be made. If you're fortunate enough to survive that's not my concern," Blue laughed evilly. Suddenly people who were not pinned to the walls were hurled back and forth like rag dolls. Others gasped as their ribcages were cracked with the force of invisible TK pressing against them. Those that Stellari had pinned up Blue fixed his stare on. They froze in place, their faces twisted in horror as they stopped breathing from his mental order. All around them the city hall burst into flames as Raditz inside 'brown' watched himself set anything combustible on fire. Including the people. _

_As guards streamed in, the attack continued in earnest. Stellari turned to hurl a plastic dart at an approaching soldier about to hit Raditz from behind. He yelped in pain as a shard of plastic went right through his heart and lungs. More screamed as their legs were caught in the plastic threads tossed at them and they fell, only to have their weapons turn on them and fire under Tan's TK power. Timbers fell around them giving the squad time to evacuate. _

_Once Raditz was outside him and the other the psy corps watched the Red Ribbon troops sacking and burning the town. Regular rank and file soldiers and those in robotic tanks flattened everything around them while soldiers looted valuables. Women screamed and men howled and gnashed their teeth as their city was decimated. _

_"You IDIOT!" Scarlet snapped as he glared at Stellari. Telekinetically she was thrown against a wall, and pinned with the force of his mind. _

_"Let me go please!" she gasped. _

_"You almost embarrassed Blue by failing to carry out his commands! Don't you realize that it makes me look bad!" shouted Scarlet. _

_"I won't do it again! Why must I fight!" she called. _

_"Stupid woman you should know better then that! If you don't fight, our children could suffer! You know that Commander Red does not tolerate weakness or failure! I'm doing this for your own good!" Scarlet shouted. _

_"Let her go!" Raditz shouted, breaking out of his persona, and grabbing Scarlet by the back. _

_"Traitor! You attack me, Brown?" Scarlet asked. Raditz growled as a force hurled him off, and he was pinned next to Stellari by Scarlet's glowing hand. Red ki burned around them, causing both to scream in agony. _

_"I can make you feel any pain imaginable! Shall I make an example of your stupidity, dear by this interloper?" he asked, glancing at her. _

_"Please don't hurt him!" Stellari cried. "I can't let you do this!" _

_"What's going on here?" Blue shouted as he came upon the scene. _

_"I'm merely having a discussion with my wife, and this traitor who tried to ATTACK me!" _

_"LIAR!" Raditz shouted. "That coward attacked his own wife!" _

_"Is that so?" Blue asked. _

_"He's lying. Aren't you! TELL them you're lying!" Scarlet shouted, his eyes glowing cherry red. An intense pain shot through Raditz nerves, and he hollered. _

_"No!" Stellari screamed. Her hands flared silvery white, and yet the pain suddenly jolted through her. She collapsed to the dirt, writhing in pain. _

_"You stay out of t his woman! Obviously you care something for this traitor! How do I know he hasn't taken you way from me! I warned you about others getting too close!" Scarlet snapped. _

_"It wasn't his fault!" Stellari gritted, pushing herself up on all fours. "Leave him out of this." _

_"You should listen to me, wife of mine. You belong to ME!" Scarlet shouted, moving over to grab her by the back of her jacket. _

_"Stop mucking around, Scarlet. I can't have you killing my operatives! The next time this happens, tell me! Stop taking matters into your own hands! That's Black's job!" said Blue angrily. _

_"Sorry sir," Scarlet said. He yanked Stellari to her feet as he released Raditz. With a grunt he fell to the ground, his face hitting the dirt. Blue glared down at him, as Tan and Yellow shook their heads. _

_"You shouldn't piss him off," Cerise whispered, reaching down to help him up. She was a pretty blonde haired thing, the only other female in the team. However Raditz snarled and shook her hand off, climbing to his feet. _

_"You will learn to obey me, you lab bound fool! How dare you embarrass me?" Scarlet raised his hand. As his fist flew out, Stellari turned and blocked it. _

_"How dare you…" Scarlet gritted, angered that she had stopped his blow. Instead he shoved her down by grabbing her hair by the roots and pushing her on her hands and knees. _

_"He shouldn't lay his hands on his own wife," Raditz snarled. Wiping dirt away he glared around at the psy corps. Enough was enough. Even though this was but a memory, his pride as a Saiyan warrior soared to the fore. _

_"It's his right to do so," said Cerise quietly. "That's the price of marrying a fellow soldier in the Red Ribbon army." _

_"He shouldn't punish her so and belittle her in front of the others," Raditz said. As he grew angrier his body flickered with gold energies, momentarily dropping his guise as Brown in Stellari's memory. _

_"She will be punished in due time," Scarlet said, and again yanked his wife to her feet. As she squirmed against him he suddenly grabbed one wrist and painfully twisted it behind her back. A mean gleam shone in his eyes, further angering Raditz. _

_Raditz snarled deeply, his arms spanning wide as he saw Stellari's pained face. Cloth vaporized revealing Raditz in full Saiyan armor, his hair standing on end like a porcupine's quills. White canine teeth gleamed sharp and menacing, his dark eyes glowing with full Saiyan rage. _

_"What… what are you? You're not Brown…" stammered Scarlet. _

_"You BASTARD how DARE you harm my MATE!" he roared, raising his hand and summoning a ki blast. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as the Saiyan's blast smashed into Scarlet, knocking him back from Stellari. At the same time, Raditz blurred from sight and caught her as she fell. _

_"This is for her, you wretch," Raditz growled. "Double Sunday!" _

_Twin spheres of energy whizzed off his palms, and zinged into him. He stared dumbfounded as he vanished in a flare of power, followed by Tan, Blue, and all the others except Cerise. Holding Stellari there, Raditz growled at the shaking red ribbon female. Scarlet screamed as the ki consumed him. _

_"You fools are amateurs," Raditz snorted. "Die like the cowards you are!" _

_Reality melted away around them. Running as a watercolor hit by too much liquid the memories dripped into a spiraling vortex. Only Raditz sturdy body provided an anchor in the howling chaos. Then there was blackness followed by a blinding light. Reality jolted her entire body, heart pounding in fright at the unusual ending to her painful memory._

* * *

Never had anyone changed the course of her recollections in this way. Sometimes some psychics would use that technique to get the subject to rewrite their own memories with positive outcomes. Far more unusual was for another to edit her memory without her asking.

Stellari blinked awake, gasping in shock as Raditz grasped her shaking arms. She looked at his deep frown with surprise and mingled anger. "What did you just do?"

"That bastard dared to attack you, I merely defended you," Raditz shrugged.

"It was only a memory! He wasn't real!" Stellari glared at him.

"He shouldn't have done that," said Raditz quietly. "I lost my head for a moment. Besides they were only memories it wouldn't harm you to attack them."

"But…" Stellari blurted out. "Those were my personal memories! What right did you have to muck about with them?"

"As your mate I have EVERY right to protect you. No one will humiliate you like that again, or cause you pain," Raditz said with a deathly serious glare. Reaching over he pulled her into his lap, and positioned her so she was sitting with her legs across his thighs. She shivered with the pain of the memory, letting him hold her close to his warm body.

"But don't memories of pain make you stronger?" she shivered, touched by his devotion and concern.

"Yes, but that memory has held you down and back for far too long. Allow yourself to rise above it and accept my strength," Raditz whispered.

"Is that a Saiyan custom?"

Yes," Raditz said. "The next stage of the mind bond is when a Male confronts a painful memory of his mates and shows how he would have dealt with the danger the female faced. To show his ability to protect and defend her now that he's bonded to her. I simply did what my custom dictated."

"I see," Stellari said quietly. "Is that reciprocated?"

"Yes," Raditz nodded. "But the male goes first. And soon when the time is right, you'll enter my mind, and then show how you would nurture and support me."

"I'm… glad that you were there to share that memory," she whispered.

"Now I know that you and I truly ARE more alike then we could have guessed," Raditz nodded. Turning her in his lap he gave her nose a soft nip, and then nuzzled her cheeks with his. Stellari rested her forehead to his widow's peak covered one, sliding her arms around his neck. Softly she covered his face with small kisses. Raditz encircled her with his strong arms, pulling her into contact with his body. Still clumsily he angled his mouth overtop hers, giving her a rather sloppy wet yet sweet Saiyan version of a kiss. He definitely had improved with practice__

* * *


	21. Memory Swap 1

**_Stellari's Awkward Age_**

By StarbearerTM.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. This is fan fiction and I don't get paid for this! I own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr and any other fan characters not the property of Funimation and Toei animation compay. My fan fiction means no harm to the anime or manga._

* * *

Stellari flopped down on the sofa after a hard day of cleaning. She put up her ankles that were swollen and peered at the television set. Both her sons were doing pushups and calisthenics. Neither could sit still, they were so full of energy. From a young age, their excess mental capacity could only be honed by the discipline martial arts brought. Physical exercise of the most intense sort was the handle they kept on their bodies. To remind them not to rely on their psychic powers. 

"Fifty!"

They flopped over and locked legs to do sit-ups. Neither trained without the other they were so used to it. At least they did not somersault through the house anymore. Stellari had drawn the line at that. Both were so karate crazed they could not stand wearing anything but their gi. Both loved sports with a passion, and karate were their life. Apart from playing with action figures and the times she could get them to sit still were only to play video games. Alternatively, read comic books.

"What the HECK are you watching?" Stellari asked.

"This new television show," Bohr glanced over his shoulder, while doing sit-ups.

"Lazytown!" said Fermi.

"But it's not lazy!" said Bohr.

"You two know better then to do cartwheels everywhere. What's gotten into you?"

"But you let us do pushups and other stuff!"

"That's because that type of excercize doesn't involve knocking things over. Honestly I need to get a warm-up or excercize room," Stellari mumbled.

Raditz smirked a bit, and then Stellari saw him snake his hand out and grab her. She yelped and landed in his lap, hitting her tusch on the armored paneling that protected his hips and groin. Seeing the discomfort on her face Raditz worried that he was being too rough on her. "Are you all right?"

"You big ape, I almost bruised my tailbone!" she groaned.

"You don't have a tail," Raditz blinked at her. His own appendage was neatly wrapped around his waist as always out of harm's way. Still he kept her imprisoned on his lap, shifting in the sofa so he could stretch his legs out on the sofa. He swung Stellari so she lay atop him. Fermi and Bohr shrugged and resumed their sit-ups as they watched the TV.

"Must you wear that armor everywhere?" Stellari murmured.

"I'm a Saiyan warrior. I hardly know anything different," said Raditz as he nibbled on her earlobe. His arms locked around her body, just under her curving belly.

"True, but how many suits of armor DO you have?" she asked.

"Only the ones that I have either repaired or made myself," Raditz said.

"Wait you can MAKE Saiyan armor? But I thought you got all that technology from the Tuffles," she muttered.

"We got the technology from them, but we've been making armor for years," Raditz chuckled. "Mother taught me the art of forging Saiyan Armor, and naturally that was one of the things Third Class often did. We were artisans as well as warriors."

"What about your father?"

"He was a soldier and a weapons expert," said Raditz. "He developed and pioneered new weaponry and moves. He was a scientist, but a military scientist. Not the sort like you are."

"Seriously I love the way you look in your armor, but surely there's something else you could wear. Something that's still Saiyan but not so hard to sit on," Stellari looked at him. Raditz pouted, which looked odd on a fierce warrior. Sometimes he wore the modified armor that was simply a blue breastplate without groin and shoulder guards. Other times he wore simple workout clothes that were black and sleeveless, and the shorts came to his mid knees. His hands and feet were covered in white boots and gloves.

All t he furniture in their apartment was covered in leather or tough wool cloth. It could withstand the beating and daily workout from a Saiyan, and two very active boys. Both Fermi and Bohr loved martial arts to the exclusion of most other things. Fermi had an aptitude for math, and Bohr liked science. Yet sports were their main hobby. Strangely they knew much about the periodic table. Raditz mumbled and held Stellari prisoner on his lap as he flipped channels. He seemed to relish having her sit on his lap when possible because he said it was a Saiyan custom.

"Mommy, can we go out and play?" asked Fermi.

"Just come back in when Dinner's ready," said Stellari.

"Daddy?" asked Bohr.

"Mind your mother young warriors. Don't stray far," Raditz answered.

"Yes sir," Fermi nodded. Both boys leapt up and submitted to a kiss on the forehead from their mother and a clasp of the hand from their adoptive father. Once alone Raditz regarded his mate's strange tensed muscles. She was enjoying his attentions yet preoccupied with something else.

"Precious one you aren't paying attention," Raditz mumbled, nibbling on her ear.

"Huh, sorry," she murmured.

"This is the first leave I've had in days and I wish to lavish you with attention. What is troubling you?" he asked.

"I didn't think you Saiyans were known for sensitivity," she teased.

"Bullshit," Raditz answered, and she raised a brow at his use of a human epithet. Turning in his lap she sat and partly faced him. Raditz glanced down at her sternly, not wearing the scouter indoors. His shoulder pads were missing on his armor, and she realized he must have detached them. Only the segmented brown straps were visible under the armor, the black spandex partly visible under them.

"I guess I was just thinking about the Androids. I'm still worried," she whispered.

"I'll protect you, no need to fear," Raditz answered. "I've been growing stronger every day thanks to training from the Prince."

"No offense but sometimes you come back half dead from those sessions, and I hate seeing you in those regeneration tanks," Stellari murmured, fingering the fresh scar on his arm.

"You know very well Saiyans grow stronger with each injury. It's the way the Prince achieved power increases. He's using the same to push me and Nappa to our limits. Father knew this as well," said Raditz.

"I hate fighting. I mean yes I enjoy it when I'm doing it, but I thought I'd seen enough, but something tells me I'll have to do it," she whispered.

"Stellari, are you still thinking about that last memory swap?" Raditz asked.

"Yes," she murmured.

"It was not my intention to preoccupy you with it, but bring you past it and make you stronger," Raditz said.

"I don't have nightmares when I'm with you, but I still feel the pain and anger," she whispered. "I'm not a Saiyan I can't control it like you do!"

"Saiyans use their passions to increase their strength. You can do the same. Beat it out of you, as I do," Raditz said quietly.

"I'm scared to feel them," she whispered.

"Nonsense. Do you forget that everything you think and experience I also do on some level?" Raditz asked. "Sure I may block it, but I know."

"I feel the pain from your workouts," she whispered. "Even though I've tried to block it. It's getting easier…"

"There's still another part of the memory switch we need to do. I need to still find you in the memories that you have yet to show me," he said.

"Of my childhood," she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"All right, but its not what you expect," she murmured. Raditz nodded, and helped her to the floor. Sitting Indian style opposite another they touched their knees. Raditz reached out and touched his hands to her face, then took her other hand to touch it to the corresponding spot on his temple. It was much like the 'spirit fighting' that Gohan and Krillen had done in space en route to Namek, but far deeper.

* * *

This time Raditz would enter her mind. She stared into his bottomless dark eyes, loosing herself in them. Then Raditz felt his astral self slip further into the bond connecting them. Along the path of light he flew, landing in the courtyard of the vast fortress. Comprised of roman architecture the fortress gleamed with inner light, with a full star studded heaven stretching above. Raditz glanced about, giving an enigmatic smile that she was not present. 

"That's it. Let me find you, hunt for you. As a Saiyan. You're learning fast," he said with a murmur of appreciation she had not appeared yet.

"Then find me," she murmured.

"You know what must be done," Raditz nodded. She recalled the entrance into his troubled past, and sought to show him three or four memories that were primal and defining. Raditz saw the city shift, and then blur into a different place. Around him rose the spires of a human city, and he heard the chirping of birds. Glancing down he saw he wore human style clothing, but his hair was still long even though it was bound up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Still he saw his tail tightly wrapped around the waist of blue jeans, his massive chest rippling with muscle under the button up shirt and jacket he wore. He stuck to the lee of a tree and waited.

_Then he was sitting in the middle of a yard under a tree. Raditz saw the little girl with pigtails being swung about by two older brothers. She played and wrestled like a boy, her body devoid of any curves save the curves of early blooming breasts. Even at this early stage she had glasses, and he guessed she must be only eight or nine._

_Her brothers then were called in and the girl rather then wander in with them wandered out to the yard. She looked up into the blue vault of the deep sky with no clouds. Her eyes wanted to pierce the veil and see beyond for they had that faraway look. Still he watched her run and murmur her secret stories and fantasies, playing with invisible playmates she spun into reality. She was the leading lady in her own pantomime, trees being the consoles of spaceships one moment and the legs of a great beast the next. Nuts and twigs she picked up and they were transformed into mysterious specimens or life forms she would catalogue as she rushed back to her spaceship. He could hear the special effects she made for lasers firing as she formed her fingers into pistols and pretended to shoot the enemy hiding behind a tree._

_"GRAAAH!" Raditz laughed, jumping out._

_"EEEK!" she yelped, falling back and landing on her backside. Her skirt fanned around her, brown eyes staring in fear through thick glasses. Her upturned freckled nose reminded him of Fermi and Bohr, and he saw the resemblance._

_"Who are you…"_

_"A space monkey, come to conquer earth," Raditz laughed. Suddenly she was facing a little boy with armor and long hair that dragged behind him._

_His long hair trailed in the dirt of the backyard, behind a small domed house that was the one of a Red Ribbon army soldier. He saw pinned to her floral dress a logo and a gold set of double bars that denoted 'captain'. A quick mental image of the man in the photo she called Father, and he knew that she had gotten the bars from his uniform. Another picture saw her standing with two brothers in school uniform and a woman and a man in full military garb who had just been promoted to major._

_"What is this?" he asked, fingering the pin._

_"Daddy's bars! He's a major now! He gave them to me so I could play Space Travels!" she laughed. "I'm the chief science officer!"_

_"Mmm, well I'm the space alien," he laughed._

_"Ohhh is THAT why you're wearing armor?" she asked, scooting over and poking the vest that most young warriors wore after they returned from their first purge._

_"I am a Saiyan warrior sent to conquer earth!" he huffed proudly._

_"What's a Saiyan?" she asked._

_"We are space pirates!" Raditz laughed._

_"Pirates? Oh no!" she giggled, and then saw his tail unlatch to drift back and forth._

_"See my tail?" he asked. She reached out to try and grab it, but Raditz kept it out of her grasp._

_"You have long pretty hair! I'm jealous!" she pouted, grabbing his hair instead. Laughing Raditz tugged her so she landed on top of him._

_"OW! You're trying to fight me, Chief Science officer?" he pretended to cry out in pain. She blushed realizing that she was sitting on his chest with his hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her down._

_"YEAH!" she laughed. Then he flipped over to pin her under his knee on her pelvis._

_"Hey!"_

_"I'm going to tickle you to death!" Raditz laughed, in the voice of a young boy. She screeched as his tail darted over her bare arms and legs. Then he gasped at her fingers jabbing and tickling him through the seams of his armor. Howling he flipped over and then the girl was straddling his hips and tickling him without mercy._

_He then flipped them again, playfully pinning her only to let her go when she gasped and laughed so hard she cried. "No fair!"_

_Raditz got off her and sat to the side. Her face was flushed as was his, and they were under the shade of the tree that dropped strange nuts. Reaching down she picked up one and handed it to him, "Pecan?"_

_"Is that what this tree is?" Raditz asked._

_"Pecans. Mom makes pies," she said. "On Earth we eat a lot of pie. What do they eat on your planet?"_

_"Great beasts we hunt with our bare hands," Raditz laughed harshly. He pretended to be a monster crouching to pounce on her. She lifted a hand and pushed him back so he landed on his rump._

_"Eww! You're like a predator then?"_

_"Yes! A carnivore!"_

_"Meat eater! Do you have dinosaurs on your planet Saiya?"_

_"Planet Vegeta," Raditz answered with a growl. He yanked her to her feet and then they stood opposite each other. Both were the same height, their bodies scrawny but with some muscle present. Raditz long hair trailed behind him, his tail flickering around his ankles. Stellari wore the thin cotton dress, tights and a pair of sneakers. Like he had seen before her hair was braided into two braids tied with red bows. Her glasses were round and large like an owl's, and her nose twitched._

_"You're a cute alien," she said, rushing over and giving him a hug. Raditz blinked, flinching at the strange contact._

_"Brave or stupid to hug a dangerous alien Saiyan warrior!" he said with a slight growl. He pushed her away a bit but she held his gauntleted hand._

_"You're not dangerous or you would have killed me by now. You talk tough but you're nice!" she said._

_"I'm not nice!"_

_"Then why didn't you shoot me down with your space powers, heh?" she asked. "Or are you going to take me prisoner and back to your planet Vegetable!"_

_"Vegeta," he corrected her._

_"To live with the other space pirate monkeys?" she teased. Taking his hand she laced his fingers with hers and Raditz felt her dragging him as she rushed around the yard._

* * *

Time again shifted, and Raditz was again alone. He heard girls talking, and turned to look. Wearing school uniforms that resembled Sailor outfits the girls rushed to and fro. Boys wore black uniforms with brass buttons, and the girls wore pleated plaid skirts, and blouses with sailor motifs. Socks were pulled to their knees, and they had patent leather shoes. Like most schools on Chikyuu the children wore uniforms. Even in the place Stellari said she grew up it was common thanks to King Furry's mandates about standard education in metropolises. 

He glanced around for Stellari. Not with the others but under a tree sat a girl with thick glasses and long hair done up in twin braids. She had a stack of books beside her, and her nose was buried in a book. The world seemed to go on around her, and she almost seemed to be hiding. He could hear the whispers of girls going past and pointing. Then at one point someone threw something and it hit her on the side of the head. Stellari glared up from behind the book, "Who threw that?"

_"Who us? Nobody," said the red headed girl standing closest. Another girl with purple hair stood to her left, and a third with curly blue hair to her right. All three seemed rather tomboyish, but Raditz guessed she was not quite a woman._

_"Like you'd feel it through that fat you pig," laughed purple hair._

_"I'm NOT fat," Stellari glanced up. "You're just jealous that I've blossomed early!"_

_"Yeah, don't you wear a BRA?" laughed red head._

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"She doesn't wear a bra! Cause a fat disgusting pig like her wouldn't FIT in one!" laughed the redhead._

_"That's why you hide behind a book, cause nobody wants to see your ugly face!" purple hair added._

_"I don't wear makeup!" Stellari snorted. "I don't' wanna look like a clown!"_

_She leaned down and started poking Stellari in the breasts. Angrily Stellari pushed back, and then felt her braids grabbed and yanked on. Raditz fought the urge to step in, but the girls were shoving and pushing against her. Stellari clumsily pushed and hit back, but she was outnumbered. Two of the girls grabbed sticks and started chanting. Reaching out Stellari grabbed both sticks and smashed them over her knee._

_"Leave me ALONE!" she shrilled._

_"Oh so you have a backbone? The pig's getting rough. Watch out Haruka, Tanya!" laughed the redhead. Then one of them grabbed her glasses and she was virtually blind. From behind one of the girls grabbed her and the other started pinching and squeezing while Red tried to shove her rudely. Stellari stamped down with her feet and trod on the toes of the first who let go, and then leaned heavily on the second grabbing her braids. Howling in pain the purple haired girl crashed to the path under Stellari's heavier body._

_"Get off me! Bieka help!" the purple haired one said. Stellari rolled off her and grabbed the ankles of one of the others, yanking hard._

_"Leave me alone!" Stellari shouted, blindly swinging out as she was pulled and spat on and wrestled with. Her hands connected with a face, and then a chest, purely by luck. But her glasses were soon thrown to the ground and crushed under the feet of the first girl._

_"Fat pig!" shouted Tanya._

_"Disgusting snot faced bitch!" another said, presumably Haruka. Raditz had more then he could stand as he rushed in._


	22. Playground Torment

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. This is fan fiction and I don't get paid for this! I own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr and any other fan characters not the property of Funimation and Toei Animation Company. My fan fiction means no harm to the anime or manga._

**_Playground Torment_**

By StarbearerTM.

* * *

Angrily the 13 year old Raditz in his human guise grabbed the arm of one of the girls, yanking her off Stellari. Lying on the ground Stellari curled herself up while the other two were beating her body with their fists and kicking her. The red head named Bieka whipped her hand back and punched Raditz in the jaw. Raditz realized he was wearing the uniform of a boy, and his body was scrawny with the youth of a thirteen-year-old. His nametag with the orange star pinned to it said Son Raditz.

_"Leave her alone!" he shouted._

All the children wore badges with the orange star on them. A quick glance up and he saw the words Orange Star Boarding Academy. He knew that there was an Orange Star High school in what was called Hercule City in the future. Chichi and Goku had discussed sending their child Gohan to the public school when he was old enough. This must be the same city, but it wasn't Orange Star high, it was a special private school with a dormitory. Or the same school which had a program for children to stay.

_"What's it to you, faggot boy!" laughed Bieka._

_"Skinny bitch," Raditz taunted back. Two or three boys rushed up, holding books in their hands as they flanked Raditz. One of the girls got off Stellari and yanked him by his long hair. Presumably the boys were all Raditz friends in the memory he was sharing with Stellari. Each time he had participated thus far in reliving her past he took on the persona of a male friend who was close to her. In the Red Ribbon Army dream he had been Brown, a colleague. Now he was a boy that liked and protected the bookworm. On the ground he saw that he had dropped a backpack full of comic books._

_"Oooh, Radish boy got caught!" laughed one of the boys._

_"Shut up!" he growled. "Don't just stand there you jerks, help me! Yuske, Mantis, are you gonna watch or do something?"_

_"Ugh, girl germs!" gasped one of the other boys, with long red hair. Raditz recognized him as 'Mantis'. The other to his left had spiky bangs and he was moving over to grab the redhead who had pinned Stellari initially._

_"Let me go you pervert!" shrieked Bieka._

_"Hold her Yuske!"_

_"What will your girlfriend think?" Mantis asked, as he shoved the blue haired girl, aka Haruka, off Raditz._

_"Hey, let go you dweeb!" Haruka shouted, and slapped Mantis in his face. He toppled back and crashed into a tree. Raditz pushed the purple haired Tanya off and leaned over Stellari._

Suddenly the two other boys, Mantis and Yuske, were attacked by the sailor suited girls who started to slap and hit them with their books. Other girls had run to their defense and the eleven year old redhead and the twelve year old spiky haired kid were being pushed and slapped by at least two more girls who carried hockey sticks. The newcomers were at least fifteen and sixteen in age, with high school pins on.

_"Disgusting nerds don't TOUCH us with your slimy filthy pervert hands!" Bieka shrieked._

_"Ow, hey! You girls are NUTS!" Yuske shouted as one of them grabbed him and pummeled him._

_"Oh man, Son let's book, we're in trouble, run!" the redhead howled as the two other girls began to kick his butt and push him away. Both of them burst off running, leaving Raditz huddled over the trembling Stellari._

_"Stupid boys! Man they are sick perverts!" Bieka shouted, pointing at Raditz would-be rescuers._

_"What are you doing Bieka!" shouted the older girl who had long blonde hair tied up in two claw ponytails. She carried a hockey stick. The other three were chasing off the two boys that had come with Raditz._

_"Sakura, these BOYS were attacking and trying to feel us up!" Bieka, the redhead sneered._

_"You're always causing trouble, Bieka, with your two other friends Haruka and Tanya!" said the other girl, with short brown hair and reddish lips who was about fifteen. The blue haired girl and the purple haired girl were both dusting themselves off and straightening their hair._

_"Well what WERE you doing anyway?" asked Sakura, still holding her hockey stick. "Well girls? Senna, Marina"_

_"Just doing girl stuff," said the purple haired girl, named Haruka Senna. The blue haired one trotted after her, like a sidekick, and was named Tanya Marina._

_"Shut up Trixie! I didn't ask you hockey jocks to save us," Bieka snapped. Trixie was the brown haired girl presumably._

_"They're lying!" Raditz shouted. "They were hurting Stellari!"_

_"Who asked you, pretty boy?" Bieka snapped, rushing over to where Raditz sat hovering over Stellari._

_"Leave him alone, and let's go. We're in enough trouble, Bieka," Haruko tugged her arm._

_"You there, Son is it? What's going on?" Sakura asked as she marched up and pushed between him and an angry Bieka. Haruka and Tanya were both tugging the tomboyish twelve year old girl. Trixie rushed over and leaned down._

_"Oh my gosh, Stellari, what did they do to you?" Trixie asked._

_"They attacked her!" Raditz pointed to the three aggressors._

_"He was one of those perverts! That 'Son' kid with the long hair! He did it!" Bieka stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Leave her alone! What's she done to you?" Raditz shouted, glaring at the three girls looking at him with disgust._

_"Is this true, Bieka?" asked Sakura._

_"Shh, easy Stellari," Trixie said as she leaned over Stellari who was whimpering and clinging to Raditz jacket. He gently eased her up and held her to his chest. His black uniformed arms wrapped around the girl, hugging her tightly. Protectively Trixie crouched next to him. Sakura whirled on the terrible trio, and glared at them._

_"I warned you about beating each other up! Am I going to have to call the teacher?" Sakura shouted, brandishing her hockey stick menacingly. Still wearing her shinguards she and the other girl both towered head and shoulders over Stellari's agressers._

_"It's not YOUR beeswax, hockey jock!" Bieka snorted. "I don't care if you ARE in High School you're still not poking your nose into this!"_

_"Ugh, let's get out of here before the teacher comes! We're not supposed to be playing with these LITTLE BOYS," snorted Haruka._

_"Let's get out of here Bieka!" whined Tanya. Sakura menacingly waved her stick and marched forwards._

_"Get lost before I DO tell someone!" Sakura growled. Screaming the three perpetrators raced away. They ran away as Raditz bared his teeth and snarled at them. He judged they must be twelve and thirteen at the most, while the two boys were about ten and twelve. He himself was thirteen, but he remembered it had taken him a long time to grow any sort of muscle mass. Raditz with the two teenaged girls leaning over him gathered a sobbing Stellari into his arms protectively. He felt intense anger boiling upr in him._

_"Son was it true?" asked Sakura quietly._

_"They did hurt her. They were pulling her hair and grabbing her and stuff," Raditz answered in the language of a twelve year old boy. Stellari was left half lying in the dirt, her clothes torn as he reached down to pull her to him. On her bare arms she had scrapes and nasty scratches across her arms and legs._

_"Son, it's okay, we want to help," Sakura said softly._

_"Where were you when they were hurting her?" Raditz asked._

_"She has to learn to stand up to them," Trixie said softly. "Are you hurt?"_

_"You okay Stellari?" Sakura asked, reaching out to touch Stellari's cheek as she pulled her face from Raditz._

_"I hate them. Why don't they leave me alone? I was just reading?"_

_"You okay?" asked Trixie. "Want me to get Miss Frappe?"_

_"I'll go, you stay with them," said Sakura._

_"I'll take care of her," Raditz said defensively._

_"You know boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm you dummy," said Trixie with a disgusted sigh._

_"I want Raditz with me," whimpered Stellari. He helped her to stand, hugging her to him as he glared at both eight graders._

_"Okay, let's go to the infirmary. You tell Miss Frappe, and I'll take them to the nurse," said Trixie._

Sakura nodded and rushed off. Trixie helped gather Stellari's books and Raditz still held her with his arm around her hips. He followed the upperclassman girl to one of the other buildings on the boarding school property. Other students in identical uniforms strode around. He didn't question the shape his body had taken; it did so automatically so he could take part in her memories. It was the Saiyan way.

Soon he was in the infirmary while Trixie talked to Miss Frappe, the house mistress. The teacher was a woman in her twenties, with pink hair and glasses and freckles. She had a whistle around her neck and wore a short skirted dress and button up blouse. Her glasses were thick and her hair was pinned up in two buns on either side of her face. Another woman wearing a white uniform that was cut at the knee rushed up and Stellari was roughly pulled away from Raditz.

_"I want Raditz!" whined Stellari._

_"Okay, you can sit next to her while I clean her cuts. But no funny business," the nurse scolded. "Come over here, Stellari!"_

_Raditz sat down and held her hand as they both sat on the bed. Trixie continued to talk to Miss Frappe while the nurse took out cotton balls and gauze. Raditz smelled the tang of alcohol and squeezed Stellari's hand when she whimpered from the sting of the nurse's ministrations. Weird red goop was wiped over the cuts with a swab, and stained Stellari's skin brown. Then the nurse carefully started to bandage each bruise and scrape._

_"Don't worry, they're just jealous," said the nurse._

_"Stellari dear, this is the third time," said Miss Frappe as she wandered over._

_"I wasn't doing anything!" she sniffed. "They think I'm ugly!"_

_"If you DID wear some makeup they might not bother you so. Doesn't your mother teach you how…?"_

_"No," Stellari said quietly._

_"I could teach you how to shave your legs," said the pink haired teacher sweetly. Stellari sniffled, her blind eyes looking up as the young woman smiled and helped her to stand. Forgotten, Raditz sat on the bed as she let go of his hand. Stellari hugged her tightly and the teacher helped her walk out the infirmary door. Raditz shook his head and saw the scratches and cuts on her legs covered with fine dark hair._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

As he could in memory swap, Raditz willed himself to be unseen by anyone else. Carefully he stole his way into the ladies' dorm. Time had again shifted and he realized he was looking into a middle school's campus. He heard a sharp gasp of pain then rushed into the building which looked like a dormitory. Sighing he saw time around him blur and smelled blood. Through the halls and down to the room at the end of a hall he peered through the open bathroom door and saw Stellari wrapped in a towel with one leg poised above a toilet and the other holding a razor. Human females and males had much body hair. He wondered why the females had such a preoccupation with shaving body hair off. Especially when Saiyans had body hair and thought little of it.

_Blood trickled down several nicks on her legs. She was sniffling as she shaved the hair she inundated with soap. Raditz shook his head at the rather barbaric scene of her slicing the hair off either leg. He had no idea most females did this every day. It seemed ridiculous and her taped up glasses was pathetic. Of course he looked at the slightly pudgy body wrapped in the towel and still found her shapely._

_Stellari finished rinsing her shaved legs, and then struggled with lotion. She finally cursed and gave up, letting the blood from the nicks and cuts scab over. Grabbing a robe she threw it on, and then put the rest of the toiletries into a plastic green basket. Shoving her feet into sandals she hobbled back to one of the rooms. Raditz willed invisibility and followed her to her solitary room. He slipped into the shadows and then hid behind the door as she entered._

_He guessed she was fifteen years old, by the increased height, and the year he glimpsed. Also the presence of a gold locket with the number sixteen on it, and a small emerald and diamond ring in place on her finger of her right hand that she had gotten for her sweet sixteen. Her face still blistered with acne, but her hair was still shoulder length. Sighing Raditz moved to stand near her, and fought the urge to tackle and give her the comfort that he would as an adult._

_"Those women are idiots," Raditz said. With shock the girl turned, still wearing only a bra and panties under a T shirt. Her legs were shaved, but he saw the nicks and cuts still bleeding._

_"Who the hell," she shrieked, spinning on him. Raditz lay on the bed, glancing up at her with amusement._

_"Do you not know me even now?" he whispered._

_"I don't want anyone to see me," she whispered, turning around. Raditz rose from the bed and strode over to wrap his arms around her from behind. Stellari gasped at the feel of Raditz muscular arms pulling her to his hard muscled body._

_"But you endure what I did as well. People found you ugly and not worthy of consideration because of some feature they didn't understand," Raditz whispered._

_"I am ugly," she shrugged._

_"Who says?" Raditz snorted._

_"My breasts are too big, and I have fat disgusting thighs. And this nasty hair. I guess I just am not that much to look at. But it's not like I CARE if some guy notices me," she whispered. Raditz leaned down and lightly breathed in her ear._

_"Bullshit," he murmured. "You're strong, and intelligent. And they are flat chested and scrawny. And their hair is hideous. What creature has blue or pink hair? Black hair and dark eyes are the mark of a True Saiyan."_

_"I'm not a Saiyan," she whispered._

_"These wide hips are wonderful for bearing children," Raditz murmured. He was dying to touch her but dared not. Glancing in the mirror he saw himself as an adult. With a moment's concentration he soon blurred and formed into the body of himself at the same age._

_Standing in the mirror behind her was now a Saiyan warrior, but much less muscular in bulk. Rather he was the slender figure with hair hanging to his ankles, only a head taller then her, his legs short, and his chin angular and head a bit large. Hair curled over to obscure the widow's peak and he wore armor with shoulder straps and no groin or hip guards. Indeed he was a Saiyan male about seventeen rotations, or two moon seasons._

_Now that he was also a teenager he felt he could touch her a bit. Stellari moaned and leaned back into his touch. Again time blurred and now he held a girl of seventeen in his arms. A smirk came over his features and he felt less guilty._

_Gently his hands reached up to clasp her breasts from behind, and he nibbled on her neck. She groaned as the fingers cupped her mounds and squeezed them with gentle caresses. Raditz worshipped the body she hated with his groping hands. Then to her shock he slid one hand down and ripped her t shirt off to reveal her bare front. Next he kept one hand across her chest and slid his right one down on her belly to gently slip over past her belly button. She felt weak in the knees at the sensation of his hand cupping the mound of flesh covered in dark hair hidden by the full cut cotton panties. Gently he lifted, and she leaned hard into him as he rubbed her inner thighs teasingly close. The teenaged Stellari was spun around as he glanced hungrily down and then lifted her up in his arms._

_"I'm not attractive," she whispered._

_"Again I say bullshit. By whose standards?" Raditz asked._

_"It's been only two full moons," he murmured, his tail latching out and wrapping around her. She was pulled to a much smaller chest, an angular nose pushed into her neck as his hands wandered over her body. Gasping she wound her arms around him and felt his developing muscles. He was a slender scrawny boy in comparison to the buff warrior, and she guessed they were the same weight._

_"I'm heavier then you are," she lamented. Raditz grunted as she reached down and lifted him up in her arms._

_"You always are strong," he laughed. "Saiyan males don't reach their full height till two and a half cycles of the full moon."_

_"Since the full moon only happens once every eight years on planet Vegeta," she murmured._

_She was pleased Raditz had youthed himself to the same apparent age, showing her his own awkwardness as a teenaged boy. Reaching down he pinched her generous backside and then tore the bra from her breasts. She yelped and groaned as he leaned down and started to suckle them. They were firmer then he recalled and he loved the smell and taste of youth on them. Her own hands buried in his long mane and held him close. Raditz then moved back up, not having to strain to lean down and kiss her because he was only a few inches taller then she at this age._

_Stellari grabbed his face and leaned in. He groaned as she pushed her lips on his, wrapping arms around his neck and pushing her body close. The full figured curves of a woman pressed to his, and he loved feeling an adult body against his adolescent one. Indeed she had bloomed early, and he was late to develop his muscle mass that she knew so well. If only females had found him so interesting at this age he wouldn't have worked so hard to chase them after he 'matured'. Groaning he felt her tongue in his mouth and thrust his into her lips as well. His tail darted over her body, wrapping around her waist not completely as his hands continued to squeeze._

_He couldn't stop Saiyan instinct because at this early age his sex drive was triple, and then grasped her up. Raditz pushed her down to the bed and Stellari laughed as the slender muscular youth tried to dominate her._

_Laughing she lay back and relaxed. Raditz groaned and settled down to lay on her, loving the feel of the substantial girl beneath him. Again her lips found his and she reached up to caress him through the spandex. He was hard and longing, and then it dawned on him that she had given her virginity to someone at this time._

_"You gave it up when you were 18," he murmured._

_"To a boy much like you," she said. "A nerd like me. We had awkward sex, and we were both a bit drunk."_

_"Did you and him…"_

_"We were only together a few times. Then he had to leave school. And I was alone again," she whispered. Raditz reached down and then she held him close as he began to make love in the memories of her first time. In the body of an awkward boy he experienced the joy of her giving and the warmth that she shared in a cold world._


	23. Chichi and Stellari make up

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. This is fan fiction and I don't get paid for this! I own Stellari, Fermi and Bohr and any other fan characters not the property of Funimation and Toei Animation Company. My fan fiction means no harm to the anime or manga. A/N: I wanted to write something that explained how Stellari and Chichi resolved their differences between the wedding fiasco and when Stellari and Raditz were staying at the Son house later on. Both of the women seemed to get along better then so there was some reconciliation. I deal with that here._

**_Chichi and Goku pay a Visit_**

By StarbearerTM.

* * *

_Raditz mumbled and flickered his tail back and forth. Moving off her a bit he let the tail dance all over her. She shrieked as it twitched in places she barely knew before now. Head thrown back she gasped as his furry appendance found the trigger point. Raditz covered her lips in a kiss and guided her hands in the ways he liked. Then he leaned up a bit, and she handed him something in a wrapped package. She had to open in and unroll it. Then he clumsily fell between her legs and she shifted her hips up and helped guide him. Then she flipped him so she sat astride him and he let her have control._

_Then they both clumsily tried to do what was simple yet impossible at this age. Two youths making love for the first time and fumbling to please another. Raditz couldn't control his exuberance and Stellari moved and squeezed hard with her thighs around his waist. Raditz loved the feeling and groaned as he reached the same place she did._

_"I couldn't please you," he murmured._

_"No it's okay," she whispered._

_Stellari lay atop him with her sturdy body pinning him down. He let her body dominate his. As an eighteen year old, she was the same build and weight, and he at the same age was still skinny and 'boyish bishonen'. His first time had been in the quarters of a hired pleasure slave Turles had found. The mature prostitute had kissed him sweetly and lay back to guide his unsteady hands. He had proceeded with gusto and she had showed him the ways to please a female. The professional had introduced the warrior to the fleshly pleasures with a minimum of embarrassment and Raditz was thankful for that._

_In this memory Stellari was the virgin who knew how her body worked. Having pleasured herself with what she read in books she knew herself better then many girls who had their first experiences. The fumbling hands of a boy her age who was skinny and nerdy had lost his virginity to one like himself. Then he was gone like the wind._

_"I wish my first time had been you," she whispered._

_"That is the beauty of this mind bond. Reshaping memories into those we wish they could have been," Raditz murmured, pillowing his head between her breasts._

_"Would you have taken me like this in reality?"_

_"Yes," he murmured, then devoured her breasts hungrily as he worked the neglected one. Again he was anxious for her and swept her up in the randy desires of a teenaged male._

For some reason she wondered why there were clothes between them and that Raditz was not connected to her. Stellari crawled into his lap and then pulled his face to hers to give him a decadent kiss. Groaning Raditz moved his head to the side and invited her lips to merge with his. His hand slid down her spine then gripped her backside so he could tug her against himself. Somehow his chest was full with muscle and she pulled at the armor encasing it. Tightly she wound her legs around his hips. Just in time Raditz had unwound his tail to keep it from getting crushed. Fortunately she was just the right height to be at eye level with him when sitting on his lap. He loved the fact that he could kiss her deeply while being intimately joined. Not every female could claim that.

"Precious one," Raditz gasped, his breath hitting her in the face.

"Mmm, what?" she asked.

"We… are not alone," Raditz panted. She spun her head around to see Fermi and Bohr looking at them with weird expressions.

"UGH gross, kissing!" Fermi pulled a face.

"That's the weirdest wrestling I've ever seen, Mommy!" Bohr blinked at them.

"Oh crap… I'm sorry… we were just… oh man," Stellari yelped, as she pushed away from Raditz. He was extremely thankful the armored skirt hid his excitement. While he had no qualms about the boys knowing where babies came from, he felt odd because Stellari was evasive regarding sex before the children.

"Mom that is so GROSS!" Fermi gagged.

"I'm so sorry! Raditz and I forgot you were there!" Stellari apologized. Suddenly she became very much aware that she was writhing on the floor and Raditz was leaning over her with sweat beading on his brow.

Fermi and Bohr rushed over, worried sick. "Mommy are you all right?"

"Oh crap," Stellari gasped.

"Father… sir is she okay? She's thinking of really weird things!" Fermi blinked at Raditz.

"Your mother's just very tired, young one. Maybe I should take her and put her to bed," Raditz said, frantically trying to think quickly.

"Mommy you look all sweaty like you've been racing!" Bohr said.

"Kiddos Mom's fine," Stellari groaned, sitting up and feeling herself tingling all over as if she actually had sex.

"Mommy, you sure?" Bohr asked.

"She's okay," Fermi nudged him.

"Are you all right, young warriors? I know sometimes parents do rather… gross things. But I wasn't hurting your mother," said Raditz quietly.

"I know you weren't hurting mommy," Bohr chuckled. "Um… was it that… special kind of wrestling that a mom and dad do when they're going to make a baby?"

"Um… I er…"

"Yes," Raditz said.

"But Mommy already has babies growing inside her!" Bohr blinked.

"Parents don't need an excuse to kiss and make out! Or do that other thing, dummy!" Fermi punched his brother in the arm.

"I'm so sorry. I was careless," Stellari said quietly.

"Don't worry Mom, just make sure you let us know so we can let you do adult stuff. I don't mind as long as I don't have to see kissing," said Fermi.

"Well we shouldn't do this… in front of children," Stellari sighed, blushing fiercely.

"Mom, we KNOW what sex is," Fermi said rolling his eyes. "Remember you bought us that book Where Did I come from?"

"Oh I had… forgotten," said Stellari.

"And you can't make a baby with clothes on, right?" Bohr said innocently.

"Very true. Now why don't we get you ready for bed?" Raditz interrupted.

"So you and Mommy can wrestle adult style in private?" Bohr asked.

"Have sex you dummy, sheesh!" Fermi glared at him.

"Mating," Raditz cut them off. "And it's nothing you need worry about till you're old enough for such things. But right now is not the time. Not till you're old enough. Till you're interested in such things."

"Gotcha," Fermi nodded. Stellari cast Raditz a thankful glance and he nodded. Stellari gave her best smile to her sons and then got up stiffly with Raditz help.

"Why don't you go get your mother some water? That would help?" Raditz suggested.

"I'll get it," Bohr said, ever helpful. He rushed out.

"You were moving a lot and not moving," Fermi said as he put a hand on his mom's feverish brow. "I know you and Daddy weren't… mating but you sure look like you ran a marathon."

"Maybe it's time for you two to get some sleep?" she panted.

"Okay Mom. But I don't want to take a shower," Fermi pouted.

"I'm sure this once it won't hurt," she relented. "But you're taking a bath tomorrow."

"Fine deal," Fermi said, shaking her hand. She leaned over and kissed his brow despite his cringing. He let her and then helped pull her up with his strong body leaning back. Raditz helped on her other side and she sat still panting as if she had run a marathon. Just then Bohr dashed into the room with a bottle of fresh cold water and shoved it into her hand. She thanked him and gave him a hug as he crawled up into Raditz lap and watched her gulp it down.

"Mom says we should go to bed, and we don't have to take a shower," Fermi said.

"YAY!" Bohr laughed.

"Let's pick out a story, and you two munchkins can get your teeth brushed and your favorite jammies picked out," said Stellari as she stood up. Raditz scooped up Bohr and set him on his shoulders as he walked towards the room. Grabbing his hair, Bohr pretended he was a great beast. Fermi rolled his eyes and took his mom's hand to lead her back towards the box of comic books they kept under the lower bunk.

Several issues of Hercule the Great later, the boys were settled into their beds. Both parents gave their greetings and left the room with awkward glances to one another. It was Raditz that broke the silence when they exited the boy's room and shut the door partway.

"Close the door mommy?" Bohr called.

"Okay," she said, shutting it behind her. Raditz reached down and took her hand in his.

"I hadn't expected our… session to be so… graphic," he muttered.

"I only wish we'd done it in the bedroom," she lamented.

"The boys have to know where babies come from sometime!" Raditz glanced at her.

"They already know more then I bargained for," Stellari blushed, rubbing her belly that barely showed she was almost three months along in her pregnancy.

"Hmmm, well one of them or the other will have to be there when the brats are whelped," he said.

"I hate to think of how it's going to hurt like hell when they come out. Will it be as bad as when Bulma had Trunks," she shivered.

"I suppose it would be best if we were in a more… controlled environment. Besides I will be there to help you through it," Raditz said, drawing himself up.

"Chichi could help," said Stellari quietly.

"Mmm, true," Raditz murmured. "But you two didn't part on good terms since the wedding."

He felt a bit unsure because things were still a bit tentative between himself and his brother. They had come a long way since Goku had scared the living daylights out of them both by going Super Saiyan. Yet Raditz had declined any visits because of Piccolo and Gohan being there at the house. Not to mention Chichi's outburst at the wedding had made Stellari annoyed enough not to want to see her for a while. He knew both would hate seeing him suddenly show up even though Gohan was used to Raditz not being an enemy. Still Gohan was quite gun shy around his uncle.

"I wish there was some way you two could get along," she murmured.

"Mmm, but that's not the only reason. Kakkarot's wife was rather forceful and I don't like seeing you upset by her," Raditz murmured. He sat on the sofa and then suddenly tapped his chin.

"Well he COULD visit us here," said Stellari.

"It's not like he's just going to pop out of nowhere, without me knowing," Raditz said quietly.

Stellari suddenly went quite pale as she stared over his shoulder. Raditz glanced at her, saying, "WHAT?"

Holding a finger to his lips, Son Goku stood just inside the kitchen, with a mischievous grin on his face. Stellari was grasping her husband's wrist hard and opening her mouth to point behind him. Raditz whirled around and blinked in shock to see his own brother standing in his kitchen as cool as you please.

"Hi there," Goku waved.

"How the hell… what the…" Raditz stammered as he leaned heavily on Stellari. "How did you DO that?"

"Instant Transmission. Sorry to pop in, but Chichi was starting to bug Gohan about studying, and Piccolo couldn't take one more minute, and well she kinda got mad… because I hadn't invited you and the boys over yet, and I told her it wasn't the best idea cause…"

"Kakkarot, get to the point," Raditz groaned. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure of Goku's intentions. While he knew his brother wouldn't kill him, he still felt strange tinges of guilt from the past.

"Well Chichi was trying to suggest you could come over for dinner sometime, but I'm not sure…" Goku said scratching his head awkwardly.

"You honestly think your wife would so easily want to come here after the trouble she caused? Stellari and she haven't spoken since then?" Raditz grumbled.

"Shh, behave. If she wants to clear the air, then that's fine with me" Stellari urged. "Goku it would be great, but I think it might be better if Chichi and you came here…"

"Well Piccolo would stay with him, and it would give Chichi a chance to get out. She kinda hasn't gone shopping in ages, and well, she's dying to see where you're living and if there's anything she can do to help you while you're… pregnant?" Goku blinked.

"Funny because I was just suggesting to Raditz here that when the kids are born it might be good having her around. Since you two already had Gohan," she said quietly.

"This is a bad idea," Raditz mumbled.

"Relax; Chichi's not ticked off anymore. If anything she wanted to come over and bring some food. I know it's a little late, but please?" Goku blinked with a disarming smile.

"You want something to eat? I think we have some leftovers," Stellari instantly cut in.

"Great!" Goku's face lit up at the mention of food and Raditz promptly rolled his eyes as his wife rushed over and grabbed Goku's hand. He seemed absurd standing there in the living room wearing his orange gi and the weighted boots. Raditz noticed the style was different, without any logo on the garments. He knew the thick boots and wristbands were heavily weighted and thumped heavily when Goku walked with Stellari into the kitchen. Raditz followed warily at a distance, grumbling in Saiyanese.

"What was that, Raditz?" Goku asked, cocking his head.

"Never you mind. Not like you'd know what I was saying anyway, Kakkarot," Raditz said. Since the Prince called him by his name, he figured it wouldn't piss his brother off. Goku seemed to answer to it somewhat.

"His name's Goku," Stellari glanced at her husband. Goku shot her a small smile and Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Fine… Goku, not like you know Saiyan anyhow," Raditz repeated, grunting his brother's adopted name with awkwardness.

"It is less difficult to say. Fewer syllables. So Goku, you up for some fried chicken? I think we have some encapsulated," she said opening the fridge.

"He's going to clean it out in no time, precious one," Raditz grunted as he rushed over and started digging containers out. Son Goku rubbed his hands together and sat down as Stellari dug out the items of food and Raditz arranged them on the counter. He slipped them into an industrial size microwave, and pressed buttons.

There came a knock on the door and Goku got up. "Ooops, I forgot Chichi was outside!"

"Chichi's HERE?" Stellari blinked.

"She wanted to see your apartment," said Goku innocently.

"Where is… the brat… I mean…" Raditz started to panic.

"Training with Piccolo. Don't worry," Goku reassured him. "Look, I know we haven't spoken much since… well you know, but Chichi's pretty persuasive. And she was worried that you guys might…"

"Sheesh," Stellari mumbled and rushed over to open the door. Standing behind it was Goku's wife, dressed in a purple silk tunic and pink pants. Seeing Stellari's smiling face she wiped the frown off hers and held out her hand.

"Thank GOODNESS someone has some manners! Hi there, I'm sorry if Goku-sa scared you, but it was his bright idea to use that trick of his. He would have DRIVEN, if he had gotten his LICENSE," she said, pointedly glaring at Goku who was meekly rubbing the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly. Raditz saw his brother wincing and started to chuckle.

"Well well, the mighty Kakkarot is scared of his mate. Wonders never cease," Raditz taunted him.

"Well she IS my wife! And you'd better not make them angry because it's VERY hard sleeping on the couch and not eating cooked meals for a week!" Goku hissed, grabbing Raditz arm.

"I see," Raditz answered, feeling sheepish as Stellari and Chichi glanced at them.

"Would you like some help in the kitchen? I smell something good. I figured Goku might clear out your fridge so I brought some food of our own," said Chichi as she held up a basket.

"There must be a black hole in there because how on earth can you squeeze food for a Sa… I mean a hungry husband and son like Goku?" she whispered.

"It's a basket of holding Dad got me for my birthday," she whispered. Stellari ushered the other woman in, not sure of how to act around her because her bitchiness was legendary. Yet she guessed if she simply held her ground Chichi would back off. Something about her seemed so normal she felt a little more at ease.

"I hope we didn't come at a bad time, I know it's rather late and your children," Chichi started.

"They're already in bed now, but don't worry. Let me give you a tour of the place," Stellari said, taking the basket. "Raditz, could you take this to the…"

"I've got it," Goku said as he leapt up and took the basket.

"You'd better not touch that till we get back," Chichi said with a sweet smile but a stern glare.

"Okay, I promise!" Goku gave her an innocent look.

"Remember I know how much is in there, Goku," she said quietly. The firmness in her voice clearly said that she was serious. Goku chuckled and nodded as Raditz hid a laugh behind a large hand. Both brothers then looked at each other, and Goku caught Raditz smile.

"You know how wives can be, right?" Goku laughed.

"Women are… quite strange creatures yes," Raditz said, wiping the smile off his face. But his eyes still gleamed with humor.

"Well I'd better start heating this up, because Chichi's gonna take forever looking at your home," Goku said with another chuckle.

"The heating unit is over here," Raditz said.

"Oh yeah. Where's the fire come out of?" Goku asked, touching the cook top.

"It's electric," Raditz glanced at him with an impatient frown.

"Chichi says gas is way cleaner and better for the environment," Goku said, opening the basket and pulling out way more food then Raditz swore could be inside. It must be like a Capsule, but there was no poof and expansion field. Rather a weird glow that Raditz couldn't identify. Goku started plunking pots and such on the top of the stove, then filled them with the contents of various containers.

"Your wife brings her cooking implements?" he asked.

"She's prepared for anything. You should see how much she packed for Gohan when we went to visit his grandpa Ox King," said Goku conversationally. "Good thing she's got those bags of holding, or else it wouldn't fit on Nimbus."

"Humph," Raditz answered, wondering why Goku was trying to be so… nice. Was it because of the urgings of Chichi? Did Kakkarot's mate not know what terror Raditz had put Gohan through?

"It was Chichi's idea," Goku said.

"What?"

"You wondered why I was visiting, and I just wanted to let you know it was Chichi's idea to come here and invite you guys to come over to our place," said Goku.

"I didn't SAY anything," Raditz growled.

"But I could swear you just asked me now!" Goku blinked in confusion.

"That's impossible unless…"

"Oh heh, now THAT's never happened before," Goku suddenly frowned. "I must have read your mind. But I have to be touching someone to do that!"

"You can… read minds? Even without training," said Raditz.

"Hey I did have training," Goku answered.

"Apologies," Raditz said. Goku almost choked to hear the word coming from Raditz lips. Did the saiyan just apologize to him?

"You confuse me… Kakkarot… why you're here in the home of a sworn enemy. Your mate has no conception of what I have done and yet she still comes," said he.

"Humans forgive, Raditz. I don't know what Saiyan culture says, but I want to try and be friends," said Goku quietly as he strode over. "I mean Piccolo was even an enemy at one time. And if he can change…"

"I'm still Saiyan, Kakkarot. You can't expect me to simply adopt the customs of this… miserable… little world so easily," said Raditz through tight lips.

"You've married a human. And you're going to have kids with her. The Raditz I knew those years ago wouldn't even consider that," said Goku with a serious frown. His hand gripped Raditz wrist with surprising strength and Raditz glanced down to feel his brother's hand then slide up and rest on his armored shoulder.

"If you can read my mind, it's because you've accepted the reality that you once refused," Raditz said with a slight blush.

"Yeah. Really something isn't it?" Goku nodded. Raditz did not pull away. He accepted the physical contact, knowing that humans touched in strange ways and this was Goku's method of trying to mend the rift between them.

"You place high value on… physical contact. Weird," Raditz glanced at him.

"Look I know Saiyans might not… but I can't help how I was brought up. Any more then you can," Goku said, with a look of understanding that flummoxed Raditz.

"True," Raditz nodded. "But don't expect me to… well…"

"Um, they're coming back," Goku whispered. Raditz blinked in appreciation because he realized Goku must have the same hearing.

"I can sense ki," Goku whispered. "You should learn how to do that too."

"I do know it's just," Raditz started to splutter as Chichi and Stellari entered the kitchen.

"Good Goku, you've got the food warming! Stellari you have a beautiful kitchen! Is it ALL new?" Chichi gasped, pressing hands together and looking in sheer disbelief.

"It's reinforced for Raditz needs," said Stellari.

"I'm so jealous! Well, I hope you don't mind some different style foods, because I brought some leftovers… I brought the steamer, and I don't know what sort of rice you're used to but they NEVER cook it the right way in West City, it doesn't stick right," Chichi started to babble. Stellari moved next to her, and the two of them started talking about the various foods that were making Raditz and Goku's stomachs ache.

"Very spicy," Raditz inhaled the tantalizing smells of the entrees that Chichi placed here and there in pots Stellari tugged out and set down. As soon as something was warm and ready, they were hunting for a container to put it in.

"I know, just wait till you taste Chichi's sweet and sour pork. It's to DIE for! None of that deep fried crud they put on food in town here! I mean I like fried stuff, but it always makes me feel sick," Goku made a face.

"Grease isn't exactly something I relish either," Raditz nodded.

"Raditz, you show him where the dishes are and you can set the table?" Stellari asked as Chichi shoved a spoon into her hand and whispered to her to check something else.

"I'll help!" Goku said.

"Figures, we visit someone else and he volunteers to help! But when he's at home, he's nowhere to be found!" Chichi rolled her eyes.

"We DO have an automatic dishwasher," said Stellari.

"You have… a DISHWASHER? Oh I LOVE this place!" Chichi cried happily.

"But I DO have the twins do dishes by hand if it's my mom's special place settings," said Stellari. "And they STILL have to rinse all the stuff off them."

"I was wondering if you and Raditz… were still angry about the wedding situation," Chichi asked.

"Well, not really. I was the one who had the bright idea of letting you plan it," Stellari mumbled.

"I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk," Chichi said. "I can't blame you for being angry if you still are. But I just wanted you to have a proper wedding feast!"

"What on EARTH is she talking about?" Raditz asked as Goku helped him set the dining room table.

"I think Chichi's trying to get your wife to forgive her for what happened during the wedding," Goku asked.

"It doesn't matter. We did in the Saiyan way. Just like the Prince did and the ceremony that Stellari wanted we also had. Why must your mate dwell on past mistakes when there is no changing things," said Raditz with a glare.

"But Stellari's a human. Chichi is too, and well women at least on this planet have a thing about wanting to clear the air," said Goku.

"You're absolutely right, Goku-sa! I just couldn't stand the fact I helped make your wedding day a miserable one!" Chichi said.

"I forgive you, Chichi. It's just that you sometimes take charge without…" Stellari said.

"Say what's on your mind," Chichi said as she spun around.

"Chichi, are you sure?" Goku asked quietly seeing Raditz squirm uncomfortably.

"There's nothing worse then trying to sacrifice your needs to please others. You need to learn to speak up and SAY what's on your mind if something's bothering you!" Chichi said, resting her hands on her hips.

"Well you sometimes… you just come on really strong and it really rubs me the wrong way," said Stellari.

"Oh, is that all?" Chichi asked. "Well why didn't you SAY so? My goodness I can't read your MIND!"

"So then no hard feelings," Stellari said.

"If anyone should say that it should be me," Chichi clicked her tongue. Goku and Raditz stared at one another in disbelief. Chichi threw her arms around Stellari and gave her a big hug. So firmly did she squeeze that Stellari was afraid the woman would crack her ribs had she not trained in 10 G's a while ago. Stellari gave Chichi a hug in return, and the woman kissed both her cheeks then drew back.

"Now are we going to eat or what?" asked Chichi.

"Women," Raditz mumbled.

"You said it. I STILL don't get them sometimes, and I've been married longer then you have," Goku nodded as Raditz blinked in shock. Chichi and Stellari helped one another carry the large amounts of food to the table. Once they were all seated, large plates were filled and served.

* * *


	24. Gohan and Raditz Showdown

_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Shuisha Bird studios does. This is written out of respect for a wonderful series and I make no money from this. My fan fiction means no harm to either one. _

_A/N: Butterfly V suggested that it would be interesting to see a chapter where Raditz and Gohan resolve their differences. So I did my best to write this. There's a lot of action in it, and not many words. But it's how I picture two fighters trying to deal with conflicting emotions building up over years. I hope it makes sense!_

**_Gohan and Raditz Face Off_**

* * *

Again Gohan faced the difficulty with choosing between studying and training with Piccolo. Emotions roiled inside his mind, and he was desperate to put voice to them. While Chichi was distracted showing Stellari how to do laundry, the trio resumed their sparring. Goku was not clueless when it came to his son's quiet distractions while the three of them sparred. Raditz himself had joined their session, and Goku swore the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Gohan, you're NOT concentrating!" Piccolo grunted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo I'll try harder!" Gohan said. Like always he wore the miniature version of Piccolo's Mazuko tribe uniform complete with puffy white collar and pointed boots. He felt most confident and comfortable in the ensemble, connecting him with the hard training that Piccolo had subjected him to.

"You can't make excuses! This is just like when we trained before! Come at me with everything you have!" said Piccolo angrily. His cape and turban lay in the shade of a tree where he had thrown them earlier. Gracefully the two antenna curled over his wrinkled brow, Piccolo's dark eyes criticizing the weaknesses in his pupil's stance.

"RRRAAAGGH!" Gohan shouted as he charged forwards. Piccolo zipped out of his way, and then slammed his elbow on the boy's back.

"Sloppy! You know better!" Piccolo barked.

"I'm TRYING!" Gohan answered, through clenched teeth. Whenever Gohan tried to toughen himself he had the habit of locking his jaw like that.

"Then put that into your attack! You're BETTER THEN this!" Piccolo yelled.

"HAAAAAAHH!" Gohan screamed, swooping around and angling his leg. As Piccolo intercepted, he was barraged by a series of rapid fire punches. Gohan flipped over and peppered Piccolo with a powerful kick that knocked him back.

"Now that's more like it!" Piccolo laughed, wiping blood from his mouth. "Use that anger!"

"You got it, Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan with a nod. Piccolo noticed Gohan's burning stare momentarily turn to where Goku sparred with Raditz. It didn't take a mind reader to guess the source of Gohan's distraction. Somehow he had to face Raditz and unload the years of hatred and hostility. Wearing the brown and black armor that was neatly patched, Raditz had thrown his scouter down near where Goku had tossed his red over shirt. Still Goku had the weighted training shirt he wore underneath covering his hard muscled torso. Sweat dripped from both their brows.

"Goku, I need to talk to you," Piccolo said.

"Sure," Goku said as Raditz and he stopped, panting. He grabbed up a towel hanging from a nearby tree branch and mopped his face with it.

"Come over here," Piccolo said, motioning with one crooked finger. "Alone."

"But Mr. Piccolo we need to train! You said so yourself!" Gohan interrupted. He picked up a bottle of water and cracked it open, drinking a huge draught. Chichi had insisted they take a cooler stocked with bottles of drinking water and various juices. Several towels were draped over the branches of a shady tree, and the cooler nestled in its gnarled roots.

"You can spar with Raditz," said Goku. "Right? While we talk?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea," said Piccolo looking meaningfully at Gohan. "Try testing your powers on a new opponent."

"Are you SURE?" Gohan asked, leveling his gaze nervously at his dad. Goku suddenly saw the trepidation on Raditz face. Without the scouter it was easy to see it creased with worry.

"I… that's not necessary," Raditz said. Gohan suddenly saw the fear in Raditz eyes as he bit his lip and backed away. The fighting area consisted of a clearing only a mile or so from Goku's mountain home. For the past month Raditz had lived under the same roof as his brother, tensely avoiding any contact with Gohan. They rarely spoke, but when either occupied the same room words were exchanged in short sentences.

"Gohan, I think it wouldn't hurt. After all, you're a lot stronger now," said Piccolo. "Right Goku?"

"The boy's power level is far greater. Is he certain that he wishes to spar with me, when Piccolo is a better judge of his needs?" Raditz said. He watched Piccolo leaning over to dig a bottle of water out and twist the cap off easily. Those clawed fingers had ended Raditz existence, and Raditz lifted a bracer clad hand to his neck subconsciously.

Goku's dark eyes took in every detail. Shadows cast from the sun flickering through the trees danced across his broad chest. He tossed an apple up into the air and caught it. Through a mouthful of fruit he said, "No, I think you both could use a good sparring. This won't take long, will it Piccolo?"

"Not too long. But I think we should go over here and talk, Goku. Gohan could use the excercize," said Piccolo.

"All right, if you say so, Dad," said Gohan, inhaling deeply.

"Go on, it's all right," Goku leveled his gaze at Raditz.

"But the boy could slaughter me," Raditz voice echoed in Goku's mind. "You know as well as I do that his power is incomprehensible."

"Don't worry. He needs to do this, and so do you, Raditz. I have a sensu bean ready with your name on it. You're stronger also. Gohan won't kill you. He's better then that. Is that what you're scared of?" asked Goku.

"He would be within his right to do so," Raditz said.

"Then face him like a man. Let Gohan fight you. And give him a good challenge. He needs it and you do too. Or else you'll never move on," Goku whispered. He patted Raditz back. Swallowing hard, Raditz strode up and stood opposite Gohan in the middle of the clearing.

"Are you sure you don't want to WAIT to talk, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"This needs to be private. I guarantee it," said Piccolo. "Gohan, go ahead. We'll join you after your father and I have had our chat."

"All right Mr. Piccolo, if you say so," Gohan said, striding up.

"Gohan, Raditz, this is just a sparring match," said Goku.

"Don't hold back," said Piccolo as he looked at Gohan. Nodding, Gohan gave him a grunt and a slight smile. Both of them strode up and stood opposite one another. Raditz saw the burning gaze gleaming in the boy's eyes and felt his knees turn to water. Gohan trembled and felt sick to his stomach to see Raditz taking a defensive stance.

"All right, I'll win this no matter what," Gohan said as he bowed.

"Fight me, boy. Show me what you have," Raditz said. Gohan heard the quavering in his voice, and felt a strange perverse thrill seeing his hated foe shaking in his boots. Raditz energy surged but Gohan knew the Saiyan didn't have a prayer if he let loose. Yet he knew he had to face his fear.

"I have to do this," Gohan whispered. "for Daddy."

"I must fight him, but I don't want to. But I can't let the past control me. If he DOES kill me, then at least I'll die knowing he had a chance for revenge. It's the Saiyan way. And I'm a Saiyan warrior. I won't let fear rule me," Raditz mumbled as he stared Gohan in the eyes.

"Fight!" Piccolo grunted. He pulled Goku's shoulder and the two of them flew to hover above where they could chat in private. Yet Goku knew it was a ruse so Gohan could let himself go.

"I won't let you win!" Gohan gritted his teeth as he stared Raditz down. However both of them were terrified with cold clammy hands, and their bodies beading with sweat. Was it his imagination or did Gohan go two shades paler.

"Fight me, Gohan. Come at me with everything you have!" Raditz gritted. "Attack me! Show me your power!"

"All RIGHT!" Gohan growled. "RRRAAAAAGHHHH!"

Relief filled Raditz when Gohan launched himself forwards. He raised his hands, his fear surging. At the last moment Raditz phased out of the way, and Gohan blasted past. Then Gohan flipped and reversed his course. Raditz moved closer, and then Gohan's fists connected in a flurry. Raditz felt the crack of Gohan's first punch, followed by another. It was all Raditz could do to simply block the boy's frenzied explosion of fists. Then Gohan angled up and slammed him with sharp kicks. Raditz forced himself to stay on the defensive, simply taking Gohan's punishment.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Gohan suddenly realized. Raditz swung out in a wide arc with his punch, and Gohan zipped up to avoid it. Then Raditz spun and kicked, seeing the speed of Gohan's parry and following punch. A sickening crack and Gohan's fist slammed into Raditz gut, throwing him back.

"I… I hit him," Gohan suddenly realized as Raditz shot across the field and smashed into a tree. Glancing down at his fist Gohan balked. Raditz slowly halted himself out of the splinter of toothpicks that spilled around him, and shook the splinters from his mane.

"You know how to punch, boy. You're quite good at sparring. That Namekian has taught you much," Raditz panted as he leapt back into a pose. But the way he held his side showed Gohan he really felt that connect.

"I'm a lot stronger then before! You can't hurt me now," Gohan panted.

"Then fight me. You're Kakkarot's son. I know you want to make me pay," Raditz panted.

"I'm… I'm not like you!" Gohan shrilled as he charged again. Raditz launched himself forwards, and the two collided with the force of a hurricane. Fists smashed and Raditz next punch landed against Gohan's fist. The other fist was stopped with Gohan's arm blocking it, and they could not break their poses. They pushed, grunting as they were locked in a stalemate. Baring his teeth Gohan narrowed his eyes and glared up at his uncle shoving hard.

"You've been ACHING for this moment. To get your revenge. I hurt your father and you're within your rights. Don't you want to see me suffer for what I did?" Raditz taunted. Instinct for self preservation was berating him for this, but Raditz felt release in each punch that Gohan landed.

"You… you hurt my father! Gohan exploded as power surged around him.

"That's it! Let it out! Show me that anger! Attack me with everything you have! This is your chance for revenge!" Raditz gritted.

"I WILL make you pay! Nobody hurts my DADDY!" Gohan howled. Golden energies surged around the boy, and then he shoved forwards with his whole strength. Raditz gasped, the stalemate broken as he reeled back. Then Gohan pounced on him, his face twisted with hatred. Raditz laughed, welcoming the punch to his jaw that snapped his head back, and the following kick that slammed into his solar plexus. Gohan snarled, hitting Raditz repeatedly and sending him reeling.

"You've dreamed of this moment! You want me to suffer!" Raditz coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. Gohan wondered why he wasn't defending himself. Feebly Raditz swung a punch, but Gohan blocked it like child's play.

"I hate you!" Gohan sobbed. Tears blurred his vision, and he couldn't stop himself as he raised his hands to his head and called his energy.

"Yes, that's it don't stop now," Raditz coughed.

"Maa seenko… HAH!" Gohan shrilled, gold power wreathing his whole body. It focussed just on the palms of his hands and then shot forward with blinding light. Hunched over, Raditz raised his wrists to block. The golden pillar of light smashed into his gauntlets, pushing him back. Despite digging his feet into the ground, Gohan poured more energy into his beam.

"Show me your power!" Raditz shouted over the sizzling force of the beam.

"RRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan cried out, all his anger bursting forth from inside. Raditz felt his own heart pounding in fear, gritting his teeth to stop the force of his power. He was amazed that the boy hadn't hit him full force because he sensed Gohan was still holding back. Fear faded and Raditz felt an odd sense of weight lift from inside. He was giving the boy the chance he'd ached for to balance the scales. One fight couldn't redress the wrong, but at least it was better then running and hiding.

"You've got a lot… of power…" Raditz huffed. Then he surged his own power, hair standing on end with golden energies of his own. Twisting his wrist he then turned his palm to face Gohan's beam, and slowly generated a crackling defensive beam to push back. Gohan struggled to maintain the pressure of the beam pressing back on his. The push of war had begun.

"I won't… let you beat me!" Gohan mouthed. More energy surged up and channeled through his hands to thicken the diameter of his Masenko. Just how long the energies fought he couldn't tell. Yet Raditz beam faltered, and the column of mental might smashed into his chest, hurling him back.

Panting, Gohan stopped his energy beam. Raditz crashed to the ground with a grunt. For a moment Gohan stared dumbly at his hands that fell from his face. Slowly they dropped to his sides and he exhaled the breath he had been holding. His heart almost burst it was pounding so hard against his breastbone. Silence predominated and he felt the flickering of Raditz life force faltering. Someone was laughing and coughing all of a sudden, and Gohan wondered who it was at first. Then as he focussed his hearing he realized it was coming from his fallen uncle laying spread eagle on the grassy forest floor.

"Don't you LAUGH at me!" Gohan cried. He flew forwards, fist upraised to finish the job he had started. Raditz pushed himself up on bent elbows, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. Cracks snaked across his armor and he saw the shape of his nephew rocketing towards him.

"Well done, boy," Raditz chuckled. He welcomed the blow, knowing in a weird way that it was all right. NO matter what happened next, a voice inside told him this was right. For Gohan's sake this would play out.

Gohan's fist flashed forwards and Raditz turned his head to the side. Just as Gohan was about to punch, he froze. His body stalled and he lost his resolve when he felt the red haze of rage lift. Something seemed to stop him from completing the punch when he saw the helpless form of his uncle laying ready to take the blow. A small smile crossed Raditz face, his eyes closed as if anticipating a thunderous crack. Trembling Gohan stopped himself and hovered with his fist inches from Raditz chin. Tense moments passed during which Raditz opened one eye and blinked up into the furious face of the boy frozen in place.

Sweat dripped down Gohan's nose. His small chest rose and fell with the pulse of each breath. Those dark eyes gleamed with a warrior's fire, but he would not move. Raditz swiveled his head and looked up at his nephew staring at him. Their gazes met and Raditz blinked in more fear. "Wh… why won't you finish me?" Raditz whispered.

"I… I…" Gohan stammered. "I can't do it."

"Why not? You've got me where you wanted me boy. Finish the job. My life belongs to you," Raditz said in shock.

"You hurt so many people I should… but… I can't," Gohan snorted.

"It's your right. For what I have done," said Raditz. Gohan dropped to the ground, his knees hitting as he stopped levitating. His arms fell limp at his sides and he knelt next to his uncle, by the broad armored left hip. Raditz pushed himself up to look at his nephew huddled there. Was it his imagination or was Gohan trembling?

"No. I won't do it. It's not right," Gohan murmured.

"Why not?" Raditz asked, pushing himself to sit up. "Why won't you kill me? You must hate me still. You have the chance to settle this once and for all? Why don't you take it?"

"Because it's too easy, that's why!" Gohan shouted, snapping his head up. "I don't WANT to kill you! That's not the right thing!"

"I don't understand," Raditz said plaintively. His whole universe suddenly seemed to fall apart to see his nephew sitting there wiping tears from his eyes.

"I can't do it and I won't! Because that would make it too easy for you! You need to be punished for what you did. And my killing you won't solve anything," Gohan said firmly, pulling more tears away with a creased knuckle.

"Don't you want to?"

"I'm not a Saiyan. Not like you. And I won't EVER be like you. I'm not a heartless murderer. If I killed you I'd be no better then you are," Gohan said. Raditz exhaled, his whole body twitching with fear for the hard glare Gohan pierced him with.

"Is this… human justice?" Raditz asked softly. Gohan straightened up, and then let his tears flow.

"Yes. I still can't forgive what you did. But my dad can somehow. I don't know if I can trust you, but I won't kill you. That's too easy and letting you off the hook. It's better to let you live with what you've done. Because nothing I do will make you suffer more then you are right now," Gohan panted.

"You… I…" Raditz murmured, and drew his legs up and huddled there in shock. "It makes no sense."

"It's the right thing to do," Gohan said. "You… I'm stronger then you and I have the power to stop you. That's what's important now. I don't understand why you fought me. You didn't even try to defend yourself."

"Because you needed the chance to face me. And so did I," Raditz answered. He looked up at his nephew who hovered over him with a watchful wary eye. Every muscle in the boy's small body twitched and his gaze suddenly sparked familiarity in Raditz that was aching.

"I should hate you. But that's not the way I do things," Gohan said. "Vegeta did horrible things too, but he helped Krillen and me fight Freiza. And now that I look at you, you're not so scary anymore. I'm not afraid of you."

"Good," Raditz said. "So now what will you do with me?"

"Let you live," Gohan said. Then he held out his hand to a flummoxed Raditz.

"What are you doing?"

"Get up," Gohan said. Raditz slowly put his hand in his nephew's with a suspicious glance. With a simple tug Gohan yanked him to stand.

Hovering directly overhead Piccolo's caped form blocked the sun. Goku hovered only ten feet distant from him, his own shadow casting across his son. Both had serious frowns on their faces, their ki masked from Raditz limited perceptions. The warrior hadn't even known they were there watching. Still Raditz glanced up at them not sure what to think. Goku landed between Raditz and Gohan, his frown melting away.

"Did you have a good fight?" Goku asked.

"Dad, I couldn't do it," Gohan said.

"You fought well, kid," Piccolo said, still hovering thirty feet overhead.

"This makes no sense," Raditz stammered.

"I don't think you'd get it even if we explained it," Piccolo snorted in disgust, his arms folded across his chest.

"I think he does get it, for the first time, Piccolo," Goku disagreed, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. Gohan fell into his father's embrace, pressing his face into Goku's karate gi and seizing a fold of it. Slowly Goku rubbed his son's shoulder and leaned down to hug him tightly.

"I'm very proud of you," Goku whispered.

"This is insanity. I don't know whether to be sick, relieved or disgusted," Raditz blinked.

"Maybe they all make sense," Piccolo mumbled. "Now are we done with the group hug? Or will I have to get airsick bags?"

"Kakkarot, please explain to me what the hell just happened," Raditz blinked, feeling weak in the knees. Gohan raised his head from his father's chest, and turned slightly to look at him warily. Goku gave him a reassuring smile, then kept his arm around his son's shaking shoulders.

"I guess Piccolo's right. You probably don't get it now, but you will. Right Gohan?" Goku smiled that infernal grin that drove Raditz insane.

"I think I need to sit down," Raditz mumbled.

"Gohan, are you ready to train now?" Piccolo interrupted. "I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but we have androids to fight!"

"I think you should spar with Raditz a bit more. With Piccolo and me watching. There's a few things you can work on," Goku said.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"I… are you…" Raditz stammered, his knees knocking together.

"I think he could use the practice. Both of you could," said Goku. Gohan released his father's waist and marched up to a trembling Raditz. Looking him right in the eye he placed both hands together and bowed.

"Will you spar with me, Raditz?" he asked.

"If… if you wish it," Raditz mumbled, rubbing his neck. His heart pounded in terror to see Gohan so calm and collected. Goku's odd smile freaked him out even more. Especially when Goku wandered over and seized Raditz gently by the shoulders to catch him from falling over.

"It's going to take time," Goku whispered. "But I think this is a start."

"Kakkarot, are you trying to scare me to death?" Raidtz whispered.

"He faced you. And you gave him something today he's needed for a long time. I'd say you did a really good thing today, Raditz. And Gohan will remember it and be grateful for it," said Goku. Promptly Raditz leaned heavily against his brother who had to prop him up to support him. Gohan glanced up at Piccolo landing nearby, arms still folded across his chest.

"Nice job, Gohan," Piccolo grunted. "Now let's get back to work."

* * *


	25. Gohan Understands

_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Shuisha Bird studios does. This is written out of respect for a wonderful series and I make no money from this. My fan fiction means no harm to either one. __A/N: Butterfly V had suggested, "Hopefully Raditz will be able to tell Gohan his side of the story while he was in HFIL to show that he's already been "punished". I thought it was a good idea so I wrote this followup to the reconciliation chapter. It might be a bit corny, but what the hey I was inspired!_

**Afterimage of Hell's Fury**

_This jumps back in time to Gohan and Raditz first 'sparring'_

* * *

"Masenko HAHHHH!" Gohan shrilled, crossing his hands before his forehead.

"Double Sundae!" Raditz growled, hands raised to the height of his head. A powerful beam shot forwards and crashed against Gohan's Masenko. As before they performed their push of war. It was hard to fathom a boy having such incredible power being only eight years old.

"Gohan, control it!" Raditz panted. "It's not just raw power… control it and focus it!"

"I'm… TRYING…" Gohan gritted. He wondered why Raditz cared enough to give him pointers when earlier that day the two had a nasty argument. Distracted, the beam suddenly broke and Raditz drew back with an expression of worry. Gohan twisted himself out of the way but part of it grazed his scalp, knocking him to the side.

"Gohan… I'm sorry!" Raditz got out as he killed his beam and shot forwards. He managed to catch his nephew before he hit the ground. Dazed Gohan blinked up into the concerned face of his uncle hovering over without the scouter over his face.

"What… what happened."

"You lost your concentration, Gohan," said Raditz quietly. He felt his hands shaking slightly as he tried to tend to the boy.

"I'm… I'm fine my Daddy and Mr. Piccolo did much worse," Gohan panted. He saw Raditz pull away as if in fear and felt a strange sense of sorrow. Raditz was walking on eggshells around him.

"Do you need a break?" Raditz asked.

"I… I can go on. It's just a scratch," Gohan shook his head. Still he accepted the other Saiyan's helping hand, still reeling at the expression of worry on his uncle's face. It seemed hard to believe a hated enemy was now concerned for his welfare. Yet Vegeta had changed on Namek, so it was possible it was for real.

"All right Gohan," said Raditz. "Let's… try something else."

"I'm ready when you are," Gohan said with clenched teeth. Hands positioned like Piccolo had taught, he squatted slightly so he could look up at Raditz standing opposite him. Raditz held fists out on either side of his face much like to do a Double Sunday, and met Gohan's defiant stare. Every muscle of his nephew tensed like that of a warrior, and he saw again the fire of determination burning in the boy's eyes. There was no doubt that Gohan was ever bit the fighter that his father and grandfather was.

"Now, come at me," said Raditz. "Don't hold back."

"Here I come!" Gohan shouted. He launched forwards, tumbling across the gap. His booted kick knocked Raditz back. The Saiyan rolled on the ground and then brought up his hand to block Gohan's sliding kick.

"There's something you should know, Gohan," Raditz said, rolling to his feet.

"What… is that?" Gohan asked, throwing another punch and levitating to meet Raditz on his own level.

"You said by letting me live was punishment enough, I thought you should know that I also spent a time in hell," said Raditz.

"I thought that was obvious. You deserved it," said Gohan.

"I want you to know what happened," said Raditz. "If you'll let me tell you."

"Do I want to know?" Gohan asked, blocking a kick with a raised knee.

"Every thing… I did to your father… was done to me, ten times worse," Raditz said. "A punishment meted out by all those that I slew in the name of 'duty'…"

"You deserved it!" Gohan got out.

"Gohan, do you know what it's like in Hell to hear thousands of voices screaming in pain and rage? Take the fury you feel towards me and multiply it a thousand… no a million fold and you'll know what still haunts my dreams. I am and was punished for five long years. You think I don't know the consequences of my actions? I do."

"Look, you don't have to defend yourself. I know that Vegeta can change, and I know you have," Gohan said.

"But you don't have truth in your eyes when you say those words. The only way you can believe is if I tell you myself Gohan," said Raditz insistently. "Please boy, I'm begging you this favor."

"You're begging me? That doesn't make sense," Gohan panted.

"Please Gohan?" Raditz asked, stopping his attack. Gohan's next punch slammed into Raditz hand that blocked it. Seeing the deadly seriousness and sorrow in Raditz eyes, Gohan stopped.

"O… okay," he said quietly. For a second the haunted expression looked much like that of his father's face. Raditz wiped away sweat, and then stood up as straight as he could.

"Mmmm," mumbled Gohan. Raditz sat down under the shade of a tree, and glanced upwards at the sun for a moment. Gohan dropped to sit opposite from him, and saw his Uncle pressing a hand to massage his aching temples.

"Mr. Raditz… maybe you should have some water," Gohan said quietly. He remembered the manners instilled by his mother. Raditz didn't look up when Gohan got up and walked over to pull a bottle of water out of the cooler. A moment's thought later and he snatched a bottle of Hercule sport drink, cherry flavored, instead.

"Here," Gohan offered it. Raditz glanced down and then took it from his nephew.

"Thank you, Gohan," he said.

"All right, you've got my attention. Tell me," Gohan said sternly. Obviously Raditz would find one way or another to tell him what was troubling him. To satisfy his own curiosity he wanted to know.

"Hell… has many places. Each area or ward can be a reasonable place, or a pit of darkness. Most of the dead go through a great cleanser. Those that have no bodies," Raditz said.

"Dad told me about the Check In station."

"King Yemma is vastly strong. That was my first nasty shock. I couldn't get out of that headlock that almost snapped my neck," Raditz laughed, rubbing his neck as he spoke. "After that I realized all my strength was nothing."

"Then what happened?"

"They sent me down to a circle of Hell that was reserved for evil ones. There we keep our bodies. But we are forced to fight other villains for a time. Two demons came and escorted me bodily to a place that was especially prepared for Saiyans who had worked for Freeza. But it was weird that I wasn't attacked. I happened to stumble across several men who said they'd worked for the Red Ribbon army."

"My dad fought them," said Gohan. "Go on."

"Then I was alone. For miles it seemed there was a dark landscape as desolate as a world would be after purging," Raditz said the last word hesitatingly, and Gohan shuddered.

"Then they came. Voices from every direction. Many languages from many worlds. I felt as if they were swarming in the mists around me, dragging me down, Gohan. It was like a symphony of death and I couldn't tune it out. Everything I was forced to listen to, and hear. Asking me why. You can hear the voices of the survivors too."

"That's horrible," Gohan muttered.

"But that was only a prequel to who I faced next. Just when I grew used to the company of those voices I heard one that was the harshest. I had a visitor, and he was one that I loved and hated," Raditz said.

"Who?"

"My own father. Knocking me back and forth like I was a rag doll. Every injury I gave to your father he gave to me. Blasting me with energy that I had no hope of parrying. Crushing my ribcage till it felt like I couldn't breathe even though I was dead. And all the while it seemed like he was laughing at me, Gohan," Raditz murmured, swallowing his liquid hard.

"I… you did deserve it," Gohan said quietly.

"I know Gohan. Do you think I don't know the pain you feel? Because I do. Every bit, and more. Hell is a place for the dead to think of what they've done through the course of a lifetime. And you can't ever escape, unless you've been forgiven, and moved on. Those that are wicked and die a normal death, they lose their bodies and their evil is purged by a spirit cleanser. But those like me, we have it beat out of us. By others who have already learned their lesson. So was my Father."

"Is… is he still there?"

"He moved on shortly after. I hated him, and loved him for the pain he made me feel. A taste of the humiliation I meted out on you and your father. But after it all… you know what he did?"

"What?" Gohan asked in a hushed whisper.

"He… he put his arms around me and held my battered body, Gohan. Gave me something I had not had since a baby. He… did what your father does to you. And that seemed like torture to a soul who knew nothing but hate," Raditz sighed.

"A hug can hurt? No way," Gohan snorted.

"It was just as painful to feel the love he had for me at that moment. I felt so undeserving of it. But my father said that it was the last part of my punishment. To know that he had loved me and Kakkarot… Goku all along and he felt sorrow and regret. Then as soon as I felt his love, it was gone and I was truly alone," Raditz sighed.

"I don't' know why you're telling me this," Gohan swallowed hard. There were tears in his eyes and the bottle he held was crushed flat. He wiped away his own tears.

"Because you have a right to know, that what you said had come to pass. I have been punished and I know all too well what I've done," Raditz said softly.

"I thought it was all an act," Gohan answered. "I trust what my dad says, but…"

"I even saw Prince Vegeta there. One of the missions I had was to do the same to him, as Bardock my father did to me," said Raditz reluctantly. "Nappa suffered as much or even more than I."

"Vegeta helped me and Krillen on Namek," said Gohan. "I still don't know about you. Dad trusts you, and I want to believe you've changed. Just sitting here seeing you like this… it's like you're broken and trying to get fixed."

"I am Gohan. I don't deserve the love of two boys and their mother. But I know that this thing you call love is far more powerful then anything. It's what gives you and your father your strength. Your purity of heart is that key to becoming the Legendary. Pure evil or pure good, or pure intent. A purity of purpose."

"You… did you go Super Saiyan?"

"I… it's hard to say," whispered Raditz. He slowly closed his eyes, and stood up. Taking great breaths he heaved in and out. Pushing down the love and the hatred he pictured everything. His eyes flickered green for a moment, and then Gohan saw the snap of a powerful aura that faded all too soon.

His eyes widened in shock. For a split second Raditz had changed. Then there was nothing. Rubbing his eyes Gohan stood up and glanced at his uncle standing there with grim determination and that look of infinite sadness that Goku sometimes had when beholding an enemy that would not repent. In the eyes of a Saiyan that reflected no person beholding them it was sobering. Walking up to him Gohan extended a hand. "Uncle Raditz."

"Yes, Gohan?" asked Raditz, glancing down at Gohan's offered hand. Unlike Vegeta he didn't slap it away.

"I… I want to believe you. It's hard. But… I want to try… and at least be friends," Gohan hesitated.

"I would like that, Gohan," said Raditz with a slight smile. His own hand reached down and enclosed his nephew's small one. Gohan squeezed Raditz fingers, feeling the callused roughness of a warrior's grip in his own. Bravely Gohan managed a smile for his uncle's sorrow filled face. The Raditz he remembered had nothing but mocking hatred, and these eyes held respect and love. His young face smoothed into the smile of a little boy to see a glow in Raditz dark eyes. They had softened to those of his own father looking down.

"I know if Vegeta can change, you can too. But at least you didn't slap my hand away," Gohan said with a slight laugh. Raditz dark eyes were not those of a ruthless monster, but a troubled man wanting redemption. Oddly enough, Gohan could swear he saw something of his own self there for a second.

"I promise Gohan that I'll do everything in my power to prove myself," Raditz swore softly as he hunched down and rested his other hand atop Gohan's. "to atone for what I put you through."

"I believe you," Gohan said with a tearful smile, resting his hand atop Raditz so their hands were a sandwich of layered bone and muscle. To Raditz shock, Gohan pulled his hands away, and strode up with his arms extended. Crouched there he felt the shock of Gohan's arms wrapping around his body, and the cheek of his nephew pressed to his. With a sigh of relief Raditz wrapped a strong arm around his nephew and held him close like he would Fermi or Bohr. He felt Gohan's muscles tense then relaxed into the hug.

Then and there Gohan was convinced. It felt not like hugging a tree, but someone that was grasping onto him for desperation. Burying his chin in Gohan's shoulder, Raditz felt tears coming to his face. Gohan felt the moisture of the hot tears soaking into his gi, and heard a sniffling sob heaving from his uncle's huge chest. "I'm so sorry Gohan," he whispered.

"I know," Gohan answered, rubbing his uncle's back and squeezing him more tightly. "I really know now."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do to prove it," Raditz whispered again. Gohan nodded, and pressed his cheek to his uncle's tear stained one. For a time Raditz let himself cry in his nephew's arms, unleashing all the regret and sorrow. Gohan held on tightly, giving his uncle what comfort he could, and trying to show love that someone desperately needed.

"It's not so bad to get a hug. It shouldn't hurt," Gohan whispered. "My daddy hugs me at least once every day."

"When Kakkarot… when your father does this it felt embarrassing. But it's easier to accept a hug from Fermi and Bohr, and now you. I don't know why," Raditz mumbled.

"It's a guy thing," Gohan said. "Krillen said so."

"Mmm your bald friend is wise," Raditz said awkwardly drawing back. They both looked up into the incredulous faces of Piccolo and Goku standing there. Plastered on Goku's face was a huge ear splitting grin and on Piccolos was stamped a look of disbelief.

"Now I've seen it all. Damn," Piccolo shook his head.

"It's okay Daddy, Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan as he rushed over to them.

"Don't you DARE even THINK…" Piccolo glared at Gohan's smiling face as the boy walked up to him. To see the Namekian splutter made Raditz start to snicker, and Goku chuckle. Standing up, Raditz strode over and swept up his brother in a rather crushing bear hug.

"WHOOLP!" Goku gasped. "Easy there!"

"Just returning the favor, brother," Raditz said with a harsh but genuine laugh. Goku did the same and they saw Piccolo making faces as Gohan gave the reluctant Namekian an embrace.

"You're a bad influence on him," Piccolo glared at Raditz. "don't get ANY ideas!"

"Not us, Piccolo," said Goku as he walked over and rested his arm on his son's shoulder.

"Now I will be sick," Piccolo winced.

* * *


	26. Breaking Point

_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Shuisha Bird studios does. This is written out of respect for a wonderful series and I make no money from this. My fan fiction means no harm to either one. A/N: This takes place after Gohan and Raditz have a more tentative understanding and Stellari and Raditz are staying at the Sons shortly after the Androids first attack._

_**Breaking Point**

* * *

_

Chichi was in a foul mood. Granted that seemed to happen more and more, Stellari thought as she glanced up from where she was sitting quietly with Gohan over a chemistry text. Loud cries of outrage made both of them grit their teeth. Fermi and Bohr looked up from where they sat on the floor at her feet and one of them whimpered, "Mommy… I'm scared." 

"Don't be," said Fermi. "It's just Auntie Chichi getting ticked off at something again."

"She's not going to hurt you," Gohan said quickly in defense of his mom as he thrust a pencil behind one ear. "She's just… well ever since Daddy and I were training she's been on edge."

"I think I can sympathize since hardly anyone pitches in to do housework," Stellari mumbled. She got up when she saw Gohan wince at another scream and a crash. Chichi was rapidly yelling at someone and she wondered who the recipient was.

"I think I'd better see if she needs help," said Gohan.

"You sure you don't want me coming along?" Fermi asked his adoptive cousin.

"Maybe you two should go outside and spar a little," said Stellari. "I'll see what's going on."

"Um, I'd go out the window if I were you," Gohan suggested meekly. Fermi and Bohr nodded gratefully and then they were gone.

"Sheesh, this is getting to be a habit," Stellari mumbled.

"GOHANNNHN! Mommy needs you!" came a loud shrilling cry. Stellari grumbled and threw down her book as her nephew looked hopelessly at her.

"This is getting ridiculous," Stellari grumbled. "Homework's over for today. I think you can do these last problems on your own."

"But Mom needs…" Gohan started.

"Mom needs a break. This is a job for another grown woman in the house," said Stellari as she slapped the book down in front of Gohan. Swallowing with relief he thanked his lucky stars his Aunt was going to field this one.

Stellari quickly moved into the chambers of the Son home, cursing under her breath in Italian as she heard Piccolo shouting, "He NEEDS to train!"

"He's STUDYING! I will NOT have you wrecking his chance for catching up!" Chichi shouted.

"THERE Won't Be a planet for him to grow up IN if he doesn't…"

"I won't HEAR it! I'm not listening!" Chichi said in a half singsong voice.

"You're crazy!" Piccolo shouted. "I don't know WHY I bother!"

"I'm not listening!" Chichi continued to chant. Stellari saw Piccolo storm out of the kitchen with a snarl and a nasty expression.

"I can't STAND this! I swear if she weren't a woman I'd…"

"Gohan's in his room. I think I'll see what her Highness wants," said Stellari with a sigh.

"The boy is training today. I don't CARE what she says! Let Goku deal with her!" Piccolo snarled.

"Let me handle this," Stellari sighed, and Piccolo grunted.

He wandered down the hall to Gohan's room and soon Stellari saw Chichi marching out with her sleeves rolled up and a broom in her hand. She asked, "Where did he go, and WHERE is Gohan! He needs to take his medicine! If he doesn't…"

"Do you need help with something?" Stellari asked, blocking Chichi's access to Gohan's room.

"I wouldn't DREAM of it! You're helping Gohan study!"

"I think he can handle this last set of problems. I saw a pile of dishes that have my name on them," Stellari said as she marched past Chichi into the kitchen.

"Well since you insist," Chichi said, with a sigh of relief as the other woman quickly started to boil water and fill an impossibly large sink. Stellari's hands moved quickly as she struggled to make a dent in the dishes. To Chichi's relief the chemist stacked things quite neatly without so much as a complaint.

"I swear that… that Piccolo is going to drive me NUTS! He and Goku train all blasted day and don't lift a FINGER to help!"

"Men," Stellari said. "They do tend to forget who keeps things running don't they?"

"Don't get me STARTED! Well since you're so kind enough to help with the dishes maybe I can hunt Gohan down and give him his medicine," she said.

"What exactly does he take it for?" Stellari asked.

"He's had the worst case of stomach virus. He's got a delicate constitution you know!"

"Fermi and Bohr had that happen. They weren't getting enough starch in their diet. You make a lot of spicy foods. If you try some carbs with it, that neutralizes the acid reflux," Stellari said.

"Huh, strangest thing I've heard. But I suppose I AM a bit hard on his stomach with my cooking," she murmured.

"You don't have to stop using pepper. Just cut it down by a bit, and I'm sure you'll get the same effect. And serve some plain yogurt. That counteracts hot capacins," said Stellari.

"You NEED to sit down! My goodness you can't be slaving over a sink in YOUR condition!" Chichi suddenly wailed as she grabbed Stellari and almost yanked the other woman away from the sink.

"I'm FINE!"

"I won't hear it! You shouldn't be doing so much work when you should be sitting with your feet up!"

"I can sit down and do the dishes. Or better yet give me something to do sitting on a stool," said Stellari with a frustrated grunt. Chichi was maddening. Wanting help but not accepting what was given.

"_Raditz you stupid jerk, where the HELL are you_?" Stellari grumbled in her mind. She knew that Raditz had gone off with his younger brother on some sort of 'training mission' elsewhere, but lord only knew how far away it was. She felt frustrated that she had to face Chichi's insanity all alone.

"Here I think peeling potatoes you can sit down for," Chichi sighed. Stellari nodded, wiping away a tear of frustration and settled down to do the task that the control freak gave her.

"I'm going nuts," Stellari said.

"You think You're going crazy? Try putting up with those MEN for days on end! I swear that Piccolo is going to make my poor little Gohan do some NASTY things for training when he's supposed to be studying!"

"It's hard for ANYONE to study with those androids out there. I'm worried sick that there won't be a world for Fermi and Bohr to grow up in if someone doesn't fight those damn things," Stellari sighed.

"I won't have my Gohan fighting! I've had enough!"

"Don't blame you there. But he IS strong," said Stellari.

"Don't You start too!" Chichi whirled on her.

"Just making an observation," Stellari said holding up her hands. "I guess if Gohan can't fight, then someone else will have to save the world!"

"AMEN! You don't know how many times I've tried to tell Goku but will he listen NO!!!" Chichi threw up her hands. Stellari groaned, shaking her head because Chichi had missed the sarcasm in her comment.

"But I didn't mean…"

"To find SOMEONE who understands what I go through!" Chichi sniffled and leaned down to give Stellari an almost crushing hug. "Oh you don't know how long I've waited for SOMEONE to hear me! You understand!!"

"Uh well I guess I do," Stellari groaned, as Chichi buried her head in the other woman's shoulder and promptly broke down crying. She felt as if she would go insane herself if she had to be subjected to another minute of Goku's wife's rants. It dawned on her that Chichi was leaning heavily into her and almost soaking her shoulder as she wept.

"Um… Chichi, it's okay… really. I've only been here two weeks and I'm going crazy," Stellari mumbled, feebly rubbing the other woman's back. Chichi pulled away, wiping her red tear filled eyes and sniffled.

"I swear I'm going to kill one of them! They just don't GET it!" Chichi mumbled, wiping at her eyes with a sleeve of a neatly stitched robe.

"Chichi, how bad HAS it been? Is it just because you're worried about Gohan getting hurt?" she asked.

"It's not just THAT! My baby boy was taken from me by that MONSTER for a year, and I have to wait on him hand and foot while he and that HUSBAND of mine go out and do that idiotic training all day! All I ask is for some NORMALCY around here, but NO! First those damn Saiyans, and now androids! I can't TAKE it!" she growled.

"Don't you ever get out and do something for yourself?" Stellari asked. "Like um…"

"Like what?"

"Shopping?" Stellari said lamely, twisting her fingers into her robe.

"It's been FOREVER," Chichi drew in a deep sigh. "But trying to get those two into a store is a nightmare! And Goku STILL hasn't passed his driver's test! And I need a car!"

"I suppose you driving is out of the question?"

"I can't do it ALL myself!" she glared at Stellari.

"Whoa, time out," Stellari said, finally on her last nerve. "Nobody said that! Just what is making you so pissed of lately! I swear I'm going nuts because You're going nuts!"

"Well hurray, someone ELSE is just as miserable as me!" Chichi threw up her hands. "Welcome to my life, lady!"

"Oy, I am in hell," Stellari groaned. She felt like she was going to scream any minute. "This is just great! I'm stuck in HELL while Raditz gets to fly, and I can't do a goddamn thing because I'm STUCK as a fricking TARGET!"

"You think you have problems?" Chichi shouted, pacing around the kitchen. "My husband won't lift a FINGER to do a DISH! And he NEVER uses the door… he just has to go in through a window!"

"At least he doesn't eat raw meat," Stellari shouted back, stepping right in Chichi's path.

"Oh GOD that's DISGUSTING! How horrible!" Chichi made a face. "You mean you let your husband eat RAW MEAT?"

"I can't stop him! I'm not some damn control freak!" Stellari shouted back, her face going red.

"Well haven't you tried?" Chichi yelled, shoving her face into Stellari's.

"You think I WANT him spitting half chewed meat into my MOUTH?" Stellari practically hollered. At this Chichi actually backed up. Stellari was livid, hands on her hips and heaving in and out with palpable fury as her aura crackled purple.

"You're joking," Chichi suddenly said in a low whisper.

"I'm NOT JOKING!" Stellari yelled. The windows rattled and Chichi stared at her in disbelief.

"Would someone STOP yelling!" Piccolo hollered. "I can't think!"

Chichi and Stellari shared a very peculiar look. Both of them dripped with sweat matting their dark hair. Tendrils of it had slipped out of their hairdos and whisped around their faces. Stellari's glasses steamed up and she must be as pink in the face as Goku's wife was. "That does it. He's DEAD!" Chichi snarled, grabbing up a broom and marching out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stellari shouted.

"Take this, you'll need it!" Chichi snapped, shoving the broom in Stellari's hand. "I am getting that lazy green bum OUT of here! I just KNOW he's training my Gohan! He ALWAYS does this when I'm slaving away!"

"But what the hell is THIS for?" Stellari demanded as she saw Chichi grab a rolling pin from the other kitchen items with one hand. Her other grabbed Stellari's free hand and she dragged the scientist out after her.

"We're going to show these males who's in charge, that's what! And you're going to help me! You have to stand up for yourself, Stellari, or they'll walk all over you!" Chichi fumed as Stellari was forced to keep up.

"This is nuts, I can't do this!" Stellari mumbled as she saw her sister in law racing out the door. Gohan and Piccolo were poised in the front yard, but Piccolo had a look of anger on his face as he sat on his backside.

"Mom… um… I can explain…" Gohan started out.

"What are you doing out here young man! You PROMISED me you'd study!"

"He needs to train! How many damn times must I tell you?" Piccolo shouted. "You annoying infernal idiot!"

"Don't call my mom names, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. "That's not nice."

"Someone HAS to knock some SENSE into her!"

"I'll knock YOU, you green menace! You've turned my Gohan against me! And I'm SICK of it!" Chichi shrilled as she brandished her rolling pin at Piccolo. He actually took a few steps back.

"Mom… are you…"

"Everyone just calm down!" Stellari shouted, pushing between the Namekian and her sister in law. She held the broom up as Piccolo took a threatening step toward her.

"Not you too, dammit! One harpy is enough!" Piccolo exploded.

"Who the HELL are you calling a harpy, you jerk!" Stellari shouted. "I'm not the one acting like a lunatic!"

"I can't TAKE this anymore!" Piccolo exploded.

"That makes TWO of us! I give you the hospitality of my home and you do nothing but manipulate my own SON against me! Is it too much to ask for some RESPECT? And now you insult my sister in law! You've stepped over the line, you green menace!" Chichi shrilled, whirling her rolling pin.

"Mom, don't do this!"

"Gohan, your mother is INSANE!" Piccolo glared at him. "How can you just stand there and let her…"

"You're the one who's MAKING me insane! You want to see insane?" Chichi hollered, face red with fury as the tension snapped and she actually took a swing at the namekian.

"Mom don't!" Gohan shouted. Piccolo's eyes flashed green and he raised his arms as a wind swept out and blasted against Chichi, pushing her back. She tumbled into Stellari who suddenly happened to be in the way. Fortunately two red blurs moved up and swept out with their powers, catching both Stellari and Chichi before they hit the walls of the house.

"Piccolo, stop it! Don't hurt her!" Gohan shouted, blocking his mentor as he held both his arms out. Definitely Gohan stared his teacher down.

Piccolo glared angrily at him. "Gohan, when you're ready to train, you know where to find me. But you know I'm right!"

"Get OUT of here before I REALLY loose it!" Chichi shrilled. Piccolo and Gohan exchanged a dangerous look as Stellari sat there.

Just then Goku suddenly appeared next to his son, his eyes filled with confusion. "Dad!" shouted Gohan.

"Where the HELL were you?" Chichi shouted as she stumbled to her feet.

"Piccolo, Gohan, I felt your power flaring. What's going on?" Goku asked.

"It's all your fault you idiot!" Chichi shouted, charging up with her dark eyes blazing. "I can't take one more MINUTE of him being here! I'm putting my foot down!"

"But Chichi…"

"Goku, your wife is out of control!" Piccolo got out.

"Oh help," Stellari groaned as she sat there and put her hands to her head. "I'm going insane just LISTENING to this!"

* * *

Raditz landed nearby, seeing Chichi screaming and shaking her fists at Goku who was trying desperately to calm her down. Piccolo growled and flared with purple energies, while Gohan bit his lip and Fermi and Bohr moved close to Stellari. The scientist curled up and rocked back and forth, tears swarming in her eyes. "I can't TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Stellari howled as she twisted her fingers in her hair.

"Mommy, easy," Fermi urged.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Bohr whimpered, as he hung onto her and Fermi stood between Chichi and Goku arguing watched by a fuming Piccolo and a very upset Gohan. Back and forth the poor boy looked, his eyes moist with tears to see his mother and father arguing. Raditz shook his head at the scene and saw his nephew on the verge of loosing it.

"Mom, Dad, please stop it!" Gohan cried.

"I've had enough of this. Gohan, are you going to sit here and take this or come and do something useful and train?" Piccolo glared at him.

"Please someone make this stop," Gohan began to sniffle. Tears filled his eyes and he broke down crying as he turned away. With a snort of disgust Piccolo flared his power, and blasted off.

"What the hell is going on?" Raditz mumbled as he rushed over to where Gohan was about to run away.

"Mom and Dad won't stop arguing! And Piccolo's mad at me because…"

"Young one, I'll handle this," Raditz sighed. "I'll make them stop. You go train with the Green I mean with the Namekian."

"But Mom and Dad will yell at me!"

"They're too busy fighting to notice anything else," Raditz said as Gohan looked up at him helplessly. With a sniffle and a nod he blasted off in the direction Piccolo had gone. Something in his uncle's stoic nature gave him the out he desperately needed. With a snort of anger Raditz marched over to where Stellari was sitting on the ground.

"Daddy, Mommy won't stop crying," Fermi said as he rushed over.

"Take your brother and go in the house," said Raditz. "I'll stay here."

"But…"

"Please do as I ask, young warriors. This is something for adults to handle," Raditz said sternly. Both twins nodded and looked at one another. They knew better then to argue with Raditz at this point.

"I can't take this, I swear to Kami I can't take this!" Stellari sniffled as Raditz crouched next to her and he wrapped a strong arm around her.

"This is ridiculous. Why didn't you call me earlier?" Raditz chided her.

"I didn't want to interrupt your family bonding," Stellari growled at him.

"but Chichi, he HAS to fight!" Goku protested.

"Don't you BUT Chichi me, mister! The namekian GOES! I've HAD it with that lazy freeloader! He doesn't do ANYTHING to help!" Chichi shrilled. "And YOU… what do you do? You can't even hold down a JOB!"

"There won't be any jobs if I don't train to fight!" Goku protested. A flash of purple ki suddenly exploded, startling both husband and wife.

"Oh for the love of Great Father Oozaru will you two SHUT up!" Raditz hollered. Chichi and Goku turned to see the elder son of Bardock crackling with power. The top spikes of his mane stood on end with the static electricity as he held his hand up, flickering with another purple sphere.

"Raditz, now hold on there…"

"I've heard ENOUGH of this senseless bickering! You think the Androids NEED anyone to stand against them with this foolish prattle? We might as well just give up now for all the good you two are doing!" Raditz snapped.

"Now who the HELL died and made You in charge, buster!" Chichi yelled at him.

"Don't you DARE even START, missy!" Stellari shouted back, her own temper worn to shreds. "He's RIGHT!"

"Can't you control your woman, Kakkarot? I won't have my mate pulling her hair out with this stupidity!"

"We didn't' ASK you to stay!" Chichi shrilled at him. "If you don't like it you can LEAVE!"

"Fine, it wasn't my damn idea to come here in the FIRST PLACE!" Stellari screamed, rushing forwards with her hands flickering with power. Raditz caught her around the middle.

"Then GO!" Chichi responded. Goku had to grab her by the waist and hold her close to his body as she started to kick and flail. The sight of both Saiyans holding their fuming wives back was comical if it wasn't so serious.

"Stellari, calm down!" Raditz said.

"Chichi, easy now, calm down!" Goku urged at the same time. "There's no need to freak out!"

"Goku so help me I swear I'll…"

"She's fucking insane! I can't stand this! I swear if she doesn't shut the hell up I'll explode!" Stellari hollered at the same time. Both brothers looked at each other helplessly as they strained to hold either woman away from attacking one another. Go

"Chichi, that's enough," Goku said angrily. "You've gone too far this time."

"Goku, don't you tell me how far to go!" Chichi whirled her head and shouted at him.

"You conceited, controlling JERK!" Stellari countered. "God FORBID you can't keep a leash on your own husband!"

"Why you… you stuck up… ungrateful BITCH!" Chichi shrilled. Still Goku held her firmly. Spinning her around he held her close to his body. She started to beat his chest and kick, but Goku held her firmly in an embrace to Raditz surprise.

"Someone has to shut her up! She's a fucking control freak!" Stellari yelled at Raditz.

"Then you calm the hell down!" Raditz growled as he turned Stellari in his arms so she was caught against his body. Goku couldn't stifle the chuckle to see Raditz tail snake out and pin her as Raditz grasped either hand.

"That's ENOUGH Chichi," Goku growled, his lips near his wife's ear. "You have to stop this."

"Let me at her!" Chichi ranted. "Goku, let me go!"

"Not till you calm down," Goku answered, wrapping her in his strong arms against his body. Although her punches would have hurt an ordinary man, they were nothing to the warrior. Finally Chichi collapsed in his arms and buried her face in his chest. Stellari fought her own tears as her own mate continued to hold her close to his armored body. One of her own fists pounded his own chest and she winced at the pain.

"You idiotic fool, you could break your hand doing that! Knock it off!" Raditz urged.

"I can't believe this, I'm… I'm shaking like some stupid kid! I almost lost it!" Stellari whispered.

"Man, this is really one day I wish I stayed in bed," Goku's thoughts echoed in his brother's mind.

"For once I agree with you Brother," Raditz nodded, his own mental dialogue confirming Goku's sadness.

"What am I going to do? I hate seeing her cry like this?"

"Brother, you and she need time alone. If there was only some place Stellari and I could go I'd leave, but the Prince ordered us to…" said Raditz.

"Wait a minute, there IS a place you can go," Goku said aloud.

"What?" Chichi said wearily.

"Stellari and I… will leave for a while. You two need to be alone. We've abused your hospitality and taken it for granted," said Raditz.

"But I can't just… you're guests," Chichi sighed.

"They can stay in Grandpa Gohan's house," said Goku.

"Are you nuts, Goku?"

"I think he's right. I'm sorry I yelled Chichi, but I'm just as sick of all this as you are. I think we need time away from each other. You and Goku need to be together, and work this out," said Stellari.

"But training…"

"Brother, you and your mate need time alone. Let Gohan train with Piccolo," said Raditz.

"But…"

"I think that's a great idea, don't you Chichi?" said Goku quietly. "Grandpa Gohan's house isn't far away, and it's really nice and quiet. You both can take some food and supplies and stay there if you like…"

"We'll do it, Kakkarot," said Raditz with a nod as Stellari and Chichi both looked sullenly at one another.

"I… I'm sorry too," Chichi said as Goku let her go. "I just… this all makes me so insane."

"I know, me too," Stellari said as she stumbled out of Raditz arms. Both males let go and saw their wives stumble over and fall into each other's arm's.

"I didn't mean to call you a bitch!" Chichi started to sniffle as she pushed her face into Stellari's shoulder.

"And I'm sorry I said what I did. But you need to ease up," Stellari mumbled. Disbelieving their eyes, Goku and Raditz shook each other's heads. Still Chichi hugged Stellari and bawled into her shoulder while Stellari simply sobbed against the other woman's cheek. For some reason it felt good to be held by a female set of arms, and she welcomed Chichi's desperate embrace as they slowly rocked. IT was strangely surreal.

"Kami I must look a mess," Chichi mumbled.

"My eyes are all red, and I feel absolutely disgusting," mumbled Stellari as they both straightened up. Still they kept their arms around each other and regarded one another with tear stained faces.

"Maybe you two would like to take a hot bath?" Goku said. "I mean I can start it up, and um… well…"

"I will hunt for some dinner," Raditz said quietly. "You prepare the bathing facility and I'll take care of food."

"Okay," Goku nodded.

"But…" Chichi started.

"Let them. I don't know about you, but I think you could use a cup of that tea or something," Stellari said.

"I've got some green tea… wait ginseng would be better, I have some in the kitchen behind the regular. We can have some while the boys take care of business," Chichi started. She wrapped her arm around Stellari's shoulder and ushered her into the house. Both brothers heaved a sigh of relief to see them getting along.

"Is she always like this, Kakkarot?" Raditz mumbled to Goku.

"This is the worst it's gotten in a while," Goku said quietly, as he moved to stand near his brother. "Man I thought Chichi looked pissed. Stellari looked ready to kill her."

"Your mate is louder then mine," Raditz looked at him.

"I don't know about that," Goku chuckled, slugging him on the shoulder. "I think we BOTH ended up with a handful."

"Humph, shut up and run that bath," Raditz glared at him. Goku grinned and flashed him the thumbs up as he phased out. Raditz grumbled an oath in Saiyanese and blasted off to hunt for something large enough to feed two hungry Saiyans and their crazy mates.

* * *


	27. Operation Pamper

_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Shuisha Bird studios does. This is written out of respect for a wonderful series and I make no money from this. My fan fiction means no harm to either one. I don't own the song Red Red Wine by UB40 either._

**_Operation Mate!_**

* * *

"Fermi, Bohr, could you come out here?" Goku called into the home. Fermi and Bohr emerged, looking warily back and forth.

"Yeah Uncle Goku?" asked Fermi.

"How would you like to help me and your Dad with a mission?" Goku asked.

"Is it to help Mom?" asked Fermi.

"Yes. I need someone to help me find the bath stuff and some other things that women like…"

"You mean like that sweet smelling incense and candles and all that junk?" Fermi asked.

"It's not junk," Bohr glared at him.

"Boys, easy now," Goku said, holding up his hands after phasing between them. Both twins glared at one another fists at their hips. Oddly they resembled mirror images of one another ready to pounce and wrestle. Somehow he had to divide them so they could diffuse the tension they had absorbed through their empathic abilities.

"Fermi, you can sense where your Dad is, right?" Goku asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then go find him and help him hunt dinner. I'm sure he could use the help…" said Goku winking at Bohr.

"Sounds good. See you, Uncle Goku!" Fermi nodded. He blasted off and shot like a small firecracker in the direction his mind sensed Raditz.

Opening his perceptions, Fermi reached for a different mind. If he concentrated with his 'third eye' like Tien had once taught him he could see the flickering chis all around him. Yet he switched to mental signatures, sensing the shimmering minds of living creatures in the woods as he zoomed overhead. Then he narrowed his focus and broadcasted a general telepathic query to anyone who would hear. "Father?"

"Fermi? Stop flying so fast boy. Come down here," came Raditz voice in his mind as clearly as mother's did.

"Uncle Goku thought I could help you hunt," he said.

"Find me," came the voice. Fermi followed the mind trace like a beacon, then dropped silently into the canopy. Raditz hovered there and cast him an amused smile.

Raditz levitated under a thin aura of power. The toes of his boots barely touched the ground. Just beside him drifted Fermi his dark eyes narrowed in excitement. Raditz held a finger to his lips and motioned to a tree. They slowly levitated upwards to hide in the canopy and wait.

"Something ran through here a short time ago," Raditz voice echoed in Fermi's mind.

"Yeah, I feel the energies all around me. Minds are all very…"

"Not just that. Hear, smell and taste. Don't just use your mind powers. That leads to too much distraction. What the prey actually does and what they think are two different things."

"But their minds are simpler…"

"Perhaps, but it takes too long for you to decipher a beast's thoughts. Most of the time they just act on instinct and there is no higher thought for you to detect," Raditz said. He pointed to the small broken off branches and then pointed towards the flattened groundcover.

"A dinosaur?" Fermi wondered.

"Yes," Raditz nodded. "But they were extinct on Vegetasei. Long extinct for millions of years. The climate changed far too quickly for them to adapt."

"You had no great flood on your planet?"

"Vegetasei was a desert," he said. "It… grew that way because of the changes we made to the planet after many wars."

"Much like Earth could become," said Fermi with a nod. "We don't take care of it much better."

"There," Raditz pointed. Just beyond the range of his eyesight Fermi saw twitching branches. If he concentrated hard enough he could hear distant crackling growing ever louder with its approach. Raditz tensed his back muscles, and his tail unhinged from his waist to twitch behind him expectantly. For a moment he resembled a great feral cat scrunching its hindquarters to pounce.

It crashed through the brush chasing a small spiky horned goat. Striding on two ostrich style legs, the velociraptor snapped its hungry mouth. "Should we go after the dino or what it hunts?" Fermi asked.

"Hmm, both would do. But be very careful. Let's wait till it catches its prey and then steal it."

"I can hit it with a mind blast," Fermi thought.

"Show me how you'd take it down, but be careful," Raditz thought.

"A psy bolt."

"I think something else would do better. A well placed ki blast to the nape of the spine will sever the nerve," Raditz telepthed back.

* * *

Separate for the first time in a while, Fermi and Bohr each knew that they were helping defuse the tense situation that they had witnessed. Gohan still trained with Piccolo far away, and Goku had disappeared once to tell his son the plan. Once informed, Gohan was greatly relieved and was finally able to train in peace. While Piccolo did not like the idea of Goku missing out on training, he knew it was worth the loss of a day or so if it meant harmony in the home. 

Bohr had busied himself finding the bath things and setting them out. Goku had let the huge tub in the rear of the house fill with sudsy water, and handed the boy towels and soap that Chichi liked. Then they had left bath items right there. Bohr had then invited them to exit so Goku could shoe them out. While they bathed he would IT over to Gohan.

A few minutes later, Goku reappeared in the living room area. Bohr rushed into the room carrying a box with various items that Chichi had hidden away. It rattled with metal and a dull thud that told Goku it must contain scented candles and soaps. Grinning Goku said, "Great you found it!"

"It was in the bottom of Aunt Chichi's closet. It's kinda heavy, but I hope nothing broke," he said, setting it down. Goku squatted down and opened up the cardboard box. A burst of cinnamon wafted into their noses making Goku sneeze.

"Bless you! That smells like Mommy's kitchen during Valentines Day," Bohr chuckled.

"Wow I'd love to eat some of her cookies then," Goku answered. He picked up the box and carried it towards the kitchen. Bohr followed curiously and watched him sit the box on the kitchen table. He pulled out a glass bowl, then a few sticks of incense with a burner and small candles shaped like stars.

Goku picked up the large fishbowl and then set it into the sink. He ran the tap and poured water into it, followed by several glass nodules. Sunlight beaming through the window over the sink shone through them casting a rainbow on the metal sides.

"These float?" Bohr muttered, picking them up and looking at them.

"Yeah, cool huh?" said Goku. "Drop a few in?"

"So why was Aunt Chichi acting all scary? She really hurt Mom's feelings. I feel her all stressed out but it's not nice to yell at people!" Bohr said.

Goku sighed and gave Bohr a small smile. He pulled the bowl out of the sink and carried it into the living room. Sitting it on the coffee table he said, "I'm sorry that it scared you. I guess Chichi is used to saying what's on her mind."

"But it's not NICE to yell at people! She should use an indoor voice!" Bohr rested his hands on his hips.

"She and I have always just come out and said what was bothering us. Even though we argue it's not the fault of you or Fermi or Gohan. Adult problems are NOT children problems and it DOESN'T mean we don't care about you. Chichi freaks because she loves Gohan and wants to protect him. And sometimes she goes overboard."

"Because she loves him?"

"Yes. She loves him as much as your mother loves you. And she would do anything to keep him safe. Even yell at me because she disagrees with some of my ideas. I'm not perfect, Bohr. I sometimes get carried away, and sometimes I can be a little… well I wasn't raised around people most of my life after my Grandpa died," Goku admitted. Both of them picked up the items and Goku showed him where to set the candles here and there.

Minutes later Bohr crept out and set fresh bars of scented soap out with the towels Goku brought from the linen closet. Hot water steamed under the afternoon sun beaming red through the trees. Goku winked at Bohr and then whispered, "Okay that's all ready. I'll go and tell them to come out. You go to where we agreed for part 3 of the plan."

"Right, Uncle Goku!" Bohr giggled. He zipped out of view, soaring towards Grandpa Gohan's house with an armful of other items Goku handed him. It included a sleeping bag and a small duffel bag.

Brushing his hands off, Goku then pressed fingers to his forehead. He reappeared in the bedroom he shared with Chichi. Selecting two clean robes he folded them over one arm, and then picked up the sandals and tucked them into his other arm. Then he strode into the kitchen where he heard two females chatting quietly. A fresh mint scent mingled with the sugary sweet aroma of almond cookies that made Goku's mouth water.

"Are there two ladies who could use a nice hot bath?" Goku asked, holding out the robes.

"Goku-sa, how thoughtful!" Chichi gave him a smile. He handed her and Stellari each a robe and sandals.

"Royal treatment," said Stellari.

"Right this way ladies, to the changing room," Goku conducted them towards his bedroom. "And a nice hot soak while dinner's being fixed!"

"What's on the menu?" Chichi asked, seeing the playful smile twitching the corner of Goku's mouth. He strode nearby, giving Chichi a nice view of his backside as he bent over and picked up something from the kitchen floor. Stellari groaned and shook her head with a grin. Chichi's mouth watered a bit, and then Goku straightened up.

* * *

Once they had taken off their sweaty clothes they donned the bathrobes and carried the sandals towards the back door. Both of them slipped their feet into them and walked out to the bathing barrel behind the main wing of the house. A cinnamon scent drifted towards them on the breeze and Chichi gave a small gasp as she led the way to the tub. Rose petals floated in a foamy full tub steaming with bubbles. Neatly folded on a small bench were fresh towels and cakes of her favorite oatmeal lava soap. Stellari noticed the strawberry scented shampoo that her sons had bought her for Mother's day and grinned. 

"I haven't taken a bath outdoors before," Stellari said as she unfastened the robe.

"It's perfectly private," Chichi reassured her as she handed her sister in law a towel. "You'll be with me!"

"Well, I saw the dinosaurs," Stellari said.

"Just relax! What's going to bother us with Goku and your husband around?" Chichi scolded her. She undid her gown and hung it to the side on a tree branch. Stellari did the same, and both of them climbed the metal ladder to step into the large steaming tub. Chichi slid in first, letting out a sigh of relief. Tentatively Stellari stood on the top of the ladder, holding a towel over her body.

"Come on in! It's perfect! Don't be shy, it's just us girls," Chichi urged. Shaking her head Stellari let the towel drop and climbed in to sit opposite the other woman. The Ox princess reached up and pulled the bindings from her hair so it fell down around her shoulders. Then she dunked under, her hair swirling around like an undersea plant. Stellari leaned back and slowly slipped under the warm water to let her own hair soak in the steamy goodness.

"Mm, it IS nice," Stellari said. She had to remind herself that public bathing was common in West Province 439. Most of the time she had used the washpan and sponge in the bathroom indoors. While Goku and Chichi did have a toilet and sink and a shower, they had no bath save the large bathing barrel just outside. Nine times out of ten, Goku and Gohan used it in favor of the shower stall because it was just easier. Even Raditz had joined his brother from time to time thinking nothing of showing his body in front of other males.

"Try the lava soap. It exfoliates and feels so good," Chichi recommended, passing the cake of soap into Stellari's hands. Using a natural sponge Chichi began to lather her shoulders and back. Her ample chest bobbed just below the surface and Stellari realized that both of them were similar in the breast department. She was relieved that she was not the only woman with ample assets. Compared to Bulma, Chichi was a far different sort of attractive. Her skin was olive and her hair was midnight black, her eyes so dark they were almost ebony like Goku's. Among Saiyans she would fit right in if she had a tail. Her fiery nature seemed perfectly opposite from Goku's easy going nature.

"Your hair is longer then mine. I'm jealous!" Stellari commented. She lathered homemade shampoo between her fingers and scrubbed her own hair.

"It's growing out nicely. You should let it longer. It looks pretty," Chichi said, reaching for the shampoo herself. She leaned back and let the foam from the white lather swirl away into the water around them.

"Mmm, I'd just have to put it up," Stellari shrugged.

"But it could look so cute if you let me show you how you COULD put it up," Chichi suggested, reaching over and fingering a lock of it.

"True," said Stellari. "Then again you might enjoy visiting Pierre's where I get mine done. They have a great spa…"

"Oh it's been AGES since I've gone," she said with a happy sigh.

"I'm not used to bathing like this…" said Stellari.

"Well, this reminds me of the time when Goku and I first got married. And Baba wanted me to go into the bathhouse with her. All I could think about was Goku and I was so worried he wouldn't find the Bansho fan," Chichi said.

"The what?"

"I never told you about that? It's a fan that can put out any fire… Goku and I had to find it so we could extinguish a fire that was burning Dad's castle to a crisp," Chichi said.

"You lived in a castle? Are you some sort of Royalty?" asked Stellari.

"Well my dad IS the Ox King," Chichi blinked at her.

"If you're a Princess why are you living HERE in the middle of the woods?" asked Stellari.

"Dad's money won't last forever," Chichi said wistfully.

"Oh," Stellari answered. "Sorry I asked."

"Don't be. You didn't know," Chichi said softly. Her face fell out of its frown, taking ten years off her age. With her hair down she seemed so vulnerable. Stellari realized Chichi couldn't be more then thirty at the most, but carried herself like a woman twice that age.

"I am sorry about earlier, but this place drives me nuts," said Stellari.

"Now you know how I feel," Chichi said lightly. "Imagine this every day."

"Not knowing where Fermi and Bohr are. I don't blame you now that I think of it for being pissed at Piccolo," Stellari reflected.

"I had hoped you'd understand," Chichi nodded.

"I do. But we can't live a normal life. Not with husbands like ours," said Stellari.

"Is it so bad to WANT a normal life despite that?" Chichi asked.

"I guess not," said Stellari.

"You might try taking a few years off and being a stay at home mom when the babies are born. They don't stay young forever," Chichi murmured.

"When Gohan was born, was it… hard?" asked Stellari.

"Are you scared?" asked Chichi.

"Yes. I've had Fermi and Bohr, but these children…"

"Don't be. You can have them here," said Chichi with a smile. "I didn't mean it when I said you and Raditz had to leave. I was just so angry…"

"I know. Both of us were crazy," Stellari said. "No thanks to the male contingent."

"Mmm," Chichi giggled. Both women sighed and soaked in the luxurious heat of the steaming bath. Soon they felt each muscle relaxing. Suddenly a small piece of paper shot out the window and landed in the water. Chichi snatched it out of the air and unfolded the paper airplane.

"What's this?" Stellari asked.

"It's from Goku. He's telling one of us to lean over and look on the bench," Chichi mumbled. Stellari pointed to a small tray balanced on the top of the access ladder with two crystal goblets and a bottle of red wine.

"Cabernet Saugvinion, my favorite," Stellari murmured.

"Wine? This is nice," Chichi giggled. Stellari uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses of the rich red liquid. Taking one for herself she handed the other to her sister in law. Then they relaxed in the bath taking small sips every few minutes.

"This is the life," Stellari sighed.

"Goku might be a dingbat sometimes but he can be very sweet when he tries," Chichi murmured with a slight pink flush to her cheeks. "Oh this is a bit sweet."

"Red wines are always good with cinnamon bath salts," Stellari chuckled, taking a swig of her wine. Chichi flicked red rose petals off her arms and then tipped her head back against the ledge of the tub.

"red, red wine," Chichi chuckled.

"You like UB 40?" Stellari nudged her.

"Red red wine, stay close to me, don't let me be alone again…" Chichi hummed on key. She had a nice voice when she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs, Stellari noted. Frown lines that creased her face eased up and Chichi looked much more attractive. Glimpsing their reflections in the surface of the water side by side Stellari noticed their hair was almost the same shade of black. Although Chichi's hair was longer, they could easily be related in some odd way.

"I should have asked you what your favorite drink was," Stellari said.

"I like a good Asti Spumanti champagne. The last time Goku got me champagne was our first anniversary," Chichi reminisced.

"He doesn't strike me as the romantic type, no offense," said Stellari.

"Pa helped him with that a bit," said Chichi with a wistful smile. "Pa was always helping Goku with how to treat his little princess."

"For all that fuss and bother you really like the big lug huh?" Stellari asked.

"I love him, but he drives me crazy sometimes. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes I do," said Stellari with a fond smile.

It was then that Chichi heard a screech of a car, and turned her head. Sitting up she glanced at Stellari with confusion. "That sounds like Pa's car!" she muttered.

"Here?" Stellari said, covering her chest.

"Don't worry, he must be here to baby-sit the kids," Chichi said. Another paper airplane shot around the curve and landed in the bath almost before Chichi could catch it.

"What does it say?" Stellari asked, peeking over her sister in law's shoulder.

"Sit back, relax and indulge. I've got it covered. The twins are cool with it," Chichi sounded out. "I hope Fermi and Bohr don't mind."

"They always DID want to spend some time with the Ox King," muttered Stellari. "He's the closest they have to a grandfather since…"

"They'll have a great time! And Gohan…" she read down the list and smiled to see his name listed too. "And it says he'll be there too. I guess they thought of everything."

"I would like to see them off though," she said.

_"Love you Mommy,"_ came Bohr's voice.

_"Ditto,"_ said Fermi. _"And all that mushy stuff. We know you gotta have alone time with Father, so we're cool with this. Just don't let Aunt Chichi yell at you."_

**_"She won't. Promise,"_** said Stellari.

_"Love you,"_ Bohr's thoughts echoed.

A telepathic brush to her mind indicated that her sons were giving a bye-bye. A soft feather touch to her cheek felt like a kiss, and she smiled as Chichi blinked in surprise. "What just happened?"

"A goodbye kiss, TK style. They do that sometimes when I had to rush off," Stellari explained. **_"Mommy loves you. Be good and I'll see you soon."_**

"That's amazing," Chichi murmured. "How can you do that?"

"It takes time and practice," said Stellari.

"Once… I thought I could hear Gohan," she murmured. "Or a few times."

"You've got a bond with him, however fleeting. And you do have a bond with Goku, don't you?"

"What's it like?" she asked voice in a whisper. "A bond?"

"It's… so different," said Stellari.

"I wish I had what you did," Chichi said in a very different tone. Her eyes were wide open like a little girl's waiting to hear the mysteries of the universe.

"Wait a minute, look at what YOU have," Stellari said firmly. "Take a GOOD long look. You've got a son and a husband most women would be jealous of."

"But…"

"But nothing. You said you wanted a 'normal life'. Well guess what, there's no such thing," said Stellari.

"that's hardly fair to say," Chichi pouted.

"What do you mean by normal?"

"You know! A husband who has a job, that I can cook dinner for, a son who needs me… and we can just get up and eat dinner together and live…"

"Chichi, is this what you REALLY want, or what you think you SHOULD want?" asked Stellari.

"What are you talking about?" Chichi blinked.

"You are a Princess and a warrior. Goku told me how you fought and went on adventures. Since when did you turn into the perfect wifey to suit his every need?"

"What on EARTH are you getting at? There's NOTHING wrong with being a stay at home mom, sister! Don't you DARE give me that shit about being a working mom cause it's bullcrap!"

"I…" Stellari got out.

"You think you're BETTER then me cause you have a nine to five job AND raise two kids, well let me TELL you something!" Chichi snapped. Stellari suddenly shut up.

"Shit, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," Stellari said.

"You bet it was," said Chichi.

"I'm very sorry. I guess I don't understand. I've not HAD a chance at a normal life, Chichi. You have tried hard. And I respect that…"

"Do you?" Chichi asked. "Look do you HAVE to work? Don't you WANT the chance to be around your sons growing up? And your children who come?"

"I'm so used to being the provider," Stellari said.

"You have a husband," Chichi said. "But that doesn't mean you have to give up your life."

"Or you," said Stellari.

"I always wanted to be the perfect wife for Goku," she said.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. But don't TRY so hard. Just be," Stellari said. "Don't try and change yourself so you lose who you really are."

"You do something for ME then," Chichi said.

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll meet me halfway. Don't go back to work right away," said Chichi.

"Unfortunately I can't promise anything except my attempt to understand," said Stellari. "I am a scientist and a warrior in addition to being a mother."

"Hmm," Chichi nodded. "Well if it's a choice between having your children fight… and you…"

"I would rather fight then have my sons fight," said she. "If you had the chance to protect Gohan by fighting yourself?"

"Then who would take care of him?" Chichi asked.

"Good question," Stellari murmured. "We're in a war. Things are different."

"I don't want him to die," Chichi whispered. "He's only a child!"

"Yes he is," said Stellari. "I promise I'll do what it takes to protect him if I can."

"You think you're going to fight?" Chichi asked.

"I'm worried for Fermi and Bohr," said Stellari.

"Then don't worry," Chichi said, extending her hand. "I'll protect them if you protect my Gohan."

"Deal," said she. They shook on it and smiled.

* * *


	28. Dinner and Bathtime

_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Shuisha Bird studios does. This is written out of respect for a wonderful series and I make no money from this. My fan fiction means no harm to either one. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr belong to me though._

**Bath and Dinner to Go

* * *

**

Raditz slung the veloceraptor carcass over his shoulder with pride. Fermi wrestled with carrying the wild goat over his. Both males glanced at one another conspiratorially. Only a few minutes later they arrived to see the Ox King pulling up his car to the house. A question echoed in Fermi's eyes which was answered by Son Goku's quick motion forwards.

"All right, we'll go," Fermi said reluctantly.

"Think of it as an opportunity to spend time with a grandparent," Goku whispered. "Pa's really nice!"

"He is your grandfather now, by rights," said Raditz, chuckling. Fermi and Bohr both hugged Raditz tightly. Another set of hugs to Goku happened before they went to get their things and leave with the Ox King for a weekend or more of 'vacation'.

"We're going to have so much fun, kids," he laughed. Bohr and Fermi relaxed, offering their hands to the huge man. It didn't take long for them to warm up to his jovial manner. Raditz felt a pang of jealousy that vanished soon.

"He'll take good care of them, don't worry. Besides, they will enjoy the time away from us. Gohan always did. Chichi's always grateful when he takes Gohan so she and I can have time alone," said Goku.

"This is long overdue," said Raditz, handing over the carcasses. Goku's eyes widened with delight.

"Ohh great! Let me get a fire going and we'll roast these!"

"You have any other food?" Raditz asked.

"I've got rice cooking, LOTS of it, and some steamed vegetables going from Chichi's garden," Goku rubbed his hands together. At Raditz strange glance he said, "What, I DO know how to cook! I mean I lived in the wild for years!"

"You did?" Raditz asked.

"Sure did. After Grandpa Gohan died I lived in the woods and ate all kinds of things. Things that Bulma said were disgusting," said Goku.

"You did live like a Saiyan brat after all," Raditz grinned proudly. "Well well, then let's get started."

* * *

Both brothers dragged their fresh kill to a fire Goku constructed. To roast such large prey required a special spit and fire pit outdoors. Chichi would have butchered the large haunches of meat that Goku might bring home. Gleefully Raditz started the fire with a ki blast during which Goku skewered and skinned the kill easily. Raditz watched his brother's practiced ease preparing animals for eating with interest. All the giblets and other internal organs he put aside into a stew bubbling to one side.

"I'm sure you'll want to eat these later," he winked at Raditz.

"Mmm, did you ever eat raw meat?"

"Lots of times. Chichi said it was disgusting though. She al ways said my breath stank if I did," Goku blushed. Raditz noticed some fish also roasting.

"I brought a few out of the freezer that I caught with Gohan earlier this week. Figured they'd make a good instant dinner for a time like this," he admitted. Raditz entered the house to get the food items Goku prepared and add them to the outdoor fire pit. Something about eating under the stars seemed primal and necessary to a Saiyan male. Goku must have sensed it too for he had set up a picnic table with tablecloth and dishes. Sometimes Chichi fed the family outdoors when it was particularly nice.

"I hope they're enjoying their bath," Raditz muttered, wiping blood from his hands.

"Um why don't we… uh see for ourselves?" Goku asked.

"Brother are you suggesting what I think?"

"Well since you can tell what I'm thinking," Goku winked at him. "It's kinda fun to hunt Chichi sometimes. Before Gohan was born I did it all the time."

"Wonders never cease. You are far more Saiyan then you realize even in your altered state, Kakkarot," Raditz chuckled. Hushing him Goku motioned for Raditz to follow him. They crept around the house to where the family bathing barrel stood steaming with hot water. Through the mist they beheld the two women relaxing with glasses of red wine Goku had secretly placed there.

Goku started working at the sash of his pants to Raditz surprise. Cloth whispered to the ground as Goku shed his outer shirt and belt. He carefully shrugged off the weighted blue vest next, setting it down carefully with the rest so it wouldn't thump. Raditz grinned, struggling with the straps of his armored vest to pull it over his head of hair. Next came the boots, till both brothers were bare from the waist up and barefooted. Only in his orange pants and Raditz in his spandex shorts, the two brothers levitated silently up to the bubbling water's edge.

"Mm, I could get used to this," Chichi murmured.

"More red wine?" asked Stellari. By now Chichi had twisted the wet strands of her hair up with two sticks so she could soak the back of her neck. Stellari had used a spring loaded hairclip to twist her locks up and on the top. Since they had washed their hair it had started to annoy them.

Neither noticed two heads of spiky hair slipping up to peer behind them. Goku worked at his pants and crouched out of view. Dark eyes gleamed hungrily to behold the objects of their affections so close. Stellari's pale skin contrasted to Chichi's tanned and olive complexion. Raditz admitted to himself that Kakkarot's mate was indeed very Saiyan in appearance. Goku blushed to catch himself looking at his brother's wife, then focussed his view on Stellari.

Raditz thoughts reassured him, "It's Saiyan culture to see others without clothes. Don't be afraid to look. But know that Stellari is mine as I respect Chichi is yours. It only excites the mating process."

"You mean like Master Roshi looking at his dirty magazines?" Goku's mental affirmation sounded. Raditz nodded.

"Saiyans have little regard for your so called human modesty. I only hope we will not regret our next move," said Raditz in Goku's mind.

"Just watch me and follow my lead," Goku whispered. Picking up a rock in his hand, he hurled it towards the nearest tree. The snap of branches brought Chichi to blink wildly back and forth.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"Crud, I TOLD you I hated bathing outdoors!" Stellari whispered. She scooted next to her sister in law, unconsciously putting her hands over her chest. Chichi's dark eyes whisked back and forth. She grabbed the back brush in one hand, and one of the towels to wrap around her body with the other so she could stand up.

"Who's there? Show yourself! Or you'll be sorry!" Chichi shouted. Her voice took on a raspy growl that showed she meant business.

"C'mon don't screw with us!" Stellari shouted as well, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself as well. She snatched up the bottle of shampoo to hold aloft, ready to lob it at any unsuspecting person. Gently her belly curved with her advancing state of pregnancy. It only made her look all the more attractive to her mate.

More rustling answered them. Chichi cursed and swirled around, water dripping from her body. The water came to waist height. Stellari slowly levitated out of the water, till she floated above it. Toes barely touched the surface. "Who's there! Just wait till Goku-sa gets his hands on you or you'll be dead! That is if I don't get you first!" Chichi warned.

"Who wants a few dozen shards of plastic nailing them to a wall?" Stellari threatened.

Both of them suddenly shrieked at the movement of blurs around and behind them. Water splashed as Goku seized Chichi from behind after materializing in the water with his IT. Simultaneously Raditz phased behind the levitating Stellari and wrapped muscular arms around her torso. Screaming and kicking Chichi brought the back brush down on Goku's head, cracking it in two.

"Ow, hey it's just me!" Goku laughed.

"You are DEAD!" Chichi shrieked.

"Son of a bitch!" Stellari gasped. It was hilarious to see Chichi struggling against her husband's grip. Goku laughed and whisked the towel away, then plunged them both into the water. The muscular arms holding Stellari clutched tighter and she landed into the tub with a splash.

"Are you nuts? The water's going everywhere!" Chichi complained.

"No problem," Goku said. Sitting Chichi between his legs, he focussed his gaze on a few buckets nearby. Raditz watched with amazement as Goku accessed a long denied facet of his power. Water that had splashed on the lawn vibrated and slowly rose into droplets. Stellari did not realize Goku's TK abilities were quite considerable.

"Show off," Raditz grumbled to see Goku's intense stare. Water surged over in a sluice from the lawn and splashed back down on them. Fortunately none of the mud or dirt came with it.

"It's COLD!" Chichi gasped.

"Not for long," Raditz murmured. "Let me, Brother." A moment's concentration generated a wave of ki from his body. Instead of generating a blast, Raditz golden glow surged through the tepid water. Soon it started to bubble and steam with the heat radiating from his body.

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Goku murmured.

"Damn," Chichi commented.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Goku laughed, positioning himself so Chichi sat in his lap. His arms folded across her chest, protecting her modesty. Raditz also pulled Stellari to sit in a similar manner the dark tendrils of his hair falling around. She pulled long bits of his hair to drape around her and cover herself from the view of the two in laws.

"What are you doing love?" Raditz asked.

"I'm not USED to being in the altogether in public," she whispered.

"It's just us, Kakkarot and his mate. It's not as if it's that old pervert! Relax!" Raditz whispered.

"Warm enough?" Goku asked his wife, who was trying to relax and rest her head on his broad chest. She loved the sensation of his strong body under hers, each muscle tensing and relaxing with the force of titanium. Here she was, in the arms of the strongest man on Earth, possibly the galaxy and he was all hers.

"You could have warned us," Stellari mumbled.

"Face it, you like this. Being hunted," Raditz whispered.

"It's an acquired taste," said Stellari.

"It's just part of what this big lug does," Chichi said with a resigned sigh of her own. She didn't look the least bit unhappy judging from the smile on her face.

"Some wine?" Raditz asked. He reached over and grasped the half full bottle. Goku had retrieved the glasses. Since there were only two of them, they'd be forced to share. Not that it deterred either male sitting with his mate nestled in his lap. The spines of Goku's hair still stood partly up, for his hair wasn't completely wet. Raditz wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of rose bath salts still present.

"Thanks," Goku nodded. Sips of red wine calmed Chichi and Stellari's sudden pounding hearts from fear, but an excitation of another kind soon counteracted it.

"Hope you have more, Goku-sa," Chichi said, watching him hold up the empty bottle.

"Not to worry," Goku said.

"Don't you dare IT into the house all wet, mister!" Chichi glared at him.

"He can just flare his ki and dry himself, right Brother?" Raditz asked, voice low and husky with desire.

"I could get it," Goku shifted to move.

"Stay right there, buster," Chichi said warningly. "I won't have you running around without a stitch of clothes on!"

"Who's around to see us, Chi? Besides, I don't see a problem with it!"

"You mean we're all alone, just the four of us here?" asked Stellari with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, we are," said Raditz.

"Well you might not mind, but I Do!" Chichi grumbled. "I mean… you don't have the pleasure of running around without SUPPORT!"

"I guess we COULD let them get away with a little clothing," Raditz said to Goku. "After all we wouldn't want to have to kill any unsuspecting interlopers."

"Don't talk like that," Chichi shuddered.

"He's just kidding," Goku reassured her, pressing a soft kiss to her ear. She shivered and leaned back into his arms, sighing with delight. It had been far too long since Goku had her all to himself, and the converse. Sometimes she wished she didn't have to share him with the rest of the world that needed saving.

"It's like being a damn Lois Lane," she commented, thinking of the hero from the comic books Gohan loved reading so much.

"Or Mary Jane Watson," said Stellari.

"True," said Chichi. "Gohan prefers DC to Marvel though."

"Mmm, well I can't blame them. I guess I just have a thing for a guy who can sit on a wall and spin silk!"

"It smells like dinner's ready," Goku sniffed the air.

"Always thinking of your stomach, brother," Raditz teased him.

"Wait here and I'll get your robe, Chi," Goku offered. She leaned over her shoulder and kissed him softly. Moving off his lap she allowed him to stand up and levitated up from the water. Stellari averted her gaze from the amazing sight before her. Mainly because she was afraid of making Raditz jealous if she stared.

"Don't worry, in Saiyan culture we might be mated but that doesn't mean we can't window shop, to spice up the experience," Raditz whispered.

"Voyeurism is part of the culture, eh?"

"We don't have the playboy channel on Vegetasei," Raditz teased.

"Ugh," Chichi mumbled. "I tolerate it but it still creeps me out."

"Nothing wrong with 'dirty magazines'," Stellari said to her. "As long as they're kept out of the way of kids till their old enough."

"Amen to that," said Chichi. Goku soon returned, wearing a pair of boxer shorts to Stellari's relief. She was still sure that Chichi might be jealous if she caught her looking at Goku. Still there was much to drool over from the angles and lines of his fine body. The man was built like a Greek god, not an ounce of fat. Just like her mate Raditz in fact.

Except Raditz had a long brown tail that swished water over her when he stood up from the bath. He grabbed the shorts Goku tossed him, then levitated up. Energy flared from him steaming the water from him. Gently he grabbed Stellari and carried her out, holding her to dry the water from her. Goku reached down and tugged Chichi out to do the same. She shrieked at the cold air hitting her nude form. Gently Goku set her down on her feet and wrapped the silk robe around her now dry body. Raditz draped the robe around Stellari, and urged her to step into the waiting sandals.

"Dinner is right this way, ladies," Goku said in a very bad French accent. Chichi giggled at his attempt to be suave. Impatiently Raditz grabbed up Stellari and carried her bodily. Shrugging Goku did the same with his giggling wife.

"My my, sweeping me off my feet? Where's my Goku and what did you do with him?" Chichi slapped her husband on the back.

"Hey I CAN be romantic and all that stuff!" he protested. "I'm just out of training!"

"You and your training," Chichi pulled a face. Goku carefully sat her down on one of the benches of the table. Raditz sat down first, then put Stellari in his lap. Chichi blinked at this.

"It's a Saiyan custom for a wife to sit on her husband's knee when eating," said Raditz. Stellari blushed.

* * *

"Hmm, I think that's ONE custom I don't mind," said Chichi. Goku chuckled and lifted her up so he could sit down and plunk her across his lap too. 


	29. Chichi and Goku spar

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. the Manga/Anime was created by Akira Toriyama and is owned by Toei Animation Company. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr belong to me. I figured maybe Goku suggests Chichi might want to spar to fight out her agressions. It always mystified me why she turned her back on her fighting heritage. So here I address it.

**Dessert Fixings-A side of Sparring**

* * *

Precariously balanced on Goku's lap, Chichi tried to relax. Stellari glanced at Raditz with concern in her dark eyes. Frowning, Raditz opened the mental link between them to hear what she had to say telepathically. Although Chichi ostensibly seemed to enjoy the food, her body posture told them otherwise.

_"I'm not sure if this is working or not,"_ Stellari thought.

_"Give it time,"_ Raditz responded. His tail unwound from his hips then repositioned itself around her hips to hold her in place.

_"I feel like I'm playing marriage counselor! And they've been married FAR longer then we. Why in the world do THEY have issues?"_ Stellari wondered.

_"That woman acts like a spoiled brat. Like the daughter of an Elite. She plays at being a helpmate but the resentment has built all these years. Kakkarot cannot handle her, and she cannot handle who he truly is. That proves to me they have NEVER properly bonded in the Saiyan tradition,"_ Raditz answered.

_"But I see the bite,"_ said Stellari.

_"Please,"_ Raditz grunted, grabbing a piece of fruit and thrusting it into Stellari's mouth before she could protest. "_They haven't entered one another's minds as we have. How WELL does she know him, truly?"_

_"Didn't Goku tell you…"_

_"I have to have a chat with my baby brother,"_ Raditz sighed.

_"I swear I relate to Chichi one moment and the next I want to smack her. It's like she's got a split personality!"_

_"She thinks that Kakkarot's destiny as a warrior is a joke. She does NOT respect him as a Saiyan. And that is a grave mistake. He's started to accept who and what he is. So has Gohan. But not Chichi. She suffers in silence then explodes like a volcano. And what she needs is a good sparring match,"_ said Raditz.

_"Hmmm, that makes sense. She used to be a martial artist. She gave it ALL up with some cock and bull fantasy to be the perfect wife,"_ said Stellari.

"How STUPID!" Raditz snorted aloud in Saiyan. Chichi and Goku blinked.

"What was that?" Chichi asked.

"Nothing," Stellari said, giving Raditz a kiss and thumping him on the side of the head. "I think maybe you two should have some time alone?"

"That WAS the idea," Raditz said curtly to Goku. "I think we've overstayed our welcome. Time we let the two lovebirds alone."

"That sounds heavenly," Chichi relaxed. Goku caught Raditz meaningful gaze and sighed.

_**"Brother, you need to try harder,"**_ Raditz telepathed to him.

_"I… I don't know what to do,"_ Goku looked at him.

_**"Humph, perhaps you should attempt to understand one another as Stellari and I have. You haven't bonded properly."**_

_"But I'm human…"_

_**"Even HUMANS can benefit from a mental bond. If Chichi doesn't accept WHO you are, there can never be harmony between you,"**_ Raditz sniffed. Chichi glanced back and forth and blinked.

"Um, you two should have your alone time. C'mon, Raditz," said Stellari, climbing off his lap.

"As you wish precious one," he murmured. Inclining his head to Chichi he then glared at Goku. Shaking his head, Goku rested his forehead against Chichi's. Women were so confusing. Goku felt frustration bubble to the surface. Why was it so easy to relax his wife when they first married and now it seemed as if she were fighting him all the way. As soon as she would relax she'd then tense up again. This was getting ridiculous.

"Bah, that idiot!" Raditz grunted as he wrapped his arm around Stellari's waist and suddenly she found herself levitating.

"Hey where are you taking me!"

"Away. But I am still keeping my rapport with my brother open," said he. "Hold on and let me do the flying."

"But…"

"I've a plan," Raditz whispered. "But I'll need your help."

"She's a human, and Goku STILL lives like a human. You can't expect to…"

"Kakkarot denies his Saiyan blood. But it still shapes him. And I'll use that to our advantage. Saiyan mated pairs exude pheromones that tend to entice any others in their vicinity," Raditz murmured.

"I WONDERED why you smelled funny," Stellari said.

"Beg pardon?"

"I've got a more sensitive nose then you give me credit for, remember?" she glared at him. Raditz stopped to levitate over the Son household, holding Stellari close to his hip. She reached out with her own power to share the load, but Raditz hardly needed it.

"Then you smell to a small degree the collective arousal. Kakkarot was doing well till he chickened out. He needs to tap into his instinct," Raditz muttered.

"Too bad that he only uses it when he fights," said he.

"That's it. Perhaps if they fight one another, they'll get in the mood," Raditz said. "Remember I said Saiyans fight before they mate often?"

"So you mean if we get them to spar, then Chichi might get in the mood? But how the hell…"

"That's where I need your help," said Raditz.

"Maybe THAT sort of pheromone would provoke a response," she whispered. "And then if they fight one another…"

"Mmm tell me what you're thinking," Raditz said admiring the devious smirk worthy of him on her face. He could sense and know what wheels were turning in her mind and it delighted him.

* * *

"Chichi, you mad about something? Cause you don't seem to be having any fun," Goku said as he lifted her off his lap.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're always getting mad! What do you want me to do, Chichi?" Goku asked with a stern look on his face. The frustration of trying to win a battle he was losing was taking its toll.

"I just want a normal life Goku!"

"Chichi, that's crazy!" Goku suddenly shouted. "How can we possibly have a normal life? You must have known that when we first got together that I wasn't a normal person!"

"But can't we at least TRY?"

"We can't have that luxury. I can't believe you'd put Gohan's education over the worlds existence," Goku said sternly.

"I would!"

"And what would THAT accomplish?" Goku asked with a laugh. "Chichi, would you and I STILL be arguing here if Earth was space dust because we DIDN'T train!"

"Don't try and argue your way out of it."

"I don't get what you want from me, Chichi. You're confusing the heck outta me. First you're all cooking me dinner and keeping the house, and then the next moment your blowing up. This can't go on," Goku said, resting his hands on his hips.

"What do you want ME to do, Goku? He's my son! You were dead for a whole year, and you didn't return for another year! How does THAT make me feel? Worthless!" Chichi shouted.

"I wasn't thinking of that," Goku shook his head.

"You NEVER think!" Chichi snorted.

"If you're so angry why don't you just TELL me instead of blowing up at silly things? You stuff it down inside and it scares Gohan, Chichi. Do you realize he's worried that you'll scream and yell at him if he does ONE thing wrong?" Goku huffed, his words unable to stop their angry stream once he got going. For the longest time he was afraid of saying a cross word. Now seeing Stellari and Raditz arguing at times and resolving it he realized he had been far too lenient.

"What are you talking about."

"He's scared of you, Chichi. And no son should be scared of his mother," Goku said with a frown on his face. Chichi needed someone to stand up to her and get her to back off. Why had he waited so long?

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Chichi cried, wringing her hands.

"You say you're putting your foot down, Chi. I'm putting MY foot down," Goku said, his face stern and creased with worry. "We can't live like this. I know you're angry with me for a lot of things. But don't take it out on Gohan," Goku shouted. That small voice in his mind urged him on, to egg his wife into a physical confrontation. Somehow instinct said this was right, that he would finally give Chichi the chance to vent years of rage.

"I can't believe… you… you…" Chichi suddenly exploded. Goku stood before her, without raising a hand in defense.

"That's it. If you're so mad, do something about it!" Goku challenged in a sharp voice. "Show me how angry you are!"

"You ASKED for it!" Chichi snapped. Suddenly her fist flashed out, and Goku stood right in the way. Her punch cracked against his face, and he simply let himself fall back. Getting up, he stood up once more, rubbing his face.

"Feel better?" Goku panted, feeling blood dripping from his lips.

"No!" she cried.

"Then fight me. Don't fight Gohan. Fight me. Show me how angry you are! You used to use martial arts. Why turn your back on them when you NEED to get rid of that anger inside. It's eating you up! And I don't want to see that happen!" Goku shot back.

"You… drive me MAD!" Chichi screamed. Her fists started to fly in a rapid fury. Goku simply blocked the blows with his hands. He did not back down, but simply let her vent her frustration.

"Fight me Chichi. Just like we did the last time you were this mad," Goku urged, circling wearing nothing but silk boxers. In her robe Chichi flew forwards with a kick that he barely avoided. Energy levels increased as Chichi and Goku started to spar. Her fists impacted his wrists and forearms while his knees were busy blocking all the kicks she shot out. Even the slashing thrusts of her flattened hands were avoided. Once in a while she connected with a punch.

"How dare you try and use martial arts to get around me, mister! I'll show you a thing or two!" Chichi shrilled. Goku felt a small smile come to his face as sweat poured down her forehead. Inhaling deeply she slammed her fist into his gut, sending him reeling. Her next punch snapped his head to the side, and then he flew into a tree full force. Around her the aura of red energies flared to a discernable level.

* * *

"Well well, she can fight after all," Raditz observed, from overhead.

"You jerk," Stellari glared at him.

"You wish to join them?" Raditz smirked. Stellari broke free and sent a punch toward him. Raditz caught it with one hand and smirked. Till she twisted her body and sent another towards him.

* * *

Another volley of punches came from Chichi. This time Goku rolled over and seized her from behind. She flipped him over her back, but he still held her robe. Loudly the silk ripped and Goku landed on the ground with the fabric clenched in his fists. Chichi stood over him totally nude and raging with red ki. Her eyes gleamed fiercely as she marched up to him.

"Wow, you ARE mad," Goku whispered. He had to admit she looked beautiful when she was angry. Was it his denied Saiyan blood that drew him to a fighter?

"You BET I am! Dammit Goku you've done some stupid stunts but THIS was the worst!" Chichi snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Goku asked, as he leapt to his feet. "You want to go a few more rounds with me?"

"Don't TEMPT me!" she shrilled.

Just as she launched to the attack, two figures dropped between them. Facing off against Chichi was a half clothed Stellari, her hands raised, while Raditz stood back to back with her. Stunned, Chichi backed away. Stellari shot out her fist and punched towards Chichi, who was forced to block her attack. Simultaneously Raditz pounced on Goku.

"Fight me, lady!" Stellari shouted. "Let's go!"

"Are you insane?" Chichi huffed.

"Want to beat on someone, let's go lady!" Stellari taunted, circling. Chichi flared red in the face, not knowing what was going on, but felt herself swept up in a tide of rage. Her nostrils flared with a musk scent as she saw Raditz attacking her husband.

"Leave him alone!" Chichi shouted.

"Oh no, you're fighting me, missy," Stellari laughed. Chichi did not care for the glare in her eyes as Stellari attacked. However Chichi feigned and punched. Back and forth Stellari zipped, keeping just ahead of the woman's fists.

"Chichi, keep your head!" came a voice.

"Goku sa?" she blinked. "How can you…"

"Just keep your focus!" Goku's thoughts echoed. "Don't fight me, fight WITH me."

"What the hell is going on here?" Chichi huffed.

"A more productive way to vent your frustration," Stellari panted. Suddenly Chichi swept out her foot and tripped her. Stellari rolled over and landed with her hands and knees below her. Raditz punch cracked against Goku and he himself reeled at Goku's connecting kick.

Panting, the four of them suddenly felt the empty holes gurgling in their guts. Food had petered out fast, and the rest of their energy ebbed quickly. Holding her gut, Chichi panted and staggered over, dropping to her knees next to Stellari. Raditz stumbled over to his brother and held a hand out to help him stand. Goku glanced up at him with a grateful smile. "I don't know WHAT that was about, Raditz, but it seemed to calm her down," Goku whispered.

"Your wife has been denying her true nature. You two need to get to know each other in a much more intimate way. If you had bonded properly…"

"I'm not a Saiyan… I mean I'm not like you, Raditz. I keep trying to tell you…" Goku panted.

"Nonsense. You are an Earthling, but Saiyan blood still flows in your veins. Both you and your wife are suffering because your bond is not complete," said Raditz.

"If you're talking about that biting thing," Chichi huffed. Stellari staggered a bit, and Chichi leaned down to help her up. Both women hobbled over to where their husbands stood.

"Shh, listen, please," Stellari snapped. Chichi shut up, realizing this was serious.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Chichi asked. "This bonding thing… explain!"

"Good. I'm glad SOMEONE is interested," Raditz said as he sat down.

"Maybe we should all go inside and talk about this over dinner and wine," Chichi huffed. Stellari nodded. The four of them gathered the food and made their way into the living room. When Chichi entered her eyes flared with surprise to see candles twinkling in every alcove. The thick scent of cinnamon drifted from a small incense burner on the coffee table. She saw the gleaming star shaped candles floating in a large fishbowl filled with colored stones. A small smile came to her face and she looked up at Goku helping Raditz to stagger inside.

"Aww it's so… so…"

"Romantic?" Goku laughed. He helped Raditz to sit, then stumbled over to his wife. Stellari lowered herself to sit by Raditz, and then Goku and Chichi flopped down on the love seat. Rose petals trailed a path on the floor towards the bedrooms, and whispered under her as she sat next to her husband. Raditz pulled Stellari close, and Chichi leaned against her husband who draped the blanket from the sofa over her nakedness.

"Now, this bond thing," Chichi said. Panting, Raditz grabbed something from a bucket of ice on the floor by the sofa. He popped the cork on a bottle of Asti spumonti, and Goku snatched several champagne flutes from under the coffee table to fill them from the foaming stream. He handed one to his wife, and one to Stellari. Chichi watched in amusement to see him grabbing two other glasses for himself and his brother.

"Now, will you listen to me, Brother?" asked Raditz annoyed.

"Yes. Explain the bonding thing, and what it has to do with Goku," Chichi said firmly.

"It would be simpler to show you," Raditz said, glancing at Goku and Stellari.

"Show me? You mean some sort of mind thing?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Stellari said. "Part of the bonding is traveling into one another's minds. You and Goku haven't done that have you?"

"Not… really," Goku said with a shamed face. Chichi looked at Goku oddly, and then saw the truth in Stellari and Raditz eyes.

"We would guide you," Raditz said quietly. Goku sighed, and then reached for his wife's temple.

"Sit opposite each other like this," Raditz motioned. "And do as we do. Focus on the light in your mate's… er wife's eyes. Breathe together…"

"Like we do during meditation, Chichi. Trust me," Goku said as he took his wife's hands.

"Goku I don't know about this," Chichi whispered.

"Please it will help you two get along better. Do it for Gohan," said Stellari.

"If this will help our marriage, I'll do it," Chichi said. "Especially if it helps my… our Gohan."

Goku felt exhilaration as he reached out to touch Chichi's forehead. She relaxed as her husband's callused finger brushed her temple, and his dark eyes fixed into hers. Still she did not trust fully, but Goku hoped that would change after Raditz guided them through the mental bonding. Reaching out, Goku widened the rapport.

* * *

Chichi felt lost in darkness, hearing animals and chirping birds. She opened her eyes to see herself standing in the woods. "Goku where am I?"

"Find one another. Three memories of past, present and future that are common. Exchange them and understand," said Raditz. "You must find each other and accept the strengths and weaknesses."

"Don't worry, Chichi! I'm here!" came a high pitched voice. She looked down to see herself wearing pink and purple armor, her body much smaller.

"I… what is this?" Chichi asked.

"Don't be scared, Chichi," said Stellari as she strode out wearing a sailor uniform from grammar school. Chichi felt her body shrink and she stood about the height of a twelve year old as she reached a hand up to the teenaged woman.

"I… why do I look like this?"

"It's part of the process," Stellari said. "Do you trust your husband?"

"I want to," Chichi whispered, glancing around her. Shapes blurred and she saw herself standing in the courtyard of her father's castle. Suddenly flames burst around them, and she yelped.

"Oh no, not this!" Chichi gasped. Tears drifted into her face as the castle was engulfed in fire all around. Stellari grabbed her hand.

"Run!" she cried.

Then suddenly Stellari was swept away in the flames. Chichi screamed as masonry fell around her. Lifting her gloved hands to her forehead she activated her helmet's beam and disintegrated the block that almost crushed her. She flipped and jumped with the ease of a martial artist from the moves her father had taught her. Again she was just a child, running to find her daddy in the hellish inferno. Then she raced full force and then entered a desert plane. Two suns blazed overhead and she felt the crushing weight of ten times earth's atmosphere on her.

"Where…. Where am I?"

A female shape came to eclipse the suns. It landed, its boots spanned apart. To her surprise it was Stellari, hair spiky and body gleaming in black and green armor. Face covered in a scouter she looked down at the armored girl, and extended a hand. "Chichi, you recognize me?"

"I… where is this! Daddy's castle…"

"This is Vegetasei," said Stellari quietly. "This is where your husband's life began. You have to go back to the beginning to get it."

"But… I… t his is insane!" Chichi gasped. She was only a child of eight years, wearing her armor as the Saiyan female Stellari held out a gauntlet hand.

"Come with me," Stellari said. "You'll see Goku soon. But you must play along."

"But why are you in that armor?"

"To survive in this environment I took on the aspects of a Saiyan warrior of my equivalent station and rank. You remain as you are because you're the Ox Princess," Stellari pointed to her armor. "A warrior in your own right."

"But Goku… where's my Goku sa?"

"Take my hand, and let's find them together," said Stellari. Bravely Chichi took the hand of the Saiyan female, and found herself rising into the air. Stellari's hair was tied back with a red headband, but her eyes were still humanoid. She had no tail around her waist, but her armor was Saiyan, and she appeared as a teenager only four or five years older then Chichi.

To her shock they flew towards a vast city rising off the desert plane. Chichi's cape whipped in the hot desert wind. All around she saw the shifting dunes whipping sand in changing shapes. Only small trees and bushes grew in what had once been a vast lakebed. "What happened here?"

"The Saiyans happened. This is your husband's birthplace. Maybe by coming here you'll understand WHY he's so different," said Stellari.

Chichi nodded as they landed inside the walls of the white spired city. Ultramodern, it seemed to contrast with the cave dwelling she had seen in their earlier flight. "Third class lived in caves, but the elite lived here in the cities."

"But it makes no sense," Chichi pointed out. "Unless the third class are peasants and we're in… yes I do get it."


	30. Chichi's Eyes Open

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. the Manga/Anime was created by Akira Toriyama and is owned by Toei Animation Company. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr belong to me. This is my attempt to bridge the gap in Chichi's understanding about why Goku fights. I'm sick of her always bitching and moaning so here's my answer._

**_Chichi's Eyes are Opened_**

* * *

"Good, now watch," Stellari urged. Chains jingled from gold leashes that some armored Saiyans held the ends of. To her shock Chichi saw other beings in similar armor and other leathered garments. There came the rough syllables of an alien tongue. Lizard beings mingled with those that were presumably Saiyan. Armor varied but Stellari walked with her hand in Chichi's leading her through the warren of streets.

They stopped at one building, and Chichi narrowed her eyes at the syllables that swum into view. "Birthing center," she read.

"Come on," said she. Just then several armored figures almost knocked them over.

"HEY watch where you're going!" Chichi shouted, her small voice echoing.

"Move out of the way, third class scum!" shouted one of the white vested Saiyans.

"Who are you calling scum, you moron!" Chichi snarled.

"Chichi, calm down," Stellari urged.

"Oh you have a mouth on you, whelp!" laughed the blue haired woman who spun on them. Her eyes were exotically slanted but her gleaming grin was feral. Chichi snorted as she raised her hands to her helmet, and pushed away from Stellari. Groaning Stellari wondered what the boys would think of this.

"Fight, fight!" laughed several of the others. Yet Chichi circled across from the full grown woman, unaffected as she glared up at her.

"You apologize NOW!" Chichi pointed at her.

"Don't make me laugh, you waste," laughed the woman.

"Don't be too hard on her, Luki," laughed the blue haired girl with long braids.

"Watch this Lima," Luki smiled at the black vested Saiyan with gold shoulder straps. "Watch me pound this third class scum."

Chichi suddenly brought her hands to her helmet. A blade swished out from the top, arcing out and slashing into Luki who barely dodged it. She flipped as the blade shot back and landed in Chichi's helmet. Then a laser beam singed her legs and she fell over, looking up at the defiant warrior princess marching up.

"Severs you RIGHT, you bitch," Chichi laughed.

"Why you… you…"

"Don't waste your time on her. She's made her point," said Lima, pulling Luki up.

"You were lucky, drekface," Luki said as Stellari held Chichi back. Lima held onto her friend and dragged her away before anything else could happen.

"THE NERVE," Chichi snorted.

"Don't scare me like that!" Stellari hissed, grabbing Chichi's arm and tugging her into the domed building. Soon they strode through corridors glassed in. Females were being led to strange white rooms, and left to sit down. Loud cries of pregnant females giving birth echoed. Then Chichi leapt back as a white smocked lizard held a small baby wailing loudly. Chichi gasped to see him go into one of the other rooms across the hall and carry the baby into a glass walled incubator. The baby screamed as it was shut inside and the worker turned without a second look.

"Low class rank. Probably fit for a frontier world," said Melakka.

"What's going on?"

"This is where Saiyans were born or whelped. A warrior race doesn't have time to nurture its young," said Stellari.

"You mean they just… treat these babies like…"

"Yes," Stellari nodded, leading her towards another isolette. She peered in and saw a baby shaking its fists and pumping. To her shock she saw the pointed hair that stood up and a swishing brown tail flailing. It dawned on her who this howling child was and she broke away from Stellari to enter the room and stand by it.

"Goku sa?" she gasped, pushing open the isolette and reaching out to the sobbing screaming infant. He only looked hours old.

"Yes," nodded Stellari. "I… I have to go…"

"But…" Chichi stammered. Seeing the defenseless infant wailing and nobody coming she frowned. Slowly she reached out and lifted the infant into her arms. He blinked up at her in confusion, seizing a fold of her dark hair.

"WAAAH!" he wailed.

"You shouldn't be alone," Chichi whispered, holding the infant form of her husband. Tears formed in her eyes and she saw the starkness of an empty room. The tail twined around her wrist and she hugged him close with a strange emptiness.

"HEY, what are you doing, whelp?" snorted someone. She whirled around to see one of the white smocked figures, a man with a beard and balding patch hovering over. A spiky haired figure about her age stood nearby, blinking in confusion. Near him was another girl about her age, who held onto his arm.

"What are you doing with Kakkarot?" asked the boy.

"You're not allowed in here! Put that baby back immediately!" said Planthor.

"But he's all alone!" Chichi said angrily. "How can you just TREAT children like this! It's not RIGHT!"

"Who the hell ARE you?" asked the spiky haired boy striding out. She saw a teenaged Raditz, and gasped at the feral look in his eyes.

"I'm his wife you dork! Get BACK!" Chichi shrilled, holding Goku in one arm as she aimed her jewel at him. A beam slashed out and almost sizzled the teen Raditz if he didn't lift his hand to block it. Chichi turned and ran, carrying the whimpering baby in her small arms. She didn't care what was real or not, she just wanted to take him as far away from this horrid place as she could.

"Dammit!" cursed the teen Raditz.

"Why worry about a low class like that! The authorities will stop her," said the blue armored figure hovering overhead. Raditz glanced up at the face of minister Planthor and grunted.

"But he's due to be sent off! Father will KILL me if I don't make sure!" Raditz cursed. He took off after the strangely armored girl who had stolen his younger brother.

"Shit," cursed the small girl with shorter spiky hair. In her Saiyan Guise as Tomoku, she rushed away.

Tomoku almost tripped over the tall blue armored figure who got in her way. She looked up and saw him grabbing her arm. "Where are you going, baby sister?"

"someone stole a third class!" she chattered. "And it's Raditz brother!"

"How interesting. But you shouldn't run off after low levels," said the tall figure that looked almost identical to Bardock.

"But… but he's our cousin!" said Tomoku.

"Fine, but you're not going alone," said Turles as he reached down and took his sister's hand. The young Saiyan male was barely older then Raditz, but had started to fill out with muscle. Picking her up in his arms he carried her the rest of the way as alarms blared.

"Corporal Turles!" said Melaka as he rushed through.

"I'll deal with this. A low level isn't worth your time. This is mine to deal with," Turles said smoothly as he carried his little sister Tomoku with him. Not stopping the second class warrior Melaka moved back to let him pass.

* * *

Chichi huffed as she carried the infant in her arms. His fingers closed on her long black hair, and he had stopped crying at least. She got as far as the city perimeter, using her helmet of tricks to stop anyone who was foolish enough to get in her way. Glancing back she saw a dark shape flying after her, his spiky hair trailing like a banner in the wind.

"Stop you stupid whelp! That's my brother! Stop I say!"

"Get LOST!" Chichi shrilled. "You ain't taking him!"

Huffing she wished she could fly. Suddenly she tripped over a stone and rolled over. "I wish I had that blasted Nimbus," she whispered. To her shock the gold cloud shot down and drifted nearby. Chichi didn't question her luck, she leapt up onto it, and zipped away at top speed with the Saiyan in pursuit after her. Insanity predominated and the Ox Princess wished she were anywhere but the crazy planet where she was. Around her reality swirled and Nimbus suddenly flew over a vast forest.

She recognized it at once, seeing the spire of Mt. Pauzu ahead. To her surprise, she no longer held Goku in her arms. "What the hell… but I was holdin' onto him so tightly!" she commented.

Something shot overhead, and she gripped to Nimbus tightly to veer away. The streak of fire bashed its way into the earth below and she saw the flames rise up at the crater it formed. Guiding the cloud downwards the little Chichi leapt off and rushed to the rim of the crater. She felt something drawing her there. She failed to see the old man walking through the trees towards the clearing the meteor had made.

Chichi saw the curved metal sphere steaming inside. Something told her she should look, and she heard the cries of a baby, the same baby she had held minutes before. Carefully she guided nimbus to hover over and watch the hatch hissing open by the aid of two pistons on either side. Once it had revealed the padded interior she saw a strange round pod roll out with long hoses attached. Chichi leapt off nimbus and rushed over to see something smash its tiny fist through the glass bubble. A wailing infant struggled free from the glass and crawled on all fours from the shards.

"Goku sa!" she gasped, seeing the spiky hair and long furry tail curving from his nude backside. "That glass is sharp!"

Chichi rushed over and without thinking grabbed the infant around the waist. It looked up at her in confusion as she turned him over in her arms and stared into his little face. Relief filled her and she rocked him back and forth in her gloved hands. To her surprise she saw her arms had muscled a bit, and felt the curve of her breasts filling out the armored top a bit more. Still she was clad in her Ox Princess armor, but she judged she must be almost ten.

"But my age should match Goku-sa's," she murmured.

"Who's there?" asked an old man as he pushed through the trees.

"Mister Gohan?" Chichi suddenly yelped, climbing up the crater rim. Still holding Goku in his arms she panted as she stood before the confused elderly man with the basket slung on his back.

"Who are you missy? I don't recall seeing anyone out this far!"

"Mister you gotta help this baby! He's an orphan!" Chichi exclaimed, holding the infant out.

"Oh my but isn't he yours?" asked the man.

"No way! I'm too young! Daddy would kill me if that was true!" Chichi gave a horrified look. "Look, mister he's got no mother or father!"

"Oh dear, he's just a baby! But what's all this?"

_Chichi suddenly felt realization dawning. It was Goku's memories. While she knew intellectually she had not grasped the loneliness that Goku had felt till now. Suddenly she put the child down, and she seemed invisible to the memories that flickered like a movie around her. She watched as Gohan picked up the small boy and looked at him in wonder and confusion. How the boy had squirmed and laughed to be swung around.

* * *

_

Then images blurred and she sat on a mountain face near the small one roomed pagoda with the Son family logo on both doors. Not far away she saw the clearing where her house would someday be. But the old man was fussing to try and put a diaper on a kicking screaming baby. Chichi drew in her breath sharply to see how savagely Goku fought.

"Watch now," said a voice. She recognized it as she turned and saw the teenaged Raditz standing over her.

"But you were…"

"Watch," said Raditz, holding her shoulder and turning her to face the mountain trail. Grandpa Gohan trod with the basket slung around his back. Yet instead of firewood a small Goku rode in it. Stones fell off the high path into the gorge below. With no safety rail, one false move would cause an unsuspecting climber to plummet to their death on the sharp rocks.

Letting the teenaged Raditz take her hand, the young Chichi followed him after Grandpa Gohan. These memories weren't interactive, she realized. As they rounded the mountainside she watched the bored infant squirm and struggle from the basket. Grandpa Gohan turned his head to see the baby climb out and drop to the path. "No Goku… come back! It's dangerous!"

Sticking out his tongue the infant toddled on two thick fat legs in the opposite direction. Chichi bit her gloved fingertips to see her future husband step precariously close to the edge. "Goku sa!" she screamed as the next step of the baby Goku hit empty air. Both she and Grandpa Gohan screamed in fear as he plummeted back, tiny arms flailing, and shot out of view. He rushed to the edge, looking down at the falling body bouncing off rock ledges on its way down.

"NO!" cried Grandpa Gohan. Chichi sobbed as the hand of Raditz held her back.

"It's only a memory. Shadows of the past. Watch," he whispered.

"My Goku sa!" Chichi sobbed, fighting the arm of her 'guide'. Grandpa Gohan leapt down the sheer wall, almost like a mountain goat. He slid a ways, then leapt and spun over from ledge to ledge after his child. When he reached the bottom, he stared in horror at the infant huddled on the ground. Blood dribbled through dark spiky hair, but the baby still twitched and moved.

"Oh he's still alive! Thank Kami!" Gohan gasped. He swung down his basket and started to dig inside. High above Chichi watched in horror till she couldn't stand it any longer.

"No, he was only a child!" she sobbed.

_"That is the accident that changed Kakkarot into the Goku you know as your mate," Raditz said gently, as Chichi buried her face in his armored belly. Again the dark clouds swirled around the sobbing Chichi till she felt no one holding her any longer. A bitterly cold wind whipped her cape around her ankles, and she looked up to see a featureless plane rise around her. Spires of rock jutted up, while overhead stretched a sky filled with stars._

_"Where am I now?" she asked. Still if she looked down at her hands Chichi saw the pink gloves of her Princess armor. Taking a look at the stars she saw that they were not stellar bodies but shattered pieces of glass twirling and colliding. Again she saw Nimbus appear at her silent wish to fly. Wherever she was she could rely on the enchanted cloud to make up for the deficiency she resented. Overwhelming desire to look more closely at the jagged bits tugged her forwards so she guided Nimbus onward. Now in the midst of the tumbling flat objects she saw reflected in them small snatches of moving pictures._

_"Memories," she suddenly realized when one bearing her image fluttered by. Grabbing it she almost cut herself on the jagged outline. The flat object was about the width of her arm, with three jagged points on the top and a triangular edge on the other side. Clearly she saw herself running from a large dinosaur as if staring at an old grainy home movie._

_The next few memories were pleasant as she held onto her future husband by his gi. She flared in anger at his foot probing her crotch, but then realized her presumption was right when he confirmed he had grown up in the woods. Somehow if someone touched her in such an intimate place that must mean he wanted her in a grown up way, Chichi thought. Joy filled her that the boy wanted her in that strange secret way that fairytales indicated._

_Maybe he would marry her and they could live happily ever after. Within the little girl, the adult Chichi came to awareness with sad realization. Tears dripped down her eyes, and she was no longer perched behind Goku on his nimbus but watching like a spectator with a hand on her shoulder from behind._

_"He's a spirited brat isn't he?" asked the figure of Grandpa Gohan._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"This is your experience young lady," Gohan shrugged with a smile. "I guess I'm supposed to explain things a mite since it's Goku's mind you're going through."_

_"I know this part, but the first was so strange," Chichi whispered. Still in her armor she realized she was now a slender young woman. Then the armor blurred and she wore a blue fighting outfit with pink pants and weighted bracelets. Martial arts shoes and shinguards clothed her legs and feet. A high collared silk top was fastened against her neck with silk frogs._

_"This was what I wore when I saw Goku sa again," she patted her outfit. Staring at Grandpa Gohan she saw he had changed to Master Roshi wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt and turtle shell._

_"You're quite a pretty young lady!" he laughed._

_"Hands to yourself you old pervert," Chichi waggled a finger at him. It seemed logical that Goku's memories would be explained by the only parents he had: an aged man and his teacher. Sure enough around them rose the red brick walls of the Tenkaichi tournament. Laughter and the crackle of fireworks echoed in the narrow streets of the island that bore the triennial tournament. People had lined up at the registration booth so Chichi found herself anxiously waiting behind them._

_"Why am I remembering this?" she wondered. "Is it just because it's another common memory?"_

_"'I'm not sure, but do you see what Goku's come from yet?" asked Roshi from behind her._

_"Yes," she nodded. "but I still don't get why seeing memories I've already lived have to do with ones I haven't."_

_"I'm not sure either. It's Goku who's showing you what he wants you to see," said he. _

_

* * *

_

Then they stood on a floating surface of white tiles stretching in all directions. She heard the shouts of a boy followed by the impact of his punches on the flats of dark hands held up. Blinking at the sun chichi inhaled thin air as she surveyed the castle at one end of the circular platform, and trees ringing the other far end.

"Kami's lookout," she murmured, remembering Goku's description. He had not told her much of his three year training, but judging from the red gi figure sparring with the portly turbaned one, she knew it was Goku.

Suddenly they stopped and the slender teenaged boy turned to her with surprise and delight. Chichi rushed up, eagerly looking at the boy who peered at her strangely and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Goku!"

"You found me," Goku said with the exhilaration of a fifteen year old. Judging from the lanky arms and legs he must have just gone through his major growth spurt. Right now he equaled her in height, his body still muscular but thin and gawky.

"Goku, what's the point of this? Why are we on Kami's lookout."

"This is where I trained for three years," Goku nodded. "Lemmie show ya around!"

"But Goku…" Chichi panted but stopped when Goku dragged her by the hand behind him excitedly. She dashed to keep up with him jogging toward the large building rising majestically off the platform. Through the meander4ing corridors Goku showed her intricacies of a secret training facility only the strongest knew. In wonder she saw the strange rooms and the weird ordeals he had undergone far from human civilization.

"Always away from everyone else. No wonder you've got no manners," Chichi laughed. Goku took her hand and faced her with that grin she loved so much.

"Well, I had to."

"You're always training! Why?" Chichi asked.

"To save the earth. Kami asked me to. And I couldn't refuse," Goku said, drawing himself up to his full height.

* * *

Suddenly the logos on his gi changed and his features blurred. Fully blistered with muscle, Goku's massive chest stretched out the gi. She saw the earth open and ground crackle and sizzle around her. To her horror she saw as Gohan and Krillen screamed from the lizard figure aiming beams at them.

"Oh no, Gohan!" she screamed.

"Stay back," Goku said, holding her arm. "You can't interfere. You have to see this. We're on Namek."

"Oh god, why!" Chichi gasped, seeing a white vested Vegeta fighting for his life against the leering lizard. Slashing his tail, the smooth androgynous face leered and raised a finger to the beaten battered warrior huddled over. Blood dribbled from the cracks in Vegeta's armor, and Chichi felt sympathy for him.

"Watch," Goku said sharply in a voice she dared not disobey.

"You bastard, you slew my people and my planet. You'll pay!" Vegeta said, face twisted with hatred.

"Don't make me laugh. You're still a worthless monkey. Now die," Freiza laughed harshly. Gasping Vegeta shivered in horror, rooted to the spot as Freiza's finger aimed at him. A thin beam shot through and pierced the left side of Vegeta's breast. Chichi gritted her teeth to see it punch through to the other side. Vegeta gasped, heaving blood bubbling down his chest. Then he fell backwards, crashing to the scorched grass while the others watched helplessly.

"Freiza why! He couldn't hurt you!" Goku said angrily from behind Chichi. Pushing away he rushed over and leaned over the fallen prince. Voice breaking he pleaded, begged Goku for vengeance and Chichi picked up her skirts to stand by her husband. It was heart wrenching to see the helpless Prince with tears in his eyes grabbing at Goku's arm and pleading him to stop a madman.

Then she watched as Goku dug a hole and gently placed Vegeta into it. Respect and infinite sadness filled her husband's dark eyes as he covered the battered broken body. Why was Goku so compassionate to a monster like that? Seeing the monster watching them with slatted eyes and a madman's leer she knew why. Whoever this Freiza was he cared nothing for human sentiment.

Then she watched as Krillen levitated and screamed for help. His body swelled like a balloon, spinning under the gesture of Freiza's clawed hand. Goku's desperate scream of "Krillen!" as his friend exploded into atoms scattered over the planet's face. She saw the terror and outrage on Goku's face to watch Freiza merely laugh as if he'd only squashed a bug.

"Oh no, I didn't realize it was like this," Chichi whispered, burying her face in her hands. As much as she bitched about Goku's friends she was horrified. No one should watch their best friends killed before them.

Goku screamed in rage, fists clenched. Head thrown back he howled with the fury of one who had lost his soul. Chichi quaked in terror to see powers flaring around him, and energies crackling like lightening in the quickening wind. She wished Goku would kill that miserable monster. What was stopping him? Yet as she watched Goku's scream of rage she saw energies blurring into golden mist. Flames burst around him, engulfing his body as his hair shot upwards and he was transfigured. Suddenly in his place was the angry warrior with wrinkled brow regarding Freiza with cold turquoise eyes. Every muscle blistered with newfound power as her Goku strode up to Freiza.

"No more," Goku said with a voice echoing of power and vengeance. It chilled Chichi to see her husband with the fierce rage of righteous fury.

"What… are you!" Freiza trembled, and Chichi smiled in mean gladness to see a tyrant shaking in his boots.

"I am your worst nightmare. The answer to all who cry out in pain and suffering!" he rasped, striding towards the terrified white shape thrashing its tail.

"No… no… it can't be…" Freiza stammered. Despite his terror his hand still raised to defend against the new golden menace. "He can't be a Super Saiyan…"

_All Chichi could whisper was her husband's name as she saw him attack. Then the planet exploded into bits around them, and she screamed his name in sorrow. Images of dying and suffering flashed through her mind and she saw every bit of what Goku had witnessed on Namek. Suddenly she knew why he had done what he had. To save Gohan, and save everyone from a horror that could destroy them all._

_She felt his agonized decision on that distant planet where strange beings huddled around his battered body. Helping to lift him and carry him and the broken pod towards a city on an alien world known as Yardrat. Slowly watching him heal and mutter to himself as he looked into the stars and searched for that distant Earth. Hearing him cry out her name and Gohan's as he tossed in many nights of fitful sleep on the adopted world._

"That's why," Chichi mouthed. Standing in the darkness with the fragments of spinning glass shattering and reforming she knew it.

"That's why, Chichi," Goku said sadly as he stood in the midst of it all, hand held out to her. Battered and tattered gi hung off his waist and shoulder, and she rushed towards him with tears in her eyes. Sobbing she threw herself into his arms and felt him hold her tightly.

Rubbing her back Goku looked down at her with infinite sadness that terrified her. All the destruction he had seen no mortal should comprehend. Cupping her cheek he rubbed her lips with his thumb. Chichi felt him wipe away the tears and give her a small smile. Quaking she gripped his chest and squeezed him to her as if terrified he'd leave.

"Goku, I'm sorry," Chichi whispered.

"It's okay Chi. You had to see it. That's why I stayed away. To fight to save you all," Goku whispered.

"Krillen… Gohan… and Vegeta… all killed… or dying," she sobbed.

"I need you Chichi. More then you can realize. But I need you to understand most of all. Why I must fight," Goku whispered as he cupped her chin in one massive hand. She stared up at the turquoise eyes burning holes into her soul and finding her wanting. Even though she hated the gold spikes crowning his brow she saw love in their depths. To see his brow furrowed over angled eyes that demanded justice was just another facet of her husband.

"This is part of you, this golden," she whispered, touching his locks.

"I am needed," Goku whispered. "someone HAS to stand up to the evil."

"Why you?" she whispered.

"Because, I'm the only one strong enough. And if I don't train, I can't protect you and Gohan," he answered sadly. Chichi bit her lip and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Leaning up on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Goku gently held her, afraid to crush her bones to powder but hugged her tightly. Lifting her up he stared into her eyes now filled with love, not fear. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Chichi. Always remember that," Goku whispered. "We can never be separated ever… even if I'm far away I can still be here… in your heart and soul. That's what the bond gives us."

"I see," she whispered.

"Bond with me, Chichi. I need your strength," he whispered. Chichi nodded, and held tightly to her husband as wind whipped around them.

* * *


	31. A twist of Lime

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. the Manga/Anime was created by Akira Toriyama and is owned by Toei Animation Company. Stellari, Fermi and Bohr belong to me. __This is my attempt to bridge the gap in Chichi's understanding about why Goku fights. I'm sick of her always bitching and moaning so here's my answer._

**Chichi's Eyes are Opened

* * *

**

_"How?" Chichi whispered as she stood back from her husband. Now the gold vanished from his hair and he stood as his handsome self, wearing a white tuxedo that her father the Ox King had made for them. Chichi glanced down to see herself wearing the beautiful white wedding dress her father risked his life to save._

_"I remember our Wedding feast," Goku said softly, taking her hands. Around them stood the ruins of the castle, a huge blanket spread out with all sorts of food. A priest had pronounced a blessing and Goku and Chichi were both alone in the meadow near a ruined tower which was all that remained._

_"You can be romantic when you want to," Chichi whispered, hugging him tightly. "But what is this bonding?"_

_"I'm not sure, but Raditz an' Stellari are trying to explain," Goku said softly. Holding her around the waist he suddenly felt his reality shift. Chichi screamed and clung to him as the ground dropped from under them._

_"I've got you, hold onto me! Trust me!" Goku urged, reaching out in the mindscape. "Raditz what are you doing?"_

_"There is far more you must face together. Forgive me for what I am to do, Brother, but your horror has only just begun," Raditz voice echoed. Chichi buried her face in her husband's gi, as he levitated in silent darkness. Around them rose a ruined city, and Goku drew in his breath sharply to see where it was._

_"Where the hell is this?" he mouthed, seeing crumbling buildings collapsing under their own weight. "It looks like that place Kami said he sent the other Z fighters when I was training…"_

_"I can't… stand…" Chichi gasped as she clung to him. She dropped to her knees under crushing weight._

_"Chichi, think hard! Imagine you're as strong as I am! Your mind… remember when we were chasing the Bansho fan?" Goku urged, reaching down. She felt his strength surging through their rapport and allowed the golden radiance to shoot between them. Explosions sounded in the distance and she gripped his hands tightly._

_"You're a fighter, Chichi. Don't deny that part of who you are," came a voice. Standing there near them was a figure in Red Ribbon army garb, the guise of Stellari as a soldier face smudged with dirt. Chichi suddenly saw the explosions of war echoed all around, and squeezed Goku's hand._

_"You're the Ox Princess. You learned to fight. How can you cut yourself off from that part of who you are?" Stellari asked, grabbing her hand. Chichi saw Goku suddenly spin and hold up his hands to fend off an energy blast._

_"Damn," Goku whispered. Suddenly hovering shapes came into view and their gleaming armor looked almost like Raditz did. However their eyes gleamed with the eager light of the hunter chasing its prey._

_"Look out!" Stellari cried. Chichi suddenly saw Goku hurling rapid blasts as he levitated up. Stellari formed a shield on her arm of plastic and then hurled spikes. Gritting her teeth Chichi gasped, "ALL RIGHT!"_

_Suddenly she stood in her pink and purple armor, flapping her cape back. Angrily she stared at two more Saiyans that had materialized. But they were not Saiyan but some sort of lizard being wearing Saiyan armor. One fired at her. She ran away, then sent her blade whirling forwards to slash at him. Flipping over she retrieved it as it cleaved him in two._

_"Chichi catch!" Goku said, hurling his Powerpole to her. Kinto Un appeared and she leapt onto it, whirling her husband's pole. Now she was on equal footing to fight the unknown marauders Raditz must have conjured from his dark memories._

_"Chichi, you take those two!" shouted Goku, pointing. Chichi nodded, seeing Stellari levitating and fending off blasts._

_"Use your armor you idiot!" came the voice of Raditz breaking in as he zipped into focus near Stellari and Chichi. He wore the old brown and black armor he sported as a purger, and focussed his energies on his palm into a purple sphere._

_"Raditz, is this YOUR idea?" Goku panted, hurling more blasts to pick off more of Freiza's soldiers._

_"You and your wife must learn to fight as one. This is how Saiyans train when we cannot fight in reality. The mental training…"_

_"Ah like Kami had me do, and Gohan and Krillen did on the way to Namek," Goku nodded. "Yes I should have known!"_

_"Except the enemies you conjure are wimps compared to mine," said Raditz._

_"Ya think?" Goku laughed as both brothers pressed back to back hovering over the ruined city. "where IS this?"_

_"Our home idiot! When the Tuffles and Saiyans first fought. I was only whelped a few years after. But this is when Freiza's soldiers tried to conquer us. Before we became planet brokers," Raditz explained._

_"Oh right," Goku blinked. "But I can think of something pretty nasty too!"_

_Suddenly the ground shifted and they all fended off the blows of strange reptilian beings. Goku suddenly had regressed to the small boy with the tail and whirling staff as he landed on the cloud with Chichi, now a child herself. Whirling his powerpole he staved off the hordes of King Piccolo._

_"What's this?"_

_"King Piccolo's dream and our nightmares!" the child Goku laughed. "Hold on Chichi!"_

_"You're insane! This is a game to you?" Chichi howled as she lifted her hands to fire her laser at a lizard being aiming a machine gun at them._

_"Damn," Raditz grumbled as suddenly his own aspect changed, and he was a teenager. Stellari changed as well, as a red Ribbon army trainee. Both were only a few years older then Goku and Chichi aged 12, so that made them 18 perhaps?_

_"Even the odds a bit," Goku's laughter came. In this form he couldn't fly, but he was still packed with power. Raditz realized he had done this for Chichi's benefit. Dealing with an enemy known on earth was much less disorienting._

_Yet to Raditz they were still fighting Frieza's soldiers. Stellari kept to his back, hurling shards of plastic that drove into t hem. "Stellari, don't use plastic, use ki!" he gritted. "Like I showed you!"_

_"Dammit what's going on, Raditz?"_

_"Someone ELSE seems to have taken charge of this… this…" Raditz panted. "I can't stop it…"_

_"Can someone ELSE join this game?" asked a strange voice, and suddenly Raditz saw another figure materialize on Stellari's other side. Wearing green and black armor with red wristguards he adjusted his green lensed scouter and fired several emerald blasts past them. Then he whizzed around behind one of the minions and flipped him over after breaking the man's spine on his knee._

_"Father, really stop showing off!" Raditz growled._

_"Why not take the chance to see how it could have been," Bardock said as he closed ranks on Stellari's other side. She blinked at her husband in shock. Goku and Chichi were still fighting but they seemed to have grown more distant fighting minions that were like mythical demons._

_Both Freiza's soldiers and king Piccolo's minions attacked from all sides. Goku's enemies were easily dispatched with the whirl and jab of a powerpole, and Chichi's boomerang helmet blade. She also held the bansho fan, using its power to blow back anyone stupid enough to come forward. Stellari suddenly found herself in an armored vest and hipguards, much like a lower class Saiyan guard a rank below Raditz, but still she was human._

_Dripping with blood that seemed all too real, Chichi hung tightly to her young husband's form. "This makes no sense…"_

_"I agree. It's getting out of hand," the child Goku said looking over his shoulder at her._

_Then the landscape again changed. All four of them were standing back to back in adult forms again, standing in the middle of the desert plane that Chichi remembered when she first arrived. Wind whipped around and they regarded one another with confusion. "What was that, Raditz?"_

_"I don't know, Brother. I saw Father for a moment, and then…"_

_"It's like someone else's mind invaded the four way," Goku commented. "But now it's gone. I don't like this."_

_"It's all so… strange," Chichi whispered, still wearing her armor as she moved close to her husband. He draped a protective arm around her, holding her to his hip. Raditz blocked Stellari partly with his body, so she was back to back with Goku and Chichi. Her fingers twisted in his fall of long spiky hair._

_"I think this has gone on long enough," Raditz mumbled._

* * *

A feeling of rising and bobbing to the surface passed over Chichi and then she was blinking in the light of her own candlelit living room. Gasping she found herself sitting in her husband's lap. His strong arms wrapped around Chichi, shushing her as she clung to him trembling. "That… I was so scared Goku. Did we have to do that?" she asked. Stellari felt Raditz pulling her close to him, still shaking with the intrusion of things not theirs. 

"That wasn't me, Brother," Raditz said quietly.

Goku blinked at him in anger and shock. "I believe you, but is that SUPPOSED to happen?"

Then they heard the voice echoing behind their temples, which surprised Goku. It was one they both knew well for different reasons. _"You idiots need to be more careful if you're going to do that!" _Vegeta's mental voice echoed.

"_Sire… how did…"_ Raditz asked.

"_You forget I can sense the thoughts of any Saiyan living_?" Vegeta's voice snorted in disgust. "You third class clowns need to work on your shielding!"

"Sire, forgive me," Raditz mumbled. Chichi could swear she heard the echo of that horrid Saiyan who had saved Gohan on Namek, but it was as if she were listening in on a conversation.

_"Don't tell me it took you THIS long to discover what the HELL you had to do, Kakkarot,"_ Vegeta's voice smirked.

_"Knock it off, Vegeta. Goku didn't know,"_ came Bulma's voice.

"Bulma, how on Earth?" Goku blinked in shock. Chichi was sure her husband had lost his mind as he leapt up and chased something unseen in the living room.

"Brother, he can sense us. It was the Prince that entered our four way mental session. It's the privilege of Royalty to have such power," said Raditz. "The fact that you hear him so well is proof that you've tapped into your Saiyan heritage."

_"Damn clown. Do try and explain in SIMPLE words, Raditz,"_ Vegeta's mental smirk came.

_"Vegeta, be NICE!"_ Bulma's thoughts fluttered like a blue butterfly. _"Goku, he's just messing with you. We were to… I mean napping and Vegeta somehow sensed this big spike in ki."_

"I guess I didn't know my own strength," Goku scratched his neck.

_"Put a lid on it. You wield your power like a clumsy tool!"_ Raditz telepathed.

_"Be sure to show him the RIGHT way,"_ Vegeta answered. Then the voice left. Embarrassed Goku glanced at his older brother glaring at him.

"I'm not used to this," Raditz admitted sheepishly. "I've only ever done this with Nappa and the Prince. I'm not used to shielding for four minds."

"You could have TOLD me. I could have helped," Goku pouted.

"What are you babbling about?" Chichi asked. "Does that mean that Vegeta guy can drop in…"

"The Prince must have sensed the mental battles. His sense is attenuated to all Saiyan mental activity. He didn't explore that power very well till recently I see. Nappa was trying to help him develop it, but Freeza put a stop to it," Raditz explained.

"Damn," Goku said.

"That's why he didn't know about Turles attacking your world," Raditz explained.

"I always DID wonder about that," Goku blinked.

"He has no love for the prince. The Saiyans that survived didn't necessarily agree that the Royal family had protected them. Working for Freiza some of use felt the ability to go beyond our servile roles," said Raditz with an uncomfortable cough.

"This is all interesting, but I still don't see what it has to do with Goku and me? Have we…"

"Bonded?" Stellari asked. Raditz nodded.

"But it takes much more then one time. I've only given you a taste of its possibilities. The rest you must do yourself Brother. The power of both our minds in synch can be dangerous," Raditz said.

"And you're only 'third class'?" Chichi snorted. "That Vegeta guy… needs to learn some MANNERS if he's a Prince!"

"You should be careful," said Raditz.

"I'm not scared of him when Goku can kick his ass," Chichi laughed. "Besides, I AM a princess. And if anything that makes GOKU royalty cause he's my husband."

"I um… never thought of that," Goku chuckled as he sat down next to Chichi and kissed her brow. Raditz and Stellari exchanged dumfounded glances.

"Even though the castle burned down Pa's STILL the Ox King," Chichi said patiently. "and I'm STILL a princess."

"That explains your royal attitude," Stellari snickered. Chichi blushed and Goku rolled his eyes as Raditz elbowed his wife sharply.

"You should show respect!" Raditz hissed.

"Says the guy who wanted domination over everything?" Stellari sweetly blinked at him. Raditz had the good grace to blush bright red at her admission. Goku was giggling and holding his sides as Chichi looked at him.

"Oh man, wait till Vegeta gets wind of this! Here he's going on and on about being Royalty and I guess I'm a Prince too!" Goku laughed.

"Ox Prince? But on Vegetasei mating only made one a consort unless the…" Raditz started.

"Don't bog him with the details," Stellari thumped the side of his head. She could get away with it because he was so thick skulled. She could get away with it because he was so thick skulled. Both brothers exchanged a knowing look and rose, walking down the hall to Goku and Chichi's bedroom.

"Where are they off to?" Chichi asked Stellari, tying her bathrobe shut once more.

A few minutes later Goku returned with a few white towels draped over one arm and a lacquer carved box in his other hand. He wore a comfortable set of flannel pajama bottoms. Raditz followed behind, clad in a pair of borrowed sweatpants with his brother's name down one leg in Chinese characters. He handed Stellari a set of her comfortable cotton pajamas that Chichi had washed the day before.

"Goku sa, what are you doing with that scented oil?" Chichi smiled with a graceful brow cocked.

"Thought you'd like a massage Chi," Goku whispered.

"Mmm, sounds good," Chichi nodded, standing up from the sofa. He dropped a fluffy white towel over the couch cushions. Chichi then lay down on her stomach, and Goku draped the white sheet over her back. She heard the sound of a jar being set down, and the dribbling of oil as Goku rubbed some on his hands.

"Sit down on the floor," Raditz said gruffly, dropping the towel he carried. Chichi and Goku exchanged a look of mock annoyance. Raditz then added, "please."

Stellari chuckled and sat down on the towel. Raditz grunted and lowered himself to sit behind her. Goku set the lacquer box on the coffee table between the sofa and loveseat, and retrieved a container. Something shot across the living room which Raditz caught neatly in his hand. He grunted a "Thank you."

The strange visions danced before Chichi's eyes and she finally released all tension from her muscles. The fact that Goku had pressed her gently down on the sofa facedown didn't hurt either. Especially when a soft fluffy towel lay under her body and her husband was putting those callused fingers to good use. It had been ages since she had been pampered with a full body massage. 

What enhanced the experience was Goku's knowledge of pressure points and ki centers. Because of his martial arts training he was exemplary in touching just the right places to relieve any knots. Carefully he dipped his fingers in the cinnamon body oil and drew a fingertip up her spine. The sight of his wife naked and gleaming with the oil like a second skin caused a secondary hunger in his body.

Watching the younger couple out of the corner of her eye Stellari readjusted her position sitting directly in front of Goku's older brother. Unlike the Sons Raditz squatted behind his wife, applying pressure to certain points of her spine in a different technique. He couldn't help but watch what his younger brother was doing to the softly moaning Chichi. Whatever it was had squelched any further complaints.

"He should have done that AGES ago," Raditz murmured. Carefully he pushed his thumbs into the bumps of her spine, and then worked fingers down in motions that made her catch her breath.

"I didn't think Saiyans did such things like massages for their mates," she murmured.

"Usually it's the female's job," he whispered. "But I have someone else to thank for this. When one has had… experience with the best pleasure slaves they learn certain things that please women. What I like most is using them all in one place."

Raditz pulled her up by her hair and tugged her backwards. Loosing her balance she landed against his hard muscled chest. Both arms braced on either side of his hips to steady herself but the soft furry limb curling over her thighs caused her to feel even antsier. Stellari felt herself tugged so her bottom rested across his knees and she was forced to straddle them. Oddly enough he made no more to reach around and caress her chest. Rather he simply used his tail to lightly flicker over her front.

Simultaneously Goku had stopped touching his wife's flesh. He whispered for her to turn over, and she did, not watching the other two occupants of the room perched on the other sofa. "Close your eyes, Chi," he whispered.

He loosened the clip she tied her hair up in, and then knelt between her legs. Lightly he moved his hands over her body, not touching. Chichi giggled a bit as a light tickle brushed over her flesh. Dark eyes grew hard with hunger, and Raditz sensed the spiking in the human woman's ki. A soft gold radiance tingled from Goku's fingertips, pouring over Chichi's bared skin. She bit her lips gasping at the contact like a thousand feathers brushing over her. Every nerve ending tingled, and she suddenly tossed her head back and forth.

"You like that, Chi?" he whispered, his voice taking on a low rasping growl. As she tried to sit up, Goku suddenly moved to pin her wrists with either hand. Her lips opened in shock to see her husband suddenly sit on her torso and hold her steady, his face inches from hers.

"What are you…"

"Shh," he whispered, leaning down and barely brushing his lips to hers. Energy crackled from his body to hers, bridging the enormous gulf in Goku and Chichi's ki.

"You'll hurt her if you're not careful," Raditz had whispered. "Use your ki and feed it into her. You're this world's strongest fighter and you don't know that?"

Goku had resented that at first, but he knew Raditz was right. Sometimes he didn't connect his prowess at martial arts to other areas of his life. Not exactly worldly wise, he relied on his wife to acclimate him to the norms of this world. Now Chichi let out a soft moan, letting her husband kiss a path down between her breasts through the front of her robe. He seized the sash between his teeth and pulled it apart to reveal her body to his. Seeing the focus on her husband's face delighted Chichi, and she let herself drink in every moment of her husband's efforts to please her.

"Maybe we should go into the bedroom," Chichi whispered. Goku nodded, slowly lifting her into his arms and standing up. The robe dropped on the floor in a pile, and Chichi was so swept up in the kiss Goku gave her that she didn't have time to tell him to pick it up. Laughing like a schoolgirl, she clung to his neck as Goku swung her around.

* * *

Raditz and Stellari were left alone in the front living room, still entertaining one another with soft brushes of Raditz fur over her skin. His hands slid over her chest, cupping her chest with soft kneading squeezes. Small movements of his hips brushed his ready body to her bottom and she reached under her to caress his muscular thighs she straddled. 

"Saiyan way?" she whispered. Raditz growl confirmed his choice. Most preferred taking their mates from behind, the male behind while the female straddled him. Instead of laying down, this position allowed both warriors to be on the alert for any possible attacks while sating their pleasure.

"I need you," he growled, nipping her ear.

"Raditz, you realize what night it is," she whispered.

"I know. That's why I'm taking you indoors. I don't want to change," he whispered. Son Goku had closed the shutters of his cabin, knowing his brother had only third class control over his Ape form. Still he felt the strong pull of small hints of light shimmering through the cracks in the door bottom.

"What's it like, changing?" Stellari asked.

"You should know that by now, having known my mind," he whispered.

"But your memories are muddled. You don't really remember WHAT you do as an Ape," she whispered.

"The Elite have greater control over their primary forms," Raditz said quietly.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me," she whispered.

"It's hard for me to even control myself now," Raditz confessed. "Even light through a crack has the right frequency."

She saw that Raditz had squeezed his eyes shut. Slipping off his lap she grabbed a silk sleep mask and pulled it over his face. With a sigh of relief Raditz reached for her and she straddled him as before. Every inch of his skin squirmed, desiring to go outside and rage. "I wish I could do that one thing. But being a human…" she trailed off.

"I know. And that's one thing that I cannot give up. I will not remove my tail for anyone," he whispered.

"It comes in handy," she said, lightly grasping it. Raditz gave a smirk because she had helped him overcome his sensitivity by routinely squeezing it during their lovemaking sessions. The soft fur wrapped around her wrists and twitched with its own life while she massaged the bones in it. A low growl and grunt erupted from his lips while she worked her fingers and thumb along it. Growling Raditz slipped his fingers under the robe and then untied it. Stellari gently wet the tip of his tail in her mouth, and he gritted his teeth. Finally Raditz got sick of it and whispered, "Rip my sweats off!"

"You sure?"

"Do it or I will," he snarled. Stellari seized the material and tore it easily in her strong fingers. He pulled the robe from between them and threw it so it landed over the couch clear of the candles. Letting go of his tail she then reached behind to rub whatever part of him she could reach. Both his hands seized her hips and lifted her up. As they came together as one, a cry escaped but Raditz tail caught her around the waist and slowly stopped them. He didn't want to harm her filled womb. Another reason to take her from behind in the Saiyan manner, she realized was to keep the pregnant belly to the front and out of the way of being crushed.

"Let's try something new," he laughed deviously, using his tail to lift her up so he could try a different approach. Only using his tail to hold her he moved her up and down. This way her body weight alone drove them together. On a higher gravity world the weight of the female would drive them together with far greater force.

"Raditz," she whispered.

"Stellarrrri," he growled, pressing the flats of his hands on either side of his hips. Stellari simply gripped his forearms for support. All she could do was let him have his way and yield.

"Rrrgh," he growled, burying his face in her shoulder so he could nip at the skin there. Stellari laughed, relaxing herself for a long lovemaking session in this position.

* * *

Back in Goku and Chichi's bedroom Goku had dropped his wife onto the bed playfully. He pounced on top, causing the springs to creak a bit. Levitating a bit off the bed, he reached down while Chichi reached up. She gripped his forearms at the same time he grabbed her hips. Wrapping her thighs around him she yelped at the twisting of Goku's body in midair. 

"Gotcha Chi!" he laughed, flipping her up. Chichi yelped and then landed on top of his chest. Goku moved his hips up, steadily bucking her off his abs. Down his hard muscle that she straddled he moved her with small bouncing motions downward. The force of his movement brought them together, and Chichi suppressed a cry. Bracing her hands on his rock hard pecks she pushed herself up slightly. Goku wrapped his hands around her hips. Chichi always loved being on top, but Goku suddenly smirked in a very Saiyan manner that startled her.

"Goku sa what are you doing!" she yelped when Goku flipped over and then dropped towards the bed. He landed on top of her between her legs, pinning her.

"Time for a change," he laughed lightly. On either side of her shoulders he braced his hands. Chichi yelped with shock to see her husband reach up with one hand to pinion her wrists behind her neck.

"Goku… you're so… forceful," she gasped, suddenly aroused by this rather different feral side. A low growl echoed in his throat, his eyes taking on that hard predatory stare. Chichi wondered why he had stopped.

"What's the magic word?" Goku whispered.

"Come on, do it, silly," she said.

"That's not it," he teased, holding perfectly still without touching her where she wanted his attention the most.

"Don't play games, I need you," she pleaded.

"Nice try but that's strike two," Goku laughed, sending tendrils of ki along her naked body to tease her mercilessly.

"Goku please!" Chichi pleaded.

"That wasn't so hard was it!" he grinned, then resumed making love to her. Chichi cried out his name, then stopped.

"Gohan ain't here. Make as much noise as you want Chi. I wanna hear you call my name as I take ya," Goku rasped. The sound of that crude language caused her to lose control. Both began to duel to push the other to the brink of pleasure. Red ki crackled around Chichi's body as she centered her own energies. Goku's ki washed over her like a warm tidal wave. When their kis surged to a breaking point, Chichi could swear that her husband's eyes flashed turquoise. He let out a loud cry as he suddenly changed. Chichi saw him transformed into an angelic being haloed in brilliant gold. She gasped at the force of his ki crackling over every nerve ending.

"Goku!" she cried, able to cry aloud without fear of anyone hearing. Utter bliss sang in her body, searing her soul that floated out of her body for a split second. The motions of his still body still seemed to set her adrift. The sound of his name drove him to completion. A bright flash exploded, without any noise in the room, and Goku suddenly shuddered. Gasping he lay his golden hued head on her chest, and Chichi shivered in the afterglow. Lightly he rubbed her body as she massaged his massive muscles in his back.

Goku slowed his pumping heart with long rasping breaths. Chichi found that her heartbeat matched his, and her breathing synched. She had never questioned it till recently. The long absence of two years made her forget much. Yet those strange whispers of thoughts against her mind were not her own. Her dark eyes snapped open and she shook him. "Goku… do you feel that?"

Her only answer was a long satisfied snore. Chichi couldn't resist a laugh. He had earned forty winks. Well she would let him sleep, then waken him for round two or three. Neither of them would get much sleep if Goku's appetite had increased. Even asleep he remained Super Saiyan to her shock. For a split second Chichi wondered if she sensed another presence. Wearily she followed her husband into sleep.

* * *

Out in the living room, tears poured down Stellari's face. Raditz lay panting under her, his dark hair splayed out over the floor of the Son's living room. She had turned over and lay atop his body, her back to his front after he crashed backwards. Groaning she pushed herself off and lay alongside him. Raditz turned over and spooned into her sated figure. With one hand he grabbed his fall of hair and threw pat of it over her front. Not for the first time was he glad for such a use for his enormous abundance of spiky locks. 

"I… can't move," she whispered.

"Nor can I," he rasped. "Too comfortable. Hell, let's just sleep here."

"Okay," she moaned, then passed out. Raditz followed soon after.


	32. Breakfast in Bed

_Sorry to take so long with this latest update. I don't own DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This fanfiction means no harm to the anime or manga._

* * *

Chichi groaned softly, using the hard muscled chest of her husband as a welcome pillow. Slowly she stretched out atop him, curling to press her ear closer so she could hear his heartbeat. Opening one eye she saw the gold rays of the rising sun beaming through his black spiky locks. He was haloed in gold like an angel she thought. Feeling her moving, he snorted and licked his lips, then squeezed her close to his body. 

"Goku sa," she murmured affectionately. Chichi realized she hadn't felt this good since before she could remember. For a time she could forget everything that had weighed down on her, instead deciding to lay in her husbands arms and not worry about getting up. Something told her breakfast could wait if he hadn't gotten up.

Instead of worrying about what to fix, Chichi simply lay in her husbands arms and drew small patterns on his hairless chest. She followed them by soft kisses up to his chin, then straddled his hips and pressed the flats of her hands to his muscular shoulders. Long hair spilled around the sides of her face isolating his from the laughing pale beams of sunlight.

Outside in the living room, a huge muscled form lay with his hair spread out, partly on his side. He curled around a smaller female figure, his dark hair draped over her naked body. One of his legs was thrown over her bare hip, while hers were tangled in his. Only a red band of metal clothed his upper arm and left thigh curled around her. A small hint of he same metal gleamed on her arm and thigh trapped between his legs.

Small vibrations on the floor made Raditz jolt out of sleep. He felt energy surging and opened his eyes. Tucked under his chin was his mate, snuggling more deeply to his chest. Grumbling he realized it was morning, and most likely Kakkarot's mate or wife would be stirring. Rather then face a possible resurgence of bad humor, Raditz decided he would give this meal preparation a shot.

AS he stirred, his mate opened her eyes and blinked up at him with shortsighted confusion. She stretched and then leaned up to kiss the bottom of his chin. Goospimples covered her bare but tanned skin, and Raditz scratched his head. Slowly he sat up, and looked from left to right. Goku and Chichi's living room was much as they left it except for a few scattered towels.

"I'm thinking we should make coffee or else Kakkarot's mate will give us hell," he mumbled.

"Right. Since this was our idea…"

"You don't have to get up," he mumbled. Tossing the robe to her, he grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist. He held the improvised toga in place with his tail hitched around the top. Stellari used the Chinese silk robe Chichi had loaned her, then helped him clear up the items from the night before. Quietly they tiptoed into the kitchen with the trays of dinner dishes and started to load them into the sink.

Chichi's kitchen gleamed with morning light, each appliance spotlessly polished. Stellari was glad Raditz could reach up and grab the items from the taller cabinets and get them down. He quickly started work on the mountain of dishes while she turned the knobs on the stove. A few clicks later and the gas burst into flame. Large cupboards yielded all manner of items that she had helped stock there, not to mention a huge walk in fridge. Rather then fuss with Asian style cooking, she decided a more West City cuisine would work just as well.

"I sometimes wonder where she puts it all," Stellari mumbled, whipping up batter. Like a well oiled machine she and Raditz tossed ingredients together. AS soon as she threw him a dish he'd catch it and make sure it was washed.

"And it's not even that Capsule technology. I must admit he's a lucky idiot to have his own home. Small by some standards but nicely sized… but how does he pay for it?"

"Mmm, Chichi's inheritance," Stellari whispered. "Basically she's supporting him with the Ox King family fortune."

"Ah. So he's… rich?"

"Well, why do you think they live in a modest home? Chichi's pretty darn good with money and finances. She's said Goku doesn't have a job, other then the martial arts money he makes from the tournaments. Saving the world doesn't exactly pay, you know," she said.

"Mmm, at least she has the wisdom to take the money I've offered," Raditz murmured. Chichi had at first refused any money, but when he said it was for Gohan's sake she eagerly accepted. Not to mention Stellari was helping her tutor Gohan so he could get caught up with his studies along with training for the Androids. The twins helped with chores, and Raditz basically trained hard with Goku. According to Bulma he was 'guarding' Goku for Vegeta's sake.

Just how they had survived sharing room and board with the sons, Stellari was impressed. Goku and Chichi retained their bedroom, while Gohan shared his room with the twins. Stellari and Raditz shared an upstairs guestroom with futon, and Piccolo meditated much outside. Still most of the bathing at least by the males was done in a large round bin out back, heated by firewood. It had replaced the oil drum used in times before since Gohan and the others had joined the household. Only a shower and a toilet and sink comprised the bathroom.

"It is well sized according to Saiyan standards for a third class," Raditz reminded her.

"Judging from what you showed me in your memories I have to agree," Stellari nodded.

Something sparked in Raditz awareness and he glanced over his shoulder to see Goku sleepily trudging in, pulling a pair of striped pajama bottoms up with one hand. He scratched his scalp with the other, and then rubbed his eyes. "You didn't haveta do this," he said.

"Tough, because we are, Brother. Your mate… er wife still asleep?"

"Mmm yeah. Why doncha lay down, Stellari and let the guys cook?" asked Son Goku.

"Mmm he's right. Go upstairs at once woman," said Raditz.

"Hey, don't you 'woman' me! That's what the Prince does!" she glared at him as he playfully whacked her backside with a large hand.

"Off with you," Raditz said, shoeing her out. Stellari pulled a face and darted out the door, leaving both brothers to putter around.

"I guess you wrecked those sweatpants," Goku said.

"Sorry Brother," Raditz mumbled, with a slight brush.

"Don't worry about it. Chichi'll be more mad then me. Besides, they were a freebie from one of the tournaments," said Goku casually. He tugged the coffeepot out of the maker and then filled the basket with enough brew. Raditz took over the pancake preparation, and was glad to see Son Goku had some concept of his way around a kitchen.

"Just cause Chichi cooks doesn't mean I can't," Goku answered.

"Stop reading my mind, Brother. It's annoying," Raditz mumbled. "Besides I thought you had to touch someone…"

"Not you I guess," Goku said. "Cause we're family. I can sometimes guess what Gohan's thinking, and Chichi. But they're good at shielding."

"Members of the same Saiyan family group can share thoughts. But it's left from the rapport last night," Raditz admitted quietly.

"There's a lot you didn't tell me, isn't there?" Goku asked.

"There's much you wouldn't care to see," Raditz said.

"Hey, you're looking at a guy who heard a lot from Vegeta… he showed me a lot after he died… on Namek," Goku said.

"How much?" asked Raditz. Goku walked over and rested his hand against Raditz head. Both brothers regarded one another with half opened eyes. Despite Goku's attempts he still needed to share thoughts in this manner. As woefully underdeveloped as some of Goku's Saiyan traits were, there were many that were quite up to tradition. Not just his fighting prowess but other disciplines.

"I see," Raditz murmured, blinking down at his brother. Goku had grown a bit since they had first met, for now he came to about Raditz eye level. Certainly he'd increased in muscle mass, for he was easily almost Raditz weight.

"Well I'm just glad that Chichi seems a lot more relaxed," Goku suddenly said, changing the subject. Raditz blinked in confusion at his brother's bright smile. Although he accepted Goku as his brother he also knew there were quirks to his behavior that would always be far from Saiyan.

"It was a long time in coming, Kakkarot. Perhaps now you'll be more harmonious, and your son will not suffer the brunt of your disagreements."

"But didn't you also say you saw Father and Mother argue a lot?" asked Goku.

"That's exactly why," said Raditz. "It shows weakness for parents to be of disparate mind before their whelps. They can't trust their parents are the supreme authority."

"It's not that Raditz."

"Children look to their parents as infallible. At least till they are old enough to fight and discover their own power. In some Saiyan family groups, if a father was considered weaker then his son, the son had a right to challenge his father as authority. It was also expected a son would fight his father to show his ability as a warrior and a fully grown Saiyan warrior. And in some of these fights he'd kill his own father," said Raditz.

"Ugh," Goku shuddered.

"But Saiyans are hunters. The fittest would survive. If resources were stretched thin, then…" Raditz started. Goku shook his head angrily.

"I know but I still don't' like it. Why all the unnecessary killing when just a fight would solve things?" asked Goku.

"Well, that's exactly why. I didn't say ALL such fights ended in death. If the father was strong enough to survive the challenge, then the boy became a man all the same. It was enough to challenge his own father and show himself as a man."

"And you fought… your… our father?" Goku raised a brow. He spun around with a stack of cleaned dishes in his hand, approaching the dining room table.

"Yes. But it was extremely difficult," Raditz trailed off.

"I'd often spar with my grandpa Gohan," Goku admitted, setting dishes on a lacquer tray. "There was even a time I ended up fighting him, and didn't know it."

"You see, you did face your parent. Your 'father'," said Raditz triumphantly.

"I didn't know it was him. Till he took the mask off," Goku shrugged. "But it was a weird thing. I was still a kid though."

"The more I learn of your childhood the more you seem a Saiyan just as I," said Raditz. "I mean no offense."

"I know what you mean," Goku nodded, grabbing chopsticks and placing them near the bowls and serving plate.

"We also never named children after an ancestor, unless they had died heroically in battle," said Raditz quietly. "That's unusual. Only Royalty bore the names of their direct fathers."

"What was… mother like?" asked Goku.

"I favored her as you favored Father. Saiyans tend to closely resemble their other family groups. Especially Third Class warriors. Many of us look like one another save a slight variation in skin color or height. I closely resembled many of my cousins," Raditz explained.

"So that's why I looked like… was he related?"

"Not necessarily. Only the strongest survived to continue to breed. And because our gene pool was shallow as Third Class, those traits became dominant. It isn't considered a bad thing to resemble other warriors. Since we each have our own names and such. And many would have battle scars to differentiate. They were considered attractive," said Raditz proudly. Goku carefully regarded the large star shaped scar on Raditz abdomen, reminding him of the fatal hole from Piccolo's death light.

"A lot of stuff to take it," Goku shook his head. "And you're gonna pass that on to your kids?"

"Yes," said Raditz. "But I have an appreciation for some Earthling customs. Stellari will also insist."

"How much was Planet purging a part of Saiyan culture?"

"Warriors need battles to fight," Raditz said. "That was a logical outlet for us. Very profitable. But are you not convinced that I no longer see that as…"

"I know, Raditz, I know. I'm just curious I guess," Goku said. He picked up the tray with Chichi's breakfast and walked towards the exit of the kitchen. Raditz nodded, realizing Kakkarot wanted time alone with his mate now. Apparently breakfast in bed was quite a big deal. He assembled a similar tray and carried it upstairs to the room he shared with Stellari.

* * *

Chichi had to force herself to lay in bed awaiting Goku. Although she was excited to be up and about, she knew it was important to Goku to have the opportunity to pamper her. Filled with boundless energy from their coupling she felt as if she could conquer any obstacle. Was this how Goku felt filled with Super Saiyan energies.

Under her the bed vibrated with the thump of his characteristic step and she pretended to be asleep. Over one shoulder Goku hefted the tray of breakfast goods, including an abundance for himself. Unfolding the large card tray table he set it down first, then propped the tray on it. Goku climbed over Chichi to sit down in his customary place, causing the bed to again shift as he settled on it.

"Rise and shine, Chi! Breakfast in bed!" he said cheerfully nudging her. He followed that with a soft kiss pressed to her temple. Chichi made a point of stretching and yawning, then pushed herself to sit up.

"I'm guessing all this isn't for me," she chuckled.

"Well, I'll just eat whatever you don't finish," he said cheerfully. Reaching over her again he filled a plate with breakfast items, then set it on her lap. 

"No utensils?"

"Ah ah, I feed you this time," he joked. "And you feed me. Remember how we did that with the wedding cake? It's been about ten years!"

"You remembered… our anniversary," Chichi realized, jaw dropping.

"As if I need an excuse to be good to you, Chi," he chuckled, dipping his fingers in syrup and pressing them to her mouth. She eagerly licked the breakfast item off, and then laughed through a mouthful of pancake he held up. Most of the stuff dripped down her chin, but Goku had the fun of licking it off. Soon food turned into another excuse to share a kiss and Chichi wondered if she would have to clean the sheets.

Strawberry sauce dribbled down her front, and Goku leaned down to lick it off. "Wait," she said, grabbing more of it to smear over her bare chest. Then laying prostate she glanced up, hair spilled around her. Goku licked his lips and bent over with excitement. Blankets fell to the floor while Chichi bared herself and allowed her husband to smear most of breakfast on her bare body. In turn she did the same with him. 

Both agreed later that a shower or bath was in order, covered head to toe with sticky stuff. Chichi moved to get up but Goku grabbed her in his arm, and touched his fingers to his forehead. She shrieked at the snatching feel of teleportation that fizzled them out. Somewhere over the bathing barrel they materialized and he dropped down into it with a terrific splash. She shrieked at the contact of cold water, grabbing onto her husband with shock.

Remembering Raditz little trick he whispered in her ear and concentrated. Energy bubbled from his warm body into the water itself. Simultaneously Chichi and the water were warmed so they could sit lazily in the warm bath and soak. He pulled her onto his lap and grasped the soap so he could clean her off. She simply lay her head in the groove of his shoulder and allowed her husband to drag the soap in sweeping motions down her bare skin with the sponge. 

So intent was he that Goku suddenly felt the presence of something else. A small spark that seemed familiar yet strong. He stopped his hand over her belly to feel it, then smiled. Just like Gohan those years ago another child was implanted deep inside his wife's womb. He wondered if he should tell her or not, but figured it would be more fun if she worked up the nerve to tell him instead. Feeling safe in his arms Chichi snuggled into his chest. 

Raditz and Stellari sat together on the bed which occupied most of the upstairs room. Guests often slept here, and it had been made into an improvised room for both of them. Bits of his armor lay scattered along with textbooks and other items. Laying in the nest of her husband hair she murmured, "I miss home."

"I know precious one, but the Prince gave explicit orders we were to stay and guard Kakkarot and his family. And it seems wise that we did," Raditz reminded her.

"I wonder how Ox King's getting on with our kids in addition to Gohan?" she wondered. "They're not used to being away from me for more then a week at a time."

"I'm sure if there were any problems we'd have heard by now. At least things seem quiet," Raditz commented. Saiyan hearing though superior didn't discern any shouts, rather the soft gasps and giggles from lovemaking. It soon vanished, replaced with the sounds of splashing outside. No doubt Goku and Chichi were bathing. Focussing his fledgling ki sensing powers Raditz could swear he sensed more then two life sparks. Goku suppressed his energies and Chichi's level was a mere fraction of her husbands, but had Gohan or the twins come home early.

"What?" she asked.

"I could have sworn I sensed a third, but Gohan isn't back and if the twins were here…" Raditz answered. His eyes widened and then he chuckled.

"What?"

"Kakkarot's going to be a father again it seems. Very good news indeed. Perhaps another child will keep my brother's focus on his family as well as on fighting," he observed.

"Strange words coming from your mouth, though I know you mean them," Stellari reflected. 

"Years of hell will do that to a Saiyan," he answered.


	33. Fear

_Disclaimer: I dont' own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. Stellari and other Oc's are my property and mean no harm to the anime or manga. I don't get paid for this._

**Intense Deliberation: **

_A/N: This addresses the other part of what Butterfly V suggested:_

* * *

Memories floated through Raditz mind. He sifted through the most recent ones confirming his fear. All the things that he had worked on for an entire year seemed incredible even to him. Just what level he had reached he alone knew, and was anxious to tell Goku. Bardock's incredible ascension seemed to almost pale in comparison, but Raditz knew it might even be possible for his father to achieve a level beyond a basic Super Saiyan. 

During the times Bardock worked on his own training, Raditz had meditated, reaching deep within himself. Time with the Namek had taught him this valuable technique he added to his arsenal. Through sheer will and focus he could increase his energy levels, something he would have depended upon rage to reach. He had Stellari to thank for these forays because of her memories. Their minds had so intertwined that there was a huge amount of spillover from her consciousness to his. Deeply hidden secrets he had locked away were now accessible to her, and the converse was true.

An entire year without Stellari could have driven him mad. When he first emerged, armor cracked and battered, he had tried his best to hide the fear flashing momentarily through his eyes. Only Dende and Mr. Popo had seen the fleeting emotion before Raditz clamped down his veneer of arrogance.

"Well," Bardock had said, slugging Raditz on the back. "Shall we go see the ladies who are bitching about us bums leaving them?"

Mr. Popo leaned over and whispered something into the young Guardian's ear. Dende then suggested, "Perhaps you would both like to shower and change your clothes?"

"That would be prudent," Raditz nodded. "The last thing I wish is to drive our women away with horrific body odor."

"Don't you remember you idiot that's part of what drives the females wild?" Bardock laughed, staring oddly at his son.

"Father, you go on ahead. Stellari is still human, and I need to have some time to think," Raditz responded.

"You think? Where's that older arrogant whelp of mine and when will he get back?" Bardock teased. Secretly they regarded each other, and Bardock guessed what Raditz was pondering now. Would that human mate of his be able to accept the massive changes in power. Even Bardock had been in awe of the secrets he'd witnessed.

"Later. But don't blame me if she bitches my ear off!" Bardock nodded. He and Raditz reached out to clasp each other's arms, giving them a downward hard shake. This was previously something Bardock only did with his squadmates, turning a cold shoulder to his own son Raditz who only swaggered boastfully about.

"This way," said Mr. Popo to Raditz.

"Are you sure you don't want to freshen up?" Dende asked Bardock.

"I'm fine, kid. But I could do with a bit of that healing touch," said Bardock. Wounds bled brightly, staining his broken armor. With but a touch Dende's healing aura pushed his body to knit bones and skin back to its former glory.

"I've made fresh clothing for you. It's much in the style of your younger brothers, but I hope you don't mind. Armor isn't particularly comfortable to climb into after a bath," Mr. Popo informed him, opening a door further down the corridor.

"Mmm," Raditz nodded. "There was a bath in that chamber, but I was so anxious to get out of there…"

"You'll find all you need, sir," Mr. Popo added, before closing the door behind Raditz. Alone in the bathing chamber, Raditz found drying cloths and bars of soap. Even bottles of shampoo sat on the bench, near a large round tub. Already someone had filled it with steaming hot water, and Raditz stripped himself of his battered armor. Slowly he climbed over the edge of the pool, then stepped down the small staircase into the bath. It reminded him much of Goku's bathing barrel, except it was larger. Inhaling deeply, Raditz slid under the surface wetting his mass of spiky hair.

Its scalding heat soothed his aching muscles. IN his ears he could still hear Bardock's shouts as they assaulted one another endlessly. Almost every day, he would batter Bardock senseless, only to have his father recover much stronger from each bout. It was deliberate, taking advantage of a Saiyan's ability to heal uniquely. Like a bone that knits together with greater density, all the tissues in a Saiyan's body possessed the same property. Sometimes razor sharp translucent darts protruded from Bardock's skin, piercing his armor. At other times the long spindle of hard plastic shaped into a javelin would whiz past Bardock, narrowly missing him.

Bardock retaliated quickly, learning how to force his ki into solidified forms. Son had taught father to change energy into matter, forming weapons capable of slicing through android protective coatings. Stellari's unique ability was not impossible for a Saiyan to learn, especially one who had no reservations about killing. Ever since Bardock had seen Raditz use the techniques learned from Stellari, he demanded Raditz teach him. Several scars zigzagged over Raditz chest, wet with droplets after he broke the bath's surface for a breath. It seemed like a sluice of dirt came off him at once, and he reveled in the clean feeling. Most Saiyans didn't bother bathing in water, for it was a precious resource. Rather they used heated sand and oil after heating themselves up to sweat off the grime in a common lodge. The desert world of Vegetasei provided such ways, so it was easy to sit under a blazing sky and let your sweat break through the scum and grime of a hunt. Then they would rub clean dry sand over the muck, leaving it behind from the abrasion. After the sand came the soothing oils that poured over each male's head, shining their flesh to bronze perfection. Oil kept their skin and scalps free of vermin and pests, something the females often picked out of their hair and tail fur.

Would Stellari quake in fear, seeing the blue lightening that snaked over Raditz super Saiyan form? One particular savage underhanded attack had caught him off guard from his father Bardock, and he had lost it. Raditz had attempted to ascend to Ultra Elite, a level Trunks had discovered while with Nappa. This left the Saiyan blistering with increased muscle mass, but limited maneuverability. Something that Bardock had exploited in his simpler base Super Saiyan form. Pure rage shot through him, keying him up far more then he ever thought possible, and Bardock had backed off. Momentary terror and disbelief filled his father's face, and Raditz felt the blistering searing of something far greater then himself. It seemed his hair trailed the floor, while his hair seemed even spikier.

"You looked like the Prince and his Son did… what did they call it?" Bardock informed him.

"Ultra Elite," said Raditz.

"No, like Kakkarot did in the hospital, when he flipped out," Bardock corrected. Still in his super Saiyan form, Bardock marveled at the terrifying sight standing before him. Raditz felt his muscles had bulked up, veins blistering from under the skin, but not nearly as much as he had thought.

"A level beyond Ultra Elite?" he wondered. "Is it possible? Kakkarot… said there was a Super Saiyan 2… so the Ultra must be 1.5…"

"1.5 sums it up. This is unbelievable, and I'm damn jealous," Bardock joked. His joviality masked his father's undercurrent of disbelief and wonder.

Raditz rasped, drawing great amounts of energy toward him. A shell of ki formed just on his skin, and Bardock watched the emergence of tiny bumps, solidifying into a white substance. Once they formed long thin spikes, Raditz shouted, "Carbon dagger!" Blinding hot ki flared, shooting the sharp shards in all directions so Bardock had to zip back and forth to evade them.

"Clearshield!" Bardock shouted, throwing up his hand. A thin disk of green energy formed into a hard shield, partly blocking the hail of deadly spikes zinging everywhere. Cupping his hands together Raditz then pulled them apart with a string of ki winding between them. Then raising the left hand he cocked it back, shouting, "Nanospear!"

The javelin solidified almost as it hit. Bardock threw up his hands, and then formed a small ball to slam into it. The improvised weapon whirled off course, then stuck fast into the side of the small pavilion. When they both flew over to examine the damage, Bardock whistled low through his teeth.

"Damn, it punched clear through the wall!"

"Incredible," Raditz marveled. Bardock struggled to pull the three foot long spike, jagged along one edge from the rounded hole, but barely managed to without catapulting backwards. Stellari's own energies formed sharp smaller projectiles and unbreakable shields, but as Bardock examined the spike closely he tried sending a surge of ki through it. Despite all his efforts it would not break.

"What did you make son, damn. This is carbon packed into its absolute limit almost… admite!"

"Diamond. That's what they call it on this planet, Father," Raditz marveled, glancing at the wicked spike gleaming from within. "Diamonds only form under great pressure and temperature… to have that ability to fuse carbon from the air around us…"

"Not any polymer. Shit," Bardock shook his head. He tugged small pieces of the glittering spikes Raditz had thrown before, each gleaming and incredibly hard as well. Tiny fragments of diamond. There was no mistaking it. Although low grade industrial diamonds it was still that hard substance that would burn only at a very high temperature. Only formed by the higher frequency of Saiyan ki.

Raditz dragged the soap overtop his bare chest, wishing Stellari was the one doing so. Using his tail he wound it around the back brush to scrub his spine and backside. Then came great amounts of shampoo he forced through his spiky mane that partly stood on end. Bardock had powered down, but Goku had advised them to try and remain in Super Saiyan form to continue building their power reserves. That was why he saw Goku and Gohan walking around after their stint in the chamber, their hair blazing gold. Gohan though often powered off, despite Goku's protests because his mother hated the sight. Would Stellari act the same? She seemed a bit nervous when he became Super Saiyan, but quickly adapted. To see his height and bulk increase, lighting raining around him like some Kami would push most to the edge. Goku had warned him Chichi had screamed when first laying eyes on him.

It would terrify Stellari to know he could do such a thing. And even create worse weapons and attacks that almost would have leveled a mountain. Bardock's glowing stream of superheated plasma that he called Heat Phalanx. Raditz version was much nastier, and he called it a Friday special plus. His Tuesday shove was a series of energy pulses that slammed into a target in rapid succession to punch them through any solid object. The Wednesday heavy was a super charged ball of ki that reminded him of Trunks burning attack. The ki would explode on impact in an outward sphere. Then there was his Thursday explosive wave, something he learned from Vegeta's explosive attack.

Raditz wiped himself dry instead of using his ki to flare the water. That came with the drying of his incredibly long mane. He could power down and show her when she asked, or arrive and see her reaction for himself. Carefully he pulled on the long baggy pants, and reached for a blue undershirt heavy with metallic mesh sewn in the cloth like Goku wore. Then came the sleeveless vest marked with the Kamesennen symbol. He wasn't sure how Goku managed to tie the waist sash so no ends of cloth hung out, but he could cope by tucking the ends in, and winding his gold tail around his waist just above it. Once he emerged from the bath chamber he saw Mr. Popo standing ready, motioning him to follow. A large table was set with a vast amount of food which Raditz had not eaten the likes of for a year. The fare inside the chamber had been marginal at worst, mediocre at best. Raditz wanted meat, and plenty of it, and there was much to be had there before him. He had to admit Mr. Popo was an excellent cook. Too bad Dende never ate.

"You certainly have your brother's appetite. Too bad your father refused this," Dende said, watching from where he sat across the table from Raditz. Mr. Popo continued to bring tray after tray to him.

"But Korin's tower possesses a place to bathe as well. I hope your father avails himself of that luxury," Mr. Popo said before setting his next tray of multiple roast venison and pork down at Raditz elbow. Already dishes were piled almost to the ceiling that Mr. Popo quickly cleared.

"You're worried about what your wife will think," Dende guessed. Raditz sighed, again worrying.

"Will she see me as a monster? She's already seen me in Super Saiyan form. But this…"

"You can either hide it or see her reaction by keeping your form as it is," Dende suggested. "At least then you'll know if she will be afraid. You trust one another…"

"Indeed. I've toyed with showing up as I normally do, then waiting till she asks me. Or simply awaiting to use the form in battle when she might not be there to witness it. But knowing Stellari if she does fight alongside me… I'd rather not have her distracted in fear," Raditz mumbled, chewing on the bones to suck out the marrow from inside.

"Let your heart guide you," Dende simply nodded. "That's all I can tell you. But only you know what will be the right decision."

Now as Raditz held Stellari he knew all the thinking in the world could not prepare him for her real reaction. It was somewhere between terror and awe, and he knew she was desperately trying to see something familiar. As Chichi had done, choosing to show up as he was before his wife rather then hide it. Better to have her face it head on, despite the pain he felt at her rejection.

Now his blue weighted top had sailed downwards, he showed the bulk of his glorious muscular chest. Raditz still held onto her with one hand, using his other to unfasten her silk tunic and sash. His own massive fingers reached around to find the bra fastenings.

"Are you still afraid even now? What will it take?" he whispered.

"This," she nodded, shakily reaching forwards. Stellari reached behind her, trusting in her own power to levitate so she could shift the garment upwards. Above the air so far they undid their clothes enough so they would not be lost but they could explore with their hands their intimate places aching for touch. Raditz' tongue glided over her chest teasing the skin to tingling rushes. Stellari rubbed and massaged every rock hard muscle increasing to the bulk of a massive bodybuilder.

"You've nothing to fear, love," he eagerly growled.

"I want you Raditz. Here and now," she answered. In those dark eyes he saw acceptance, and trust. The feeling radiated between them, and he knew that she comprehended. A deep purr echoed through the empty air from his chest. Both of them looked at each other with a knowing smile.

First Raditz held her by the torso while she slipped her leggings and underwear down. Then he hiked them down so they were around her ankles. She next spread her legs, while Raditz levitated up and slid his legs and pelvis between them. Next she hooked her knees around his back to keep her bound to his waist. Orange training pants dropped to the level of his booted ankles. Stellari rested her hands on his forearms, and Raditz grasped her hips with one huge hand, using his other to reach teasingly between her legs.

Very carefully he lifted her to his face, and Stellari hung her knees over his shoulder, leaning back. Raditz drew his tongue along her bare inner thigh, stopping just short of where she most wanted it. Arching her back Stellari cried out with the motion of his tongue and mouth giving her a different sort of kiss. Simultaneously she excited him with her cries of his name. Stellari trembled in the aftershocks of an appetizer. Once Raditz had let her recover he helped her to reposition her legs around his waist once more. Then she reached for his desire with eager long fingers to repay him for his sweet favor.

Raditz tipped his golden mane head back, whispering her name. Stellari's fingers feathered teasingly over velvety soft skin. She sought to bring him to the same level she had before, so they were both ready for the main event. Just short of release she stopped, then winked up at him. Raditz smirked, his brow giving his expression a primal smugness that pleased her even more.

"Now?" Raditz rasped, aching for her.

"Now, love," Stellari throatily purred.

He lifted her, driving deep to climb the greatest mountain together. Raditz' loud shout echoed through the skies along with his wife's cries. Her nails sank into the hard flesh of his forearms and chest, drawing long scratches. Both their beings shone brightly, energies rising to fever pitch. Hungry to please her, Raditz let himself go quickly. Stellari reached the same place, gripping him strongly and surely. Her dark eyes squeezed shut, and she screamed his name once more. The energies of their kis erupted over the couple levitating a mile above Chikyuu. The explosion of light and ki swept like a tidal wave for a brief second, blindingly radiant. All beings capable of sensing ki blinked in momentarily alarm.


End file.
